Kim's Heirs
by gladiolus92
Summary: BONUS STORY: Setelah sederetan permasalahan terselesaikan, kini hari baru menghampiri keluarga Kim. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita para ahli waris keluarga Kim? \ ONESHOT \ KAISOO with HUNHAN and CHENMIN \ EXO \ GS \ DL? DR!
1. TEASER

**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©Kim's Heirs_**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: chaptered (15 chapters)**

 **Note: FF ini terinspirasi dari drama The Heirs, tapi itu cuma buat temanya aja. Keseluruhan cerita ini beda banget sama drama itu.**

 **WARNING!**

 **GENDERSWITCH FOR SEVERAL CHARACTERS | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **Cast:**

 **EXO, SUPER JUNIOR, f(x), BIGBANG, and others...**

 **So, this is the teaser...**

* * *

 _Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang para ahli waris Keluarga Kim yang saling berebut kekuasaan dan harta warisan..._

 _/_

"Dalam surat wasiat kakekmu, beliau berkata bahwa kau harus menjadi sama sepertinya, Jongin. Kau harus menikah di usia 24 tahun, dan kami yang harus memilihkan calon istri untukmu."

"Ayah, apa gadis bermata seram itu yang akan menjadi calon istriku?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Kim Jongin! Kau harus bersikap sopan pada Kyungsoo!"

/

"Apa maksud dari semua perkataan Paman?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa tak seharusnya harta kakekmu jatuh ke tangan anak tidak berguna seperti Jongin. Kau tentu masih ingat isi surat wasiat kakekmu, 'kan?"

"Baiklah. Apa rencana Paman?"

/

"Aku akan merebut semuanya dari Jongin, Lu. Kau lihat saja. Aku akan merebut semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"Presdir Kim, ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan..."

/

"Kenapa kau memakai _sweater_ milik ibuku?"

"Ibu yang memberikan _sweater_ itu pada Kyungsoo."

"Itu _sweater_ dari nenek, 'kan? Kenapa ibu memberikannya pada sembarang orang?"

/

"Ayah sudah mendahuluiku! Ia pasti tidak akan membiarkanku mengacaukan surat wasiat kakek!"

"Kita harus segera menghancurkan Jongin kalau kau tidak ingin kalah darinya."

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa menghancurkan Jongin?"

/

"Sudahlah, Ibu. Semua sudah terjadi. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang isi surat wasiat kakek, jadi aku sangat kaget saat mendengar berita tentang Jongin."

"Kau...tidak marah karena Jongin yang terpilih menjadi calon Presdir, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Presdir, Bu. Aku kuliah di Jurusan Teknik, dan aku berniat mendirikan perusahaan robot suatu hari nanti. Ibu tenang saja."

/

"Kenapa berita ini bisa menyebar?"

 _"KIM JONGIN, CALON PRESDIR GRUP JAEHWA, TERNYATA HANYALAH PEMUDA LIAR YANG SUKA BERPESTA!"_

 _/_

"Saya menemukan ini di dalam tas Anda. Anda harus ikut kami ke kantor untuk menjalani pemeriksaan."

"A-apa? T-tapi itu bukan milik saya! Saya bahkan tidak tahu itu benda apa!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kami menemukan barang bukti ini, jadi Tuan harus bersedia mengikuti prosedur pemeriksaan."

/

"Kami benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayakan saham kami pada seorang pemimpin yang bisanya hanya berpesta liar dan mengonsumsi narkoba."

"Iya, itu benar! Pokoknya kami tidak setuju kalau Jongin yang menjadi Presdir! Mau jadi apa perusahaan ini kalau dipimpin oleh orang macam Jongin?"

"Iya! Lebih baik Wakil Presiden saja yang diangkat menjadi Presdir!"

/

 _"Hyung, semua persiapan sudah beres. Dan, aku juga baru saja mendapat laporan dari polisi yang mengurus kasus Jongin. Mereka sudah menetapkan tersangka untuk kasus itu."_

"A-apa? Jadi semua sudah siap? Dan, siapa tersangka yang sudah ditetapkan oleh polisi?"

 _"Tersangka yang sudah ditetapkan oleh polisi adalah..."_

 _/_

 _Harta bukanlah benda berharga yang akan dibawa sampai mati. Dan ketika manusia berperang untuk memperebutkan harta, maka air mata dan luka tidak bisa dihindari..._

 **..**

 **END OF TEASER**

* * *

 **Glad's note:**

 **Annyeong! Akhirnya saya membawa FF chaptered yang baru. Sebenernya ada yg request FF KaiSoo dgn tema tertentu, tapi aku lupa request-nya itu temanya apa. Jadi aku belum bisa memenuhi request itu. Maafkan saya karena hal itu. Hehe.**

 **Oke, FF ini bakal punya 15 chapter. Semua udah aku ketik, jadi tinggal publish. Dalam FF ini, peristiwa satu hari bisa aku ceritakan dlm beberapa chapter. Jadi latar waktu di FF ini emang pendek, tapi ceritanya panjang. Tiap chapter, aku nulisnya minimal 3.500 kata. Semoga nggak terlalu pendek.**

 **Aku masih belum yakin bakalan update FF ini di FFN. Soalnya aku emang pernah punya niat buat nggak bikin FF chaptered disini lagi. Tapi aku mau liat review dulu aja. Kalau emang banyak yg review, aku bakal lanjutin FF ini disini. Tapi kalau enggak, aku lanjutin FF ini di WP-ku: gladiolus92 . wordpress . com. FF chaptered-ku yang sebelum2nya nggak aku publish disini juga ada disana.**

 **Aku usahain update FF ini setiap hari. Soalnya besok September aku udah sibuk, jadi aku pengen FF ini cepet selesai. Aku bakalan update chapter pertama FF ini nanti siang/sore. Tapi sebelumnya, aku pengen minta review dulu. Apa FF ini cukup menarik untuk dilanjutkan?**

 **Ok, sekian dulu dariku~**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	2. Chapter 1 Arranged Marriage

**[1/15]**

 **— Arranged Marriage —**

* * *

Rumah ini sangat besar, sedikit bergaya klasik, namun juga terdapat sentuhan _modern_. Dengan didominasi oleh warna putih dan beberapa aksen warna emas, ditambah dengan hadirnya sederetan barang-barang mahal, rumah ini terlihat begitu mewah.

Rumah ini terdiri dari tiga lantai, dengan jumlah ruangan yang tak akan cukup jika hanya dihitung dengan sepuluh jari. Terlalu banyak ruang, dan rasanya itu tak perlu dideskripsikan satu persatu. Terlalu memakan waktu jika kita berencana membuat deskripsi untuk setiap ruangan.

Lantai marmer yang menjadi alas dari rumah ini terlihat sangat mengkilap, seolah tak ingin kalah dari kilap yang datang dari sejumlah perabotan mewah disana. Setiap barang di rumah ini memang seolah meneriakkan kemewahan, satu hal yang tak akan bisa terbantahkan karena memang itulah faktanya.

Rumah ini bagaikan istana, dan tentu pemiliknya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Pemiliknya adalah salah satu orang paling kaya di Korea.

Ya, rumah ini ditinggali oleh keluarga pendiri sekaligus pemilik saham terbesar di Jaehwa _Group._ Sebuah grup perusahaan yang dari namanya saja sudah bisa diketahui bagaimana kedigdayaannya. _Jae_ berarti terhormat, dan _Hwa_ berarti kejayaan.

Grup perusahaan besar itu memang sangat terhormat dan berjaya. Grup itu berhasil menjadi sebuah grup yang mewadahi berbagai bidang, termasuk bidang pendidikan (Jaehwa _Private High School_ di Seoul), bidang pariwisata (Jaehwa _Lux Resort_ di Jeju), juga bidang kesehatan (Jaehwa _International Hospital_ Di Seoul).

Bahkan Grup Jaehwa ditengarai akan melebarkan sayapnya di bidang perbelanjaan dengan mendirikan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang diduga akan diberi nama Jaehwa _Mega_ _Department Store_. Tapi entah kapan pembangunan pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul itu akan mulai dilaksanakan.

Tapi yang jelas, jumlah kekayaan Grup Jaehwa memang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Rumah mewah ini hanya salah satu aset yang dimiliki oleh pemegang saham terbesar di grup itu.

Rumah ini ditinggali oleh Kim bersaudara beserta keluarga mereka masing-masing. _Kim._ Ya, dulu Grup Jaehwa memang dirintis oleh seorang pria bermarga Kim, yang merupakan ayah dari dua Kim bersaudara. Sang _founder_ Grup Jaehwa mulai merintis grup itu sekitar empat puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Merintis perusahaan besar itu dari nol, benar-benar dari bawah.

Perusahaan itu akhirnya meraih kesuksesan di bawah tangan dingin Tuan Besar Kim yang menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur.

Namun sayang, Tuan Besar Kim tidak berumur terlalu panjang. Beliau meninggal lima tahun silam, saat usianya 70 tahun. Tuan Besar Kim memang sering sakit-sakitan sepeninggal sang istri dua tahun sebelumnya. Terkadang kepergian seorang wanita memang berdampak besar bagi seorang pria, 'kan?

Saat itu Tuan Besar Kim langsung mewariskan Grup Jaehwa kepada dua putranya, Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Youngwoon. Tapi Jongwoon lah yang akhirnya menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur karena ia adalah anak sulung.

Namun sebenarnya Tuan Besar Kim tidak secara permanen mewariskan seluruh hartanya pada dua putranya itu. Ia sebenarnya lebih menginginkan cucu-cucunya sebagai ahli warisnya. Oleh karena itu, mendiang Tuan Besar Kim menuliskan keinginannya itu dalam surat wasiatnya. Beliau menjadikan cucu-cucunya sebagai ahli waris.

Namun, cucu-cucunya baru diperbolehkan menguasai seluruh harta yang diwariskan saat mereka sudah menginjak usia tertentu, sesuai dengan rincian yang tertuang dalam surat warisan.

Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dulu masalah harta warisan itu. Sekarang kita lihat kondisi di ruang makan rumah mewah keluarga Kim yang sekarang sedang dihuni oleh beberapa orang.

Iya, meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang berukuran sangat besar itu kini ditempati oleh sejumlah orang.

Di ujung meja ada Kim Jongwoon, sosok yang selama ini berperan sebagai kepala keluarga. Lalu di bagian meja sebelah kirinya ada sang istri yang bernama Kim Ryeowook, yang duduk berdampingan dengan putri sulungnya Kim Minseok, dan di sebelah Minseok ada putra bungsunya, Kim Jongin.

Lalu di sisi lain meja ada Kim Youngwoon, adik Jongwoon yang usianya hanya berbeda satu tahun. Di samping Youngwoon ada istrinya, Park Jungsoo, seorang wanita yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Youngwoon dan satu tahun lebih tua dari Jongwoon. Di samping Jungsoo ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan sedikit bergelombang yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan canggung. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan suasana kaku di ruang makan itu. Mereka semua baru selesai makan, namun malah langsung disergap dengan kekakuan.

Memangnya siapa yang akan merasa nyaman jika harus terjebak dalam atmosfer seperti itu?

Keheningan yang mencekam cukup lama mendera sebelum akhirnya sang kepala keluarga memecah keheningan itu dengan sebuah dehaman berat, lalu mulai berbicara, "Ada dua hal penting yang akan aku sampaikan pada kalian."

Para orang tua di ruangan itu terlihat mendengarkan dengan seksama, sedangkan para anak muda menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Minseok mendengarkan dengan serius—karena ia memang selalu serius setiap saat, sedangkan si gadis bermata bundar di sebelah Jungsoo sekarang mendengarkan dengan ekspresi gugup. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat yang baru pertama ia datangi itu.

Lalu lain lagi dengan ekspresi Jongin. Si bungsu rupanya merasa malas saat mendengar ayahnya bicara. Lelaki berwajah _bad boy_ itu bisa dibilang memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang ayah. Mereka sangat jarang saling bicara. Dan kalaupun mereka saling bicara, maka hal yang mereka bicarakan selalu saja serius. Tidak ada interaksi yang hangat antara dua pria beda usia itu.

Jongwoon rupanya peka dengan gelagat putra bungsunya. Jadilah ia segera bicara lagi sambil menatap putranya itu, "Hal penting pertama yang akan aku sampaikan berkaitan denganmu, Jongin. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tak pernah merasa senang ketika mendengar ayahnya bicara. Hal penting bagi ayahnya, adalah hal yang paling tidak penting baginya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Jongin itu memang terkenal dengan sifat acuh dan angkuhnya. Jadi keluarganya tidak kaget melihatnya seperti itu.

"Dalam surat wasiat kakekmu, beliau berkata bahwa kau harus menjadi sama sepertinya, Jongin. Kau harus menikah di usia 24 tahun, dan kami yang harus memilihkan calon istri untukmu."

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Ia memang belum pernah mengetahui isi surat wasiat kakeknya. Saat sang kakek meninggal, usia Jongin masih 16 tahun, dan ia tidak diundang pada acara pembacaan surat wasiat. Cucu yang datang saat itu hanya Minseok karena Minseok sudah berusia 20 tahun, usia yang dinilai sudah cukup dewasa.

Sepupu Jongin saat itu juga tidak datang karena juga dinilai belum cukup dewasa. Ah, iya. Jongin memiliki seorang sepupu—putra tunggal Youngwoon dan Jungsoo—yang saat ini sedang kuliah di Jepang. Sepupunya itu hanya pulang setiap beberapa bulan sekali, tepatnya saat libur semester.

Tapi Jongin sedang tak ingin memikirkan sepupunya itu. Saat ini Jongin masih terlalu kaget karena perkataan ayahnya. Baginya, itu tidak masuk akal. "Menikah di usia 24 tahun dan dengan cara dijodohkan? Aku tidak mau, Ayah! Sekarang sudah jaman _modern._ Aku ingin menikah saat usiaku sudah lebih dari 30 tahun, dan aku akan mencari calon istriku sendiri," Jongin akhirnya bicara dengan tegas. Menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang pria yang bisa memutuskan takdirnya sendiri.

Jongwoon pun menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga Jongin akan bereaksi seperti itu. "Keluarga kita memang memiliki tradisi seperti itu, Jongin. Dalam setiap generasi, harus ada putra yang menikah saat usia 24 tahun dengan cara dijodohkan. Kau harus menjaga tradisi itu, Jongin."

"Itu tidak masuk akal!" Jongin menimpali dengan emosi, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Youngwoon. "Paman, kenapa tidak putra Paman saja yang dijodohkan? Bukankah ia adalah anak yang penurut? Ia pasti tidak akan menolak."

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Tapi kakekmu secara khusus menginginkanmu sebagai penerus tradisi itu. Kakekmu sangat dekat denganmu dan sangat menyayangimu. Kau ingat hal itu, 'kan? Dan lagi, kami sudah menemukan calon istri yang tepat untukmu."

Jongin menggeram marah mendengar penolakan dari sang paman. Ia merasa bahwa semua tidak adil untuknya. Kenapa harus ia yang melanjutkan tradisi konyol itu? Kenapa tidak sepupunya saja?

Sekedar informasi, Jongin dan sepupunya memang tidak pernah akur. Mereka selalu bersaing sejak kecil. Jongin dan sepupunya memang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Jongin itu aktif dan sulit diatur, sedangkan sepupunya lebih pasif dan mudah diatur. Banyak orang yang membanding-bandingkan kepribadian dua saudara sedarah itu. Banyak orang yang lebih menyukai sifat sepupunya dibanding sifat Jongin.

Tapi entah mengapa, mendiang kakeknya memang lebih dekat dan lebih sayang pada Jongin. Padahal mendiang kakeknya adalah orang bertangan dingin dan sangat tegas, tapi rupanya beliau lebih menyukai karakter Jongin yang suka berontak. Mungkin mendiang kakeknya merasa tertantang untuk mengendalikan Jongin.

Mendiang kakeknya adalah satu-satunya orang yang ditakuti oleh Jongin. Bahkan dengan ayahnya saja Jongin tidak takut, tapi dengan kakeknya ia begitu takut. Sekali kakeknya marah, maka Jongin hanya bisa diam dan tidak membantah.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ayahnya, Jongin tahu bahwa ayahnya dulu menikah karena dijodohkan. Ayahnya menikah di usia 24 tahun, usia yang sangat muda bagi Jongin.

Ia tak ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya. Saat ini usia ayahnya baru 50 tahun, tapi beliau sudah memiliki dua anak yang beranjak dewasa. Benar-benar merepotkan jika harus mengurus dua anak saat usianya belum bisa dikatakan tua.

Jongin benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa pria-pria dalam keluarganya memilih untuk menikah di usia yang kurang dari 30 tahun. Pamannya juga demikian. Hanya saja, pamannya hanya memiliki satu anak hasil dari pernikahannya itu.

Saat sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, mata Jongin secara tidak sengaja mengarah pada sosok gadis yang sejak tadi duduk diam di depannya. Duduk berseberangan dengannya dengan dibatasi oleh meja makan.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Jongin bingung kenapa gadis yang bukan merupakan bagian dari keluarganya itu berada di rumahnya. Terlebih lagi, ini kali pertama gadis itu datang ke rumahnya, tapi gadis itu langsung ikut dalam pembicaraan pribadi keluarganya.

Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya, untuk apa gadis itu berada di rumahnya? Jangan-jangan...gadis itu adalah calon istrinya? Pamannya tadi mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah menemukan calon istri yang tepat untuk Jongin, 'kan?

Berlandaskan pemikiran itu, akhirnya secara cepat Jongin menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan bertanya, "Ayah, apa gadis bermata seram itu yang akan menjadi calon istriku?" tanyanya seraya jari telunjuknya mengarah pada si gadis dengan tidak sopan.

Jongwoon mendelik kaget mendengar pertanyaan putranya, tapi kemudian ia berkata dengan tegas, "Jaga mulutmu, Kim Jongin! Kau harus bersikap sopan pada Kyungsoo!"

"Ah, jadi namanya Kyungsoo, huh?" Jongin mencibir, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang gadis bernama Kyungsoo. "Bukankah kau adalah mahasiswa _Senior_ di kampus? Mahasiswa jenius yang selalu dibanggakan oleh para dosen. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tentu tahu perihal Kim Jongin, seorang mahasiswa _Junior_ di kampusnya. Seorang mahasiswa yang populer dan sering membuat ulah.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah mahasiswa Jurusan Bisnis di Universitas Seoul. Kyungsoo kini berusia 22 tahun, satu tahun lebih tua dibanding Jongin.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal Kyungsoo, huh? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku jadi tidak perlu memperkenalkan kalian satu sama lain."

Jongin mencibir mendengar perkataan sang ayah. "Jadi benar gadis pendek itu akan menjadi calon istriku? Aku tidak sudi, Ayah!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Kim Jongin!"

"Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku, Ayah? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya Ayah mencarikan calon istri yang lebih pantas untukku!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

"TIDAK PERLU MEMBENTAKKU, AY—"

"Permisi, maaf kami datang sangat terlambat dan tidak ikut makan malam. Tadi di jalan ada kecelakaan besar dan jalur harus dialihkan."

Seluruh manusia yang menempati meja makan kini menoleh ke arah jalan masuk menuju ruang makan. Disana, berdiri seorang pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi—yang tampaknya berusia lebih muda dari Jongwoon dan Youngwoon—bersama seorang gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi, ramping, dan memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang lurus. Gadis itu seperti seorang model, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Setelah melihat siapa sosok tamu yang datang, Jongwoon tersenyum lebar, lalu segera berdiri untuk menyambut sang tamu. "Choi Seunghyun! Akhirnya kau datang." Jongwoon memeluk pria yang bernama Seunghyun itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seunghyun balas memeluk Jongwoon sambil berkata, "Maaf aku terlambat, _Hyung."_

Jongwoon melepas pelukannya, lalu menggeleng singkat. "Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah. Ajak putrimu untuk duduk juga."

Selanjutnya Jongwoon membimbing Seunghyun dan putrinya untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di meja makan. Jongwoon menempatkan putri Seunghyun di samping Jongin, dan Seunghyun menempati kursi kosong di samping putrinya.

Setelahnya, Jongwoon kembali duduk di kursinya tadi. "Nah, akhirnya sudah lengkap. Sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi." Jongwoon tersenyum menatap semua orang yang ada di meja makan, lalu berhenti saat ia sudah sampai pada Jongin. "Kau jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, anak muda. Bukan Kyungsoo yang akan menjadi calon istrimu. Gadis yang sekarang duduk di sampingmu lah yang akan menjadi calon istrimu."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, tapi selanjutnya ia menoleh ke arah samping. Ia langsung melihat sesosok gadis sedang tersenyum angkuh padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak disukai olehnya. Seorang gadis seharusnya tersenyum anggun, bukannya malah tersenyum sombong begitu. Setidaknya itu pendapat Jongin. Ia mungkin tidak sadar kalau ia juga sering tersenyum angkuh begitu.

"Lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu, Jongin. Kau sekarang sudah besar dan jadi semakin tampan," Seunghyun tiba-tiba bersuara. Membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria yang duduk tepat di samping gadis yang tadi tersenyum angkuh padanya. "Ini adalah putriku, namanya Jinri. Kuharap kalian akan cocok dan bisa menjadi pasangan yang bahagia."

Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Seunghyun. Memangnya siapa yang akan menikahi gadis sok cantik bernama Jinri itu? Ia saja sama sekali tak mengenalnya, dan mungkin juga tak ingin mengenalnya. Sejak awal saja Jongin tahu kalau Jinri bukan tipenya.

Dan Jongin sebenarnya juga tidak menyukai sosok Choi Seunghyun yang _akan_ menjadi ayah mertuanya. Seunghyun adalah Kepala Sekretaris di Grup Jaehwa sejak era kakeknya dulu. Seunghyun sudah bekerja di Grup Jaehwa selama 23 tahun, padahal saat ini usia Grup Jaehwa baru 45 tahun. Bisa dibilang, Seunghyun sudah mengabdi selama separuh usia Grup Jaehwa. Ia juga adalah salah satu orang yang berperan dalam kesuksesan grup itu. Ia setia pada pemimpin perusahaan dan selalu bekerja keras.

Maka tak heran jika setelah Tuan Besar Kim meninggal, Seunghyun masih mendapat kepercayaan untuk menempati jabatan sebagai Kepala Sekretaris padahal tongkat kepemimpinan sudah berpindah pada Jongwoon.

Mungkin semua orang mempercayai Seunghyun, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Ia selalu tidak menyukai tatapan mata Seunghyun. Menurutnya, mata itu menyimpan sebuah keburukan yang menakutkan. Sebuah hal yang tidak bisa ia sibak supaya terpampang nyata. Tapi mungkin hanya Jongin yang merasa demikian. Orang lain tampaknya merasa kalau Seunghyun adalah pria yang baik.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, sebelum akhirnya Jongwoon memutuskan untuk bersuara, "Jinri adalah gadis yang baik, Jongin. Ia juga kuliah di Universitas Seoul, tapi mengambil Jurusan Seni. Kalian bisa saling mendekatkan diri dengan selalu berangkat ke kampus bersama."

"Kenapa Ayah terlihat sangat yakin? Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, dan aku juga tidak mau berangkat ke kampus dengannya!"

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN, KIM JONGIN! KALIAN AKAN BERTUNANGAN BULAN DEPAN!"

"AYAH TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA BEGITU!"

Suasana ruang makan menjadi semakin tegang. Jongwoon dan Jongin memang sama-sama keras kepala. Mereka memang terbiasa berselisih paham. Sebelum-sebelumnya mereka sudah sering berdebat, bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun. Sangat jarang pasangan ayah dan anak itu untuk saling sependapat.

Ryeowook rupanya peka pada kondisi yang semakin tak nyaman, dan ia mulai bertindak. Ia memberi isyarat pada Minseok untuk bertukar kursi dengannya, dan kini ia duduk persis di samping Jongin. Sang ibu kini berusaha menenangkan putra sulungnya yang sedang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

Selama ini Jongin memang lebih dekat dengan ibunya. Ibunya selalu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya.

Dan kali ini pun begitu. Padahal ibunya hanya memberinya usapan kecil di punggung tangannya, namun ia sudah merasa lebih tenang. Emosinya berangsur pergi, dan nafasnya juga sudah tidak lagi memburu seperti tadi.

Melihat hal itu, Ryeowook tersenyum lega, lalu ia beralih menatap suaminya. Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu memberi isyarat pada suaminya untuk tidak melanjutkan topik pembicaraan yang tadi. Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk terus membahas topik yang sama.

Untungnya Jongwoon bisa memahami isyarat _nonverbal_ yang diberikan oleh sang istri. "Kita akan membicarakan masalah tadi lain waktu, dan sekarang aku akan menyampaikan hal penting yang kedua. Ini tentang Kyungsoo." Jongwoon sejenak melirik Kyungsoo, lalu kembali bicara, "Kyungsoo akan tinggal disini mulai malam ini."

Jongin, Minseok, Seunghyun, dan Jinri tampak kaget mendengar perkataan Jongwoon.

Jongin dan Minseok tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo akan tinggal di rumah mereka. Kyungsoo itu bukan saudara mereka. Yang mereka tahu, Kyungsoo hanyalah anak dari sahabat ayah mereka, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak pernah berinteraksi dengan keluarga Kim.

Di sisi lain, Seunghyun tampak tak senang mendengar perkataan Jongwoon. Ia tahu siapa itu Kyungsoo, dan ia tidak menyukai gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo adalah putri tunggal dari sahabatku, Do Minjoon. Minjoon dan istrinya meninggal satu bulan lalu karena kecelakaan mobil, dan sebelum meninggal, Minjoon sempat meminta satu hal dariku. Ia ingin aku merawat Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang."

Kyungsoo meremas ujung gaunnya setelah mendengar perkataan Jongwoon. Ia memang sudah tahu tentang permintaan ayahnya itu, dan ia ingin menunaikan apa yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya. Tapi tetap saja. Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk orang lain, apalagi orang lain itu tak memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan dengannya.

"Aku memiliki rencana lain terkait dengan hal itu, dan aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Ryeowook, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo _N_ _oona_ sejak hari dimana orang tua Kyungsoo meninggal. Kami semua sepakat untuk mengadopsi Kyungsoo. Lebih tepatnya, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo _N_ _oona_ yang mengadopsi Kyungsoo karena mereka hanya memiliki satu anak. Prosedur adopsi itu sudah selesai hari ini."

Kyungsoo juga sudah tahu tentang rencana adopsi itu. Beberapa hari setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal, Jongwoon dan Youngwoon datang menemuinya, dan mereka mengungkapkan rencana itu.

Kyungsoo sempat merasa kaget, tapi ia tak bisa menolak rencana itu karena Jongwoon terlihat sangat tulus dan baik. Ia juga ingin membantu Jongwoon untuk melaksanakan wasiat terakhir ayahnya. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi ayahnya, dan ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa.

Tapi keputusan Jongwoon itu rupanya membuat dua anaknya terkejut. Jongin dan Minseok melebarkan mata mereka. Jadi, mereka sekarang akan memiliki sepupu satu lagi? Seorang sepupu tiri yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka kenal? Kenapa hari ini ada begitu banyak kejutan di rumah mereka?

Di lain sisi, Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Keputusan yang diambil oleh Jongwoon benar-benar keputusan yang tidak baik untuknya. Benar-benar bisa mengancam posisi sekaligus keselamatannya.

Tapi Jongwoon sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan reaksi pria yang berstatus sebagai Kepala Sekretaris di perusahaannya itu. Ia justru kembali bicara, "Mulai besok, Jongin harus berangkat ke kampus bersama Kyungsoo dan Jinri. Kalian bertiga harus bisa mengakrabkan diri." Selanjutnya ia menatap Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kyungsoo sekarang adalah sepupumu, dan Jinri adalah calon tunanganmu. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak menerima mereka, Kim Jongin."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan mendesis marah. Malam ini ayahnya terlalu banyak mengambil keputusan yang seenaknya saja. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya itu tidak mendiskusikan semuanya lebih dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan?

Ayahnya memang seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang baik, tapi bagi Jongin, ayahnya adalah pemimpin keluarga yang buruk.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu selanjutnya bangkit dari kursinya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di tempat itu.

Jongwoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah putra bungsunya. Memang tidak mudah berhadapan dengan anak yang sulit diatur seperti Jongin.

* * *

Jongwoon dan Seunghyun berdiri berdampingan di beranda bagian belakang rumah mewah keluarga Kim.

Setelah selesai dengan pembicaraan penting di ruang makan, Seunghyun mengajak Jongwoon untuk bicara empat mata mengenai sebuah hal penting.

Dan Jongwoon memilih beranda belakang sebagai tempat mereka bicara. Ia menginginkan udara segar setelah suasana panas di meja makan tadi.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Seunghyun- _ah_?" tanya Jongwoon.

Jongwoon dan Seunghyun memiliki perbedaan usia 3 tahun, namun mereka sudah lama berteman dekat. Seunghyun sendiri sudah dianggap seperti keluarga oleh keluarga Kim. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan Jongwoon memilih putri Seunghyun menjadi calon istri untuk Jongin.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ memutuskan untuk merawat, bahkan meminta Youngwoon _H_ _yung_ untuk mengadopsi putri Minjoon? Bukankah hal itu terlalu beresiko?"

"Kenapa hal itu terlalu beresiko? Minjoon adalah sahabat terdekatku, dan Youngwoon juga tidak keberatan untuk mengadopsi Kyungsoo. Aku tidak melihat adanya masalah dari keputusanku."

 _"Hyung,_ Minjoon adalah presdir dari Ilsang _Group._ Jika _Hyung_ memutuskan untuk merawat Kyungsoo, maka rumor negatif bisa saja tersebar. _Hyung_ bisa saja diduga mengincar harta Minjoon makanya _Hyung_ mau merawat Kyungsoo. Bahkan, _Hyung_ bisa saja dituduh sebagai penyebab kecelakaan Minjoon dan istrinya. Kasus itu sampai sekarang masih dalam penyelidikan, _Hyung._ Lebih baik kita tidak terlibat."

Jongwoon terdiam, tapi kini kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah Seunghyun. Seunghyun sekarang menatapnya dengan raut cemas. Barangkali ia takut jika nantinya Jongwoon disangkutpautkan dengan insiden maut yang menimpa Do Minjoon dan istrinya.

Tapi selanjutnya Jongwoon malah tersenyum pada Seunghyun, seolah meyakinkan bahwa ia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang, dan tak ada hal yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Kau hanya terlalu khawatir, Seunghyun- _ah_ ," ucap Jongwoon. "Publik tahu kalau kami bersahabat dekat, dan mereka juga tahu kalau aku tak mungkin mengincar harta Minjoon."

Dengan cepat Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya setelah Jongwoon selesai bicara. Ia tak setuju pada perkataan Jongwoon itu. "Kau terlalu naif, _Hyung._ Minjoon mewariskan semua hartanya pada Kyungsoo, 'kan? Publik bisa menduga kalau kau mau merawat Kyungsoo karena ingin mengambil harta Kyungsoo. Semua ini tidaklah sederhana, _Hyung!"_

Jongwoon terlihat tetap santai meskipun kini Seunghyun mulai tersulut emosi. Ia bingung kenapa Kepala Sekretarisnya itu begitu mengkhawatirkan semuanya.

Ia tak memiliki niat tersembunyi di balik rencananya merawat Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menjalankan wasiat sahabatnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu.

Jongwoon benar-benar tak mengkhawatirkan apapun tentang niatannya merawat dan menjaga Kyungsoo. Ia berniat baik, dan ia yakin bahwa semuanya juga akan berjalan baik.

Karena alasan itulah, pada akhirnya Jongwoon menepuk pundak Seunghyun dan bicara lagi, "Aku mengetahui hal yang tidak kau ketahui, Seunghyun- _ah_. Jadi kau tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau mulai mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau terlalu baik karena selalu mengkhawatirkanku, Seunghyun- _ah_." Setelahnya, Jongwoon berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Ia meninggalkan Seunghyun yang hingga kini masih berdiri mematung di beranda. Pria itu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, seakan tak peduli pada angin malam yang semakin berhembus kencang tanpa belas kasihan.

Dua tangan Seunghyun mulai terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, kemudian ia berbisik lirih sambil terus menatap ke arah Jongwoon pergi, "Aku bicara seperti itu padamu karena aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri, Jongwoon _Hyung."_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Hai, para pembaca di FFN! Maaf ya aku baru update FF ini. Soalnya kemarin2 yang review belum banyak, jadi aku nunggu sampai review-nya lumayan banyak. Hehe.**

 **Kalau di WP-ku, FF ini udah sampai chapter 4. Nanti siang aku mungkin akan update beberapa chapter sekaligus disini biar bisa sama kayak yang di WP. Aku nunggu komentar kalian buat chapter ini dulu^^**

 **Oh iya. Maaf kalau di chapter ini maupun chapter2 selanjutnya ada banyak typo. Kacamata saya patah, saudara2. Jadinya penglihatan saya sedang tidak oke sekarang.**

 **Ok, terimakasih buat yang udah review di teaser yang nggak jelas kemarin. Emang sengaja dibikin nggak jelas sih. Haha. See you, all!**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	3. Chapter 2 The Plan

**[2/15]**

 **— The Plan —**

 _ **Previous chapter:**_

 _ **Setelahnya, Jongwoon berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.**_

 _ **Ia meninggalkan Seunghyun yang hingga kini masih berdiri mematung di beranda. Pria itu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, seakan tak peduli pada angin malam yang semakin berhembus kencang tanpa belas kasihan.**_

 _ **Dua tangan Seunghyun mulai terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, kemudian ia berbisik lirih sambil terus menatap ke arah Jongwoon pergi, "Aku bicara seperti itu padamu karena aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri, Jongwoon Hyung."**_

* * *

Keluarga Kim _plus_ Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan acara sarapan mereka pagi ini. Ah, ya. Kyungsoo sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, ya? Hanya saja, gadis manis itu menolak untuk mengubah marganya. Ia masih ingin terus menggunakan marga Do untuk mengenang kedua orang tuanya, dan tak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Acara sarapan di kediaman mewah keluarga Kim tadi sempat diwarnai kericuhan. Perdebatan tak dapat dihindari karena ada dua kepala yang begitu keras dan tak mau mengalah.

Pemilik dua kepala batu itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jongin dan ayahnya. Jongin bersikeras bahwa ia tak akan pergi ke kampusnya pagi ini karena ia tak memiliki jadwal pagi, dan ia baru akan ke kampus nanti siang. Tapi Jongwoon tak berkenan merestui niatan putranya itu. Ia tetap mendesak Jongin untuk berangkat pagi karena Kyungsoo dan Jinri memiliki jadwal pagi.

Oh, ya. Jinri adalah mahasiswa tingkat _Junior,_ sama seperti Jongin. Umur mereka juga sepantaran. Jongin hanya sedikit lebih tua dari Jinri.

Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain hari ini. Ia terpaksa menurut karena ayahnya memberinya ancaman. Ia tentu tak mau kehilangan mobil mewahnya dan juga kartu kreditnya hanya karena ia menolak menggerakkan pantatnya untuk pergi ke kampus pagi ini. Jika dua benda itu disita, maka nanti malam Jongin tak bisa pergi ke klub untuk berpesta.

Kalian tak perlu kaget. Seorang Kim Jongin memang sangat akrab dengan dunia malam yang gemerlapan. Ia sangat suka pesta yang identik dengan alkohol.

Jongwoon bukannya tak tahu tentang hal itu. Ia hanya belum mau direpotkan oleh hal itu. Kelak akan ada saat dimana lelaki bermata sipit itu bertindak untuk menghentikan tabiat buruk putranya.

Pagi ini Jongin akhirnya mau mengangguk untuk pergi ke kampus mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan Jinri. Karena itulah, Kyungsoo sekarang terlihat menunggu di depan pintu utama kediaman keluarga Kim dengan resah. Ia takut terlambat, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Gadis yang tubuhnya tak bisa dikatakan tinggi itu hari ini tampil _casual_ dengan balutan _jeans_ berwarna kebiruan yang dipadukan dengan _blouse_ lengan pendek berwarna _cream._

Kyungsoo sebenarnya memang selalu tampil _simple._ Hanya tadi malam saja ia sedikit tampil rapi dengan menggunakan _formal dress_. Itu karena tadi malam ia ingin menghormati orang-orang penting yang bertemu dengannya, tentu saja.

Gadis Do itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Jongin keluar dari rumahnya sambil memainkan kunci mobil di jemarinya.

Kyungsoo mendecih saat melihat penampilan Jongin yang menurutnya sok keren. Menurutmu, apa pantas seorang mahasiswa datang ke kampus dengan memakai _ripped jeans_ yang bahkan bagian sobeknya tidak hanya di lutut, tapi juga di bagian paha?

Tapi Kyungsoo sudah biasa melihat Jongin bersikap seenaknya begitu saat di kampus. Memang sudah tak diragukan lagi kalau seorang Kim Jongin memang _bad boy_ nomor 1 di kampusnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku bisa terlambat, kau tahu?!" Sifat asli Kyungsoo muncul. Ia sebenarnya adalah gadis yang berapi-api, penuh semangat, dan periang. Hanya tadi malam saja ia bersikap diam karena tuntutan keadaan.

Jongin rupanya menyadari perbedaan _attitude_ Kyungsoo, dan ia bertanya dengan sinis, "Kau itu penderita _bipolar disorder_ atau bagaimana? Tadi malam terlihat lembut, tapi sekarang kasar sekali. Dasar aneh!"

Kyungsoo melotot tak terima mendengar hinaan Jongin. _"Ya!_ Kau harus bersikap sopan padaku! Aku ini seniormu, dan usiaku satu tahun lebih tua darimu!"

"Ayah semalam berkata bahwa kau sepupuku." Jongin dengan acuh mulai berjalan menuju garasi, dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau berjalan mengikutinya. "Aku tidak pernah bersikap sopan pada saudaraku, kalau kau mau tahu."

Kyungsoo mencibir di belakang Jongin. "Bukannya kau memang tidak pernah sopan pada semua orang?—aduh!" Kyungsoo langsung mengaduh begitu dahinya menabrak sebuah benda keras secara tiba-tiba.

Sebenarnya bukan benda, karena sebenarnya yang bertabrakan dengan dahi Kyungsoo adalah punggung tegap Jongin. Pria itu rupanya secara tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah untuk membuka pintu garasi.

"Bisa tidak kau diam? Kau terlalu banyak bicara, dan itu mengganggu kupingku."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat dingin Jongin. Ya ampun, apa pria tinggi itu benar-benar tidak memiliki sisi baik sedikitpun?

Kyungsoo menepis pemikirannya saat ia melihat Jongin mulai memasuki mobilnya. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo berlari menuju pintu belakang mobil, berniat duduk di bangku belakang mobil mewah Jongin yang berwarna putih.

Tapi belum sempat Kyungsoo membuka pintu, suara Jongin menghentikan gerakannya, "Duduk di depan. Kau pikir aku sopirmu?"

"Tapi bukankah kita akan pergi bersama Jinri juga? Seharusnya Jinri yang duduk di depan karena ia adalah calon tunanganmu. Iya, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah sudi bertunangan dengannya. Sudahlah! Cepat masuk, atau kau kutinggal."

Dan Kyungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain selain bergegas beralih ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo harus duduk di bangku depan, bersebelahan dengan Jongin yang menyetir. Sungguh menyebalkan.

* * *

Mobil Jongin sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Choi. Rumah yang ditinggali oleh Jinri itu rupanya tidak terlalu besar. Hanya rumah dua lantai biasa, tanpa ada kesan mewah yang menonjol.

Bekerja sebagai Kepala Sekretaris di perusahaan besar selama puluhan tahun rupanya tak membuat Seunghyun memiliki penghasilan yang melimpah.

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Jinri di depan rumahnya, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk menekan klakson mobilnya beberapa kali.

 _"Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu orang di sekitar sini, tahu?!" Kyungsoo langsung mengamuk karena ulah Jongin yang sangat _childish._ "Sebaiknya kita turun dan memanggil Jinri secara baik-baik. Jangan bersikap arogan begitu!"

Kyungsoo baru akan membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya, tapi suara Jongin menghentikan gerakannya, "Tak perlu. Tuan Putri yang paling cantik sedang berjalan kemari. Kau diam saja disitu."

Kyungsoo merasa aneh saat mendengar Jongin memberi nama panggilan manis untuk Jinri. Pasalnya, ekspresi wajah Jongin tadi memancarkan hal yang sebaliknya. Jelas terlihat bahwa Jongin tidak tulus memuji Jinri. Bahkan mungkin ucapan Jongin tadi bukan pujian, melainkan sindiran.

"Jinri harusnya duduk disini, 'kan? Ia calon tunanganmu."

"Tadi aku berkata apa? Aku tidak pernah sudi bertunangan dengannya, dan lebih baik kau diam."

Kyungsoo lantas terdiam setelah mendengar Jongin berucap dengan nada dingin.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua mendengar suara ketukan, dan ternyata jendela di samping Kyungsoo tengah diketuk dari luar. Pelakunya tentu saja Choi Jinri.

Kyungsoo akan bergerak untuk membukakan pintu, tapi Jongin langsung melotot padanya sehingga ia hanya bisa duduk diam sembari menggerutu.

Akhirnya Jongin yang bertindak. Ia membuka jendela Kyungsoo dari tombol kontrol yang terletak di dekat kemudi mobilnya. Hanya membuka sedikit saja jendela itu, tapi ia langsung bisa mendengar teriakan Jinri.

"DIAM!" Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan bentakan karena ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Jinri tak kunjung berhenti berteriak layaknya anak kecil, dan itu sangat mengganggu. Kyungsoo sampai berjengit kaget saat mendengar bentakan Jongin yang sangat keras. "Kau duduk di belakang, Nona Choi. Aku tidak tahan duduk di sebelahmu dan mendengar teriakanmu."

"A-apa? Tapi aku adalah calon tunanganmu, Jongin. Aku harus duduk di depan. Aku janji tidak akan berteriak lagi."

Jongin jengah, lalu melirik Jinri dengan lirikannya yang mematikan. "Siapa yang mengharuskanmu untuk duduk di depan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada sedingin es, dan Jinri merinding mendengarnya.

Alhasil, Jinri menyerah dan segera membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa duduk di sebelah Jongin untuk pagi ini.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa _mood_ Jinri memburuk, akhirnya menoleh ke bagian belakang mobil, ke arah Jinri yang sudah duduk disana. "Maaf, Jinri- _ssi_. Besok kau bisa duduk disini, kalau kau mau."

"Memangnya kau itu siapa sampai-sampai kau yang membuat peraturan?" malah Jongin yang menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Ini mobilku, dan aku yang membuat peraturan. Setiap hari, kalian berdua harus duduk seperti itu. Aku yang membuat aturan, dan kalian tak boleh membantah."

Jongin sebenarnya tak berniat untuk menempatkan Kyungsoo di kursi yang berada di sampingnya. Awalnya ia hanya tak suka jika seolah ia menjadi seorang sopir karena kursi di sampingnya itu kosong, makanya ia meminta Kyungsoo duduk disana. Tapi selanjutnya ia sadar bahwa memang sebaiknya Kyungsoo yang duduk disitu. Jinri terlalu cerewet dan berisik untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo masih lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan gadis genit di belakang itu.

* * *

Saat ini mobil Jongin bergerak mengarah menuju lokasi kampus Jinri. Ia berpikir bahwa sebaiknya ia mengantar Jinri ke kampusnya lebih dulu karena kampusnya berbeda dengan ia dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah mobil berjalan selama dua puluh menit, mobil itu akhirnya sampai di depan kampus Jinri. Jongin tak berkata apapun dan hanya menunggu sampai gadis berisik itu keluar dari mobilnya.

Sebenarnya tidak berlebihan ketika Jongin menyebut Jinri berisik. Oh, ayolah. Gadis itu terus bicara saat di mobil tadi. Ia membicarakan tentang merk baju maupun tentang perhiasan yang harganya sangat mahal. Benar-benar perempuan mata duitan.

 _"Oppa,_ nanti kau akan menjemputku, 'kan? Aku selesai kuliah pukul 2 siang."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk jangan memanggilku ' _oppa'?_ Menjijikkan!" Jongin menggeram kesal pada Jinri, lalu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu bertanya pada Kyungsoo, "Kau selesai kuliah jam berapa?"

"Eh? Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan polos karena pertanyaan Jongin tidak jelas ditunjukkan pada siapa. Tapi selanjutnya Jongin mendelik, dan Kyungsoo langsung yakin kalau pertanyaan tadi memang untuknya. "Aku baru selesai kuliah pukul 4 sore. Aku harus bertemu dosen untuk konsultasi tugas akhir. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Kau dengar itu, Nona Choi? Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 4 sore," mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung bicara pada Jinri.

"Apa? Jadi aku harus menunggu dua jam hanya karena gadis yatim piatu ini? Aku tidak mau, _oppa!"_

Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar hinaan Jinri. Hinaan itu membuatnya kembali teringat bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki orang tua lagi.

Jongin menyadari gelagat Kyungsoo itu, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia malah langsung bicara lagi pada Jinri, "Jadwal kuliahku juga baru selesai pukul 3 sore. Kalau kau memang tidak mau menungguku, kau bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak peduli."

Jinri mendesis kesal, tapi ia tak lagi protes. Ia malah langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu dengan lancang langsung mengecup pipi kanan Jongin. "Aku akan menunggumu, sayangku. Sampai jumpa nanti~" Setelahnya, gadis centil itu langsung keluar dari mobil Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jongin tampak kaget, tapi selanjutnya ia langsung memukul kemudi mobilnya keras-keras. "Dasar gadis tak tahu malu!" ia mendesis pelan sembari melihat pantulan wajahnya dari _rear mirror_ di atasnya. Saat ini di pipinya ada bekas _lipstick_ warna merah darah. _Lipstick_ milik Jinri, tentu saja.

Melihat Jongin yang sedang kesal, Kyungsoo justru tertawa keras. Oh, astaga. Ia merasa begitu lucu saat melihat Jongin mengamuk dengan hiasan bekas bibir di pipi pemuda itu.

"Apa yang lucu, mata seram?"

"Kau begitu lucu, Jongin. Kau terlihat seperti badut yang sedang marah-marah."

"A-apa kau bilang? Berhenti tertawa, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu!"

Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa, tapi sebenarnya bukan karena ia takut mendengar ancaman Jongin. Ia hanya merasa lelah karena terlalu keras tertawa.

Ia akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya ke dalam tasnya, lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam sana. "Bersihkan dengan ini. Kau tidak mau terlihat seperti pria yang baru saja dicium oleh tante girang, 'kan?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan tisu muka pada Jongin dengan ekspresi geli.

Dengan cepat Jongin meraih tisu itu, lalu mulai membersihkan wajahnya sambil terus mengumpat. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Jinri. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh gadis itu.

Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Ia kini sadar, penderitaan Jongin ternyata merupakan kebahagiaan baginya.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba di kampus mereka, tapi mereka masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham. Jadi, bisakah aku keluar lebih dulu, lalu setelah itu kau baru keluar?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah ia selesai melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau bisa keluar lebih dulu dan tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku tidak akan ke kampus sekarang. Jadwal kuliahku masih nanti pukul 12 siang."

"Kau mau kemana sekarang? Kau tidak berniat membolos, 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Kau itu sepupuku atau ibuku, hah?"

"Aku sepupumu. Aku tidak pernah menikah dengan ayahmu, jadi aku tidak pernah menjadi ibumu."

"Aku juga tidak pernah mau memiliki ibu sepertimu!"

Setelahnya dua orang itu tak ada yang bicara lagi. Sepertinya mereka terlalu lelah karena sejak tadi mereka terus berdebat. Sepertinya mereka memang tak bisa berhubungan baik meskipun sekarang mereka bersaudara. Mereka memiliki _first impression_ yang buruk terhadap satu sama lain.

"Cepatlah turun. Aku harus segera pergi," tiba-tiba suara Jongin terdengar lagi.

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas jengah, lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Kau tidak perlu tahu aku akan pergi kemana, dan sekarang cepatlah turun!"

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget mendengar bentakan Jongin. Ia lalu segera membuka pintu dan melesat keluar dari mobil Jongin. Ia benar-benar tak tahan jika harus berlama-lama berdekatan dengan pria bertemperamen buruk itu. Bisa-bisa ia terserang hipertensi karena terlalu sering marah-marah.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, "Kyungsoo!"

Panggilan itu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati bahwa sahabatnya lah yang memanggilnya. "Pagi, Jongdae- _ya_!" ia menyapa sahabatnya dengan riang. Tapi selanjutnya senyumnya pudar saat ia meneliti lebih lanjut ekspresi Jongdae. "Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kau baru saja melihat hantu?"

Jongdae membuang nafasnya dengan kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka berada di sekolah menengah, dan seharusnya Kyungsoo langsung bisa memahami ekspresinya, bukan malah menjadikan ekspresinya sebagai bahan candaan.

"Aku tidak melihat hantu, tapi aku tadi melihatmu turun dari mobil Jongin. Apa hubunganmu dengan pria itu? Jongin bukan pria baik, Soo."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, kemudian mulai berjalan lagi. Jongdae tentu saja mengikuti langkahnya.

Sahabat prianya itu memang berlebihan. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar bahwa itu semua juga karena ia tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Jongdae. Iya, ia tidak menceritakan perihal masalah adopsi pada Jongdae.

"Jongin itu sepupuku, Jongdae- _ya_. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"A-apa? Sepupumu? Aku sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalmu, dan aku tak pernah tahu kalau ia adalah sepupumu."

"Baru tadi malam ia menjadi sepupuku, jadi wajar kalau kau tak tahu."

Jongdae tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, dan Kyungsoo juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandangi wajah Jongdae yang kini tampak bingung.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bercerita padamu, Jongdae- _ya_ ," Kyungsoo berucap dengan lembut. Sorot matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah. "Ayah Jongin dan ayahku bersahabat dekat. Sebelum meninggal, ayahku masih sempat meminta ayah Jongin untuk menjagaku. Dan sekarang, aku resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim setelah paman Jongin mengadopsiku."

"Tunggu dulu, Soo," Jongdae yang masih bingung langsung menimpali. "Aku tidak mengerti. Ayahmu berpesan pada ayah Jongin untuk menjagamu, tapi kenapa kau jadi diadopsi oleh paman Jongin?"

"Itu karena paman Jongin juga tinggal dengan ayah Jongin, dan beliau hanya memiliki satu putra yang kuliah di luar negeri. Beliau tidak keberatan untuk mengadopsiku. Itu usulan ayah Jongin supaya beliau bisa lebih mudah menjagaku."

Jongdae mengerjap dalam diam. Apa yang ia dengar pagi ini memang merupakan sebuah kejutan baginya.

Selama ini Jongdae selalu berpesan supaya Kyungsoo tak berurusan dengan Jongin. Memang, Jongin tidak memiliki _track record_ yang buruk dengan seorang wanita. Ia bukanlah _playboy._ Ia bahkan tak pernah terlihat bersama seorang gadis. Entah apa penyebabnya.

Tapi tetap saja. Jongin dikenal sebagai sosok yang berbahaya. Pria itu memiliki sifat dingin dan keras. Ia bisa melalukan apapun jika ada orang yang membuatnya merasa tidak senang.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jongdae tak ingin Kyungsoo mendapat masalah karena berdekatan dengan Jongin.

Tapi fakta yang ia dengar pagi ini seolah mementahkan segala benteng pertahanan yang selama ini ia buat untuk Kyungsoo. Sekarang ini Kyungsoo adalah sepupu Jongin, dan gadis itu tentu akan sering berdekatan dengan Jongin.

Jongdae hanya takut Kyungsoo akan terbawa arus yang dibuat Jongin. Jongin memang bukan _playboy,_ tapi ia adalah seorang _bad boy_. Dunianya gelap dengan berbagai kebiasaan buruk yang melekat pada dirinya. Mabuk-mabukan, berjudi, balap liar, dan lain sebagainya.

"Jongdae- _ya_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongdae.

Pemuda berwajah kotak itu tampaknya terlalu lama melamun. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Soo," Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Soo. Jongin bukan orang yang baik. Kau tahu, 'kan?"

Di luar dugaan, Kyungsoo justru tersenyum santai pada Jongdae. "Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu. Ia bukan orang yang baik, dan ia juga sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku berjanji untuk selalu berhati-hati. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Oke?"

Jongdae dengan terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya karena sahabatnya terus meyakinkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih takut jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo sudah cukup terpuruk karena kematian orang tuanya, dan Jongdae tak ingin sahabatnya itu terpuruk untuk kali kedua. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis saat mendengar kabar bahwa orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan parah. Saat itu Kyungsoo masih berada di kampus, dan ia mendapati kabar itu lewat telepon. Kyungsoo langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit setelahnya, tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah tubuh kaku kedua orang tuanya.

Iya, Kyungsoo memang tak sempat bertemu kedua orang tuanya untuk kali terakhir. Justru Jongwoon yang sempat bertemu dengan ayah Kyungsoo karena ayah Kyungsoo masih sempat meminta dokter untuk menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Saat itu adalah saat dimana ayah Kyungsoo sempat menyuarakan permintaan terakhirnya.

* * *

 _Kim Minseok._

 _Vice President._

Dua pasang kata itu tertulis pada sebuah plakat meja yang terletak manis di atas sebuah meja kerja.

Ya, Minseok memang menjabat sebagai Wakil Presiden Direktur sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Kinerjanya bagus, jadi ayahnya tanpa ragu menaikkan jabatan Minseok di perusahaan.

Usia Minseok baru 25 tahun, tapi ia memiliki dedikasi tinggi pada perusahaan sehingga tidak ada pemegang saham yang protes ketika sang Presiden Direktur mengangkat Minseok sebagai wakilnya.

Saat ini Minseok sedang menempati mejanya. Memeriksa sejumlah berkas yang menjadi tugasnya. Tugas sebagai Wakil Presiden Direktur atau Wakil Direktur Utama memang untuk membantu sang atasan, dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Minseok.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Minseok menghentikan aktivitasnya. Gadis dewasa dengan pipi _chubby_ itu secara singkat mengucapkan kata _'masuk',_ lalu kembali berkutat dengan berkas di mejanya.

Ternyata yang tadi mengetuk pintu adalah sang Kepala Sekretaris di perusahaan, Choi Seunghyun.

"Apa kau sibuk, Minseok- _ah_?" Seunghyun bertanya saat ia sudah berdiri di depan meja Minseok.

Seunghyun memang terbiasa tidak bersikap formal pada Minseok karena ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menganggap Minseok seperti putrinya sendiri. Dan Minseok nampaknya juga tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Putri sulung Jongwoon itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Seunghyun, lalu berkata, "Aku sedang tidak terlalu sibuk. Ada apa, Paman? Duduklah dulu jika ada hal penting yang ingin Paman sampaikan."

Seunghyun mengangguk, lalu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada di depan meja Minseok. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengobrol sembari menunggu jam istirahat makan siang," Seunghyun sedikit berbasa-basi, tapi Minseok hanya menatapnya malas. Hal itu membuat Seunghyun berdeham kikuk, lalu kembali bicara, "Ehm, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin sekarang?"

Sejenak Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu balas bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba Paman menanyakan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Jongin?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa penasaran. Saat masih kecil, kalian tampak tidak akrab padahal kalian adalah saudara kandung. Sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apakah hubungan kalian sudah berkembang?"

Minseok menghela nafas pelan. Yang dikatakan oleh Seunghyun memang benar. Ia dan Jongin memang tidak dekat sejak kecil. Dua saudara itu memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Minseok sangat tenang dan terorganisir, sedangkan Jongin sebaliknya.

Karakter Minseok lebih mirip dengan sepupunya yang kini berada di Jepang. Makanya tak heran jika Minseok lebih dekat dengan sepupunya itu.

"Hubungan kami masih sama seperti dulu, Paman," Minseok akhirnya memberi jawaban. "Mungkin sekarang malah semakin buruk karena aku jarang berada di rumah, dan kami jarang bertemu kecuali saat sarapan dan makan malam."

Seunghyun mengangguk paham dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat sedih. "Itu bukan hal yang baik. Kalian berdua bersaudara, dan seharusnya kalian berhubungan baik."

Kini Minseok justru memandang Seunghyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Sebenarnya apa maksud Paman mengajakku membicarakan hubunganku dengan Jongin? Apa peduli Paman pada hubungan kami berdua?"

"Oh, ya ampun, Minseok. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu padaku?" Seunghyun balas bertanya dengan memasang ekspresi terluka. "Aku memang tidak peduli pada Jongin. Anak itu terlalu tidak berguna dan tidak perlu dipedulikan. Tapi aku peduli padamu, Minseok- _ah_. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri."

Kini tatapan Minseok berubah menjadi penuh kecurigaan. Ia merasa lawan bicaranya itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi di balik perkataannya.

"Katakan padaku, Paman," Minseok bicara lagi sambil menatap Seunghyun dengan serius. "Apa maksud dari semua perkataan Paman?"

Seunghyun tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa tak seharusnya harta kakekmu jatuh ke tangan anak tidak berguna seperti Jongin. Kau tentu masih ingat isi surat wasiat kakekmu, 'kan?"

Minseok terdiam. Berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Seunghyun.

Isi surat warisan kakeknya. Ya, tentu saja ia masih mengingat isi surat yang dibacakan oleh pengacara kakeknya lima tahun silam itu.

"Kakekmu mewariskan separuh hartanya untuk Jongin, dan kau mungkin hanya mendapat bagian sekitar dua puluh persen. Kau pikir itu adil, hm?"

Minseok masih belum bersuara. Ia selama ini belum pernah memikirkan perihal harta warisan itu secara matang. Baru sekarang ia memikirkan tentang semua itu.

"Alasan kakekmu memberikan separuh hartanya untuk Jongin sebenarnya masuk akal. Ia melakukannya karena Jongin adalah seorang pria, dan ia juga yang ditunjuk sebagai calon pemimpin perusahaan ini. Tapi, apa menurutmu itu adil untukmu?"

Belum ada suara yang keluar dari si gadis dengan _single eyelid_. Ia selama ini tak pernah berpikir terlalu jauh tentang warisan dari kakeknya.

"Kau yang selama ini berjuang untuk perusahaan. Kau jenius dan berbakat. Kau bahkan memperoleh gelar sarjana saat usiamu masih 21 tahun dengan predikat _cumlaude._ Setelah itu, kau langsung bekerja di perusahaan ini. Sedangkan Jongin? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana kelakuan adikmu selama ini?"

Minseok masih belum menanggapi perkataan Seunghyun. Ia justru larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Perkataan Seunghyun memang benar. Ia sudah mengabdi pada perusahaan selama empat tahun. Ia sudah berjuang keras selama periode itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana buruknya kondisi perusahaan sepeninggal kakeknya, dan ia turut menyumbang energi serta pikiran untuk membuat perusahaannya bangkit.

Sedangkan Jongin? Anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Jongin tidak memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan, dan ia bahkan tidak memiliki bakat di bidang bisnis. Minseok tahu bahwa nilai mata kuliah Jongin selama ini tidak memuaskan. Sangat berbeda dengan nilainya dulu.

Minseok ternyata sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama diam. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu menemukan suaranya kembali untuk bertanya, "Apa yang Paman inginkan? Kenapa Paman menjelek-jelekkan Jongin padahal Jongin adalah calon menantu Paman?"

"Aku tidak yakin Jongin akan benar-benar menikah dengan Jinri. Adikmu itu terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik pada putriku. Selain itu..." Seunghyun sejenak menjeda ucapannya. Ia menatap Minseok yang menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya dengan penuh antisipasi. Melihat hal itu, Seunghyun segera menyambung perkataannya, "...selain itu, ayahmu sangat penuh dengan kejutan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan di balik perjodohan Jongin dan Jinri."

Minseok mengangkat satu alisnya karena bingung, tapi kemudian ia tertawa sinis. "Apa Paman berencana menjadikanku sebagai _Plan B_ karena Paman menduga bahwa mungkin rencana perjodohan itu akan gagal?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sinis Minseok, Seunghyun justru tertawa santai, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Justru rencana perjodohan itu yang merupakan _Plan B_ bagiku. Kau adalah rencana utamaku, Minseok- _ah_."

"Aku masih belum mengerti, Paman." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kenapa Paman terlihat seperti berusaha menghasutku supaya aku mau merebut harta warisan kakek dari tangan Jongin?"

"Kau memang tidak mudah dihasut, Minseok- _ah_. Kau benar-benar cerdas." Seunghyun tertawa sebentar sebelum bicara lagi, "Aku berniat membuat kesepakatan denganmu. Aku akan membantumu merebut harta warisan kakekmu sekaligus merebut posisi sebagai Presdir, tapi kau harus mau membagi harta yang berhasil kau rebut denganku. Juga, aku ingin kenaikan jabatan."

Minseok tertegun. Ia tak menduga Seunghyun telah merencanakan hal yang begitu picik. Ia pikir, Seunghyun akan selalu setia pada perusahaan dan akan selalu bekerja keras tanpa ada motif lain dalam pekerjaannya itu.

Tapi rupanya penilaian Minseok salah. Seunghyun berencana meraup keuntungan lebih besar dari perusahaan yang dirintis oleh kakeknya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima keputusan kakekmu, Minseok- _ah_. Kakekmu bahkan tidak menyebutkan namaku dalam surat wasiatnya padahal aku sudah sangat lama mengabdi padanya. Ia hanya memikirkan Jongin, padahal Jongin hanyalah bocah ingusan yang tak bisa apa-apa. Aku melakukan semua ini karena alasan itu, Kim Minseok."

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menimbang-nimbang tentang keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil.

Tapi mungkin Seunghyun memang benar. Mungkin kakeknya telah mengambil keputusan yang tidak adil untuk banyak pihak. Jongin memang tidak pantas memiliki sebagian besar dari harta kakeknya dengan cara semudah itu.

"Baiklah. Apa rencana Paman?" akhirnya Minseok bertanya.

Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat senyum Seunghyun terkembang lebar. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah berhasil mendapatkan sekutu. Seorang sekutu yang bisa dijadikan boneka guna kelancaran rencananya.

"Soal rencana, semua serahkan saja padaku. Yang jelas, aku bisa pastikan bahwa Jongin akan kehilangan hak warisnya sebelum ia berusia 24 tahun. Jongin akan mendapatkan warisannya saat berusia 24 tahun, 'kan? Kupastikan harta itu akan jatuh ke tanganmu sebelum anak itu mendapatkannya."

Dan dua orang dalam ruangan itu kini saling melempar seringai berbahaya...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **This is 2nd chapter!**

 **Jongin emang nggak langsung dijodohin sama Kyungsoo. Dia malah jadi sepupunya. Gimana dong? Wkwk.**

 **Terus, soal saudara tirinya Kyungsoo, dia munculnya masih lumayan lama. Jadi ditunggu aja yaa^^**

 **Maaf ya karena aku nggak bales review-nya satu-satu. Aku hari ini ngebut update di FFN sampai chapter 5 biar kyk yang di WP. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo.**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chapter~~~**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	4. Chapter 3 Crafty Minseok

**[3/15]**

 **— Crafty Minseok —**

 _ **Previous chapter:**_

 _ **"Baiklah. Apa rencana Paman?" akhirnya Minseok bertanya.**_

 _ **Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat senyum Seunghyun terkembang lebar. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah berhasil mendapatkan sekutu. Seorang sekutu yang bisa dijadikan boneka guna kelancaran rencananya.**_

 _ **"Soal rencana, semua serahkan saja padaku. Yang jelas, aku bisa pastikan bahwa Jongin akan kehilangan hak warisnya sebelum ia berusia 24 tahun. Jongin akan mendapatkan warisannya saat berusia 24 tahun, 'kan? Kupastikan harta itu akan jatuh ke tanganmu sebelum anak itu mendapatkannya."**_

 _ **Dan dua orang dalam ruangan itu kini saling melempar seringai berbahaya...**_

* * *

Baru bisa pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore memang merupakan hal yang menyebalkan. Pada jam itu, semua energi rasanya sudah terkuras dan yang diharapkan hanyalah bisa segera pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat.

Apalagi jika kau adalah seorang mahasiswa level _Senior_ yang sebenarnya hanya memiliki sedikit mata kuliah di penghujung masa-masa menjadi mahasiswa ini.

Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia hanya memiliki satu mata kuliah hari ini, tapi ia _dipaksa_ pulang pukul empat sore karena ia ada janji dengan dosen pembimbing tugas akhirnya. Ia harus melakukan konsultasi tentang proposal penelitian yang sebentar lagi akan ia diajukan.

Wajah Kyungsoo dipenuhi rona lelah ketika ia berjalan sendirian di koridor. Iya, sendirian, bahkan tanpa Jongdae yang biasanya selalu hobi menempel padanya kemanapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun.

Itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggung oleh mahasiswa _Senior._ Biasanya para mahasiswa _Senior_ memang semakin menampakkan sifat individualis saat mereka sudah harus mengurus tugas akhir. Kyungsoo juga begitu. Meskipun ia memang masih sering terlihat bersama Jongdae, namun mereka kerap berpisah karena masalah tugas akhir mereka.

Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, Jongdae akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya meskipun kelak mereka akan sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing. Jongdae itu tipe sahabat yang setia. Ia selalu ada saat suka maupun duka. Dan walaupun Jongdae adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah takut akan terjebak _friendzone_ dengannya. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sama-sama yakin bahwa mereka tak akan pernah saling _naksir_ satu sama lain.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo kini mengarah ke tempat parkir mobil di halaman depan gedung kampusnya. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat sosok Jongin berdiri di samping mobilnya dengan wajah yang tidak sabar.

Apa pria itu menunggunya sejak tadi? Sejak kuliahnya selesai satu jam yang lalu? Kenapa tidak menunggu sambil duduk diam di dalam mobil saja? Benar-benar pria aneh. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin.

"Kau menungguku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polos saat sudah sampai di depan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo datar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan kesal, "Tidak. Aku menunggu kucing yang lewat."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu mobil. Ia sudah berhenti di samping pintu mobil bagian depan, tapi keraguan menyergapnya. Jadilah ia bertanya lagi pada Jongin, "Apa aku harus duduk di depan lagi? Jinri pasti akan kesal kalau ia harus duduk di belakang lagi."

"Kau lupa pada aturan yang kubuat tadi pagi?" Jongin balas bertanya dengan sebal. Kyungsoo dan Jinri sama-sama hebat dalam hal memancing emosinya. "Duduk saja disitu dengan diam. Kalau kau terus berisik, kau sama saja dengan gadis Choi yang menyebalkan itu." Jongin langsung memasuki mobilnya dan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat sikap Jongin. Pria itu benar-benar tak pernah bisa bersikap baik. Padahal orang tuanya sangat baik, tapi ia justru seperti jelmaan iblis dengan segala aura gelapnya. Atau jangan-jangan, Jongin itu anak pungut dan bukan putra kandung Jongwoon dan Ryeowook? Entah kenapa pikiran itu tiba-tiba merasuk di benak Kyungsoo. Tapi sudahlah, Kyungsoo tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di ruangan Minseok sore ini. Tapi sebelum Minseok sempat mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu dibuka dari luar.

Minseok langsung tahu bahwa tamunya itu bukanlah bawahannya. Tamunya pasti orang dengan jabatan lebih tinggi darinya sampai-sampai orang itu berani memasuki ruangannya sebelum dipersilahkan.

Dan benar saja, tamu Minseok ternyata adalah sang Presdir sekaligus ayah Minseok, Kim Jongwoon.

Minseok sebenarnya sempat bingung saat melihat kedatangan ayahnya yang tanpa pemberitahuan itu. Sebagai Presdir, Jongwoon memang jarang berada di kantor. Ia lebih sering bekerja di rumah dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan kantor pada bawahannya.

Makanya sore ini Minseok cukup terkejut saat ayahnya datang dengan pakaian yang tak bisa dikatakan formal. Hal itu dikarenakan Jongwoon bahkan tidak memakai jas, dan hanya memakai kemeja yang dibalut dengan _sweater_ berwarna coklat tua.

Meskipun merasa bingung dengan kedatangan ayahnya, Minseok dengan sopan mempersilahkan ayahnya untuk duduk. "Ada tujuan apa Presdir tiba-tiba datang kemari?" gadis itu kemudian bertanya dengan sopan. Ia selalu mengedepankan formalitas walaupun dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Jongwoon juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia justru senang karena putrinya itu bersikap profesional saat di kantor. Jika mereka tidak bersikap profesional, mungkin para pekerja yang lain justru akan menggunjing mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu, Minseok- _ah_ ," tanpa basa-basi Jongwoon menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. "Kita semua sama-sama tahu kalau Jongin yang akan memimpin perusahaan ini setelah usianya 24 tahun dan setelah ia menikah. Aku ingin kau yang membantunya untuk mempelajari kondisi perusahaan ini secara rinci."

Hal yang dikatakan oleh Jongwoon adalah isi dari surat wasiat mendiang ayahnya. Selain mewariskan sebagian besar hartanya untuk Jongin, ayahnya juga menginginkan Jongin untuk memimpin perusahaan setelah usianya 24 tahun, tepatnya setelah ia menikah. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu mengenai isi surat wasiat itu. Saat ini ia baru tahu sedikit saja isi surat wasiat itu, yaitu mengenai pernikahan yang kemarin sudah dibahas.

Minseok mengerutkan dahi mendengar permintaan ayahnya. "Kenapa harus saya, Presdir? Anda tahu 'kan kalau hubungan saya dan Jongin tidak bisa dikatakan baik?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu." Jongwoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku ingin kau menjadi tangan kanan Jongin saat ia sudah memimpin perusahaan ini. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang kepercayaan Jongin."

Ekspresi Minseok berubah datar begitu ayahnya selesai memberi penjelasan. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanya menjadi bayang-bayang Jongin sekarang.

Seunghyun benar, semua orang hanya memikirkan Jongin, seolah seluruh dunia berpusat pada adiknya itu.

Sebenarnya Minseok sudah memprediksi semua ini. Dalam lingkungan keluarga konglomerat, anak laki-laki memang akan mendapat perhatian lebih, sedangkan anak perempuan tidak terlalu diperhatikan karena seolah anak perempuan hanya akan berujung di dapur, menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Minseok bahkan menduga bahwa mungkin saja ia akan kehilangan jabatannya sekarang jika ia menikah suatu hari nanti. Apa ia tidak usah menikah saja supaya seluruh pencapaiannya selama ini tidak terbuang sia-sia?

Minseok berusaha menepis pemikirannya. Ia sudah jengah memikirkan semua itu. Semua pemikiran itu hanya memenuhi kepalanya dan membuatnya frustasi.

Akhirnya, Minseok memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Apa yang sebenarnya Presdir rencanakan di balik keputusan Presdir untuk merawat dan menjaga putri Tuan Do?"

Jongwoon sempat merasa bingung ketika tiba-tiba putrinya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tanpa menanggapi permintaannya tadi. Gelagat Minseok terlalu aneh, tidak seperti biasanya.

Tapi pada akhirnya Jongwoon memilih untuk menepikan rasa bingungnya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan putrinya itu, "Aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun di balik keputusanku itu. Aku hanya melaksanakan wasiat sahabatku. Itu saja."

"Benarkah demikian?" Minseok menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa Presdir tidak memiliki niat untuk merebut harta warisan Kyungsoo? Seluruh warisan Tuan Do jatuh ke tangan Kyungsoo. Ia kini menjadi pemilik saham terbesar di Grup Ilsang, dan mungkin ia akan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan itu saat usianya sudah cukup mantap. Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk Presdir merebut saham itu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki rencana itu, Minseok- _ah_ ," Jongwoon berujar dengan tegas. Ia sedikit merasa tersinggung oleh tudingan putrinya. "Kyungsoo tetap akan memiliki saham sekaligus seluruh harta warisan ayahnya. Dan asal kau tahu, ayahnya tidak ingin Kyungsoo terjun langsung untuk mengurus perusahaan. Kyungsoo menjadi pemilik saham terbesar tanpa harus mengurus Grup Ilsang."

Minseok tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. "Begitu? Bukankah itu malah semakin baik? Presdir bisa lebih mudah merebut harta Kyungsoo 'kan jika ia tidak secara langsung terlibat dengan Grup Ilsang?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Minseok- _ah_."

"Kenapa Presdir tidak mengerti? Selama ini Presdir dikenal sebagai sosok yang cerdik. Ah...mungkin lebih tepatnya, sosok yang _licik._ Rasanya sulit dipercaya kalau Presdir tidak memiliki rencana yang lain terkait dengan Kyungsoo."

"Jaga bicaramu, Kim Minseok!" Jongwoon memperingatkan dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. "Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki niatan buruk atas diri Kyungsoo. Aku hanya akan menjaga dan merawat Kyungsoo sesuai wasiat terakhir Minjoon. Tidak lebih dari itu!"

Karena sudah cukup terpancing emosi, Jongwoon akhirnya langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Minseok. Ia tidak ingin terkena serangan jantung hanya karena perkataan putrinya yang seolah menyudutkannya.

Di sisi lain, Minseok justru menyeringai menatap kepergian sang ayah. Kini ia justru memiliki gagasan baru. Mungkin akan menarik jika ia berusaha mengambil alih harta warisan Kyungsoo juga.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menjemput Jinri di kampusnya. Gadis Choi itu langsung merengek manja begitu Jongin datang. Ia berkoar tentang bagaimana rasanya menunggu dua jam sampai seluruh _make up_ -nya luntur, dan ia juga bercerita bahwa sejak tadi ada banyak pria yang menggodanya, tapi ia tetap memilih Jongin.

Jongin tentu saja hanya memutar bola matanya sebagai reaksi. Ia tak percaya pada cerita Jinri. Bagaimana bisa ada pria yang tertarik pada gadis penyihir seperti Jinri? Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Ia saja enggan lama-lama berdekatan dengan gadis itu.

 _"Oppa~"_ kembali Jinri merengek dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Kyungsoo sampai mau muntah saat mendengarnya. Secara usia, Jinri sudah cukup dewasa, tapi ternyata perangainya masih seperti anak remaja.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu? Jangan memanggilku _'oppa'!"_ Jongin benar-benar sudah merasa geram pada Jinri. Gadis itu tuli atau bagaimana? Kenapa tak pernah mendengar apa yang ia perintahkan?

Dan mungkin Jinri itu tidak tuli, tapi Jinri itu gila. Terbukti dari ia yang kini justru memasang pose sok imut padahal Jongin baru saja memarahinya. "Teman-temanku memanggil kekasih mereka dengan sebutan _'oppa'._ Aku juga ingin seperti mereka."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu," dengan cepat Jongin menimpali perkataan Jinri.

"Iya, kau memang bukan kekasihku. Kau calon tunanganku, _Oppa_."

"Aku tidak sudi bertunangan denganmu."

"AH! KAU MENYEBALKAN, _OPPA!"_ tiba-tiba Jinri berteriak dengan suara keras—sangat keras. Jongin bahkan nyaris menabrak mobil di depannya karena terlalu kaget.

Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang refleks menutup dua kupingnya dengan dua tangan karena suara Jinri benar-benar bisa berdampak buruk untuk pendengaran.

"DIAM, ATAU AKU AKAN MENURUNKANMU DISINI!" Jongin balas berteriak. Suaranya juga sangat keras, seolah tak mau kalah dari teriakan Jinri tadi.

Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak sedang berada di dalam mobil, tapi sedang berada di hutan. Kenapa semua orang berteriak? Mereka jadi terlihat seperti Tarzan di hutan. Benar-benar dua manusia yang tidak tahu etika.

 _"Oppa,_ kau membuatku lapar padahal aku sudah makan siang. Kita mampir dulu ke kafe langgananku," Jinri dengan gampangnya bicara lagi. Kali ini ia bahkan menambah aksinya dengan melipat dua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut.

Jongin rasanya benar-benar ingin menurunkan gadis itu di tepi jalan. "Tidak. Aku ingin langsung pulang. Semua teriakanmu membuatku lelah."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu, _Oppa~_ kita mampir ke kafe dulu, atau aku akan berteriak lagi? Pilihan ada di tanganmu~"

Sungguh. Jongin rasanya ingin memasukkan Jinri ke rumah sakit jiwa. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Jongin yakin, Jinri memang sudah gila.

* * *

Jongwoon berada di ruangannya yang berada di kantor setelah pembicaraannya dengan Minseok yang tidak menemukan titik terang.

Ia sama sekali tak menduga jika bicara dengan Minseok justru menghasilkan kedutan menyakitkan di kepalanya. Biasanya ia hanya akan sakit kepala jika bicara dengan Jongin, tapi kali ini putrinya itu seperti mengikuti jejak Jongin dalam hal membuat kepalanya pening.

Jongwoon saat ini tidak sendirian di ruangan yang jarang ditempatinya itu. Ya, jarang ditempati karena ia tidak setiap hari datang ke kantor. Mungkin ia hanya akan datang ke kantor saat ada rapat pemegang saham atau rapat penting lainnya.

Sore ini Jongwoon duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat tua. Rambut panjang gadis itu digelung rapi di belakang kepala, semakin menambah kesan profesional pada dirinya.

Gadis itu adalah sekretaris Minseok. Setelah tadi bicara dengan Minseok, Jongwoon sengaja memerintahkan gadis muda itu datang ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku tadi bicara dengan Minseok, tapi ia justru membuat kepalaku pusing," Jongwoon memulai pembicaraan. "Ia tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tampak aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya belakangan ini?"

Jongwoon memutuskan untuk menginterogasi sekretaris Minseok karena sosok itu adalah sosok yang paling sering berada di sisi Minseok. Selain menjadi sekretaris, gadis itu juga merangkap pekerjaan sebagai teman dekat Minseok. Jongwoon tahu bahwa Minseok sering berbagi keluh kesah dengan dengan gadis itu. Jadi tidak salah jika Jongwoon bertanya pada gadis itu tentang keanehan putrinya. Barangkali sekretaris putrinya itu tahu sesuatu.

"Maafkan saya, Presdir. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada Wakil Presiden akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Jongwoon mengerutkan dahi mendengar penjelasan sekretaris putrinya. Sepertinya sulit dipercaya jika tidak ada hal yang terjadi pada putrinya itu. Ia tadi bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana cara putrinya itu menatapnya. Tatapan Minseok lain dari biasanya. Tatapan itu misterius dan sedikit menakutkan. Seperti ada aura gelap di balik tatapan itu.

Padahal Minseok biasanya terlihat kalem dan terkoordinasi. Seorang gadis baik hati yang tenang dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi tadi Minseok justru terlalu banyak bicara, seolah berusaha memberi tekanan pada Jongwoon.

"Tapi, Presdir..." tiba-tiba suara sang sekretaris muda kembali terdengar, dan Jongwoon memusatkan atensinya lagi pada gadis yang duduk di depannya. "Tadi siang Kepala Sekretaris Choi datang ke ruangan Wakil Direktur. Mereka berbicara cukup lama di ruangan Wakil Direktur. Tidak biasanya hal itu terjadi."

Ekspresi Jongwoon terlihat semakin bingung sekaligus kaget. Setahunya, Kepala Sekretaris Choi—Choi Seunghyun—tidak memiliki kegemaran berkunjung ke ruangan pegawai lain. Biasanya pria itu lebih suka berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" akhirnya Jongwoon bertanya setelah beberapa menit ia berpikir keras.

Tapi sayangnya, sekretaris Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucap kata maaf. Tanda bahwa sekretaris muda itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jongwoon memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada putri sulungnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menebak hal itu. Ia hanya bisa menebak bahwa sesuatu yang terjadi itu berkaitan dengan Seunghyun.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu kali ini," kembali Jongwoon berbicara. "Aku ingin kau mengawasi Minseok. Kau harus melapor padaku tentang seluruh aktivitas Minseok, dan kau juga harus menyelidiki Minseok. Jika ada yang aneh dengannya, kau harus melapor padaku."

Sang sekretaris tampak terkejut. "A-apa Presdir mencurigai Wakil Presiden?"

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku hanya mencoba bersikap objektif," Jongwoon menjelaskan. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia membantuku?"

Sang sekretaris tampak bingung. Ia hanya terus menundukkan kepala sembari berpikir keras.

Bagaimanapun juga, Minseok sudah dua tahun menjadi atasannya, dan mereka berteman dekat. Minseok selalu percaya padanya, begitupun dengan dirinya yang selalu percaya pada Minseok.

Tapi saat ini sepertinya Minseok sedikit berjalan keluar jalur sampai-sampai ayahnya sendiri meragukannya. Sang sekretaris mulai merasa ragu. Siapa yang harus ia percayai? Minseok? Atau Jongwoon?

"Aku tidak ingin mengungkit hal ini, tapi kau tentu ingat bahwa dua tahun lalu aku bersedia meminjamkan uang pada ayahmu di China supaya ia bisa membayar hutangnya, 'kan?"

Sang sekretaris masih diam. Ia tentu mengingat hal itu. Ayahnya di China memiliki sebuah perusahaan kecil, dan dua tahun lalu perusahaan itu terancam bangkrut dan ayahnya terlilit hutang.

Jongwoon saat itu datang dan membantu ayahnya. Tak hanya itu, Jongwoon juga menawarkan pekerjaan di Korea untuknya, dan ia dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu.

Intinya, Jongwoon sudah terlalu banyak membantu dirinya dan juga keluarganya.

"Aku bersedia memberi pinjaman pada ayahmu karena aku mempercayainya. Ia adalah temanku yang kupercaya," Jongwoon melanjutkan. "Dan denganmu, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti putriku sendiri. Jadi, kuharap aku bisa mempercayaimu, Sekretaris Lu."

* * *

Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Jinri benar-benar mampir ke sebuah kafe sebelum mereka pulang. Kalau permintaan Jinri tidak dituruti, Jongin tak yakin kupingnya masih akan berfungsi dengan baik nantinya.

Mereka kini duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela. Jongin duduk berdampingan dengan Jinri, sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk berseberangan dengan mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak sudi duduk dengan Jinri, tapi gadis _childish_ itu terus merengek layaknya anak kecil, dan ia merasa dipermalukan karena hal itu. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Jinri.

Kyungsoo tadi terus tertawa saat melihat Jinri memaksa Jongin untuk membuka mulutnya. Iya, Jinri sangat bernafsu untuk menyuapi Jongin dengan _cake_ miliknya, tapi Jongin terus menolak. Di mata Kyungsoo, pemandangan itu tak ubahnya seperti pemandangan seorang ibu yang sedang berusaha menyuapi anaknya yang tidak mau makan.

Tapi lama-lama Kyungsoo merasa bosan dengan pemandangan yang hanya itu-itu saja. Pemandangan itu sudah tidak lucu lagi baginya.

"Jongin, aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau aku pulang duluan saja?" Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya melempar pertanyaan.

Jongin masih berusaha menepis tangan Jinri yang terus mendekati bibirnya, tapi ia masih sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Ayah akan menuduhku tidak bertanggungjawab kalau kau tidak pulang bersamaku!"

Kyungsoo merengut sebal. Jongin sama sekali tak peduli padanya, dan hanya memikirkan nasibnya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya, Jongin pasti tidak masalah meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jongin dan Jinri itu sebenarnya cocok. Mereka sama-sama menyebalkan, seperti titisan _satan._ Jika mereka menikah, anak mereka pasti memiliki sifat layaknya iblis.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli saat ia membayangkan keluarga Jongin dan Jinri kelak. Dalam bayangan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Jinri memiliki dua anak, dan mereka berempat memakai kostum berwarna merah dengan tambahan properti ekor dan sepasang tanduk di kepala mereka. Benar-benar keluarga _satan._

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Imajinasi Kyungsoo terganggu ketika ia mendengar kalimat tanya yang disuarakan dengan suara berat yang khas.

Kyungsoo langsung tahu kalau Jongin lah yang baru saja bertanya. Ia dengan polos menggeleng, lalu bicara, "Kalian begitu lucu. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi jika kalian menikah."

Jongin mendelik, tapi di lain sisi, Jinri justru tersenyum sumringah. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat cerah saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah kami terlihat serasi?" tanya Jinri, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Setelahnya, Jinri tiba-tiba meraih ponselnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Tolong fotokan kami berdua. Aku ingin memiliki foto kenangan dengan calon tunanganku."

Jongin berniat merebut ponsel Jinri, tapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu mengambil alih benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang itu. "Sekarang berposelah, aku akan mengambil foto yang bagus," Kyungsoo memberi instruksi seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia sepertinya mendapat hiburan baru untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Jinri juga tersenyum lebar, lalu segera melempar tangannya ke pundak Jongin. Merangkul Jongin dengan mesra dan jarak diantara mereka semakin terkikis.

Jongin mencoba berontak, tapi Jinri terus mengomelinya. Terpaksa Jongin diam daripada terus mendengar suara cempreng Jinri. Telinganya terasa panas karena seharian ini ia terlalu sering mendengar suara itu.

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa foto pasangan gila itu. Kyungsoo tertawa saat melihat Jongin melotot padanya di layar ponsel. Setelah ini, Jongin pasti akan mengamuk padanya, tapi ia tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah, ia tidak harus mati bosan di tempat ini.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan sesi mandi sorenya. Sesuai dugaannya tadi, Jongin terus mengomel padanya setelah mereka mengantar Jinri pulang. Pria itu bahkan berniat menurunkan Kyungsoo di pinggir jalan karena terlalu kesal. Tapi hal itu tentu saja hanya niatan karena Jongin tak ingin menghadapi amukan sang ayah.

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi saat mengingat semua itu, terlebih saat mengingat foto-foto yang ia ambil di kafe tadi. Jinri benar-benar bernafsu pada Jongin. Saat berfoto tadi, ia beberapa kali berpose sambil mengecup pipi Jongin, dan Jongin terus marah-marah karena hal itu.

Ya ampun, Kyungsoo benar-benar terjebak diantara pasangan konyol, tapi ia cukup terhibur karena hal itu. Melihat Jongin dan Jinri rasanya seperti melihat dua komedian yang sedang beraksi. Benar-benar lucu dan mengocok perut.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuruni tangga kediaman keluarga Kim yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Kamar Kyungsoo berada di lantai dua, dan sekarang ia berjalan menuju lantai dasar, tepatnya menuju dapur.

Ia berniat membantu Ryeowook memasak seperti tadi pagi. Kyungsoo memiliki hobi memasak, jadi dengan senang hati ia membantu wanita yang sekarang menjadi bibinya itu.

"Selamat sore, Bibi," Kyungsoo menyapa Ryeowook yang sedang menuangkan sayur dari panci ke dalam mangkuk. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Ryeowook tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Semua sudah selesai, sayang. Tinggal menunggu jam makan malam, dan kita akan makan malam bersama."

Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi bersalah mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. "Maaf karena saya terlambat pulang, Bi. Saya jadi tidak bisa membantu Bibi karena keterlambatan itu."

Ryeowook lagi-lagi tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan panci dan mangkuk yang tadi sibuk ia urus. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu berdiri di depannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. "Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu, sayang," ucap Ryeowook dengan suara lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih. Ia tahu bahwa mendiang ibunya bersahabat dekat dengan Ryeowook. Ia sebelumnya juga beberapa kali mendapati ibu Jongin itu mengunjungi rumahnya dulu.

"Ayah selalu bilang bahwa saya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ibu. Ibu adalah wanita yang lembut, sedangkan saya justru sebaliknya. Saya tidak sebaik ibu saya, Bi," Kyungsoo menimpali ucapan Ryeowook dengan rendah hati.

"Itu tidak benar," Ryeowook membantah perkataan Kyungsoo. "Kau gadis yang baik, sama seperti ibumu. Ada kalanya seorang wanita tidak perlu bersikap lembut. Terkadang ibumu juga tidak selembut yang kau kira."

Selanjutnya Ryeowook bercerita tentang bagaimana kehebohan ibu Kyungsoo saat sedang berbelanja, atau saat ibu Kyungsoo sedang menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo. Jika sudah begitu, maka kelembutan yang selalu melekat pada diri ibu Kyungsoo lenyap entah kemana.

"Saya tidak pernah tahu kalau ibu saya bisa menjadi seperti itu," Kyungsoo menanggapi cerita Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya, dan air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya meskipun ia sedang tertawa.

Ryeowook menyadari hal itu, dan dengan lembut ia membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibumu sangat menyayangimu. Ia sangat bangga padamu. Kau anak yang baik, sayang," Ryeowook berujar seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh saat ia mulai membalas pelukan Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar merindukan ibunya. Ia rindu saat ibunya memeluknya seperti itu. Ia rindu kehangatan dekapan ibunya. Pelukan Ryeowook terasa hangat, mirip dengan pelukan ibunya. Kyungsoo berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena Tuhan bersedia mengirimkan Ryeowook untuknya setelah kepergian sang ibu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo senang karena keluarga Kim begitu menyayanginya. Ya...walaupun Jongin dan Minseok tidak bersikap ramah padanya, tapi ia tetap senang karena penghuni lain di kediaman keluarga Kim begitu baik padanya.

Ia seperti menemukan keluarga keduanya, dan itu bisa sedikit menepikan rasa sepi di hatinya. Setidaknya, ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik, Kyungsoo," tiba-tiba Ryeowook kembali buka suara. "Bibi sebenarnya sangat mengharapkan menantu seperti dirimu. Andai saja kau bisa menikah dengan Jongin."

Dan perkataan Ryeowook itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Kenapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba bicara begitu?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Hai lagi! Maaf buat yang suka sama Minseok, karena disini Minseok dapet peran antagonis. Aku jarang banget jadiin Minseok sebagai main cast di FF ku, jadi sekali2 aku pengen ngasih dia peran penting. Walaupun peran pentingnya antagonis sih. Hehe.**

 **Ok, makasih buat yang udah ninggalin review. Review again, please?**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	5. Chapter 4 The War

**[4/15]**

 **— The War —**

 ** _Previous chapter:_**

 ** _"Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik, Kyungsoo," tiba-tiba Ryeowook kembali buka suara. "Bibi sebenarnya sangat mengharapkan menantu seperti dirimu. Andai saja kau bisa menikah dengan Jongin."_**

 ** _Dan perkataan Ryeowook itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Kenapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba bicara begitu?_**

* * *

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Ryeowook setelah Ryeowook membicarakan hal yang menurutnya aneh. Sejenak tadi Kyungsoo merasa kaget luar biasa hingga tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkan, tapi kini ia sudah berhasil menetralisir kekagetannya itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa bibi barunya itu tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu.

"Ha-hal itu ti-tidak mungkin terjadi, Bibi. Ka-kami bersaudara sekarang ini," Kyungsoo akhirnya berujar dengan tergagap. Ia masih terlalu kaget karena perkataan Ryeowook yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

Menikah dengan Jongin adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan di dunia ini. _Heck!_ Ia bahkan baru kemarin mengenal Jongin, dan ia sudah merasa tidak betah jika harus berlama-lama dengan pria itu. Mau jadi apa jiwa Kyungsoo kalau ia harus lebih sering bersama dengan pria menyebalkan itu? Mungkin Kyungsoo akan mengalami gangguan jiwa jika itu terjadi.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, kemudian ia melempar pertanyaan, "Jika kalian tidak berstatus sebagai saudara, apa kau mau menikah dengan Jongin?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo bertambah bulat seketika. Pembicaraan ini jadi semakin aneh. Ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook sangat menyayanginya, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa wanita itu sangat berhasrat menjadikannya sebagai menantu.

Apalagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang berstatus sebagai saudara sepupu, dan mereka tidak pantas menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari itu.

Lagipula Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah tertarik pada Jongin. Yang ada, gadis itu justru sangat tidak menyukai Jongin. Mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi perawan tua daripada harus berjodoh dengan Jongin. Itu pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Ma-maaf, Bibi. Menurut saya, tidak seharusnya kita membicarakan masalah ini. Saya adalah sepupu Jongin, jadi rasanya tidak pantas jika kita membicarakan hal itu. Apalagi Jongin sekarang sudah memiliki calon tunangan."

Kyungsoo berusaha bicara sesopan mungkin. Ia hanya tidak ingin melukai hati Ryeowook. Wanita itu sangat baik padanya, dan ia tak mau menyakiti wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu Jongin itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Keinginan Ryeowook adalah hal yang tidak bisa diwujudkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menikah dengan Jongin. Membayangkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Terlalu menakutkan, itu menurut Kyungsoo.

Namun sepertinya Ryeowook tidak terlalu kecewa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ibu dua anak itu justru tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo. "Kau benar, sayang. Kita memang tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal itu. Bibi seharusnya sudah cukup bersyukur karena memilikimu sebagai seorang keponakan. Iya, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Saya juga bersyukur karena bisa berada disini dan dekat dengan Bibi. Bibi adalah orang yang sangat baik. Saya yakin Bibi akan mendapatkan seorang menantu yang baik juga."

"Menurutmu, Jinri adalah gadis yang baik?" cepat-cepat Ryeowook bertanya saat Kyungsoo selesai bicara.

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia berusaha menemukan jawaban terbaik untuk pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Saya baru saja mengenal Jinri, jadi saya belum bisa memberi penilaian. Maafkan saya, Bibi."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau sudah menjawab dengan bijaksana, sayang," Ryeowook berujar dengan rona puas di wajahnya. Ia senang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak mau menghakimi orang lain yang baru saja ia kenal. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau duduk di meja makan. Bibi akan memanggil yang lainnya untuk makan malam."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Ryeowook segera keluar dari dapur untuk memanggil anggota keluarga mereka yang lain. Kyungsoo bisa menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya pembicaraan aneh dengan bibinya bisa diakhiri. Pembicaraan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman, sungguh.

* * *

Saat ini keluarga Kim baru saja selesai makan malam, namun mereka masih berada di ruang makan. Sepertinya sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga itu untuk tetap berada di meja makan meskipun acara makan sudah selesai.

Acara makan malam tadi hanya diikuti oleh Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Minseok, Youngwoon, Jungsoo, dan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak ikut makan malam. Semua orang tahu bahwa pria itu lebih suka _clubbing_ daripada berdiam diri di rumah dan ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini, Kyungsoo- _ya_?" Jongwoon yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, Paman. Sekarang saya sudah mulai mengerjakan proposal tugas akhir saya karena jadwal kuliah saya juga sudah tidak padat seperti dulu," jawab Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

Jongwoon mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. "Bagus kalau begitu. Kau akan lulus tepat waktu saat usiamu 22 tahun. Dulu Minseok lulus saat usianya masih 21 tahun, tapi kau tidak perlu mengikuti jejaknya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Jongwoon tadi. Ayah Jongin itu berusaha menyindirnya atau bagaimana? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Jongwoon adalah sosok yang baik, jadi tidak mungkin pria itu tadi menyindirnya.

Di sisi lain, Minseok tampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan di meja makan. Ia malah langsung pamit undur diri dengan alasan ingin menyelesaikan tugas kantor.

Kyungsoo cukup kecewa karena tidak bisa akrab dengan Minseok. Padahal ia dulu mengira bahwa ia akan memiliki sosok kakak perempuan, tapi ternyata ia salah. Sepertinya Minseok terlalu menutup diri dari dunia luar. Atau, jangan-jangan Minseok membenci kehadirannya? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak ingin berpikiran negatif begitu. Mungkin Minseok hanya belum bisa menerima kehadirannya di tengah keluarga Kim.

"Oh iya, Kyungsoo..." Jongwoon kembali bicara, dan Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada paman barunya. "Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa hubungan kalian sudah membaik? Ia terlalu kasar padamu tadi malam, tapi kuharap kau bisa maklum."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk. Kali ini ia harus menjawab apa ya? Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak enak kalau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan Jongin sangatlah buruk.

"S-saya bisa mengerti, Paman. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan saya dengan Jongin."

"Ah, jadi memang belum baik, ya? Jongin memang keras kepala dan sedikit unik, tapi aku memiliki firasat bahwa kalian akan berhubungan baik nantinya."

Kyungsoo meringis. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak bahwa firasat Jongwoon kemungkinan besar salah, tapi ia tidak enak untuk melakukannya. Jadi, ia hanya diam sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan Jongin dan Jinri?" kembali Jongwoon bertanya.

Dan kali ini Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa ragu, "Saya rasa Jongin dan Jinri akan menjadi pasangan yang lucu. Mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi itu terlihat lucu."

"Jadi mereka juga belum menjalin hubungan yang baik?" kali ini Youngwoon yang menanggapi.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah ayah barunya, lalu menjawab, "Jongin memang sulit didekati. Tapi saya yakin Jongin dan Jinri akan menjadi pasangan serasi."

"Benarkah itu? Entah kenapa, aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu," Ryeowook ikut bersuara. Nada bicaranya terdengar sinis, seolah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak setuju pada gagasan yang dikemukakan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar tidak menyukai Jinri sampai-sampai wanita yang usianya hampir mendekati kepala lima itu bersikap kasar begitu.

"Kau terlalu berpikiran buruk, sayang," Jongwoon berucap pada sang istri, kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kyungsoo. Apa kau bersedia membantuku?"

Kyungsoo sejenak mengerjap polos, tapi kemudian gadis itu menjawab bahwa ia akan berusaha membantu sebisanya.

Jongwoon tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Jongin itu anak yang liar dan sulit diatur. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengawasinya selama ia tidak berada di rumah," Jongwoon sejenak menghentikan ucapannya, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi, "Maukah kau mengawasi Jongin untukku? Kau harus ikut kemanapun Jongin pergi, dan memastikan ia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Ia tidak ingin terlalu sering berada di dekat Jongin. Ia belum merasa nyaman jika harus berdekatan dengan pria itu.

Lagipula, ia terus mengingat pesan Jongdae. Ia tidak ingin terjerumus dalam dunia Jongin yang gelap. Rasanya menakutkan jika harus selalu berada di dekat Jongin. Rasanya mungkin seperti berada di neraka. Iya, Kyungsoo memang terlalu berlebihan dalam menganalogikan sesuatu.

Karena itulah, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil keputusan, "Bisakah saya memikirkan hal itu lebih dulu? Saya masih belum yakin tentang itu."

Kyungsoo takut saat ia mengantisipasi reaksi Jongwoon, tapi ternyata ayah Jongin itu justru tersenyum lembut padanya. "Santai saja, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memikirkan hal itu matang-matang. Kau tentu takut 'kan kalau harus terus berdekatan dengan Jongin?"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Ia tak menduga bahwa ternyata Jongwoon mampu membaca pikirannya. Atau mungkin, ekspresinya tadi terlalu terlihat jelas sehingga Jongwoon sangat mudah membacanya?

* * *

Musik yang mengalun di tempat itu benar-benar memekakan telinga. Musik yang terdengar benar-benar bukan jenis musik yang membuat hati menjadi tenang, namun justru sebaliknya. Musik itu membuat hati menjadi liar.

Puluhan orang menggeliat di lantai dansa. Iya, menggeliat, karena gerakan mereka memang tidak pantas untuk disebut menari. Oh ayolah, menari itu memerlukan teknik, sedangkan orang-orang disana sama sekali tidak memikirkan teknik. Bahkan mereka mungkin tidak memikirkan apapun saat tubuh mereka bergerak.

Orang-orang disana hanya menggerakkan tubuh mereka secara acak. Bergerak dengan erotis bersama pasangan ataupun bersama _stranger_ yang mungkin baru ditemui, lalu berujung pada _one night stand_. Hal itu sudah tidak asing lagi untuk terjadi di sebuah klub malam, 'kan?

Jongin juga berada di tempat laknat itu. Hampir setiap malam ia memang pergi ke tempat itu. Artinya, Jongin sangat sering _absent_ dari acara makan malam di rumahnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih asyik bergoyang di lantai dansa, namun saat ini pemuda rupawan itu hanya duduk-duduk saja di meja bar. Dengan ditemani oleh minuman beralkohol kadar rendah, kepala Jongin bergerak kecil mengikuti musik yang terus diputar oleh sang _disk jockey_. Hari ini ia tidak ingin terlalu mabuk, jadi ia sengaja hanya memesan minuman yang tidak mengandung kadar alkohol tinggi.

"Hey, Kim! Sendirian saja malam ini?" seorang _bartender_ bertubuh tinggi tiba-tiba sudah duduk berseberangan dengan Jongin.

Bartender itu tampaknya sedang tidak sibuk sehingga bisa duduk santai dengan salah satu pelanggan tetapnya.

Jongin menoleh pada orang yang mengajaknya bicara, lalu menyeringai kecil. "Tao dipaksa pulang ke China oleh ayahnya. Ia tidak akan kembali ke Korea lagi, Kris."

"Tao? Maksudmu, pria bertampang _gangster_ itu? Bukankah dia tipe lelaki pemberontak? Kenapa ia mau dipaksa pulang oleh ayahnya?"

"Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ayahnya tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya saat ia sedang _having sex_ dengan seorang wanita jalang, dan ia langsung diseret ke China."

"Oh, _wow!_ Ternyata temanmu itu normal? Kukira ia berbelok karena selama ini ia sering curi pandang padaku."

"Sebenarnya ia memang tidak terlalu normal. Ia _fleksibel."_

 _Bartender_ yang dipanggil Jongin dengan nama Kris itu langsung terbahak mendengar kalimat Jongin, terutama kata terakhirnya. Pemilihan kata-kata Jongin sungguh membuatnya ingin tertawa. Jika kalian mencari arti kata _'fleksibel'_ di kamus, maka bisa dipastikan artinya akan berbeda dengan yang dimaksud oleh Jongin.

Tapi rupanya tawa Kris tidak bertahan lama. Ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, dan kini ia hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali bicara, "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, Jongin? Apa kau normal? Selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat mengencani seorang gadis, bahkan saat berada disini kau selalu menolak puluhan gadis yang menawarkan tubuh mereka padamu."

"Aku selektif dalam memilih pendamping, Kris. Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku bukan _playboy._ Aku tidak mau bermain-main. Jika memang ada yang kuanggap cocok denganku, maka aku akan menikahinya. Tidak perlu berpacaran."

Kembali Kris terbahak, bahkan kali ini suara tawanya terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Untung saja musik yang menghentak di dalam klub itu masih jauh lebih keras dari suara tawa Kris.

Pengakuan Jongin tadi sepertinya menjadi hal paling lucu yang pernah didengar oleh Kris. Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu sama sekali tak menduga Jongin akan berkata seperti itu.

Kris dulu memang merasa aneh karena ia tak sekalipun pernah melihat Jongin datang ke klub dengan seorang gadis, dan ia sempat menduga bahwa Jongin itu _gay._ Tapi rupanya dugaannya salah. Jongin ternyata masih _straight,_ dan bahkan memiliki prinsip tersendiri. Prinsip Jongin itulah yang membuat Kris merasa ingin tertawa terus.

"Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan, Kim," Kris akhirnya kembali berujar setelah tawanya reda. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, gadis seperti apa yang kau cari? Barangkali aku bisa membantumu menemukan gadis idamanmu?"

Jongin tersenyum sinis ke arah kenalannya itu. "Kau mungkin hanya akan merekomendasikan salah satu pelacur disini, 'kan? Aku tidak mempercayaimu, bajingan."

Dan lagi-lagi Kris tertawa dengan suara beratnya yang menggelegar. Entah kenapa, malam ini semua yang dikatakan oleh Jongin terasa begitu lucu baginya. Kris benar-benar mendapat hiburan secara _live and free_.

"Kau benar-benar unik, Jongin. Tapi aku menyukaimu." Jongin bergidik mendengar pengakuan Kris, tapi setelahnya Kris kembali bicara supaya Jongin tidak salah paham, "Aku menyukaimu sebagai pelanggan tetap disini. Aku juga masih normal, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar penjelasan Kris. Ia tak peduli pada pria yang bukan orang asli Korea itu. Jongin tak pernah menganggap Kris sebagai temannya. Ia hanya menganggap Kris sebagai kenalannya. Tapi keberadaan Kris di klub itu cukup untuk menghibur Jongin. Setidaknya ada orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Jongin paling tidak suka ketika ada orang asing yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia memang tipe orang pemilih dalam segala hal.

* * *

Setelah satu hari yang panjang nan melelahkan, kini tiba hari baru yang harus dijalani oleh semua orang.

Keluarga Kim mengawali hari ini seperti biasa, yaitu dengan acara sarapan pagi bersama. Mereka sarapan dalam formasi lengkap karena Jongin turut bergabung bersama. Jongin memang sering melewatkan acara makan malam di rumahnya, tapi ia tidak pernah melewatkan acara sarapan. Meskipun ia baru pulang pukul satu pagi, tapi ia tetap bergabung dengan keluarganya di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Jongin memang selalu kurang tidur. Maka jangan heran jika Jongin memiliki sepasang mata yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Biasanya saat siang ia akan tidur di sembarang tempat karena terlalu mengantuk.

Kemarin pagi ia sebenarnya juga hanya tidur di mobilnya saat ia berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia hanya tidak ingin kebiasaannya sebagai _sleepy bear_ diketahui oleh orang lain. _Hell! Image-_ nya bisa tercoreng kalau orang lain tahu tentang hal itu.

Hari ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi. Begitupun dengan Jinri. Jadi, tiga orang itu—terpaksa—akan berangkat bersama lagi hari ini.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput Jinri. Mereka saling diam, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Mobil Jongin memang selalu sepi jika hanya ada mereka berdua. Sepertinya dua anak muda itu sama-sama enggan untuk membuka obrolan. Mereka bukanlah sepasang teman yang harus mengobrol bersama, jadi diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih sepuluh menit, mobil Jongin akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Jinri.

Tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini Jinri sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya, lalu dengan cepat gadis berambut panjang itu berlari mendekati mobil Jongin begitu mobil Jongin berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, _Oppa!_ Aku harus duduk di belakang lagi hari ini?" Jinri bertanya saat ia sudah menempati jok belakang mobil Jongin. Gadis itu sudah mulai tahu diri rupanya. Menempatkan diri di belakang sebelum disuruh.

Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikan Jinri, dan ia mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan. Lebih baik ia fokus menyetir karena semua hanya sia-sia jika ia memaksakan diri menanggapi ucapan Jinri.

Tapi sayangnya Jinri tetap mengoceh dan tak mau diam. Bahkan gadis aneh itu sekarang mulai menyanyi dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak benar dan dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang merdu.

Karena sudah tak tahan mendengar ocehan dan nyanyian sumbang Jinri, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel dan _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya, lalu menyambungkan _earphone_ putih itu dengan ponselnya, dan mulai memutar lagu. Setelahnya, ia pasangkan _earphone_ itu pada dua telinganya. Menyumbat indera pendengarannya supaya suara Jinri tak terdengar.

Jongin sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, dan ia melihat semua pergerakan Kyungsoo. Ia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo ternyata cukup cerdas.

Dengan segera akhirnya Jongin menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mendekati kepala Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil sebelah _earphone_ Kyungsoo yang tadi menyumbat telinga kirinya, dan memasangkan _earphone_ itu di telinga kanannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendelik karena perbuatan Jongin. Ia ingin protes, tapi tidak jadi. Karena jika ia protes, itu hanya akan menambah suara berisik di mobil Jongin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah. Yang kini bisa ia lakukan adalah mengambil sebelah _earphone_ yang berada di telinga kanannya, lalu memindahkannya ke telinga kiri supaya ia merasa lebih nyaman.

Jadi kondisi sekarang adalah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbagi _earphone_. Jongin memakai _earphone_ di telinga kanan, sedangkan Kyungsoo memakai _earphone_ di telinga kiri.

Setidaknya, suara musik yang mengalun di telinga mereka mampu membuat mereka melupakan suara berisik yang keluar dari bibir Jinri.

Dan Jinri pun tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu asyik dalam dunia kecilnya sendiri sehingga tak menyadari kondisi di sekitarnya.

* * *

Dua wanita cantik terlihat berjalan bersama di koridor kantor. _Heels_ sepatu mereka bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer, dan itu menghadirkan irama ketukan yang menggema di tempat itu.

Dua wanita cantik berpakaian formal itu berjalan beriringan dengan pelan. Mereka berangkat ke kantor bersama, dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruangan mereka.

Sosok wanita yang lebih pendek adalah Kim Minseok, sedangkan wanita yang sedikit lebih tinggi adalah sekretarisnya.

Minseok setiap hari memang berangkat bersama sekretarisnya. Ia membawa mobil sendiri dari rumah, tapi tidak langsung pergi ke kantor. Ia lebih dulu menjemput sekretarisnya itu di apartemennya.

Maklum saja, sekretarisnya itu tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi, jadi Minseok bersedia menawarkan tumpangan setiap hari.

Lagipula, dua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang dekat, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika mereka berangkat bersama.

"Minseok- _ah_ , apa kau baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi kau banyak diam. Tidak seperti biasanya," sang sekretaris cantik membuka suara.

Meskipun mereka memiliki level jabatan yang berbeda, namun mereka terbiasa menanggalkan formalitas karena mereka berteman dekat. Mereka sepakat untuk itu karena mereka sama-sama merasa tak nyaman jika harus berbicara formal. Lagipula, mereka seumuran.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Luhan- _ah_. Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku juga bersikap seperti biasanya," Minseok menjawab pertanyaan sekretarisnya yang bernama Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tampaknya tidak puas pada jawaban Minseok, jadi ia kembali bicara, "Kau berbeda, Minseok- _ah_. Biasanya kau banyak bicara ketika bersamaku. Kurasa kau harus mencari pacar supaya hidupmu sedikit lebih berwarna."

Minseok tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Luhan sudah sangat sering memberi saran seperti itu padanya, jadi ia sudah tidak kaget.

"Kau sendiri juga masih _single,_ dan kau sepertinya juga belum berminat mencari pacar. Kita seumuran, Lu. Jadi kalau kau saja masih baik-baik saja tanpa pacar, maka aku juga begitu."

"Kau selalu berkata begitu setiap kali aku memintamu mencari pacar. Dasar tidak kreatif!" Sekilas Luhan menggerutu kesal, tapi kemudian ia bicara lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke kantor. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Apa ia sekarang jadi semakin tampan?"

Minseok sedikit berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba Luhan menyebutkan nama adiknya, tapi ia tetap mencoba tenang dan menimpali ucapan Luhan, "Apa kau masih menyukai Jongin?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya kagum padanya. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu tentang hal itu, huh?"

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu kagum pada Jongin?"

"Ehm...Jongin itu tampan dan berkharisma. Senyumnya juga sangat manis. Dan tubuhnya sangat sempurna! Ia sangat mempesona, Minseok- _ah_!"

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya itu memang sudah menjadi _fans_ nomor satu Jongin sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Jongin dua tahun silam.

Luhan juga beberapa kali berusaha mendekati Jongin, tapi tampaknya Jongin tidak tertarik pada Luhan. Padahal Luhan itu cantik dan tubuhnya _sexy,_ tapi ternyata Jongin tetap tidak tertarik. Entah wanita seperti apa yang diidamkan oleh putra bungsu Kim Jongwoon itu.

"Lebih baik kau mencari pria lain, Lu," Minseok berujar. "Kau terlalu baik untuk Jongin. Jongin itu hanya pria brengsek yang merepotkan."

Luhan tertegun mendengar ucapan Minseok, dan ia refleks berhenti berjalan.

Sadar bahwa Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti, Minseok akhirnya ikut berhenti dan menoleh pada Luhan.

Minseok sedikit kaget karena Luhan tampak _shock._ Sepertinya Luhan tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar.

"A-apa kau baru saja menjelek-jelekkan adikmu sendiri?" Minseok tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dan akhirnya Luhan kembali bersuara, "Aku tahu bahwa hubunganmu dengan Jongin memang tidak dekat, tapi biasanya kau tidak pernah berkata begitu tentang Jongin. Aku tahu kau menyayanginya walaupun kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya."

Minseok menatap Luhan datar, lalu menanggapi perkataan Luhan, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Lu."

Luhan terperanjat. Nada bicara Minseok begitu dingin. Belum pernah Minseok bicara sedingin itu padanya.

Meskipun Minseok adalah tipe wanita yang keras dan kadang bersikap dingin pada orang lain, tapi Minseok biasanya selalu memperlihatkan sisi hangatnya pada Luhan.

Kini Luhan semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan atasannya itu.

Dan keyakinan itu semakin terbukti ketika Luhan mendengar perkataan Minseok yang selanjutnya.

"Jongin hanyalah anak yang tidak berguna, tapi semua orang peduli padanya. Kakekku sangat menyayanginya, bahkan mewariskan sebagian besar hartanya pada Jongin. Jongin juga yang akan menjadi Presdir selanjutnya. Seharusnya aku yang mendapat posisi itu! Aku yang selama ini sudah berjuang keras!"

Luhan terperanjat. Ia menatap mata Minseok, dan mata itu menyiratkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang luar biasa. Belum pernah Luhan melihat sahabatnya dalam kondisi seburuk ini. Luhan sekarang seperti tak mengenal sosok Minseok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku akan merebut semuanya dari Jongin, Lu. Kau lihat saja. Aku akan merebut semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Dan setelah selesai bicara, Minseok langsung berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Luhan tak menyangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Awalnya tadi mereka hanya mengobrol santai sebagai sahabat, tapi akhirnya justru menjadi seperti ini. Pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi serius, dan bahkan terlalu serius.

Luhan tahu, Minseok benar-benar sudah melangkah di jalan yang salah. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Luhan harus kembali meluruskan langkah Minseok. Ia tak ingin Minseok menyesal di kemudian hari karena salah mengambil keputusan.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Luhan akhirnya meraih ponsel dari dalam tasnya, lalu cepat-cepat menghubungi seseorang.

"Presdir Kim, ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan..."

* * *

Jongwoon menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Padahal ini masih pagi, tapi ia justru sudah mendengar kabar yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ia saat ini sedang berada di ruang kerjanya yang berada di rumah. Ia sedang bersantai sembari membaca koran paginya dan juga menikmati secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas.

Tapi acara bersantainya itu terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel. Ia segera menjawab panggilan itu, dan ia langsung disuguhi dengan kabar yang tidak mengenakkan.

Ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat semua ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi secepat ini. Semua akan segera terjadi, bahkan saat ia belum menyiapkan antisipasi.

Suara kenop pintu yang dibuka dari luar membuatnya mendongakkan kepala, dan ia bisa melihat istrinya berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Tadi istrinya tersenyum manis, namun ekspresinya langsung berubah ketika melihat wajah Jongwoon yang tertekuk lesu.

"Ada masalah apa, sayang? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat cemas?" Cepat-cepat Ryeowook berjalan mendekati suaminya, lalu mengusap pundak suaminya yang terlihat tegang.

Jongwoon langsung saja memeluk istrinya dengan erat, lalu memejamkan matanya seraya berkata, "Perang akan segera dimulai. Perang antara para ahli waris keluarga Kim...akan segera dimulai."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Disini moment kaisoo-nya dikit banget, kan? Bahkan bisa dibilang, moment mereka cuma pas saling berbagi earphone aja. Tapi di chapter 5 moment mereka bakal lebih banyak kok. Walaupun moment-nya sedikit mengandung konflik sih. Hehe. Sebelum mereka romantis kan bagusnya ada konflik dulu :D**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	6. Chapter 5 Warm

**[5/15]**

 **— Warm —**

 _ **Previous chapter:**_

 _ **"Ada masalah apa, sayang? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat cemas?" Cepat-cepat Ryeowook berjalan mendekati suaminya, lalu mengusap pundak suaminya yang terlihat tegang.**_

 _ **Jongwoon langsung saja memeluk istrinya dengan erat, lalu memejamkan matanya seraya berkata, "Perang akan segera dimulai. Perang antara para ahli waris keluarga Kim...akan segera dimulai."**_

* * *

Ryeowook membatu. Ia tahu bahwa kata-kata suaminya tadi menyiratkan sebuah makna yang tidak main-main, tapi ia tidak tahu makna apa yang tersembunyi di balik ucapan suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, sayang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ryeowook akhirnya bertanya.

Jongwoon menghela nafas, lalu melepaskan pelukan sang istri. Matanya menatap kosong pada ponsel yang sampai sekarang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Luhan baru saja menelepon," Jongwoon memulai ceritanya. "Ia berkata padaku bahwa...Minseok memiliki niat untuk merebut harta warisan Jongin."

Ryeowook bagai tersengat aliran listrik saat mendengar perkataan sang suami. "A-apa? Kenapa Minseok seperti itu? Bukankah Minseok selama ini selalu bersikap dewasa?"

Jongwoon mengangguk singkat. Membenarkan asumsi sang istri. "Ia memang selalu bersikap dewasa, tapi kali ini lain. Ia mungkin merasa semua tidak adil untuknya. Ia yang selama ini bekerja untuk perusahaan, tapi Jongin yang mendapatkan semuanya. Aku bisa memahami perasaan Minseok."

Ryeowook terdiam. Harus diakui bahwa ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Minseok. Meskipun mereka sama-sama wanita, tapi Minseok seperti selalu menutup diri dari semua orang, bahkan dari ibunya sendiri.

Sejak anak-anaknya masih kecil, Ryeowook memang lebih dekat dengan Jongin daripada dengan Minseok. Itulah mengapa ia merasa tidak terlalu mengenal sifat Minseok. Ada rasa sesak di hati Ryeowook saat ia sadar bahwa ia tidak tahu banyak tentang putrinya yang 25 tahun lalu ia lahirkan itu.

Jongwoon juga sama. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan putri sulungnya. Sekarang ia baru sadar, Minseok memang lebih sering menyendiri selama ini. Minseok kesepian, dan mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tertutup.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu, sayang?" Ryeowook bertanya setelah cukup lama ia membisu.

Lagi-lagi Jongwoon menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, "Aku akan segera bertindak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Minseok bertindak lebih dulu. Lagipula..." Jongwoon menggantung ucapannya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahu sang istri tentang hal ini. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan. Ia tak mau menyembunyikan apapun dari istrinya. "...lagipula sepertinya Minseok tidak sendirian dalam rencananya."

* * *

Jongin menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahnya tepat pukul 2 siang. Ia menguap di kursinya ketika satu persatu teman sekelasnya mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Benar, 'kan? Jongin memang selalu mengantuk. Bahkan saat ruang kelas sudah kosong, ia masih duduk santai di kursinya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Akhirnya—setelah menguap satu kali lagi—Jongin berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah lemas. Ia butuh tidur, hanya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Saat kaki lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu sudah menapak di luar ruangan, ia langsung menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang juga baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang terletak di sebelah ruang kelasnya tadi.

Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka saling berjalan mendekati satu sama lain.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Jongin saat ia sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Sekarang Jongin benar-benar yakin kalau Kyungsoo sangat pendek. Sekedar informasi, tinggi badannya hanya sebatas bahu Jongin.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau nanti malam jurusan kita mengadakan malam keakraban?" Jongin mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, kemudian Kyungsoo bicara lagi, "Itu acara wajib untuk seluruh mahasiswa, dan setiap tahun aku selalu datang. Aku juga ingin datang nanti malam."

"Kalau kau memang ingin datang, ya datang saja. Kenapa harus repot?" Jongin bertanya dengan acuh. Pria itu tampaknya tidak tertarik pada hal yang dibicarakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru semakin merengut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Tadi aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Ibu di rumah, dan beliau berkata aku boleh pergi, tapi harus denganmu. Apa nanti malam kau mau pergi denganku?"

"Apa? Pergi denganmu ke acara malam keakraban?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak pernah datang ke acara membosankan seperti itu. Kau pergi sendiri saja!"

Kyungsoo semakin terlihat sedih. Memang benar, acara malam keakraban adalah acara yang sangat membosankan. Acara tahunan yang menjadi agenda rutin jurusannya itu ditujukan untuk mengakrabkan mahasiswa tiap angkatan, tapi acaranya selalu membuat bosan.

Acara itu tak ubahnya seperti acara pentas seni. Digelar di halaman tengah, dan di tempat itu didirikan panggung tempat para mahasiswa menunjukkan bakat ataupun aksi mereka.

Terdengar membosankan, 'kan? Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo ingin datang. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya sebagai mahasiswa, dan ia tidak ingin melewatkan satupun _moment_ yang ada. Ia juga ingin bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di saat terakhir.

Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, lalu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Satu paket _puppy eyes_ yang sangat ampuh untuk membuat orang lain mau memenuhi keinginannya.

"Kumohon, Jongin. Ini adalah tahun terakhirku sebagai mahasiswa, jadi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk berbaur dengan para mahasiswa yang lain. Kumohon, tolonglah aku..."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan jengah, tapi gadis di depannya tak jua menghentikan aksinya.

Dan akhirnya Jongin membuat sebuah keputusan. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi nanti malam." Keputusan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memekik girang, tapi rupanya Jongin belum selesai bicara. "Tapi aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai disini, selanjutnya aku akan pergi ke tempat lain."

Pekikan Kyungsoo langsung terhenti begitu ia mendengar kalimat lanjutan Jongin.

"Apa? Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polos.

"Seorang temanku mengadakan pesta nanti malam, dan aku akan kesana. Aku akan menjemputmu saat acaramu sudah selesai."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Mencoba memikirkan semuanya. Jongin sudah bersedia untuk mengantarnya ke kampus nanti malam, tapi setelahnya ia akan pergi sendiri. Apa tidak masalah jika ia tidak benar-benar pergi ke acara kampus bersama Jongin?

Tapi sudahlah. Yang penting ia bisa pergi nanti malam. "Baiklah. Aku setuju. Kita berangkat dari rumah bersama, tapi tujuan kita berbeda. Seperti itu, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk malas, lalu memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

Tapi baru dua langkah berjalan, Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti karena ia merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Jongin mengambil ponselnya, lalu memeriksa layar ponsel itu. Di layar itu tertera sederetan nomor tak dikenal sedang menghubunginya. Dengan sedikit ragu, pria itu menjawab telepon yang masuk, "Halo?"

Baru bicara satu kata, tapi Jongin langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Oh, _shit!_ Ternyata itu panggilan dari Jinri.

"Berhenti berteriak! Katakan, apa maumu?"

 _"..."_

"Baguslah kalau siang ini aku tidak perlu menjemputmu di kampusmu."

 _"..."_

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa! Aku ada acara nanti malam!"

 _"..."_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengajakmu!"

 _"..."_

"Ya! Berhenti menangis, bodoh!"

 _"..."_

"Aish! Dasar menyebalkan! Terserah saja kalau kau memang mau ikut!"

Dan Jongin langsung memutus sambungannya secara sepihak. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat karena kesal.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Jongin.

Jongin sedikit menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu menjawab, "Si gadis menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Apa ia mau ikut denganmu nanti malam? Ikut ke pesta temanmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tadi menangis sambil berteriak seperti orang gila." Jongin lalu mulai berjalan lagi. "Ayo pulang. Kita tidak perlu menjemput Jinri sekarang karena ia pergi dengan teman-temannya."

Kyungsoo bergegas melangkah untuk menyusul Jongin. Ia tersenyum riang saat sudah berhasil menyusul langkah Jongin. Dua orang itu lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat parkir mobil.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba ketika Kyungsoo sibuk di kamarnya untuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya saat menghadiri acara malam keakraban di kampusnya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo baru memakai pakaian dalam yang ditutupi oleh lilitan handuk, dan ia sedang berkutat di depan lemari pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo memiliki banyak pakaian, tapi ia merasa semua pakaiannya tidak menarik untuk dipakai malam ini. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang terlalu mempedulikan _fashion._ Ia hanya ingin tampil baik malam ini, karena acara malam ini bisa jadi merupakan acara terakhirnya bersama teman-temannya di kampus.

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya saat ia tak bisa menemukan pakaian yang dinilai pantas. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak saat bertanya. Ia menggenggam bagian atas handuknya dengan erat. Ia takut jika yang mengetuk pintu adalah Jongin ataupun pria lainnya yang tinggal di rumah itu.

"Ini Bibi, sayang. Boleh Bibi masuk?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ketika ia mendengar suara Ryeowook dari balik pintu. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu mengatakan kata _'ya',_ dan pintu kamarnya pun dibuka dari luar.

Ryeowook sempat membulatkan mata saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, tapi selanjutnya ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo supaya tak ada orang yang masuk.

"Kenapa kau belum berpakaian, sayang? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau harus berangkat?" tanya Ryeowook seraya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut sedih saat menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, "Saya tidak menemukan baju yang cocok, Bibi."

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo. "Bibi sudah menduganya, makanya Bibi datang kesini untuk menyerahkan ini padamu." Ryeowook menyerahkan barang yang sedari tadi ia bawa pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima barang itu, dan mengamati barang itu secara cermat. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah _sweater. Sweater_ berwarna merah dengan hiasan rajutan berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna _pink_ di bagian depannya.

"Itu adalah _sweater_ yang dibuat oleh nenek Jongin saat beliau masih muda," Ryeowook menjelaskan. _"Sweater_ itu sangat jarang dipakai, jadi kondisinya masih bagus. Apa kau suka?"

"A-apa _sweater_ ini untuk saya, Bibi?"

 _"Sweater_ itu sebenarnya adalah _sweater_ yang diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi. Awalnya _sweater_ itu milik ibu mertua Bibi—nenek Jongin, lalu diwariskan pada Bibi, dan sekarang Bibi menyerahkan _sweater_ itu padamu."

"Kenapa Bibi menyerahkan _sweater_ ini pada saya? Bukankah seharusnya Bibi menyerahkan _sweater_ ini pada calon istri Jongin?"

"Ya, harusnya memang begitu. Tapi Bibi terlanjur menyukaimu, dan sangat ingin memberikan _sweater_ itu padamu. Kau harus menerimanya, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk mengamati _sweater_ yang berada di tangannya. _Sweater_ itu dirajut dengan sempurna sehingga hasilnya sangat halus dan cantik. Mendiang nenek Jongin pasti sangat mahir merajut.

Meskipun Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai _sweater_ itu, tapi ia merasa tidak pantas menerima benda berharga itu. Jadilah Kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali benda penghangat tubuh itu kepada Ryeowook. "Saya tidak bisa menerima ini, Bibi. Calon istri Jongin lebih pantas menerima ini. Lebih baik Bibi serahkan ini pada Jinri."

Ryeowook tampak kecewa, dan ia tidak menerima _sweater_ yang disodorkan oleh Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kemarin kau sudah menolak untuk menjadi menantu Bibi, dan sekarang kau juga menolak pemberian Bibi. Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyayangi Bibi?"

Kyungsoo mulai panik kala ia melihat ekspresi sedih Ryeowook. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakiti hati bibinya itu.

"M-maafkan saya, Bibi. Saya tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati Bibi. Saya menyayangi Bibi. Sungguh," Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi sedihnya ketika ia bicara lagi, "Kalau kau memang menyayangi Bibi, kau harus menerima _sweater_ itu. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sekali lagi ia pandangi _sweater_ di tangannya, lalu ia menghela nafas. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. "Baiklah, Bibi. Saya mau menerima _sweater_ ini."

Ryeowook langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar keputusan Kyungsoo. "Oh, ya ampun. Bibi senang sekali," tuturnya. _"Sweater_ itu adalah _sweater_ yang sangat istimewa. Nenek Jongin memakai _sweater_ itu saat kencan pertama beliau dengan kakek Jongin, dan Bibi memakai _sweater_ itu saat kencan pertama dengan ayah Jongin. Sekarang, kau juga akan memakai _sweater_ itu saat kencan pertama dengan Jongin."

Kyungsoo mendelik kaget mendengar perkataan panjang ibu Jongin itu. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas karena kata-kata Ryeowook. Tidak, ia tidak merona. Ia hanya merasa malu karena godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ryeowook.

"K-kami tidak berkencan, Bibi. Kami hanya akan pergi bersama."

"Ah, itu sama saja. Anggap saja itu sebuah kencan. Sekarang cepat pakai baju. Cukup pakai kemeja dan celana panjang, lalu pakai _sweater_ itu. Nenek Jongin dan Bibi sama-sama menyukai kesederhanaan, dan Bibi harap kau juga suka tampil sederhana."

"Saya juga suka pada kesederhanaan, Bibi. Sekarang saya permisi untuk berpakaian dulu."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu Kyungsoo segera mengambil satu kemeja dan celana dari lemari pakaian, lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ryeowook menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bahagia. Ia masih menyimpan sebuah harapan besar dalam hatinya, walaupun mungkin harapan itu akan sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan.

* * *

"Hey, cepatlah keluar! Kita jadi pergi atau tidak?" Jongin berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan brutal. Ia sudah tidak sabar karena sudah menunggu Kyungsoo cukup lama di depan kamar gadis itu.

Kyungsoo yang mengajak pergi, tapi Kyungsoo juga yang terlambat. Dasar menyebalkan!

Tapi ternyata, kenop pintu kamar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dibuka dari dalam. Jongin sudah bersiap mengamuk, tapi ternyata malah sosok ibunya yang keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disini?" Jongin bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ibu hanya membantu Kyungsoo bersiap. Apa itu salah, huh?"

Jongin mendengus mendengar perkataan ibunya. Tapi selanjutnya ekspresi Jongin itu berubah ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo muncul dari balik punggung ibunya. Mata Jongin tak berkedip saat melihat Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tampak begitu manis dalam dandanan yang sebenarnya hanya sederhana. Kyungsoo hanya memakai celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam, lalu tubuh bagian atasnya dibalut oleh _sweater_ berwarna merah. Kyungsoo hanya memakai kemeja putih biasa dibalik _sweater_ itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo hanya dipoles dengan _make up_ tipis, dan rambut hitam Kyungsoo kini dikepang menyamping. Tampak sederhana dan begitu polos.

Namun tiba-tiba Jongin menyadari ada yang janggal dari penampilan Kyungsoo. Ia memfokuskan matanya pada _sweater_ yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau memakai _sweater_ milik ibuku?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin ketika lebih dulu Ryeowook bersuara, "Ibu yang memberikan _sweater_ itu pada Kyungsoo."

Jongin sontak menoleh ke arah ibunya. Menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Itu _sweater_ dari nenek, 'kan? Kenapa Ibu memberikannya pada sembarang orang?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Benar, seharusnya ia tidak menerima _sweater_ itu. Ia tak pantas menerimanya.

"Kyungsoo bukanlah sembarang orang, Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang baik, dan Ibu sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Kau tidak boleh memprotes keputusan Ibu."

Jongin menatap ibunya dengan geram, tapi ia tak berkata apapun lagi. Ia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyungsoo yang panik segera berpamitan pada Ryeowook, lalu segera bergegas menyusul langkah Jongin.

Ryeowook memandang kepergian dua anak muda itu dengan tatapan sedih.

* * *

Mobil Jongin melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah gelapnya malam. Dalam mobil itu ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan dalam diam.

Jongin sepertinya masih kesal karena insiden tadi, dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak karena ia adalah orang yang menyebabkan Jongin bertengkar dengan ibunya.

"Aku minta maaf," Kyungsoo berniat untuk membuka percakapan.

Tapi sayangnya, Jongin tampak tak tertarik untuk menjawab ungkapan maaf Kyungsoo. Jongin tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Bahkan Jongin seolah berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seperti itu. _Mood_ -nya benar-benar hancur saat ini.

Mobil Jongin terus melaju, dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Jinri. Ah! Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa juga harus menjemput gadis penyihir itu?

Dengan kesal Jongin menekan klakson mobilnya untuk memberi perintah pada Jinri agar gadis itu segera keluar dari rumahnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak memprotes kelakuan Jongin itu. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk membuka suara.

Untungnya mereka tak harus menunggu lebih lama karena Jinri segera keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung berjalan menuju mobil Jongin.

Gadis itu segera memasuki mobil Jongin. Dan, astaga! Penampilan Jinri benar-benar seperti wanita murahan. Apa-apaan gadis itu memakai _mini dress_ yang sangat ketat begitu?

"Hai, _Oppa._ Aku sangat merindukanmu~" Jinri menyapa Jongin dengan cara yang sangat menjijikkan, kemudian gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, lalu ia mencibir, "Kenapa penampilanmu begitu payah? Dan lihatlah _sweater_ itu! _Sweater_ model tahun berapa yang kau kenakan itu? Kau benar-benar tak tahu mode—

"DIAMLAH, CHOI JINRI!" tiba-tiba Jongin membentak dengan keras. "Kau pikir kau adalah gadis yang paling cantik, hah? Kau pikir penampilanmu adalah yang terbaik? Kau terlihat seperti wanita murahan dengan baju itu!"

Jinri langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah Jongin membentaknya.

Kyungsoo juga terlihat sangat kaget mendengar bentakan Jongin itu. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa _mood_ Jongin sedang benar-benar buruk, dan itu semua karena dirinya.

* * *

Ryeowook memasuki ruang kerja suaminya yang berada di rumah dengan raut sedih.

Jongwoon melihat hal itu, dan ia langsung meninggalkan buku yang ia baca, lalu bertanya pada istrinya, "Ada apa?"

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja suaminya. "Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap baik pada Kyungsoo."

Jongwoon menghela nafas, lalu melepas kacamatanya dan menimpali perkataan sang istri, "Mereka baru saja saling kenal, jadi mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk saling menerima kehadiran satu sama lain. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Jongin memang tidak mudah didekati?"

"Aku tahu itu," Ryeowook merengek manja. "Tapi aku kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin seharusnya memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik karena sekarang mereka berstatus sebagai saudara."

"Kau jangan banyak berharap pada Jongin. Anak itu bahkan tidak memperlakukan kakak dan sepupu kandungnya dengan baik." Jongwoon menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Aku sekarang jadi ingat tentang Minseok. Aku takut ia berbuat yang macam-macam pada adiknya sendiri."

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara langsung pada Minseok? Beri ia pengertian supaya ia tidak melakukan hal buruk."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Minseok hanya akan semakin merasa tertekan jika aku melakukannya. Aku benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang baik."

Ryeowook tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sekarang semua masalah menjadi rumit, padahal ia berharap semua bisa terselesaikan secara baik. Yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus berada di sisi suaminya dan selalu memberinya dukungan.

* * *

Mobil Jongin berhenti di depan gedung kampusnya. Bagian depan gedung itu kini dihiasi lampu warna-warni sebagai tanda bahwa di tempat itu sedang ada sebuah acara.

Jongin sejenak melirik ke belakang—kepada Jinri, lalu bertanya, "Kau benar-benar tidak mau turun disini saja dan tidak usah ikut denganku?"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin ikut denganmu, _Oppa!"_

Jongin memutar bola matanya, tapi ia tak bicara lagi. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, dan ia mendapati gadis itu sedang melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Jongin terus mengamati Kyungsoo melalui ekor matanya, dan ia terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo melepas _sweater_ -nya setelah gadis itu selesai melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Kau bisa menyimpan ini, tapi jangan kembalikan pada ibumu. Beliau akan merasa sedih jika tahu aku tidak menerima pemberiannya. Maaf karena aku tadi sempat memakainya. Besok aku akan mencucinya, kalau kau mau. Aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu mobil dan pergi menjauhi mobil Jongin setelah ia menyerahkan _sweater_ -nya kepada Jongin. Sebisa mungkin gadis cantik itu menahan air matanya supaya tak menetes saat ia bicara pada Jongin tadi.

Jongin mematung setelah kepergian Kyungsoo. Matanya terus memandangi _sweater_ merah di tangannya. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan? Apa ia sudah menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo?

Tanpa sadar, Jongin meremas _sweater_ merah di tangannya dengan erat.

 _"Oppa,_ kapan kita berangkat? Dan, bolehkah aku duduk di depan sekarang? Kursi di sebelahmu kosong, 'kan?" pertanyaan Jinri membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jinri dengan tajam. "Kau tetap duduk di belakang," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Jinri memasang ekspresi kecewa, tapi Jongin tak peduli. Pria itu segera meletakkan _sweater_ merah yang tadi dipakai Kyungsoo di atas kursi yang tadi ditempati gadis itu, kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Ada rasa sesak di dada Jongin karena insiden tadi. Ia bahkan tak peduli bahwa kini tak ada orang yang menempati kursi di sampingnya. Biarkan _sweater_ merah itu yang menjadi pemilik kursi untuk malam ini.

* * *

Begitu sudah sampai di gedung kampusnya, Kyungsoo langsung disambut oleh Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar. Tapi sahabat prianya itu melenyapkan senyumnya setelah ia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Cepat-cepat Jongdae berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Soo?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Melihat hal itu, Jongdae kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau hanya memakai baju lengan pendek malam-malam begini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, Kyungsoo malah langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh sahabat terdekatnya itu. Jongdae sedikit tersentak, tapi ia tidak melepas pelukan Kyungsoo. Pria itu justru mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Do Kyungsoo..."

* * *

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya setelah ia sampai disana usai mengantar Jinri pulang.

Saat ini sudah pukul 12 malam, dan pesta yang diadakan temannya sudah usai. Jongin merasa lelah karena Jinri terus berulah di pesta tadi. Jinri memaksanya untuk berdansa, Jinri terus menempel padanya, dan sederetan tingkah Jinri lainnya yang membuatnya pusing.

Jongin juga sengaja tidak menjemput Kyungsoo di kampusnya. Setahunya, acara di kampus selesai pukul 10 malam, dan pasti Kyungsoo sudah pulang sekarang.

Dengan langkah gontai Jongin keluar dari mobilnya. Pria itu sebenarnya merasa sedikit pusing karena efek minuman beralkohol yang ia minum tadi, tapi tadi ia masih bisa menyetir dengan baik. Ia memang tidak mabuk karena ia tidak minum terlalu banyak.

Saat ini Jongin sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemuda Kim itu membawa kunci rumah sendiri, jadi ia tak perlu susah-susah menekan bel.

Begitu pintu rumah sudah terbuka, Jongin langsung berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati ayah, ibu, paman, serta bibinya berada di ruang tamu, seolah menunggunya pulang. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya mereka tak pernah melakukan hal itu walaupun Jongin sering pulang larut.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur?" tanya Jongin saat ia sudah berdiri cukup dekat dengan keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Mana Kyungsoo?" Jongwoon justru balas bertanya pada putranya.

Jongin langsung mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo? Bukannya Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu?

"Kenapa kau diam, Jongin? Kau tadi pergi bersama Kyungsoo, 'kan?" kali ini Jungsoo yang bertanya.

Jongin masih diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin. Ryeowook langsung mengendus tubuh Jongin begitu ia sudah berada di dekat putranya itu.

"Kau bau alkohol, Kim Jongin! Katakan dengan jujur, apa tadi kau tidak pergi bersama Kyungsoo?" kini Ryeowook yang melontarkan kalimat tanya.

Jongin benar-benar tertekan, tapi kini pikirannya sedang tak berada di tempat itu. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Ya, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada sepupunya itu. Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika terjadi hal buruk pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Jongin akhirnya berlari keluar dari rumahnya, lalu bergegas pergi ke garasi lagi untuk menuju mobilnya.

Cepat-cepat Jongin memasuki mobilnya, lalu dengan cepat pula ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan segera melajukannya. Pikirannya sungguh kalut sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga tak terjadi hal buruk pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di atas tanah sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Gadis itu duduk tepat di depan kampus. Acara di kampusnya sudah selesai dua jam lalu, dan kini tempat itu sangat sepi. Semua orang sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sebenarnya tadi Jongdae menawarinya untuk pulang bersama dengan menggunakan taksi, tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya. Ia berkata bahwa Jongin akan menjemputnya, jadi ia memilih untuk menunggu. Tadi Kyungsoo sudah bercerita tentang semuanya pada Jongdae, dan sahabatnya itu tampak sangat marah.

Dan sekarang sudah dua jam Kyungsoo menunggu di depan kampus, namun Jongin tak kunjung datang.

Angin malam sedari tadi menyapa tubuhnya, dan ia benar-benar kedinginan. Ia kini hanya memakai kemeja berlengan pendek dan cukup tipis, jadi wajar kalau ia merasa kedinginan—seharusnya tadi ia terima saja tawaran jaket dari Jongdae.

Tadi saat di rumah, Kyungsoo hanya asal memilih kemeja karena ia mengira ia akan tetap mengenakan _sweater_ pemberian ibu Jongin selama acara di kampus, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Ia tak tahan karena Jongin marah dan terus mendiamkannya, makanya tadi ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan _sweater_ itu kepada Jongin. Ia berharap Jongin mau memaafkannya dengan cara itu.

Namun rupanya lagi-lagi ia salah. Jongin tidak memaafkannya. Hal itu terbukti dari Jongin yang tidak menjemputnya sejak tadi.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis (lagi) karena semua yang terjadi hari ini. Dan akhirnya, gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas dua lututnya yang ditekuk, lalu ia benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berjengit ketika ia merasakan kehangatan di area punggung dan pundaknya. Secara refleks si gadis Do mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia menemukan seorang Kim Jongin sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Air mata Kyungsoo semakin membanjir saat melihat Jongin. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu segera berdiri dari posisinya, lalu langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Hiks...maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku lancang karena sudah memakai barang penting milik mendiang nenekmu dan juga milik ibumu. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku. Hiks..."

Jongin membeku saat tubuhnya disergap oleh rasa hangat—itu sebenarnya adalah hal yang tidak logis. Jongin tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan langsung bangkit dan memeluknya seperti ini. _Sweater_ merah yang tadi ia sampirkan di tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan kini terjatuh di atas tanah.

Jongin bingung. Tangannya bergerak resah di samping tubuhnya, tapi kemudian tangan itu bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk balas memeluk Kyungsoo.

 _Hangat._ Tubuh Jongin yang tadinya membeku, kini menghangat...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Nah, disini lumayan banyak kan moment kaisoo-nya? Hehe.**

 **Buat hari ini aku update sampai chapter ini dulu. Besok aku update lagi chapter terbarunya. Kira2 bakal gimana hubungan kaisoo? Mereka sodaraan lho sekarang. Wkwk.**

 **Kalau bisa, tolong review per-chapter ya. Aku pengen tahu kalau di setiap chapternya ada kesalahan. Kadang kalau ngetik tu suka asal, terus nggak sadar kalau salah :D**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian semua.**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	7. Chapter 6 Good Night, Kyungsoo

**[6/15]**

 **— Good Night, Kyungsoo —**

 _ **Previous chapter:**_

 _ **Jongin membeku saat tubuhnya disergap oleh rasa hangat—itu sebenarnya adalah hal yang tidak logis. Jongin tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan langsung bangkit dan memeluknya seperti ini. Sweater merah yang tadi ia sampirkan di tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan kini terjatuh di atas tanah.**_

 _ **Jongin bingung. Tangannya bergerak resah di samping tubuhnya, tapi kemudian tangan itu bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk balas memeluk Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Hangat. Tubuh Jongin yang tadinya membeku, kini menghangat...**_

* * *

Selama beberapa menit, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpelukan di tengah dinginnya malam. Rasa dingin mungkin sudah lenyap saat dua tubuh mereka melekat dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Dua tubuh yang saling menempel itu seolah sedang berusaha untuk saling mentransfer rasa hangat.

Tapi Jongin selanjutnya segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menepis nuansa hangat yang merembet di tubuhnya. Sepertinya otaknya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Mungkin itu adalah efek dari rasa paniknya tadi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berpelukan dengan wanita, tapi rasa hangat yang ia rasakan memang berbeda dengan biasanya.

Setelah tersadar dari pemikirannya, Jongin lalu melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan pelan, dan mengamati wajah gadis itu dengan seksama.

Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi karena kedinginan, dan kondisi itu diperburuk dengan hadirnya lelehan air mata di wajahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar menangis rupanya.

Kebanyakan lelaki tidak suka melihat seorang wanita menangis, dan Jongin juga sama. Ia benci melihat air mata menetes di pipi seorang gadis. Terlebih, ia adalah orang yang menyebabkan hadirnya lelehan bening itu.

"Hapus air matamu, dan ayo cepat pulang. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu," akhirnya Jongin berujar dengan nada yang ia buat sedatar mungkin.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak bergerak di tempatnya. Gadis itu justru menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh rasa sedih sekaligus rasa takut. Pancaran mata Kyungsoo juga menggambarkan rasa sesal yang teramat sangat.

Jongin menyadari hal itu, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pemuda tinggi itu selanjutnya berjalan ke depan melewati Kyungsoo, lalu merundukkan tubuhnya untuk meraih _sweater_ merah yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

Pria itu kemudian kembali lagi ke hadapan Kyungsoo, lalu lagi-lagi menyampirkan _sweater_ merah itu di pundak Kyungsoo. "Pakailah. Aku tahu kau kedinginan," ia memberi perintah pada Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergeming. Sekali lagi Jongin menghela nafas, lalu kembali bicara, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Ayo pulang."

Tak mau menunggu respon Kyungsoo, Jongin segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kyungsoo selama beberapa saat masih terdiam sambil menatap Jongin yang sudah memasuki mobilnya, tapi kemudian senyum berbentuk hati terkembang sempurna di bibirnya. Ia lega karena Jongin sudah memaafkannya. Rasa takut yang sempat menyergap hatinya kini sirna setelah Jongin memaafkannya. Ia hanya membutuhkan maaf dari Jongin. Itu saja.

Gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu kemudian meraih _sweater_ yang tersampir di kedua bahunya, lalu memeluk _sweater_ itu di depan dadanya dengan erat.

Tanpa ia sadari, rasa dingin yang tadi mengurungnya kini tergantikan oleh rasa hangat meskipun ia belum memakai _sweater_ itu.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Kim diliputi suasana senyap di mobil Jongin. Si pemilik mobil kembali duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi keduanya tidak saling bicara sejak mobil mulai bergerak.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung di dalam mobil. Mereka terbiasa saling diam, tapi tidak pernah terasa canggung seperti ini. Ah! Mungkin suasana canggung itu hadir karena pelukan mereka tadi! Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa malu saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Kenapa juga ia tadi tiba-tiba memeluk Jongin? Benar-benar sebuah tindakan penghancur harga diri!

Kyungsoo yang merasa terlalu malu akhirnya mengubur wajahnya pada _sweater_ yang sedari tadi masih ia bawa dan tidak ia kenakan. Ia berharap _sweater_ itu bisa menyerap seluruh rasa malunya—walaupun jelas itu tidak mungkin.

Jongin rupanya menyadari gelagat aneh Kyungsoo itu, jadi ia bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo sontak kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil tersenyum canggung. "Ti-tidak ada. A-aku hanya sedang berusaha menghangatkan diri. Ya, seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa bicara dengan baik.

Tindakan bodohnya saat di depan kampusnya tadi memang sudah menodai harga dirinya sendiri, dan ia merasa tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri seperti biasa lagi.

"Kau bisa memakai _sweater_ itu untuk menghangatkan diri. Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Kyungsoo menimpali dengan tegas. Sepertinya kepercayaan dirinya kembali muncul karena ejekan Jongin. "Tapi, Jongin. Apa kau mengizinkanku meminjam _sweater_ ini? Tadi kau marah-marah karena aku memakainya, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu meminjam _sweater_ itu," jawaban Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan refleks menjatuhkan _sweater_ -nya ke pangkuannya. Menyadari reaksi Kyungsoo itu, Jongin selanjutnya kembali bicara, _"Sweater_ itu milikmu, jadi kau tidak perlu meminjamnya."

Mata Kyungsoo semakin melebar karena kalimat tambahan yang diucapkan oleh Jongin. "A-apa maksudmu, Jongin? Apa kau...mengizinkanku untuk memiliki _sweater_ ini?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat. "Lagipula secara teknis, _sweater_ itu bukan milikku. Itu milik ibuku, dan ibuku berhak memberikan _sweater_ itu pada siapapun yang diinginkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali meraih _sweater_ yang tadi sempat terjatuh di pangkuannya. Ia kembali mengagumi keindahan _sweater_ sederhana itu. Ia memang gadis yang menyukai kesederhanaan, dan _sweater_ itu benar-benar cocok untuknya.

Lagipula _sweater_ itu adalah _sweater_ yang memiliki banyak sejarah manis, dan Kyungsoo berharap kelak ia akan bisa memiliki sejarah seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo kembali memeluk _sweater_ itu, lalu mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman ke sandaran kursi. Mata Kyungsoo mulai terasa berat, dan gadis itu mulai memejamkan mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo memang sejak tadi sudah mengantuk, jadi ia ingin tidur sebentar. Ia berniat bangun sebelum mereka sampai di rumah.

Sekilas Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, dan pemuda itu mendapati Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas sambil terus memeluk _sweater_ pemberian ibunya.

Dua sudut bibir Jongin terangkat melihat pemandangan itu. Ia kini sadar, ibunya tidak memilih sembarang orang untuk memberikan _sweater_ warisan neneknya itu.

 _Sweater_ sederhana itu memang sama sekali tidak mahal. Harganya kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan pakaian rancangan desainer terkenal. Tapi seluruh kenangan yang ada pada _sweater_ itu membuat benda itu menjadi benda yang berharga. Ibunya memilih orang yang tepat. Ibunya memilih sosok Do Kyungsoo yang bisa menghargai barang berharga itu.

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum juga pulang. Ia sangat khawatir pada keadaan putra bungsu dan juga keponakannya itu.

"Duduklah, sayang. Sejak tadi kau terus berjalan mondar-mandir, padahal aku tahu bahwa kau sudah mengantuk. Tidurlah lebih dulu, dan ajak Jungsoo _Noona_ juga. Kasihan kalau ia tidur dalam posisi duduk begitu," Jongwoon akhirnya bicara saat ia sudah tak tahan melihat istrinya yang terus berjalan dengan resah di depannya.

Mata sipit lelaki dewasa itu sejenak melirik ke arah samping, dan ia mendapati Jungsoo sudah tertidur dalam posisi duduk sambil bersandar pada bahu Youngwoon yang juga sudah terlihat mengantuk. Jelas sekali bahwa posisi tidur Jungsoo tidaklah nyaman. Besok pagi leher wanita itu bisa sakit jika terlalu lama tidur dalam posisi itu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur tenang sebelum dua anak itu pulang." Ryeowook menimpali perkataan suaminya dan berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh ke arah Youngwoon. _"Oppa,_ sebaiknya kau bawa Jungsoo _Eonni_ ke kamarnya. Biarkan dia beristirahat dengan lebih nyaman."

Usia Ryeowook memang dua tahun lebih muda dibanding Youngwoon, jadi bukan hal aneh jika istri Jongwoon itu memanggil adik iparnya dengan sebutan ' _oppa'._

"Jungsoo tadi berpesan padaku untuk tetap menunggu disini sampai Jongin dan Kyungsoo pulang. Ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan dua anak itu," Youngwoon menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan adik iparnya, jadi ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai persetujuan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook, Jongwoon, dan Youngwoon mendengar suara kunci pintu terbuka, dan mereka sontak menatap ke arah pintu utama rumah mereka. Mereka menatap penuh antisipasi ke arah pintu.

Dan ternyata sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo lah yang berjalan masuk melewati pintu itu—sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang berjalan karena kini Kyungsoo tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Jongin. Jongin tadi sedikit kesusahan saat membuka pintu karena ia tengah menggendong Kyungsoo _bridal style_. Tentu tidak mudah bagi Jongin untuk membuka pintu dengan dua tangannya menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon segera berjalan mendekati Jongin. Menatap dua anak muda itu dengan sorot mata penuh rasa cemas.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" Ryeowook langsung bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia mengamati dengan seksama sosok Kyungsoo dalam gendongan Jongin, dan ia menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak memakai _sweater_ -nya dan malah memeluk _sweater_ -nya seperti itu?"

Jongin menatap ibunya dengan tatapan penuh rasa salah. Ia memang telah bersikap berlebihan sampai-sampai Kyungsoo yang menjadi korban. Seharusnya tadi ia bisa mengontrol emosinya sehingga Kyungsoo tidak nekat melepas _sweater_ pemberian ibunya dan mengembalikan benda itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu. Ini semua salahku sampai-sampai ia melepas _sweater_ itu dan pergi ke acara kampus tanpa menggunakan pakaian hangat. Tapi Ibu jangan khawatir, ia baik-baik saja, dan sekarang ia hanya tertidur."

Ryeowook bisa bernafas lega setelah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit sebal pada Jongin karena putranya itu sudah bersikap tidak dewasa dan menyebabkan Kyungsoo tersakiti. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Jongin terlalu serius dalam menyikapi perihal _sweater_ -nya yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo tadi.

Di sisi lain, Jongwoon terlihat masih belum puas mendengar jawaban putranya. "Jawab dengan jujur, Jongin. Kau tadi pergi kemana, dan kenapa kau meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian sampai selarut ini?"

"Maaf, Ayah. Tadi aku pergi ke pesta temanku, dan kukira ia sudah pulang sendiri tanpa menungguku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ia menungguku sendirian selama dua jam di depan kampus."

Jongwoon menggeram marah, dan ia hampir saja melayangkan satu tamparan di pipi Jongin jika Ryeowook tidak menahan gerak tangannya. "Sudahlah, sayang. Kalau kau menampar Jongin, maka Kyungsoo akan terbangun," ucap Ryeowook. Ibu dua anak itu lalu beralih menatap Jongin dan berkata, "Bawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, dan cepatlah tidur di kamarmu sendiri. Ibu tahu kau lelah."

Jongin mengangguk singkat, kemudian mulai berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk kecil ke arah pamannya sebelum ia menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk menuju kamar Kyungsoo di lantai dua.

Di sisi lain, Ryeowook tampak menepuk bahu suaminya, lalu berucap, "Jangan mudah terpancing emosi. Jongin tadi sudah minta maaf padahal dulu ia sangat sulit mengatakan kata itu. Bahkan tadi ia dua kali meminta maaf."

Tubuh Jongwoon yang tadi tegang, kini berangsur kembali tenang. Emosi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah bisa dikontrol lagi. "Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada anak itu. Ia membuat kita semua cemas. Aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyungsoo."

"Sudahlah, _Hyung._ Yang penting Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, jadi _Hyung_ tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi," Youngwoon menanggapi ucapan kakaknya sembari mulai membopong tubuh istrinya. Sejak tadi istrinya itu masih terlelap rupanya. Wajar saja, Jungsoo memang bukan tipe wanita yang betah begadang.

Jongwoon akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tak bisa membantah jika istri dan adiknya sudah bekerjasama untuk menasehatinya. Lagipula, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdebat. Sekarang lebih baik mereka segera mengistirahatkan tubuh dan kepala mereka yang terasa lelah.

* * *

Setelah berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan susah payah dan membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo juga dengan kesulitan yang sama, Jongin akhirnya berhasil masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin berada di kamar itu.

Kamar bernuansa coklat muda itu ternyata sengaja disiapkan untuk Kyungsoo secara diam-diam oleh keluarganya sebelum mereka mengumumkan perihal adopsi Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar tidak peka pada sekitar sampai-sampai ia tidak mengetahui kegiatan renovasi di kamar itu.

Setelah berhasil memasuki kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Dengan pelan Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas ranjangnya, lalu ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia menundukkan kepala untuk memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat polos dan damai saat tertidur. Mata seram Kyungsoo kini tertutup, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Jongin untuk merasa terintimidasi oleh mata itu.

Ya, Jongin memang cukup ngeri saat melihat mata besar Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bukan ngeri karena takut, tapi lebih dikarenakan karena geli. Jongin sering membayangkan bagaimana jika mata besar itu keluar dari sarangnya. Pemikiran yang bodoh, memang.

Kyungsoo saat ini tidur sambil memeluk _sweater_ pemberian ibunya, seolah _sweater_ itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan mungkin memang gadis itu menganggap _sweater_ -nya sebagai benda yang begitu berharga. Mungkin Kyungsoo adalah tipe gadis yang selalu menghargai pemberian orang lain.

Jongin merasa bersalah karena sempat tidak menerima keputusan ibunya untuk memberikan _sweater_ itu kepada Kyungsoo. Ibunya memang tidak pernah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Ibunya pasti memiliki penilaian sendiri atas seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Memilih untuk menepis segala hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, Jongin segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih selimut yang berada di bawah kaki Kyungsoo, lalu menyelimuti gadis itu hingga sebatas dada.

Jongin tersenyum kecil setelahnya, kemudian berbisik lirih di dekat wajah Kyungsoo, "Selamat malam, Kyungsoo."

Itu adalah kali pertama Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama yang benar. Selama ini, rasanya sulit sekali bagi lidah Jongin untuk melafalkan nama itu.

* * *

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Kyungsoo membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

Ryeowook memang terbiasa memasak seorang diri di rumahnya, dan ia tidak terlalu mengandalkan _maid_ untuk urusan dapur. Jungsoo tidak pernah membantunya di dapur. Wanita itu tidak memiliki bakat untuk memasak.

Dan Ryeowook merasa sangat senang ketika Kyungsoo hadir di rumahnya, dan ternyata gadis itu memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya. Dulu Minseok sebenarnya beberapa kali belajar memasak dengannya, tapi lama-lama gadis itu semakin sibuk dan semakin berjarak dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo sendiri juga sangat senang karena bisa membantu bibinya itu.

"Ehm...Bibi," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara saat ia sedang bekerja dengan pisau untuk memotong sayuran. Ryeowook yang sedang memotong daging menoleh padanya, lalu Kyungsoo kembali bersuara, "Sepertinya semalam saya tertidur saat perjalanan pulang. A-apa Bibi tahu siapa yang sudah membawa saya ke kamar?"

Tadi pagi Kyungsoo terkaget ketika ia bangun dan mendapati tubuhnya sudah tidak berada di dalam mobil Jongin, melainkan sudah berada di kamarnya, tepatnya berada di atas ranjangnya. Seingatnya, ia semalam hanya berencana tidur sebentar saat dalam perjalanan pulang, tapi ternyata ia malah tidur sampai pagi. Dan anehnya, ia sudah berada di kamarnya ketika ia bangun.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa penasaran. Siapa yang semalam mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa tidur di dalam kamar? Tidak mungkin 'kan ia berjalan sendiri turun dari mobil untuk menuju kamarnya? Ia tidak ingat melakukan hal itu semalam. Semalam tidak ada yang membangunkannya, jadi ia terus tidur tanpa merasakan adanya gangguan.

Di lain sisi, Ryeowook tiba-tiba merasa tidak lagi tertarik pada daging yang tadi ia potong-potong, dan ia langsung tersenyum cerah pada Kyungsoo. "Tadi malam Jongin yang menggendongmu ke kamar. _Aigoo_...putraku benar-benar terlihat tampan saat ia menggendongmu. Kesannya seperti seorang pangeran yang menggendong tuan putri..."

Kyungsoo nyaris memotong jarinya sendiri karena ucapan Ryeowook. Ia terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya karena ia takut akan kehilangan satu jarinya hanya karena tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa ia harus merasa gugup hanya karena Jongin menggendongnya tadi malam? Itu bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo digendong oleh seorang pria—selain ayahnya. Saat masih kecil dulu, ia pernah digendong oleh teman lelakinya karena ia terjatuh saat bermain di taman.

Tapi, kenapa sensasinya terasa berbeda, ya? Padahal ia tidak sadar saat Jongin menggendongnya, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghapus sederetan pemikirannya karena ia merasa semua itu hanyalah hal konyol yang tak harus dipikirkan.

Karena tak mau terlalu lama merasakan kegugupan, Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Bibi, apa Paman sudah bangun sekarang? Saya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Paman."

Ryeowook sedikit merasa kecewa karena Kyungsoo menghindari godaannya. Ia sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan beberapa godaan lain, tapi Kyungsoo justru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tapi Ryeowook mencoba mengerti. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti merasa malu karena godaannya tadi. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman.

Jadilah Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Pamanmu sudah bangun. Beliau ada di beranda belakang menikmati secangkir kopi. Itu adalah kebiasaannya sebelum sarapan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu ia meminta izin pada Ryeowook untuk pergi menemui Jongwoon. Ryeowook memberinya izin, dan Kyungsoo segera mencuci tangannya, kemudian segera pergi keluar dari dapur dan berjalan ke beranda belakang rumah.

Kyungsoo merasa lega karena ia bisa menghindari godaan Ryeowook. Ia tak tahu kenapa bibinya itu sangat suka menggodanya. Dan ia juga tak tahu kenapa godaan Ryeowook sangat berdampak padanya.

* * *

Ryeowook benar. Pagi ini Jongwoon memang sudah berada di beranda belakang rumah dan menikmati secangkir kopi.

Jongwoon memang memiliki kebiasaan minum kopi sebelum sarapan. Sebenarnya itu tak baik untuk lambungnya, tapi Jongwoon tetap _ngeyel_ dan tetap saja melakukan kebiasaan itu walaupun banyak orang melarangnya—termasuk dokter pribadinya.

Pria setengah baya itu kini duduk di kursi kesayangannya dan menikmati segarnya udara pagi. Mata sipit pria itu menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap taman bunga yang sengaja dibuat dan dirawat oleh Ryeowook dan Jungsoo. Dua wanita itu memang sangat menyukai bunga, jadi tak heran jika halaman rumahnya sekarang dipenuhi oleh bunga warna-warni.

Dulu Jongwoon tidak menyukai bunga. Tapi semenjak ia mengenal Ryeowook, ia jadi cukup tertarik pada benda cantik yang kaya warna itu.

Jongwoon memang sangat mencintai Ryeowook. Mereka berdua memang menikah karena perjodohan orang tua, tapi tetap saja mereka saling mencintai dengan tulus. Barangkali orang tua mereka telah memilihkan jodoh yang tepat bagi mereka.

Jongwoon merasa lengkap karena kehadiran Ryeowook. Ia seperti menemukan pecahan hatinya yang hilang saat ia menemukan Ryeowook. Pasangan memang harus saling melengkapi, dan Jongwoon sangat setuju dengan ungkapan itu.

Jongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, dan ia mendapati sosok Do Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi, Paman," Kyungsoo menyapa Jongwoon dengan sedikit keraguan saat gadis itu sudah berada di dekat Jongwoon.

Jongwoon tersenyum sampai matanya jadi semakin sipit, kemudian membalas sapaan Kyungsoo, "Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo. Kukira kau sibuk di dapur bersama Ryeowook?"

"Ah, iya. Tadi saya memang membantu Bibi memasak, tapi kemudian saya meninggalkan Bibi karena saya ingin bicara dengan Paman."

"Kau ingin bicara denganku? Kalau begitu, duduklah dulu supaya lebih nyaman, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang terletak di samping kursi Jongwoon. Dua kursi mereka hanya dibatasi oleh keberadaan sebuah meja bundar berukuran kecil.

Untuk sejenak Kyungsoo bergerak gusar di kursinya. Ia belum terbiasa bicara dengan Jongwoon. Di rumah itu, ia memang paling merasa dekat dan nyaman dengan Ryeowook. Wanita itu begitu hangat dan membuatnya nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Dengan Jungsoo saja Kyungsoo tidak merasa terlalu nyaman. Jungsoo terlalu tenang dan tidak banyak bicara, jadi Kyungsoo sering merasa bingung saat bersamanya.

Tapi pagi ini Kyungsoo hanya berdua saja dengan Jongwoon, dan ternyata kondisi itu jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan kondisi saat ia hanya berdua dengan Jungsoo.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongwoon adalah pribadi yang misterius dan sulit ditebak, jadi ia merasa _minder_ saat harus bicara dengan ayah Jongin itu.

"Saya ingin memberi jawaban atas permintaan Paman tempo hari," Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara setelah ia berhasil menenangkan diri.

Ya, pagi ini Kyungsoo memang ingin membicarakan tentang Jongin dengan Jongwoon. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang, dan ia siap memberi Jongwoon sebuah jawaban.

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan permintaanku matang-matang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Jongwoon bertanya lagi, "Apa jawabanmu, Kyungsoo?"

Kembali Kyungsoo duduk dengan gusar di atas kursinya. Ia memang sudah berpikir, tapi tetap saja ia merasa takut. Ia takut jika keputusan yang ia ambil adalah keputusan yang salah.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia kini bicara empat mata dengan Jongwoon, dan ia harus memberi pria itu sebuah kepastian.

Setelah sekali mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon, "Saya bersedia, Paman. Saya bersedia memenuhi permintaan tolong Paman."

Jongwoon tak langsung bereaksi. Pria itu justru menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sedikit diliputi rasa ragu. Ia meragukan jawaban Kyungsoo, karena ia menemukan rasa ragu di mata Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin, Kyungsoo?" Jongwoon bertanya, tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam. "Aku tidak ingin menekanmu dengan permintaan tolongku tempo hari. Aku tahu itu bukanlah permintaan yang mudah untukmu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Satu tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup. Dan sayangnya, rasa gugup bukanlah satu-satunya rasa yang terselip di hati Kyungsoo. Ia juga merasakan ragu di hatinya.

"Mengawasi Jongin bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Aku sebenarnya memiliki sejumlah orang suruhan yang kutugaskan untuk mengawasi Jongin. Tapi hal yang kutugaskan padamu berbeda dengan tugas mereka."

Kyungsoo masih belum menanggapi perkataan Jongwoon. Otaknya masih terus berputar untuk memikirkan segala persoalan yang mengganggu benaknya.

"Jongin itu sangat liar. Ia memiliki banyak kebiasaan buruk, termasuk kegemarannya pergi ke klub malam dan minum alkohol. Aku mengetahui tentang itu semua dari orang suruhanku. Mereka memang kutugaskan untuk mencari tahu semua hal yang dilakukan Jongin diluar sana. Tugasmu tidak sama dengan mereka, Kyungsoo. Tugasmu lebih dari sekedar mengawasi Jongin."

"A-apa maksud Paman?"

"Tempo hari aku berkata bahwa kau harus memastikan supaya Jongin tidak berbuat buruk saat berada diluar rumah. Jika kau bersedia memenuhi permintaan tolongku, maka kau harus bisa mengontrol tabiat buruk Jongin."

Kyungsoo terlihat kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Jongwoon. Rupanya ia telah salah memaknai perintah Jongwoon tempo hari.

Jongwoon tempo hari berkata bahwa ia harus mengawasi Jongin. Oke, ia tidak salah memaknai hal itu. Tapi rupanya ia salah memaknai permintaan Jongwoon yang satu lagi. Ia mengira ia hanya harus melapor pada Jongwoon saat Jongin akan melakukan hal yang buruk. Ia pikir, itulah yang dimaksud dengan _memastikan Jongin tidak berbuat buruk saat diluar rumah_. Tapi ternyata dugaannya itu salah. Tugasnya lebih dari itu. Ia harus benar-benar memastikan hal itu dengan cara mengontrol Jongin.

"Itu memang tugas yang sulit, Kyungsoo. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol perilaku Jongin. Makanya, aku tidak memaksamu untuk membantuku."

Kyungsoo menjadi semakin bingung sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa melaksanakan tugas itu jika Jongwoon saja tak bisa melakukannya?

Jongwoon tahu kalau Jongin itu susah diatur, tapi ia berharap Kyungsoo bisa mengontrol perilaku Jongin. Itu hal yang nyaris tidak mungkin, 'kan? Kyungsoo baru saja mengenal Jongin, dan pastinya sangat sulit untuk _menjinakkan_ Jongin.

"Sekali lagi aku tegaskan padamu, Kyungsoo. Tugasmu ini tidaklah mudah. Untuk menjalankannya, kau harus selalu menempel pada Jongin selama ia tidak berada di rumah. Bahkan saat ia berkencan atau melakukan kegiatan pribadi lainnya, kau juga harus ada bersamanya."

Kyungsoo masih larut dalam pikirannya. Ia masih terus menimbang-nimbang semuanya. Ia tahu, tugasnya memang bukan hal mudah. Ia harus bekerja keras untuk bisa menjalankan tugas itu. Jongin itu tak ubahnya seperti bocah _bengal,_ dan Kyungsoo butuh ekstra tenaga untuk bisa _menjinakkannya._

Kyungsoo tahu jika tugasnya itu memiliki resiko yang besar. Jika ia gagal melaksanakan tugasnya, maka ia akan mengecewakan Jongwoon. Jongwoon adalah orang yang baik, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan pria itu.

"Saya sudah memutuskan, Paman," Kyungsoo kembali menatap sang Paman, dan kini dengan tatapan yang lebih mantap serta penuh keyakinan. "Saya...tetap akan membantu Paman. Saya akan berusaha untuk mengawasi Jongin dan tidak akan membiarkan Jongin melakukan hal yang buruk saat ia tidak berada di rumah."

Itulah keputusan Kyungsoo. Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri dibalik keputusannya itu. Kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap semoga keputusannya tidaklah salah. Ia memiliki niat yang baik, dan ia berharap Tuhan bersedia membantunya melaksanakan niatan itu.

Jongwoon sepertinya juga merespon baik niatan Kyungsoo. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo, kemudian berkata, "Aku mempercayakan Jongin kepadamu, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Selamat pagi! Saya update lagi nih :D**

 **Buat sekarang2 ini emang belum ada konflik yg besar. Chapter depan juga belum ada, masih adem ayem pokoknya. Banyak moment kaisoo *eh, kok jadi spoiler? wkwk*. Nah, chapter 8 mungkin baru mulai ada tanda2 konflik lanjutan.**

 **Ada yg ngasih masukan soal moment kyungsoo sama kangteuk. Emang sih, aku sengaja nggak bikin moment mereka secara eksplisit. Soalnya emang dari awal ryeowook yg paling sayang sama kyungsoo. Dia udah tau kyungsoo sejak kecil, jadi dia care bgt sama kyungsoo. Tapi bakal ada moment dimana jungsoo juga keliatan sayang sama kyungsoo kok. Walaupun emang nggak banyak. Hehe. Lagipula sebenernya ada rahasia di balik itu semua *evil smile***

 **Oh, iya. Karakternya jongin emang beda bgt sama kim tan. Kan FF ini juga nggak sama kyk drama the heirs. Hehe.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah sempet ngasih review~**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi..**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	8. Chapter 7 A Deal

**[7/15]**

 **— A Deal —**

 _ **Previous chapter:**_

 _ **"Saya sudah memutuskan, Paman," Kyungsoo kembali menatap sang Paman, dan kini dengan tatapan yang lebih mantap serta penuh keyakinan. "Saya...tetap akan membantu Paman. Saya akan berusaha untuk mengawasi Jongin dan tidak akan membiarkan Jongin melakukan hal yang buruk saat ia tidak berada di rumah."**_

 _ **Itulah keputusan Kyungsoo. Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri dibalik keputusannya itu. Kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap semoga keputusannya tidaklah salah. Ia memiliki niat yang baik, dan ia berharap Tuhan bersedia membantunya melaksanakan niatan itu.**_

 _ **Jongwoon sepertinya juga merespon baik niatan Kyungsoo. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo, kemudian berkata, "Aku mempercayakan Jongin kepadamu, Kyungsoo-ya."**_

* * *

Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya saat sang mentari belum mencapai setengah perjalanan untuk melewati setengah bagian bumi. Saat ini sang penanda waktu baru menunjukkan angka 10. Hari ini Jongin memang tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah yang terlalu pagi. Kuliahnya baru akan dimulai pukul 11 pagi.

Kamar Jongin ada di lantai 2 rumahnya, dan sebelum ia bisa mencapai tangga untuk turun menuju lantai satu, ia harus melewati kamar Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

Jongin tidak berhenti di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Ia hanya sedikit melirik ke arah kamar berpintu warna coklat tua itu tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Jongin tahu bahwa hari ini Kyungsoo tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah, jadi mereka tidak akan berangkat bersama. Ia hanya harus berangkat bersama Jinri. Hal itu membuat Jongin malas. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Jinri akan terus mengoceh sepanjang hari. Apalagi, Jinri jadi semakin sok dekat dengannya setelah mereka pergi ke pesta bersama tadi malam.

Iya, Jinri memang semakin berani mendekati Jongin sejak acara mereka semalam. Gadis itu sejak semalam mengiriminya pesan singkat yang isinya sangat memuakkan. Pagi tadi ia juga mengirimkan pesan yang sejenis. Itu benar-benar membuat Jongin mual.

Jongin yakin, hari ini Jinri pasti akan lebih menyebalkan dibanding sebelumnya. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa Jongin sudah mau menerimanya hanya karena Jongin mau mengajaknya pergi ke pesta semalam. Padahal Jongin melakukan hal itu hanya karena terpaksa.

Jongin menghela nafas lelah memikirkan tingkah menyebalkan Jinri. Andai saja ada satu jalan untuk membuat Jinri menjauh.

Tapi sudahlah. Yang penting ia harus pergi ke kampus hari ini. Semester kemarin ia sering membolos dan tidak memenuhi batas persentase kehadiran, dan ia tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti beberapa ujian karena hal itu. Semester ini ia tidak boleh seperti itu lagi.

Saat ini Jongin sudah sampai di lantai satu rumahnya, dan ia masih terus berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Begitu sudah sampai di pintu depan, Jongin membuka pintu itu, lalu berjalan keluar.

Tapi langkah kaki pemuda itu otomatis terhenti ketika ia mendapati sosok Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di teras depan sembari terus melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Jongin mendekati gadis itu, lalu bertanya ketika sudah berada di belakangnya, "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongin muncul di belakangnya dan bertanya padanya. Gadis itu lalu membalik badannya ke belakang sembari mengelus dadanya karena kekagetannya tadi. "Kau membuatku terkejut, Jongin!" Kyungsoo berucap dengan kesal. Tapi saat ia menyadari bahwa ia kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin dalam jarak yang relatif dekat, ia sontak memundurkan badannya untuk menjauh.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika tindakannya itu membahayakan nyawanya. Gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan nyaris jatuh dari teras rumah Jongin karena saat ia bergerak mundur, ia tanpa sengaja sampai di tepi tangga teras, dan ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Untung saja saat itu Jongin sigap dan langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menarik pinggang Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo tidak jatuh berguling di tangga yang berada di depan rumahnya.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar karena terlalu kaget. Ia pikir ia akan jatuh dan mengalami luka parah, tapi ternyata Jongin menyelamatkannya.

Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa ia berada di dalam pelukan Jongin, dan wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak dekat. Wajah Kyungsoo mendongak, sedangkan wajah Jongin menunduk.

Dua pasang mata mereka saling tatap dalam diam, seolah sedang menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing. Menyelami makna yang tersembunyi dalam tatapan mereka masing-masing.

Selama beberapa saat dua insan itu bertahan pada posisi mereka yang cukup _ekstrim,_ sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua secara bersamaan saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Tidak memandang pada Kyungsoo.

Ini konyol, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, dan pipinya pun mulai terasa panas. Kyungsoo bersikeras beranggapan bahwa itu hanyalah efek kagetnya karena ia tadi hampir jatuh, tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin pada anggapannya itu.

Jongin juga sama. Ia merasa sulit bernafas, dan ia juga merasa ada ratusan katak yang melompat-lompat dengan riang di dadanya. Itu adalah sebuah analogi yang bodoh, Jongin tahu itu.

Tapi itu memang yang sedang dirasakan oleh dua insan yang berstatus sebagai saudara sepupu itu. Bisa apa mereka jika faktanya memang seperti itu?

Selama beberapa menit dua orang itu saling diam, sebelum akhirnya Jongin berdeham pelan, lalu bertanya lagi pada Kyungsoo, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mau pergi?"

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "A-aku ingin pergi ke kampus. Ehm...aku ingin ikut denganmu ke kampus."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin ikut aku ke kampus?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Kali ini kepalanya sudah kembali menghadap pada Kyungsoo.

"Paman Jongwoon memintaku untuk mengawasimu. Aku harus selalu berada di—ASTAGA! Aku kelepasan!" Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia telah mengungkapkan satu hal yang seharusnya ia rahasiakan.

Sungguh bodoh. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya ia mencari alasan lain dan tidak mengungkapkan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa? Ayahku memintamu untuk mengawasiku? Ide bodoh macam apa itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada kesal. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya akan menugaskan Kyungsoo untuk mengawasinya.

Kyungsoo membuang jauh rasa sesalnya tadi, dan dengan berani ia membalas perkataan Jongin, "Jangan sebut ide ayahmu sebagai ide yang bodoh! Beliau hanya ingin kau menjadi anak yang baik!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berniat untuk beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tarikan pada lengan kemejanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan ia mendapati Kyungsoo menahan lengan kemejanya supaya ia tidak bisa berjalan.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku harus pergi ke kampus," Jongin berucap malas.

"Izinkan aku mengikutimu kemanapun, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahmu. Aku sudah berjanji pada beliau," Kyungsoo memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu ia menepis tangan Kyungsoo dari lengan kemejanya. "Ayahku sudah memiliki banyak orang suruhan untuk mengawasiku, jadi kau tidak perlu mengawasiku."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lalu membalas kata-kata Jongin, "Tapi aku benar-benar sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk mengawasimu. Ayahmu sudah sangat baik padaku, Jongin. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan beliau. Kumohon, izinkan aku untuk mengawasimu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo datar. Gadis di hadapannya itu begitu aneh. Kenapa juga harus meminta izin untuk mengawasi dirinya? Seharusnya, kalau ia memang ingin mengawasi, ya lakukan saja. Toh para suruhan ayahnya di luar sana juga tidak pernah meminta izin untuk mengawasinya.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin harus memanfaatkan kepolosan Kyungsoo itu. Jongin harus mengambil keuntungan dari permohonan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan itu. Ya, ia harus memanfaatkan sosok gadis di depannya itu.

Dan Jongin tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang terkait dengan hal itu. Pemuda itu selanjutnya menyeringai kecil ke arah Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak menyadari seringai iblis yang hadir di bibir Jongin itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu untuk mengikutiku kemanapun dan aku juga mengizinkanmu untuk mengawasiku. Tapi dengan satu syarat," akhirnya Jongin bicara lagi setelah ia selesai menyusun rencana di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh antisipasi. "Apa syarat yang kau ajukan? Aku akan berusaha memenuhi persyaratanmu asalkan kau mau memberiku izin."

Kembali Jongin menyeringai, dan kali ini Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaan seringai setan itu.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk membuat Jinri menjauh dariku. Aku ingin kau...berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku."

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat karena kaget. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa Jongin benar-benar memintanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya? Ide konyol macam apa itu?!

"Sepertinya kau sudah gila, Jongin," Kyungsoo berujar pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin melotot tajam pada Kyungsoo, lalu membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, "Aku masih waras! Aku hanya tidak tahan pada Jinri. Ia semakin menggila sejak ia ikut denganku datang ke pesta semalam."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia sekarang memaklumi kenapa Jongin bisa memiliki ide sebodoh itu. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar sudah frustasi karena tingkah menyebalkan seorang Choi Jinri.

"Aku bisa memahami perasaanmu, Jongin," Kyungsoo berucap pelan. "Tapi idemu benar-benar bukan ide yang baik. Jinri bisa melapor pada orang tua kita, dan itu bisa menjadi skandal. Kita ini saudara, Jongin. Kau adalah sepupuku sekarang."

Jongin mengerjap polos. Benar juga. Ia tadi melupakan sebuah fakta penting. Ia lupa bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo sekarang bersaudara meskipun tanpa ikatan darah. Rencananya tadi hanya akan menambah permasalahan, dan itu jelas bukanlah hal baik.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam diam. Ia tahu saat ini Jongin sedang bingung karena rencananya tadi tidak bisa dijalankan.

Kyungsoo berusaha memutar otak supaya ia bisa menemukan alternatif penyelesaian masalah mereka, dan ia menemukan ide. "Aku tahu, Jongin!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan penuh semangat. "Kita tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi pasangan kekasih, tapi kita bisa berpura-pura menjadi sepasang saudara sepupu yang sangat akrab dan dekat. Jinri tidak akan melapor pada orang tua kita kalau ia hanya melihat kita sebagai dua saudara sepupu. Lagipula, orang tua kita pasti akan senang kalau melihat kita akrab."

Jongin tidak langsung merespon gagasan Kyungsoo. Ia dalam diam mencoba untuk memikirkan rencana yang diajukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Tapi sepertinya rencana gadis itu tidak buruk juga. Rencana itu tampaknya tidak memiliki resiko yang harus dipertimbangkan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju pada idemu. Jadi, aku mengizinkanmu untuk mengawasiku, dan kau harus berpura-pura dekat dan akrab denganku. Kita sepakat?" Jongin bertanya sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Mengajak gadis itu untuk berjabat tangan.

Kyungsoo sejenak memandangi tangan Jongin, lalu kembali menatap wajah Jongin. "Sepertinya kesepakatan kita tidak terlalu adil. Aku ingin meminta satu hal lagi darimu. Bagaimana?"

Jongin berdecak kesal, lalu kembali menurunkan tangan kanannya yang tidak disambut oleh Kyungsoo. "Apalagi yang kau minta?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak sabaran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Kau selama ini dikenal sebagai _bad boy_ , 'kan? Aku ingin kau mencoba berubah. Jadilah orang yang lebih baik."

"Kau mau aku berubah menjadi _good boy_? Aku tidak mungkin bisa berubah menjadi _good boy_ dalam waktu singkat. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk berubah menjadi _good boy_. Cukup jadi _average boy_ saja. Seorang pria yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak buruk, tapi juga tidak perlu terlalu baik. Bagaimana?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sinis, tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk singkat. "Yang penting aku bisa jauh dari Jinri. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun lagi."

"Oke. Kita mulai kesepakatan kita hari ini, sepupuku. Dan ingat, walaupun kita berakting sebagai sepasang sepupu yang sangat akrab, tapi jangan berani melakukan _skinship_ denganku. Aku alergi jika harus bersentuhan dengan kulitmu yang hitam."

Jongin tertawa remeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, lalu dengan santai ia mulai meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeret gadis itu ke arah garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Kyungsoo berontak dengan meneriakkan kata _'skinship'_ berulang kali, tapi Jongin malah terus tertawa dan tak mempedulikan teriakan gadis mungil itu.

Begitu sampai di garasi, Jongin segera mendorong Kyungsoo untuk memasuki mobilnya, dan ia sendiri juga masuk ke mobil.

"Aku seperti bicara pada sebuah sebuah batu, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo mengomel sembari mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Jongin tersenyum jahat dan memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri. "Aku tidak percaya pada ucapanmu. Kau bilang kau alergi saat bersentuhan denganku, tapi tadi malam kau memelukku. Sangat tidak masuk akal, kau tahu?"

Perasaan Kyungsoo campur aduk, antara marah dan juga malu. Tapi selanjutnya ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dan berkata, "Berikan ponselmu." Ternyata ia memilih untuk meninggalkan perdebatan mereka tadi. Sepertinya, perasaan malunya lebih mendominasi dari rasa marahnya. "Aku harus menyimpan nomor ponselmu supaya aku bisa memantau kondisimu. Cepatlah. Kau harus segera ke kampus, 'kan?" Kyungsoo bicara lagi karena Jongin tak jua menyerahkan ponselnya.

Dengan malas Jongin akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, kemudian menyerahkan benda tipis itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan sigap menerimanya, lalu mulai mengetikkan nomor ponselnya sendiri di ponsel Jongin, lalu men- _dial_ nomornya itu.

Setelah ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam tasnya yang berada di pangkuannya, ia lalu mengakhiri panggilan dan mengembalikan ponsel Jongin pada pemiliknya.

"Kalau kau ingin akting kita terlihat meyakinkan, maka mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan namaku." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidak setuju pada usulan Kyungsoo. "Ayolah, Jongin. Memang apa susahnya kalau hanya memanggilku dengan namaku? Aku tadi malam sampai bermimpi kau memanggil namaku hanya karena kau tak pernah melakukannya."

Jongin tiba-tiba tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Matanya yang relatif sipit kini membulat karena kaget. Jadi, semalam Kyungsoo mendengarnya saat ia mengucapkan selamat malam dan menyebut nama Kyungsoo?

Tapi untung saja Kyungsoo mengira itu hanya mimpi. Jika Kyungsoo tahu kalau itu bukan mimpi, maka bisa dipastikan Jongin akan merasa sangat malu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya kalau hal itu terjadi?

"Sudahlah. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Aku sudah terlambat, dan kita harus menjemput Jinri juga."

Jongin segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobil mewah itu.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan kesal. Padahal ia hanya meminta satu hal yang sederhana, tapi Jongin tidak mau mengabulkannya.

* * *

Jongwoon dan Youngwoon duduk berhadapan di ruang kerja Jongwoon. Mereka sedang berada di dalam ruang kerja Jongwoon yang berada di rumah.

Jongwoon duduk di kursi kebanggaannya di belakang meja, sedangkan sang adik duduk di depannya dengan dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja persegi panjang.

Hari belum siang ketika Jongwoon mengajak Youngwoon ke ruang kerjanya untuk membicarakan hal yang penting.

Youngwoon, sebagai adik Jongwoon, juga turut ambil bagian dalam urusan perusahaan. Hanya saja, adik kandung Jongwoon itu tidak memiliki jabatan formal dalam perusahaan. Youngwoon tidak memiliki _background_ pendidikan bisnis maupun manajemen, jadi ia menolak untuk mengampu sebuah jabatan di perusahaan. Bisa dibilang, Youngwoon hanya bekerja di belakang layar.

"Ada satu hal yang harus aku katakan padamu," Jongwoon memulai dengan serius. "Ini tentang Minseok, dan hal ini cukup gawat."

Youngwoon menatap sang kakak dengan dahi berkerut. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Minseok, _Hyung?_ Bukankah ia selalu bekerja dengan baik di kantor?"

"Ini bukan tentang pekerjaannya di kantor, tapi ini tentang sebuah rencana yang dibuat oleh Minseok. Sebuah rencana untuk...merebut harta warisan Jongin, serta merebut posisi Jongin sebagai calon Presdir di perusahaan."

Youngwoon memancarkan raut terkejut yang sangat kentara. Grup Jaehwa sudah cukup lama berdiri, namun selama ini tidak pernah ada perebutan kekuasaan di dalam grup itu.

Ia sendiri juga tidak tertarik dalam hal perebutan kekuasaan maupun perebutan harta. Ia sudah cukup bersyukur pada apa yang dimilikinya sekarang. Lagipula, Youngwoon memiliki usaha sendiri yang bergerak di bidang kuliner, jadi ia merasa tak terlalu membutuhkan harta warisan atau semacamnya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia tak peduli pada perusahaan yang telah dirintis oleh mendiang ayahnya. Ia sangat peduli pada perusahaan, dan ia tidak ingin perusahaan itu hancur karena adanya perselisihan internal.

Jongwoon kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa mungkin Minseok jadi seperti itu karena Minseok merasa semua tidak adil untuknya. Minseok sudah berjuang selama bertahun-tahun, dan ia tidak rela jika semua yang telah ia perjuangkan jatuh ke tangan Jongin.

Youngwoon terdiam saat kakaknya selesai bercerita. Ia masih cukup kaget karena ternyata keponakannya berniat memulai perang saudara. Ia pikir, Minseok adalah sosok dewasa yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi rupanya ia salah.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu, _Hyung?_ Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Minseok melakukan hal buruk terhadap Jongin, 'kan?" tanya Youngwoon setelah ia selesai dengan rasa kagetnya.

Jongwoon menghela nafas. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah foto keluarganya yang terpajang di atas meja kerjanya. Ia sendiri juga belum bisa menerima semuanya. Ia ingin keluarganya tetap utuh tanpa adanya perpecahan sekecil apapun.

"Aku akan bertindak sebelum Minseok memulai aksinya," Jongwoon kembali bicara saat matanya kembali bertemu pandang dengan mata sang adik. "Aku akan memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai calon Presdir Grup Jaehwa kepada publik saat acara ulang tahun perusahaan besok malam."

"A-apa, _Hyung?_ Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Sampai saat ini, semua orang mengira bahwa kau lah yang akan mewarisi perusahaan. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu tentang isi surat wasiat Ayah. Mereka akan sangat terkejut saat tahu Jongin lah yang akan menjadi pewaris. Jongin bahkan tidak pernah terlibat dalam urusan perusahaan sama sekali."

"Aku tahu itu. Awalnya aku juga berniat untuk memperkenalkan Jongin secara pelan-pelan, dimulai dari menempatkannya sebagai salah satu pegawai di perusahaan. Tapi niatan Minseok membuatku harus mengambil langkah cepat. Tidak ada waktu bagi kita untuk bertindak secara hati-hati."

"Tapi, _Hyung._ Para pemegang saham bisa saja tidak menyetujui rencana pengangkatan Jongin sebagai calon Presdir. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa Jongin belum berpengalaman dan masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang Presdir."

"Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Youngwoon- _ah_. Lagipula, kita hanya akan memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai calon Presdir, bukan sebagai Presdir. Kita akan umumkan bahwa Jongin baru akan diangkat sebagai Presdir saat ia berusia 24 tahun. Itu rencanaku."

Dua bersaudara itu selanjutnya saling diam setelah Jongwoon selesai bicara. Youngwoon sekarang terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang seluruh rencana yang dikemukakan oleh saudara kandungnya.

Tapi Youngwoon akhirnya menyerah, dan ia menyetujui rencana sang kakak. Ia sendiri tidak memiliki ide lain yang bisa diajukan, dan sepertinya ide Jongwoon memang yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

* * *

Secara kasar tangan Jongin menekan klakson mobilnya untuk memberi perintah pada Jinri untuk segera keluar dari kediamannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan gemas. Pria itu benar-benar terbiasa bersikap brutal, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Dari kejauhan, Jongin melihat sosok Jinri keluar dari rumahnya, dan ia segera menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kita mulai berakting setelah Jinri masuk ke mobil. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, tapi selanjutnya ia mengangguk singkat.

"Halo, _Oppa~_ kau terlihat sangat tampan hari ini," Jinri langsung menyapa dengan histeris setelah ia berada di dalam mobil Jongin.

Jongin sudah mengantisipasi sapaan heboh itu, dan ia memilih untuk menjalankan rencananya. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, menatap gadis itu dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Aku nanti kuliah sampai pukul satu siang. Kau mau menungguku di depan kelasku, 'kan?"

Dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo tertawa gemas karena melihat bagaimana cara Jongin mencoba tersenyum padanya. Senyum Jongin terlihat palsu sekali, tapi semoga Jinri tidak menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di depan kelasmu. Bagaimana kalau setelah itu, kita pergi makan siang?" Kyungsoo mengikuti alur permainan Jongin.

"Ah, ya. Aku setuju sekali. Idemu benar-benar bagus, Kyungsoo." Jongin mengusak kepala Kyungsoo setelah ia selesai bicara.

Kyungsoo tertegun dan menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip. Baru saja Jongin menyebut namanya, satu hal yang sangat langka. Tadi Kyungsoo meminta hal itu, tapi Jongin terlihat tidak berniat mengabulkannya.

Namun ternyata kini Jongin memberinya sebuah kejutan. Nama Kyungsoo mengalun dengan sempurna dari bibir seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin merasa terpaku karena Jongin mengusak rambutnya. Satu _gesture_ yang sangat ampuh untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka akrab dan dekat. Meskipun itu semua hanya kepura-puraan.

Sadar bahwa dirinya belum memberi Jongin sebuah tanggapan, Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum kikuk dan berucap dengan gugup, "Ja-jangan seenaknya menyentuh kepalaku. Aku ini lebih tua darimu."

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang terbahak di dalam hatinya. Ia senang karena ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo gugup begitu. Itu pasti karena sentuhannya. Mungkin gadis itu benar-benar alergi jika bersentuhan dengannya. Begitulah isi pikiran Jongin.

Tapi rupanya Jongin belum puas menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia lagi-lagi melancarkan aksinya, "Kalau aku tidak boleh menyentuh kepalamu, lalu apa yang boleh kusentuh? Katakan saja, maka aku akan langsung menyentuhnya."

 _"YA!_ KAU MESUM, KIM JONGIN!"

"Aku tidak mesum. Kau saja yang berpikiran melenceng."

Dan begitulah jalannya rencana Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka benar-benar terlihat akrab, 'kan? Ya...walaupun keakraban itu ditunjukkan dengan perdebatan dan pertengkaran.

Tapi rupanya hal bodoh yang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jinri diam dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan nanar. Jelas sekali terpancar luka di mata gadis yang biasanya tak bisa diam itu.

Ia tak menyangka Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa seakrab itu. Ia pikir, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa akur. Kemarin saja Jongin masih bersikap tidak ramah pada Kyungsoo, 'kan?

Tapi hari ini Jongin menunjukkan perubahan yang sangat drastis. Kyungsoo juga demikian. Hal itu cukup untuk menegaskan bahwa dugaannya salah. Sepasang sepupu itu bisa akrab dengan cepat.

Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh seorang Choi Jinri. Dan, apa yang ia pikirkan itu sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Dua orang bodoh itu hanya berakting, Nona Choi.

* * *

Setelah mengantarkan Jinri ke kampusnya, mobil Jongin langsung meluncur ke kampusnya sendiri, dan kini mobil itu sudah terparkir rapi di halaman parkir kampus.

Tapi belum ada sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu meskipun mobil itu sudah terparkir disana selama lima menit lamanya. Dua sosok yang berada di dalam mobil kini tengah larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Iya, dua sosok itu sedang asyik tertawa. Lebih tepatnya, mereka menertawakan nasib seorang Choi Jinri.

"Kau lihat bagaimana ekspresi Jinri selama ia berada di mobil tadi? Ekspresinya benar-benar menggelikan," Jongin berujar di sela tawanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, kemudian menimpali, "Ekspresinya begitu sedih, sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi-ekspresinya yang sebelumnya. Ia bahkan diam seribu bahasa saat di mobil."

"Kau benar," Jongin ikut-ikutan mengangguk antusias di tengah tawanya. "Kurasa kita harus sering berakting seperti tadi. Aku suka melihat ekspresinya yang sangat menyedihkan."

"Aku lebih suka melihat kau tertawa, Jongin," tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berucap seperti itu.

Ucapan Kyungsoo itu seketika membuat bibir Jongin terkatup rapat. Suara tawa pria itu lenyap seketika. Kini yang tersisa di wajah Jongin hanyalah raut kaget sekaligus bingung. Tapi lelaki itu tak memungkiri bahwa sekarang dadanya menghangat mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu.

Kyungsoo rupanya juga merasa kaget sendiri karena ucapannya tadi. Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kyungsoo tak munafik. Ia memang terpesona saat melihat Jongin tertawa. Itu tadi adalah kali pertama ia melihat pria itu tertawa lepas, dan ia memang suka melihatnya tertawa begitu. Ia tadi hanya mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Jongin memang terlihat sangat tampan ketika tertawa, jadi ia bisa apa?

Tapi tetap saja. Kyungsoo tak seharusnya berkata jujur pada Jongin. Sekarang ia merasa sangat malu karena ucapannya sendiri. Sudah berapa kali ya ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Jongin? Sepertinya ia sudah sangat sering melakukan hal itu.

Jongin sendiri kini merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang canggung. Ia sekarang sudah terlambat lima belas menit untuk jadwal kuliahnya, tapi ia merasa tak peduli. Ini bukan kali pertama ia terlambat, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kurasa aku harus segera menuju kelas. Aku sudah terlambat," akhirnya kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari bibir tebal Jongin meskipun sebenarnya tak masalah jika ia sangat terlambat.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan senyuman canggung di wajahnya, dan ia bertanya, "Apa aku perlu menunggumu di luar kelas seperti yang kau minta tadi?"

Oh! Kyungsoo rupanya masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Jongin padahal ia sendiri sebenarnya masih merasa malu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Yang tadi itu hanya akting, jangan menganggapnya serius."

Balasan kalimat dari Jongin membuat emosi Kyungsoo sedikit terpancing. "Memangnya siapa yang menganggapnya serius? Aku tadi hanya menggodamu! Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri!"

"Oh, hanya menggodaku, ya? Tapi aku tidak tergoda olehmu. Justru kau 'kan yang tergoda olehku? Padahal aku hanya melakukan ini..." Jongin mengusak kepala Kyungsoo seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan saat masih ada Jinri di mobilnya. "Tapi kau sudah tersipu. Itu artinya, aku berhasil menggodamu, 'kan?"

Wajah Kyungsoo berangsur memancarkan semburat merah. Rona merah itu hadir karena dua alasan. Yang pertama adalah karena ia merasa marah, dan yang kedua adalah karena ia merasa malu. Tapi tampaknya rasa marah lebih mendominasi dirinya kali ini.

Jadi, Kyungsoo langsung berteriak ketika Jongin mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dan mencoba kabur dari Kyungsoo...

"KURANG AJAR KAU, KIM JONGIN! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Halo, semua! Aku tau ff ini masih banyak banget kurangnya. Apalagi moment kyungsoo sama kangteuk yang pada ditunggu2. Niat awalku emang nggak mau terlalu memperlihatkan moment keluarga baru itu, tapi malah jadinya mengecewakan :( tapi aku usahain buat nambahin moment mereka, walaupun agak susah soalnya keseluruhan chapter udah aku ketik, jadi harus mikir lagi dimana aku harus masukin moment mereka. Hehe.**

 **Oke, makasih banyak buat yang udah sempet review maupun yang udah baca tapi tanpa ngasih review (itu nggak masalah buatku. Wkwk). Sampai jumpa di chapter 8!^^**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	9. Chapter 8 You're A 'Kim'

**[8/15]**

 **— You're A 'Kim' —**

 ** _Previous chapter:_**

 _ **"Oh, hanya menggodaku, ya? Tapi aku tidak tergoda olehmu. Justru kau 'kan yang tergoda olehku? Padahal aku hanya melakukan ini..." Jongin mengusak kepala Kyungsoo seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan saat masih ada Jinri di mobilnya. "Tapi kau sudah tersipu. Itu artinya, aku berhasil menggodamu, 'kan?"**_

 _ **Wajah Kyungsoo berangsur memancarkan semburat merah. Rona merah itu hadir karena dua alasan. Yang pertama adalah karena ia merasa marah, dan yang kedua adalah karena ia merasa malu. Tapi tampaknya rasa marah lebih mendominasi dirinya kali ini.**_

 _ **Jadi, Kyungsoo langsung berteriak ketika Jongin mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dan mencoba kabur dari Kyungsoo...**_

 _ **"KURANG AJAR KAU, KIM JONGIN! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!"**_

* * *

"Baiklah, saya akhiri perkuliahan hari ini sampai disini," seorang dosen wanita berusia paruh baya mengakhiri perkuliahannya di sebuah ruang kelas. Dosen berkacamata yang kacamatanya melorot hingga ke hidung itu selanjutnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pojok belakang kelas, lalu kembali bicara, "Dan kau, Tuan Kim. Jangan berani datang terlambat lagi di kelasku. Kau harus bersyukur karena hari ini aku masih mau mengizinkanmu masuk."

Tuan Kim yang dimaksud oleh dosen itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin. Tadi lelaki itu akhirnya terlambat lebih dari 20 menit di kelasnya, tapi sang dosen rupanya sedang berbaik hati dan mengizinkan Jongin masuk.

Sebenarnya tidak berbaik hati juga, _sih._ Dosen itu mengizinkan Jongin masuk karena tadi Jongin berlutut di hadapannya dan terus memohon padanya—itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Karena sudah tak tahan melihat wajah memelas Jongin, dosen itu akhirnya memberi Jongin sebuah izin untuk mengikuti perkuliahannya.

Jongin sendiri sepertinya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah meskipun dosennya itu kembali menegurnya. Ia justru langsung berjalan santai keluar dari kelasnya padahal dosennya tadi belum meninggalkan kelas.

Ya, begitulah kelakuan seorang pewaris utama keluarga Kim ketika berada di kampus. Lelaki muda itu sangat suka bertindak seenaknya dan tidak mau menuruti kata-kata dosennya. Dosen-dosennya sampai merasa lelah dan bosan untuk memberi Jongin nasehat.

Saat Jongin sudah sampai di luar kelas, ia terkejut karena melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di lantai depan kelasnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Apa gadis itu benar-benar menunggunya di depan kelas sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi pagi? Gadis itu benar-benar berniat untuk mengawasinya selama 24 jam, ya?

Tak mau terlalu lama bertanya-tanya, Jongin akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, tapi kali ini ia melangkah dengan cara berjingkat seperti seorang pencuri. Pria Kim itu rupanya ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

Tapi rupanya percobaan Jongin itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingnya sambil menjewer telinganya. "Kau mau kabur, ya?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Aw, ini sakit! Lepaskan aku!" Jongin memberontak. Berusaha membebaskan telinganya dari siksaan jari Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memberi telinga Jongin sebuah kebebasan. "Aku tidak kabur. Aku hanya ingin meninggalkanmu saja," ucap Jongin lagi dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, tapi ia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Percuma saja kalaupun ia berkomentar. Jongin selalu punya amunisi untuk membantah kata-katanya.

Si gadis Do saat ini malah langsung berjalan dengan menyeret lengan Jongin dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Jongin memprotes tindakan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun membebaskan lengan Jongin. "Tadi Jinri mengirimiku pesan. Ia tidak perlu dijemput karena ia akan pergi _shopping_ dengan teman-temannya."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa sejak kemarin Jinri tidak mau dijemput? Atau jangan-jangan, kau saja yang tidak mau menjemputnya karena ingin terus berduaan denganku? Mengaku saja, Kim Jongin!"

"Hey, mata besar. Sepertinya kau harus segera pergi ke dokter. Kadar percaya dirimu sudah melebihi batas, dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo gagal membalas dendam pada Jongin. Jongin sepertinya tidak tergoda karena perkataannya tadi. Pria itu tetap menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang datar, dan sekarang justru kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo _speechless_ dibuatnya. Apa Jongin yang sekarang bersamanya adalah orang yang sama dengan Jongin yang tertawa keras tadi pagi? Kenapa Jongin yang ini sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi? Kyungsoo yakin, Jongin memang mengalami gangguan _bipolar._

* * *

Usai makan siang, Jongwoon mengajak Ryeowook bicara serius di ruang kerjanya. Pagi tadi ia sudah bicara dengan Youngwoon, dan sekarang saatnya ia bicara dengan istrinya.

"Besok malam Jongin akan kuperkenalkan ke hadapan publik sebagai calon Presdir Grup Jaehwa," Jongwoon memulai.

Sepasang suami istri itu duduk berhadapan dengan dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kerja.

"Apa? Besok malam? Maksudmu, besok malam saat pesta perayaan ulang tahun Grup Jaehwa?" Ryeowook menanggapi perkataan suaminya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Jongwoon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang istri. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Semua orang harus tahu tentang Jongin sebelum Minseok melakukan sesuatu."

"Tapi, sayang. Acara besok itu bukan acara biasa. Seluruh pemegang saham Grup Jaehwa akan datang, dan seluruh pegawai juga akan datang. Kita juga mengundang awak media untuk meliput, 'kan? Pengumuman tentang Jongin akan menggemparkan seluruh Korea Selatan!"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku sudah bersiap untuk semua kemungkinan. Lagipula selama ini media tidak pernah mencium skandal buruk yang dibuat oleh Jongin di luar sana. Aku sudah membayar banyak orang untuk menutupi kelakuan Jongin dari media."

"Aku tetap tidak yakin. Jongin bisa saja berulah. Bahkan mungkin besok Jongin juga akan berulah karena terlalu kaget. Ia sendiri belum tahu tentang isi wasiat kakeknya itu."

"Jongin selama ini sangat menghargai Grup Jaehwa sebagai perusahaan yang dibangun oleh kakeknya. Ia tidak akan membuat malu kita semua. Aku yakin itu."

Ryeowook tetap tidak bisa merasa yakin meskipun suaminya terus meyakinkannya. Ia sangat mengenal putranya, dan ia takut putranya itu akan berulah dan akan memperkeruh suasana.

Dan ia sebenarnya juga mengkhawatirkan Minseok. Pasti besok Minseok akan sangat terkejut, dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh putri sulungnya itu. Bisa jadi, keputusan Jongwoon justru akan memancing Minseok untuk berbuat jahat. Iya, 'kan?

"Ah, iya, aku lupa belum memberitahumu tentang satu hal. Kyungsoo akhirnya bersedia untuk membantuku mengawasi Jongin," Jongwoon kembali bicara setelah beberapa menit ia dan sang istri dilanda keheningan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju jika Kyungsoo harus mengawasi Jongin. Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo terlibat jika Jongin membuat skandal," Ryeowook menimpali ucapan suaminya dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan rasa tak suka.

Jongwoon tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan istrinya. Istrinya memang selalu sensitif jika sudah membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak mengerti. Aku yang memiliki tanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo, tapi justru kau yang sekarang sangat menjaganya. Kau benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, hm?"

Ryeowook mengangguk penuh semangat menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. "Aku menyukai Kyungsoo sejak ia masih kecil. Sejak dulu aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku ingin Jongin menikah dengan Kyungsoo suatu hari nanti. Tapi kau justru memiliki rencana lain."

Jongwoon lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia sangat suka ketika istrinya merajuk begitu. Istrinya yang usianya sudah tidak muda lagi itu akan terlihat seperti anak kecil jika sudah merajuk.

"Kau sudah bilang akan mendukung rencanaku, 'kan? Jadi, percaya saja padaku. Ini demi kebaikan semua orang, termasuk demi kebaikan Kyungsoo sendiri."

"Tapi kau tidak memikirkan kebaikanku. Aku ingin Kyungsoo menjadi menantuku."

"Sudahlah, sayang. Semua tidak bisa diubah sekarang. Biarkan saja semua berjalan dengan alami."

* * *

"Jongin, bisa tidak kita mampir ke tempat makan dulu? Aku belum makan siang, dan perutku dari tadi bernyanyi minta makan," Kyungsoo merengek ketika berulang kali ia mendengar perutnya berbunyi dengan nada sumbang, menandakan bahwa ia sedang kelaparan.

Saat ini ia dan Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kampus mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak makan saat aku kuliah tadi? Kau punya banyak waktu, dan yang kau lakukan tadi hanyalah bermain ponsel sambil duduk di atas lantai. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh," Jongin menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo dengan malas.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya supaya tidak memukul kepala Jongin. Mereka sedang berada di jalan, dan ia tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Jongin saat menyetir.

Tapi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahi saat ia sadar bahwa mobil Jongin berbelok ke arah jalan yang tidak menuju ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Kita mau kemana? Setahuku, jalan ini menuju Myeongdong, 'kan? Tapi aku tidak suka makan di daerah Myeongdong. Disana terlalu ramai. Lagipula, disana terlalu dipadati oleh pertokoan. Aku tidak suka," Kyungsoo berujar saat ia sudah merasa penasaran.

"Kita memang tidak sedang mencari tempat makan. Tadi Ibu mengirimiku sebuah pesan. Aku disuruh mampir ke butik sebelum pulang," Jongin menjelaskan.

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo terbentuk lagi, dan ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku mau makan. Aku tidak suka berbelanja. Bajuku masih banyak, _kok."_

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Kyungsoo itu terlalu polos, atau terlalu bodoh? Untuk kasus Kyungsoo, polos dan bodoh bedanya benar-benar tipis.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengajakmu berbelanja? Aku hanya mau mengambil pesanan jas yang akan kupakai untuk acara besok malam."

"Acara besok malam? Memangnya acara apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu besok malam ada acara apa? Apa kau tidak diberitahu oleh ibuku ataupun oleh Bibi Jungsoo?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada kaget, dan Kyungsoo menggeleng polos sebagai jawaban. "Kalau mereka tidak memberitahumu, berarti kau tidak diundang. Ah, ya. Kau 'kan hanya anak adopsi di keluarga Kim. Jadi memang seharusnya kau diundang untuk datang."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersinggung mendengar hinaan Jongin, tapi kemudian ia bertanya, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, acara apa yang kau maksud?"

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Grup Jaehwa yang ke-45. Besok malam akan diadakan pesta formal untuk merayakannya. Tapi sudahlah. Kau tidak diundang, jadi kau tidak perlu repot menyiapkan diri."

Kini Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang pesta yang akan dilaksanakan besok malam. Apa ia benar-benar tidak diundang? Apa ia tidak dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga Kim?

Kyungsoo masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri saat telinganya mendengar Jongin berkata, "Lagipula, kau itu berasal dari Grup Ilsang, saingan Grup Jaehwa. Jadi kau memang sebaiknya tidak diundang."

Perkataan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan ekspresi marah. "Grup Ilsang dan Grup Jaehwa tidak saling bersaing. Ayahku dan ayahmu bersahabat baik, dan perusahaan mereka sering menjalin kerjasama. Kau jangan asal bicara."

Jongin tersenyum remeh, lalu menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo, "Mereka memang terlihat bersahabat, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di belakang. Tidak ada persahabatan dalam bisnis. Kau jangan terlalu naif."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak lagi menimpali ucapan Jongin. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas jemarinya di atas pangkuannya.

Ia sepertinya terlalu memikirkan ucapan provokatif Jongin. Ia takut jika semua yang dikatakan oleh Jongin adalah kebenaran. Ia takut jika ternyata hubungan ayahnya dan Jongwoon tidak sebaik yang ia kira.

Di sisi lain, Jongin menyeringai kecil sembari terus menatap ke depan. Ternyata memprovokasi Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan usaha yang besar. Gadis itu terlalu naif dan sangat mudah dibodohi. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ia _sedikit_ menyesal karena gadis itu kini terlihat sedih. Apa bercandanya sudah keterlaluan?

Tak terasa mobil Jongin sudah sampai di butik yang menjadi tujuannya. Dengan lihai Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan butik, lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau tunggu disini saja."

Jongin mengira Kyungsoo tidak akan merespon perkataannya, namun rupanya ia salah. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Jongin dengan lesu, "Aku ikut. Aku tidak mau kau kabur."

Jongin berdecak kesal. Ternyata tidak mudah untuk membuat Kyungsoo menyerah. Tapi pria itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia kemudian segera keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu bergegas keluar dari mobil menyusul Jongin.

Jongin sudah lebih dulu memasuki butik, dan Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya.

"Oh, Jongin! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!" seorang wanita muda menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan heboh.

Jongin mengangguk sopan pada wanita itu, kemudian berkata, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Yixing _Noona."_

Wanita bernama Yixing itu mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata pada Jongin bahwa ia tak perlu meminta maaf. Saat itulah Yixing menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Jongin, dan ia kembali menatap Jongin. "Siapa gadis ini, Jongin? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Jongin sedikit berjengit kaget karena pertanyaan Yixing, tapi secepat mungkin ia mengklarifikasi kesalahpahaman gadis ber- _dimple_ itu, "Ia bukan kekasihku, _N_ _oona_. Dia hanya, ehm...asistenku?"

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti bertanya? Kau sendiri tidak yakin siapa gadis ini? Aku benar-benar semakin curiga padamu, Jongin."

"Sudahlah, _Noona._ Berikan saja jas pesananku. Aku sudah lelah hari ini."

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Tidak sabaran saat berhadapan dengan seorang gadis," Yixing berkacak pinggang, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin, tapi ia sedikit menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Kuharap kau bisa sabar menghadapi Jongin. Ia memang menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Yixing. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ sekarang. Lagipula, ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud ucapan Yixing yang sebenarnya.

Jongin juga hanya memutar bola matanya malas ke arah Yixing. Gadis berusia 24 tahun itu adalah desainer muda yang sedang naik daun di Korea. Ia bukan warga negara Korea, tapi merintis kariernya di Korea sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ibu Jongin dekat dengan desainer muda itu, dan Jongin pun lumayan akrab dengannya. Sudah berulang kali Jongin menemani ibunya datang ke butik itu, dan itu membuatnya lumayan mengenal sosok Yixing.

Setelah berlalu beberapa saat dari hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Yixing kembali lagi ke hadapan dua orang itu dengan menenteng sebuah bungkusan panjang di tangannya. Di dalam bungkusan eksklusif berwarna perak itu sepertinya terdapat jas pesanan Jongin yang digantung dengan _hanger._

Yixing menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Jongin. "Ini pesananmu, Tuan Muda Kim," Yixing berujar dengan malas, lalu lagi-lagi ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau tidak mau memesan gaun yang cantik padaku, nona manis? Kau harus tampil cantik di pesta besok malam, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Yixing, "Saya tidak diundang untuk menghadiri acara itu. Mungkin lain kali saja saya memesan gaun pada Anda."

Yixing menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal kepada Kyungsoo, kemudian ia kembali menatap Jongin. "Ya ampun, Jongin. Kenapa kau tidak mengundang gadis manis ini? Kau benar-benar kejam, Jongin."

Jongin berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Yixing yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Ia segera saja berpamitan pada sang pemilik butik, kemudian cepat-cepat pergi dari butik itu.

Kyungsoo juga cepat-cepat membungkuk sopan ke arah Yixing, lalu berlari untuk menyusul langkah Jongin.

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan dua anak muda itu. Senang rasanya bisa menggoda seorang Kim Jongin.

* * *

Dahi Luhan masih setia membentuk kerutan sembari matanya mencermati sebuah gaun panjang yang terbungkus plastik bening di tangannya.

Beberapa saat lalu ada seorang kurir pengantar barang yang mengantarkan gaun berwarna kuning emas itu. Kurir itu berkata bahwa gaun itu adalah gaun pesanan Minseok.

Tapi hal itu justru membuat Luhan semakin merasa bingung. Kenapa kurir itu mengantarkan gaun Minseok ke kantor? Bukankah seharusnya gaun pesanan Minseok ini diantar ke rumahnya? Sebelum-sebelumnya bahkan Minseok mengambil gaun pesanannya ke butik tanpa harus meminta orang untuk mengantarkannya.

Luhan tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, jadi akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Selanjutnya gadis berdarah China itu berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerja Minseok, lalu mengetuk pintu itu.

Terdengar suara Minseok yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk, dan Luhan segera membuka pintu besar itu.

Si gadis China lalu berjalan mendekati meja Minseok dan meletakkan gaun mewah Minseok di atas meja kerjanya. "Apa gaun ini benar milikmu?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengecek gaun indah itu, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini gaun yang akan kupakai di pesta besok. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba ada seorang kurir pengantar barang yang datang kesini untuk mengantarkan gaun itu. Ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakan jasa kurir pengantar barang."

"Aku memang sengaja meminta kurir mengantarkan gaun ini kesini. Aku tidak sempat mengambilnya ke butik."

"Ya, aku bisa memaklumi hal itu. Kau memang sedang sibuk sekarang. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya gaun ini diantar ke rumahmu saja? Kedatangan gaun ini di kantor cukup menarik perhatian, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, dan memang itu yang menjadi tujuanku."

Luhan memandang Minseok dengan sorot mata bingung. Atasannya itu bicara dengan santai sembari matanya sibuk membaca secarik kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Apa kau sengaja menarik perhatian para pegawai dengan kedatangan gaunmu itu?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Minseok mengangguk santai tanpa menatap ke arah sekretarisnya. "Aku ingin para pegawai melihat keseriusanku dalam bersiap untuk pesta besar besok malam. Aku besok akan ikut memberi sambutan, dan mereka harus tahu kalau aku bersiap dengan serius."

"Apa kau adalah Minseok yang kukenal?" tanpa sadar Luhan kembali bertanya, dan sorot matanya terlihat kosong. Ia terlalu _shock_ karena sosok Minseok di depannya tidak seperti yang dulu. Sahabatnya itu memang sudah berubah secara total.

Minseok akhirnya kembali mendongak menatap Luhan. "Ya, aku adalah kim Minseok yang kau kenal," gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, lalu ia menyerahkan secarik kertas yang tadi ia baca kepada sahabatnya itu. "Itu adalah kata sambutan yang kubuat untuk besok. Tolong koreksi jika masih ada yang salah, lalu jika sudah selesai, segera ketik ulang dan langsung dicetak. Serahkan padaku lagi sebelum pukul 5 sore."

Luhan menerima kertas yang diserahkan oleh Minseok, lalu sekilas ia membaca tulisan tangan di kertas itu. Ia memiliki waktu dua jam untuk mengoreksi dan mengetik ulang tulisan itu. Minseok sangat terobsesi pada kesempurnaan, jadi ia harus melakukan tugas kecilnya itu dengan sempurna.

* * *

Kyungsoo bersenandung seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair-drier_. Ia baru saja selesai mandi sore, dan ia merasa sangat segar sekarang.

Penat di kepalanya ikut lenyap bersama air _shower_ yang tadi mengguyurnya saat ia mandi. Iya, kepalanya memang terasa begitu penat sepanjang sore tadi. Semua itu gara-gara perkataan Jongin tadi siang. Perkataan Jongin itu benar-benar bisa mempengaruhi _mood_ -nya.

Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang selesai mengeringkan rambut, ia mendengar suara ketukan di kamarnya. Kali ini ia tidak ragu berkata _'masuk'_ karena sekarang ia sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo dibuka dari luar, dan ia menunggu siapa yang berkunjung ke kamarnya. Dan ternyata, Ryeowook dan Jungsoo lah yang datang mengunjunginya.

Dua wanita itu secara bersama-sama membawa sebuah gaun cantik berwarna hitam dan menunjukkan gaun itu kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan itu, dan ia segera beranjak untuk mendekati sosok ibu dan bibinya. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur menyentuh gaun hitam berbahan sifon itu. "Indah sekali..." tanpa sadar bibir gadis cantik itu berbisik lirih.

Ryeowook dan Jungsoo rupanya mendengar bisikan itu, dan mereka tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau menyukainya, sayang?" Jungsoo bertanya.

Kyungsoo refleks menarik tangannya menjauh dari gaun itu, dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "I-iya, Ibu. Gaun itu sangat indah."

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi, lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo supaya tangan itu kembali menyentuh gaun cantik berwarna hitam. "Ini milikmu, sayang. Jangan ragu untuk menyentuhnya."

"A-apa, Bibi? Gaun ini milikku? Apa ini hadiah untukku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ya, sayang. Gaun ini milikmu. Tempo hari Bibi memberimu _sweater_ bekas, dan hari ini Bibi dan ibumu memberimu gaun baru. Kami harap kau menyukainya," Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, dan matanya kembali menelisik keindahan gaun yang ia sentuh.

Gaun hitam itu sangat cantik, dengan model _one shoulder sleeveless_ dan panjangnya menyapu lantai. Bagian perut gaun itu dihiasi oleh manik-manik, sedangkan bagian gaun dari bawah perut hingga ke dasar gaun berbentuk _pleated_ alias berlipat-lipat ringan sehingga masih bisa melambai dan berkibar.

Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan gaun yang membuatnya terpesona, Kyungsoo kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook juga Jungsoo secara bergantian. "Kenapa Ibu dan Bibi memberikan gaun ini untuk saya? Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun saya."

Ryeowook dan Jungsoo tertawa bersamaan mendengar kalimat polos Kyungsoo.

 _"Aigoo,_ kau polos sekali, sayang," Jungsoo berkata sembari mengusap lembut pipi putri angkatnya itu. "Hari ini memang bukan hari ulang tahunmu, tapi besok adalah hari ulang tahun Grup Jaehwa. Kau harus tampil cantik saat datang ke pesta besok malam."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat karena perkataan ibunya. "A-apa, Ibu? Pesta besok malam? Apa saya diundang untuk datang ke pesta itu?"

"Tentu saja kau diundang, sayang," kini Ryeowook yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim, jadi tentu saja kau diundang. Kau bahkan menjadi tamu VVIP kami. Kau mau datang, 'kan?"

Mata Kyungsoo sontak berkaca-kaca berkat ucapan bibinya. Gadis itu secara cepat memeluk dua wanita di depannya dengan erat, lalu mulai meneteskan air mata. "Jadi saya benar-benar dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kim?" Kyungsoo bertanya di tengah tangisnya.

Ryeowook dan Jungsoo untuk beberapa saat saling tatap dengan pandangan penuh tanya, tapi selanjutnya mereka membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum penuh haru.

"Margamu memang tidak berubah, tapi kau adalah Kim sekarang. Kau bagian dari kami semua, sayang. Kita akan selalu saling berbagi dalam suka maupun duka," Ryeowook berucap dengan tulus.

"Itu benar, sayang. Kau sekarang adalah bagian dari kami. Kami semua adalah keluargamu. Kau paham sekarang?" Jungsoo ikut menambahkan.

Kyungsoo semakin meneteskan air matanya, tapi ia masih bisa menganggukkan kepalanya—tanda bahwa ia sudah bisa memahami semuanya—meskipun ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ternyata Jongin hanya membohonginya. Keluarga Kim bersedia menjaganya dengan tulus, dan mereka juga menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Tak masalah jika sampai akhir Jongin dan Minseok tidak menerimanya. Yang penting, ia masih memiliki orang-orang baik yang menyayanginya di rumah ini.

Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan _bad mood_ hanya karena usaha provokasi yang dilakukan Jongin. Ingat, Kyungsoo. Jongin itu keturunan iblis, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak mempercayai semua ucapannya. Kalau kau terlalu mudah percaya, maka kau hanya akan tertipu seperti tadi.

* * *

Jongin sedang sibuk dengan seperangkat Xbox di kamarnya sore ini. Saat di rumah, ia memang senang menghabiskan waktunya di kamar bersama seperangkat peralatan _game_ itu.

Sekarang Jongin tidak bisa dengan mudahnya pergi dari rumahnya untuk berpesta maupun sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Kesepakatannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi pagi membuatnya tak bisa bersenang-senang di luar rumah.

Ia sebenarnya bisa saja diam-diam melanggar kesepakatannya, tapi hati kecilnya memerintahkannya untuk tetap menaati apa yang telah disepakatinya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi rasanya ia ingin mematuhi perkataan sepupu tirinya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja telinga Jongin menangkap suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya, dan ia mem- _pause_ permainannya.

Pintu terbuka dari luar, bahkan sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Ternyata yang datang adalah ayahnya, jadi pantas saja jika ia bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya.

Tapi sebenarnya, Jongwoon sangat jarang berkunjung ke kamar putra bungsunya itu. Jika tidak ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan, maka Jongwoon tidak akan mengunjungi kamar bernuansa biru tua itu.

"Kau besok akan datang ke pesta perusahaan, 'kan?" Jongwoon bertanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Jongin yang sangat berantakan.

Jongin sampai sekarang masih duduk di lantai, dan dengan malas ia mendongak ke arah sang ayah. "Apa aku memiliki pilihan lain?" Jongin malah balas bertanya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi mendiang kakekmu, Jongin. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melewatkan perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan yang sudah dibangun dan diperjuangkan oleh kakekmu."

Jongin mengabaikan ucapan ayahnya, dan ia malah kembali meraih kontroler Xbox-nya, lalu kembali melanjutkan permainannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Jongwoon hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keacuhan putranya. Ah, ya. Hubungan mereka memang belum membaik semenjak insiden kemarin malam. Iya, insiden saat Jongin _tanpa sengaja_ meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kampusnya.

"Besok malam kau harus bersikap baik, Jongin. Datanglah dengan Kyungsoo dan Jinri."

Jongin refleks kembali meninggalkan permainannya karena ucapan sang ayah. Ia mendongak lagi untuk menatap ayahnya. "Apa? Kenapa dua gadis itu harus diundang? Aku tidak mau datang dengan mereka!"

"Kau itu apa-apaan, Jongin?" Jongwoon balas bertanya dengan sedikit emosi. "Kyungsoo itu sepupumu, dan Jinri adalah calon tunanganmu. Jadi tentu saja mereka diundang. Pokoknya besok kau harus datang dengan mereka."

Jongwoon akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

Jongin juga kembali berkutat dengan aktivitasnya tadi. Percuma saja kalau ia harus berdebat dengan ayahnya.

Sang ayah rupanya belum pergi dari kamarnya. Pria paruh baya itu berhenti di ambang pintu, lalu kembali bicara pada Jongin tanpa menoleh pada putranya itu. "Ingat, Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi besok, kau harus tetap bersikap baik. Jangan membuat keributan."

Dan setelahnya, Jongwoon benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar putranya. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang tampak kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa maksud ucapan Jongwoon tadi? Jongin tak bisa memahami maksud ayahnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's note:**

 **Selamat pagi! Nggak terasa udah sampai chapter 8. Beberapa chapter ke belakang isinya sedikit santai, tapi buat chapter 9 dan seterusnya kayaknya udah mulai nggak santai. Hehe.**

 **Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah ngasih support. FF ini bakal update setiap hari selama kalian semua masih mengharapkan kelanjutan FF ini :D**

 **Sampai jumpa besok~**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	10. Chapter 9 Drums of War

**[9/15]**

 **— Drums of War —**

 ** _Previous chapter:_**

 ** _Jongin juga kembali berkutat dengan aktivitasnya tadi. Percuma saja kalau ia harus berdebat dengan ayahnya._**

 ** _Sang ayah rupanya belum pergi dari kamarnya. Pria paruh baya itu berhenti di ambang pintu, lalu kembali bicara pada Jongin tanpa menoleh pada putranya itu. "Ingat, Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi besok, kau harus tetap bersikap baik. Jangan membuat keributan."_**

 ** _Dan setelahnya, Jongwoon benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar putranya. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang tampak kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa maksud ucapan Jongwoon tadi? Jongin tak bisa memahami maksud ayahnya._**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Grup Jaehwa tepat berusia 45 tahun. Tanpa terasa, waktu 45 tahun sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepat. 45 tahun lalu Tuan Besar Kim merintis Grup Jaehwa dari nol, dan sekarang Grup itu menjadi grup adidaya di Korea, bahkan mungkin juga di Asia.

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi selama periode 45 tahun itu, tapi semua hal yang terjadi harus dijadikan pelajaran untuk terus membangun perusahaan itu. Dari generasi ke generasi, perusahaan itu diharapkan semakin mampu mengepakkan sayapnya hingga ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Hari ini adalah Hari Sabtu, dan beberapa anggota keluarga Kim disibukkan oleh rencana pesta besar perusahaan mereka. Jongwoon sibuk menyiapkan _speech_ -nya, sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk berkoordinasi dengan _event organizer_ yang bertanggungjawab atas penyelenggaraan pesta. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo tentu juga turut membantu mempersiapkan pesta itu.

Tapi hari ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak sesibuk keluarga mereka. Ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan mereka berdua tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke kampus untuk mengikuti kegiatan perkuliahan—kuliah mereka tentu saja libur di Hari Sabtu.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin membantu Ryeowook maupun yang lainnya, tapi semua orang menolak bantuannya. Mereka berkata bahwa Kyungsoo tidak perlu ikut repot, karena ia masih belum lama menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, dan ia hanya harus terima jadi saja. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantah hal itu. Ia memang belum terlalu mengenal tradisi keluarga Kim, jadi ia hanya bisa duduk manis menunggu semuanya selesai.

Lalu untuk Jongin, pemuda itu memang tidak memiliki niatan baik untuk membantu. Ia memilih tidur seharian tadi, seolah ia adalah orang paling santai sedunia. Atau memang itulah faktanya?

Kini malam sudah tiba, dan sebagian besar anggota keluarga Kim sudah lebih dulu bertolak ke hotel tempat pesta akan dilaksanakan.

Saat ini tinggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih bertahan di rumah. Jongin sudah siap dan kini berada di lantai dasar rumahnya, tepatnya ia berdiri di dekat tangga.

Tubuh atletis pemuda Kim itu kini terbalut oleh setelan jas formal berwarna hitam yang mewah dan sangat pas di tubuhnya. Rambut kecoklatan miliknya juga tidak dibiarkan menjuntai berantakan. Rambut itu kini tertata rapi dengan bantuan _gel_ rambut.

Jongin berulang kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar karena Kyungsoo belum juga turun dari kamarnya.

Tadi sebelum pergi, ibunya berkata bahwa Kyungsoo sudah siap dan hanya tinggal berpakaian saja. Kyungsoo tadi berdandan dengan bantuan beberapa _stylist_ terkenal yang dipercaya oleh keluarga Kim. Acara malam ini benar-benar tidak main-main, jadi seluruh anggota keluarga Kim harus tampil sempurna, tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

Jongin baru saja akan menyusul Kyungsoo ke lantai atas, namun langkahnya terhenti secara otomatis ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di anak tangga teratas. Diam disana sembari menatap malu-malu ke arah Jongin.

Kyungsoo tampak sangat mempesona sekarang. Gaun hitam hadiah dari Ryeowook dan Jungsoo kemarin melekat begitu sempurna di tubuh ramping gadis itu. Rambut hitam gadis itu kini digelung agak menyamping di sebelah kanan bawah, dan beberapa bagian rambut depannya dibiarkan menjuntai tapi tetap tidak memudarkan kesan rapi dan formal. Wajah gadis itu dipoles dengan _make up_ yang elegan, namun tidak berlebihan.

 _Stylist_ yang disewa oleh ibunya benar-benar bekerja dengan baik, dan hasil kerjanya itu membuat Jongin menganga di titik pijakannya.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis cuek yang sehari-harinya tidak pernah memakai _make up_ itu malam ini terlihat sangat cantik? Pertanyaan itu tanpa permisi hadir di benak Jongin.

"Ehm...Jongin?" suara Kyungsoo cukup untuk membuat Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya dan tersadar bahwa sejak tadi ia terpesona. Kyungsoo dalam hati terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jongin, tapi kemudian ia bicara lagi, "Aku tidak berani menuruni tangga sendiri. Gaun ini sangat panjang dan aku memakai _high heels—_ oh, Tuhan, aku belum terbiasa dengan ini. Bisakah kau membantuku turun?"

Jongin berdeham sejenak. Berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi datar yang biasanya melekat di wajahnya yang rupawan. Bagaimana mungkin wajahnya tadi sempat berekspresi seperti orang bodoh? Entahlah, Jongin benar-benar malu karena hal itu.

Pria tinggi itu dengan kesal berdecak, namun ia mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga mendekati Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak tanpa bibirnya mengomel sebal, "Kalau memang tidak bisa memakai gaun panjang dan sepatu hak tinggi, sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri. Kau hanya menyusahkan orang!"

Kyungsoo merengut, tapi ia tidak protes. Ini semua memang salahnya. Sebagai wanita dari kalangan atas, seharusnya ia membiasakan diri memakai pakaian dan alas kaki seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Jongin akhirnya berdiri pada satu anak tangga di bawah anak tangga yang dipijak oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan kaku, pria berkulit kecoklatan itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo agar lekas meraih tangan itu supaya mereka bisa menuruni anak tangga bersama-sama.

Kyungsoo mengganti ekspresinya yang tadi merengut menjadi tersenyum, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dengan anggun.

Dua orang itu lalu mulai berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo berusaha berjalan dengan anggun, namun tiba-tiba saja Jongin berkomentar, "Tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menjadi wanita anggun. Tingkahmu itu sangat tidak enak dilihat."

Dan kembali Jongin sukses memancing emosi Kyungsoo. Suasana diantara mereka berdua tadinya manis dan romantis, tapi semua pupus karena komentar Jongin yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

* * *

Ryeowook berdiri di lokasi pesta dengan ekspresi gugup yang sangat kentara. Wanita yang kini tampak cantik dalam balutan _dress_ warna biru muda itu tampaknya sangat mencemaskan pesta yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Para tamu memang belum berdatangan, tapi rupanya rasa gugup Ryeowook tak bisa dihindari begitu saja. Ia takut jika malam ini terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Minseok sedari tadi melihat gelagat aneh ibunya dari kejauhan. Wanita yang kini mengenakan gaun warna kuning emas itu merasa penasaran pada sang ibu, dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Kenapa Ibu tampak pucat begitu? Apa Ibu sakit?" Minseok bertanya saat ia sudah berada di samping ibunya.

Ibunya sedikit terlonjak kaget karena kehadiran putrinya yang sangat tiba-tiba, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tersenyum pada putrinya. "Ibu baik-baik saja, sayang. Ibu hanya sedikit gugup. Malam ini akan ada banyak tamu penting yang datang, dan awak media juga akan ikut meliput. Ibu takut jika pesta ini tidak berjalan lancar."

Minseok mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban ibunya yang tidak membuatnya puas. "Bukankah setiap tahun juga seperti itu? Pesta ini akan berjalan lancar seperti biasa, Bu. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Kau benar, sayang." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut sembari tangannya mengusap rambut putrinya dengan penuh kasih. "Sebenarnya Ibu juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya kau ikut memberi sambutan di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan. Ibu takut kau akan gugup. Lihatlah ruangan ini. Ini begitu besar, dan Ibu merasa sangat kecil disini."

Minseok akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa memaklumi jika ibunya merasa tidak tenang. Ruangan ini memang sangat besar, dan itu bisa memberi intimidasi tersendiri untuk beberapa orang. Tapi Minseok tidak termasuk dalam kelompok orang yang mudah merasa terintimidasi. Ia terbiasa tampil di depan publik, dan kadar percaya dirinya sangat tinggi.

"Ibu tenang saja. Aku sudah membuat kata sambutan yang terbaik. Paman Seunghyun juga membantuku dalam menyusun kata sambutan itu."

"Apa katamu? Seunghyun membantumu? Apa sekarang kalian berhubungan dekat?"

"Kenapa Ibu terlihat kaget? Paman Seunghyun sudah seperti keluarga kita sendiri, 'kan? Lagipula, Paman Seunghyun sangat baik padaku. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku berhubungan dekat dengannya."

Ryeowook terdiam. Hatinya semakin merasa resah saat mendengar jawaban putri sulungnya. Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh suaminya tempo hari? Minseok tidak menjalankan rencananya sendirian, tapi ia memiliki sekutu, dan orang itu adalah Choi Seunghyun.

Minseok sendiri sekarang juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia justru langsung berpamitan untuk pergi sebentar karena ada seorang bawahannya yang memanggilnya.

Ryeowook hanya memandang kepergian putrinya dalam diam. Ia merenung, kenapa putrinya menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa putrinya menjadi tamak dan haus akan kekuasaan? Apa ia telah gagal mendidik putrinya itu?

Wanita dewasa yang masih terlihat cantik itu berjengit kaget saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati suaminya memberinya sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah," ucap Jongwoon

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika sebentar lagi genderang perang akan ditabuh? Setelah ini, semuanya akan sulit untuk anak-anak kita. Aku takut. Aku menyayangi Jongin dan Minseok, dan aku takut jika salah satu dari mereka terluka."

Jongwoon mengerti rasa takut sang istri. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mendekap erat tubuh istrinya itu, berusaha memberikan ketenangan tanpa harus berkata apapun.

* * *

Mobil Jongin secara perlahan mulai berhenti di depan _lobby_ hotel megah yang menjadi _venue_ pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Grup Jaehwa.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi menjemput Jinri, dan seperti biasa, gadis yang selalu membuat Jongin kesal itu kini duduk di bangku belakang.

Sama seperti dua malam lalu, kali ini Jinri juga tampil sangat seksi dengan balutan _mini dress_ berwarna merah terang. Sepertinya pakaian itu lebih cocok jika digunakan untuk pergi ke klub malam terdekat.

Jongin tadi tidak memprotes pakaian Jinri. Ia terus-menerus menganggap Jinri tidak ada, dan ia juga terus menjalankan aktingnya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sudah berakting dengan lebih baik sekarang. Mereka bisa mengobrol dengan normal dan juga tertawa dengan normal. Tidak ada raut terpaksa seperti saat kali pertama mereka beradu akting. Apa mereka sama-sama sudah bisa menikmati peran mereka? Entahlah.

Kini mobil Jongin sudah berhenti sepenuhnya di depan _lobby_ hotel, dan beberapa petugas yang sudah bersiap disana langsung membukakan pintu untuk para penumpang mobil Jongin.

Tiga orang itu langsung keluar dari dalam mobil, dan Jongin segera menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu petugas supaya mobilnya itu bisa diparkir di tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan.

Jinri langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin, lalu melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada lengan kekar Jongin. Tapi ia justru mendapat kejutan karena secara cepat Jongin menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Menolak bersentuhan dengan si gadis Choi.

Jinri semakin terkejut ketika ia melihat Jongin justru berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan lengan itu pada lengannya.

Kyungsoo rupanya juga terkejut, dan ia berbisik lirih supaya hanya Jongin yang bisa mendengar suaranya, "Hey, bodoh. Disini banyak media. Kau mau membuat skandal, huh?"

Kyungsoo benar. Di tempat itu memang ada banyak sekali awak media. Mereka langsung mengambil gambar Kyungsoo dan Jongin setelah adegan mesra mereka tadi. Kilatan lampu _blitz_ langsung membuat silau sepasang sepupu itu. Tak hanya itu, bisikan-bisikan riuh juga mulai terdengar disana.

Sebenarnya wajar kalau media sangat heboh melihat _kemesraan_ Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, media tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim. Keluarga Kim memang berniat merahasiakan hal itu dari publik untuk beberapa waktu.

Tapi kini media menjadi sangat liar karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Barangkali sebentar lagi akan tersiar rumor tentang hubungan dua insan itu. Semacam _dating rumor_ , mungkin? Rumor itu akan menghebohkan Korea Selatan, karena dua orang itu berasal dari dua keluarga pemilik dua perusahaan terbesar di Negeri Ginseng itu.

Namun Jongin ternyata tidak mempedulikan kemungkinan itu, dan ia juga tidak peduli pada bisikan Kyungsoo tadi. Ia malah langsung berjalan untuk memasuki hotel, lebih tepatnya menuju _ballroom_ tempat pesta itu dilaksanakan.

Jinri mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal. Ia adalah calon tunangan Jongin, tapi ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pria itu.

Si gadis Choi beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki hotel.

* * *

 _Ballroom_ hotel itu sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi tempat pesta yang mewah dan elegan.

Di bagian depan _ballroom_ terdapat sebuah panggung rendah yang mungkin tingginya tak sampai 20 sentimeter, dan disana juga terdapat sebuah podium yang sudah dilengkapi dengan mikrofon.

Meja-meja bundar dengan taplak meja berwarna emas memenuhi _ballroom_ itu, dan meja-meja itu sudah ditempati oleh para tamu undangan.

Sedangkan para awak media juga sudah _stand by_ dengan kamera maupun alat rekam lainnya di bagian belakang _ballroom._ Mereka tidak ingin melewatkan satupun _moment_ di pesta itu. Grup Jaehwa adalah grup perusahaan besar di Korea, dan berita tentang grup itu selalu menjadi _hits_ di tengah publik.

Jongin menempati sebuah meja yang berada di deret depan. Ia berada satu meja dengan Kyungsoo, Jinri, Minseok, Luhan, dan juga Seunghyun. Kyungsoo dan Jinri duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Acara pesta sudah resmi dimulai, dan satu persatu orang penting di perusahaan juga sudah memberikan sambutan di atas podium.

Minseok juga sudah memberikan sambutannya dengan sempurna. Sang Wakil Presiden mengajak seluruh awak perusahaan untuk terus bekerja keras demi mempertahankan kejayaan perusahaan, dan perkataannya itu dihadiahi tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh tamu yang hadir. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Minseok memang memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati publik.

Dan acara selanjutnya adalah saatnya bagi para tamu untuk menikmati hidangan. Satu persatu hidangan dikeluarkan oleh pelayan dan diletakkan di setiap meja. Hidangan yang disiapkan tentu bukan hidangan sembarangan. Hidangan-hidangan itu dimasak secara khusus oleh para koki kelas internasional yang bekerja di hotel megah itu.

Hidangan yang disajikan dimulai dari hidangan pembuka, dan para tamu tanpa ragu langsung mencicipi hidangan menggiurkan itu.

Jongin baru mengambil satu piring kecil berisi _lemon cake_ ketika matanya melihat sosok ayahnya berjalan menaiki podium di panggung depan.

Para tamu berbisik-bisik saat melihat sosok Kim Jongwoon tiba-tiba berada di atas podium lagi, namun mereka tidak menghentikan acara makan mereka.

"Mohon maaf karena mengganggu acara makan para tamu sekalian," Jongwoon mulai berbicara dengan raut wajah serius, membuat para tamu menantikan kelanjutan dari ucapannya. "Ada hal penting yang harus saya umumkan, dan ini berkaitan dengan isi surat wasiat mendiang ayah saya, Kim Donghwan."

Suara bisik-bisik di _ballroom_ itu terdengar semakin jelas. Namun diantara para tamu yang membuat suara berisik, ada pula beberapa orang yang kini menunjukkan raut tegang penuh antisipasi. Ryeowook, Youngwoon, Jungsoo, Minseok, dan Seunghyun adalah orang-orang yang kini menunjukkan raut tegang.

Ryeowook, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo sudah mengetahui apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Jongwoon, dan mereka kini berdoa semoga semua rencana Jongwoon berjalan dengan lancar.

Lain lagi dengan Minseok dan Seunghyun. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan bertanya. Mereka berusaha menebak apa hal yang akan disampaikan oleh sang Presdir. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Kim Jongwoon.

"Hal yang akan saya sampaikan berhubungan dengan calon Presdir Grup Jaehwa yang dipilih secara langsung oleh mendiang ayah saya."

Suara ribut di _ballroom_ semakin jelas terdengar. Para tamu dan juga awak media jelas kaget mendengar perkataan Presdir terkini Grup Jaehwa. Keluarga Kim adalah penguasa saham di Grup Jaehwa, dan keluarga itu memang berhak memilih pemimpin perusahaan asalkan mendapat persetujuan dari pemegang saham lainnya.

Setelah Kim Donghwan meninggal, keluarga Kim memilih Jongwoon sebagai Presdir baru, dan para pemegang saham menyetujui hal itu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang justru ada calon Presdir lagi? Apakah sebenarnya, Jongwoon bukan pewaris utama saham dan juga harta milik ayahnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu pasti hadir di benak para tamu.

Minseok kini terlihat mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Kini ia tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh ayahnya. Ternyata ayahnya sudah mencuri _start._ Inikah yang membuat ibunya tadi terlihat begitu gugup? Minseok baru bisa memahami semuanya sekarang.

"Saya bukanlah pewaris utama saham dan harta milik ayah saya, begitu pula dengan adik saya, Kim Youngwoon. Ayah saya menunjuk pewarisnya sendiri, dan orang itu adalah..." Jongwoon menggantung ucapannya, dan itu membuat para tamu semakin merasa penasaran. Sadar akan hal itu, Jongwoon segera menyambung perkataannya, "Orang itu adalah...Kim Jongin, anak kedua saya."

Semua orang tampak terkejut, dan mereka segera mengalihkan fokus ke arah meja Jongin.

Jongin sendiri kini tersedak _cake_ yang ia makan. Sejak tadi ia memang tidak menghentikan acara makannya meskipun suasana _ballroom_ berubah menegangkan.

Jongin kaget. Ya, dia sangat kaget. Ia pikir, kakaknya lah yang dipilih oleh mendiang kakeknya untuk menjadi Presdir dan sebagai pewaris utama, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Jongin masih terus terbatuk, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyodorkan segelas air putih di hadapannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, dan ternyata Kyungsoo yang menyodorkan minuman itu pada Jongin.

Tanpa basa-basi, Jongin meraih gelas itu, lalu segera menghabiskan isinya dengan lahap.

Samar-samar telinga Jongin mendengar bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya. Kini para tamu undangan sedang membicarakannya. Utamanya, mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak terlalu baik tentang Jongin.

Mereka bilang Jongin tidak berpengalaman, masih terlalu muda, tidak pandai, dan sederetan cemoohan lainnya yang membuat telinga Jongin panas.

"Sesuai dengan surat wasiat mendiang ayah saya, Jongin akan diangkat sebagai Presdir Grup Jaehwa setelah usianya 24 tahun. Dan sekarang, saya akan resmi memperkenalkan Kim Jongin pada kalian semua," Jongwoon kembali bicara, kemudian ia menatap ke arah Jongin. "Kim Jongin, silahkan maju ke depan."

Jongin tetap diam di tempatnya. Otaknya terasa kosong, ia masih belum percaya pada apa yang ia dengar. Ia memang sama sekali tak tahu tentang isi surat wasiat kakeknya, dan ia tak menyangka jika kakeknya memberikan banyak kejutan padanya.

Ia tempo hari sudah sangat terkejut saat tahu bahwa salah satu isi surat wasiat kakeknya adalah memintanya menikah dengan cara dijodohkan saat ia berusia 24 tahun, dan sekarang kakeknya kembali memberinya kejutan, bahkan kejutannya lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

Saat masih dalam kondisi _blank_ itu, Jongin merasakan sentuhan lembut di lengan kirinya. Ia menoleh ke arah kirinya, dan ia mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut padanya. "Majulah, Jongin. Jangan membuat keluarga Kim malu," suara Kyungsoo melantun merdu di telinga Jongin.

Bagaikan terhipnotis, Jongin tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri, lalu dengan pelan ia melangkah menuju ke depan. Menuju tempat ayahnya berdiri.

Jongin masih terus mendengar perkataan negatif saat ia berjalan, tapi ia berpura-pura tuli. Kyungsoo benar, ia tidak boleh membuat malu keluarganya sendiri. Meskipun Jongin adalah anak yang tidak tahu aturan, tapi ia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Ia hanya menutupi rasa sayangnya itu dengan perbuatan buruknya.

Jongwoon tersenyum lega saat melihat putranya kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan segera, pria paruh baya itu merangkul pundak Jongin, berusaha menenangkan putranya yang seperti baru saja terkena serangan jantung.

"Ini adalah Kim Jongin. Usianya masih 21 tahun, dan ia masih perlu banyak belajar. Oleh karena itu, saya mohon pada kalian semua untuk membantunya, mendukungnya, dan menerimanya. Jongin tidak akan bisa tanpa bantuan kalian. Saya benar-benar memohon, tolong terima dan dukung Jongin." Jongwoon tiba-tiba saja membungkuk, seolah membuktikan pada semuanya bahwa ia benar-benar memohon.

Kondisi _ballroom_ sekarang menjadi hening. Suara bisik-bisik sudah sirna entah kemana. Suara tepuk tangan juga tidak terdengar. Hal itu membuat dada Jongwoon berdebar kencang. Apakah putranya benar-benar tidak bisa diterima?

Tapi selanjutnya Jongwoon mendengar satu suara tepuk tangan. Ia kembali menegakkan badannya, dan ia melihat Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan sembari berdiri.

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu, tapi tak berselang lama, seluruh hadirin mengikuti jejak gadis itu. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, seolah menjadi tanda bahwa mereka menerima sosok Kim Jongin.

Jongwoon tersenyum lega, dan ia berulang kali membungkukkan badannya ke segala arah.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin. Pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi datar sembari terus menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya, seolah mencoba meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia bisa memikul semua beban di pundaknya. Kyungsoo mendukungnya, hanya itu yang Jongin tahu.

* * *

Suasana _ballroom_ hotel itu kini sudah sangat sepi. Pesta sudah usai sejak beberapa menit lalu, jadi wajar jika keramaian sudah tak terlihat di tempat itu.

Ada dua pria berpakaian formal yang berdiri berhadapan di ruangan itu. Pria yang lebih muda terus menatap pria yang lebih tua, seolah menuntut penjelasan dari sosok itu.

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkanmu, Jongin," sosok yang lebih tua—Jongwoon—membuka percakapan dengan putranya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Ayah rencanakan? Kenapa melakukan semua ini secara tiba-tiba, bahkan tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu?"

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, pasti kau akan menolak dan tidak mau datang ke pesta ini."

"Tapi kenapa, Ayah?" Jongin mulai tersulut emosi sehingga ia menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Minseok _Noona_ saja? Ia lebih pantas, Ayah!"

"Ini semua keinginan kakekmu, Jongin. Aku hanya menjalankan wasiatnya. Itu saja."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai semuanya.

Apa kakeknya begitu menyayanginya sehingga isi surat wasiat itu kebanyakan menyangkut dirinya? Tapi kenapa semua yang diwasiatkan oleh kakeknya merupakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan untuknya?

Jongin yakin, kakeknya sebenarnya pasti membenci dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Ayah. Tolong jangan memaksaku. Berikan semuanya pada Minseok _Noona._ Ia pantas menerima semuanya," Jongin akhirnya kembali bica dengan lemas. Ia benar-benar sudah merasa lelah.

"Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya, Jongin. Kita bisa menyiapkan semuanya pelan-pelan."

"Ayah bilang pelan-pelan? Jika memang kita bisa menyiapkannya pelan-pelan, lalu kenapa Ayah nekat mengumumkan semuanya secepat ini?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa, Jongin! Minseok memiliki niat buruk padamu, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Jongin terdiam dengan mata yang membulat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Minseok? Maksudnya Kim Minseok? Memangnya apa niat buruk yang akan dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu?

"Minseok berencana merebut harta warisan, saham, serta jabatanmu di perusahan. Ia ingin menyulut perang saudara, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja," Jongwoon menjelaskan, seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Apa? Minseok _Noona_ menginginkan semua itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada tak percaya, dan Jongwoon hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin benar-benar kaget. Setahunya, Minseok adalah seorang wanita yang selalu bersikap _fair_ dan sportif. Meskipun ia tidak dekat dengan kakaknya itu, tapi ia menghormati sosok Minseok yang tegas dan berwibawa.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Minseok menjadi berubah haluan seperti itu? Apa yang mempengaruhi Minseok sehingga Minseok mengubah arah langkahnya?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak memberikan semua itu padanya? Aku tidak menginginkan semua itu, Ayah! Berikan semua itu pada Minseok _Noona,_ dan masalah akan selesai!" Jongin kembali bicara dengan nada yang kembali meninggi.

Jongwoon dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak usulan Jongin. "Jika itu dilakukan, maka wasiat kakekmu tidak terpenuhi, Jongin. Apa kau tidak ingin berbakti pada kakekmu?"

"Cukup, Ayah! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua hal tentang surat wasiat itu! Urus saja semuanya sendiri! Aku tak peduli!"

Setelahnya, Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan ayahnya seorang diri di dalam _ballroom_ yang sepi. Jongwoon memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah menduga semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Sudah cukup baik karena tadi Jongin tidak mempermalukannya di depan umum. Entah mengapa, Jongwoon merasa ia harus berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _BUK!_

Minseok memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan keras. Saat ini, ia berada di dalam mobilnya bersama dengan Seunghyun.

"Ayah sudah mendahuluiku! Ia pasti tidak ingin membiarkanku mengacaukan isi surat wasiat kakek!" Minseok berucap dengan setengah menggeram marah.

Seunghyun yang ada di sampingnya menghela nafas, kemudian ia bicara, "Kita harus segera menghancurkan Jongin kalau kau tidak ingin kalah darinya."

Minseok menatap serius pada Seunghyun. "Bagaimana caranya kita bisa menghancurkan Jongin?"

"Mudah saja," Seunghyun menimpali dengan ringan. "Aku tadi melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama dengan mesra. Aku yakin, besok berita mereka akan menjadi skandal terbesar di Korea."

Minseok masih menatap Seunghyun, tapi kini tatapannya dipenuhi oleh rasa tidak setuju. "Itu bukan rencana yang bagus. Gosip tentang kebersamaan mereka justru akan membuat para pemegang saham senang dan akan semakin mendukung Jongin. Mereka tentu melihat kemungkinan _merger_ dengan Grup Ilsang jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersama," dengan tegas Minseok mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Lagipula, Kyungsoo sekarang adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim. Cepat atau lambat, Ayah akan mengumumkan hal itu pada publik, dan skandal mereka akan lenyap begitu saja."

Seunghyun merenung. Ia merasa takjub dengan kemampuan analisis Minseok yang sangat cepat dan akurat. Ia tadi bahkan tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Bersekutu dengan Minseok memang keputusan brilian.

Tiba-tiba saja Seunghyun melihat Minseok menyeringai. Sang Wakil Presiden sepertinya telah menemukan sebuah ide yang bagus. Sebuah ide yang membuat matanya semakin memancarkan kejahatan.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan, tapi kita membutuhkan sekutu lagi. Dan, aku tahu siapa yang bisa menjadi sekutu kita."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Halo~ saya update lagi di Minggu pagi ini :D**

 **Moment Kyungsoo sama KangTeuk bakal ada lagi kok. Tapi di chapter 11 kalau nggak salah :p**

 **Hari ini aku update pagi, tapi mungkin besok nggak bisa update pagi. Mungkin justru siang atau sore aku baru bisa update. Mohon dimaklumi yaa~**

 **Happy holiday, semuanya! Semoga hari libur kalian menyenangkan!**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	11. Chapter 10 Cousin

**[10/15]**

 **— Cousin —**

 ** _Previous chapter:_**

 ** _Seunghyun merenung. Ia merasa takjub dengan kemampuan analisis Minseok yang sangat cepat dan akurat. Ia tadi bahkan tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Bersekutu dengan Minseok memang keputusan brilian._**

 ** _Tiba-tiba saja Seunghyun melihat Minseok menyeringai. Sang Wakil Presiden sepertinya telah menemukan sebuah ide yang bagus. Sebuah ide yang membuat matanya semakin memancarkan kejahatan._**

 ** _"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan, tapi kita membutuhkan sekutu lagi. Dan, aku tahu siapa yang bisa menjadi sekutu kita."_**

* * *

Jongin membuka pintu _ballroom_ dengan kasar saat ia keluar dari tempat berlangsungnya pesta itu. Ia keluar dari tempat itu setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sang ayah secara sepihak.

Tindakan Jongin yang penuh amarah itu membuat orang-orang yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu di depan pintu _ballroom_ berjengit kaget. Iya, orang-orang itu adalah Kyungsoo, Ryeowook, Youngwoon, Jungsoo, dan Jinri. Mereka menunggu sampai pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak itu usai.

Dan sekarang tampaknya hal itu telah terjadi, walaupun Jongin lah yang secara sepihak mengakhiri pembicaraan itu tanpa adanya sebuah hasil yang memuaskan.

Jongin melangkah cepat mendekati lima orang itu. Jinri memekik heboh, mengira bahwa pujaan hatinya mendekatinya. Namun gadis itu rupanya salah kaprah. Jongin ternyata mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu dengan segera menarik lengan gadis itu, dan menyeret si gadis untuk berjalan meninggalkan lokasi pesta.

Perbuatan Jongin itu membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana membelalak kaget. Tak terkecuali Jinri. Gadis itu terlihat menjadi orang yang paling _shock,_ bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca sekarang. Pasti rasanya sakit karena ditinggalkan oleh lelaki idamannya begitu saja.

Ryeowook menyadari aura negatif yang menguar dari tubuh Jinri, dan ibu dua anak itu mendekati Jinri lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Kau bisa pulang dengan diantar sopir, kalau kau mau."

Jinri menatap Ryeowook nanar. Bahkan ibu Jongin tidak meminta maaf padanya karena putranya sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil untuk seorang Choi Jinri.

Tapi akhirnya Jinri mengalah. Malam sudah semakin larut, dan ia sudah sangat lelah. Jadi, akhirnya Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook mengerti, dan ia lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seorang sopir. Istri Jongwoon itu terpaksa harus mengurusi Jinri karena tadi gadis itu datang dengan Jongin. Ia harus menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab di saat putranya pergi begitu saja.

Dalam benaknya, Ryeowook tahu bahwa putranya itu saat ini sedang kalut. Pembicaraan Jongin dengan ayahnya tadi pasti tidak berujung baik. Ryeowook meyakini hal itu.

* * *

Jongin terus menyeret Kyungsoo hingga ke _basement_ hotel tempat mobilnya diparkir. Ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang merintih kesakitan karena sejak tadi ia menyeretnya dengan kasar. Pergelangan tangan gadis itu pasti sekarang terluka.

Begitu sudah sampai di samping mobilnya, Jongin melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa menyetir, 'kan? Kau yang menyetir." Lelaki itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu di samping kursi penumpang bagian depan.

Kyungsoo memandangi kunci mobil di tangannya dalam diam. Jadi, Jongin menyeretnya dengan kasar hanya karena lelaki itu membutuhkan seorang sopir? Benar-benar tindakan yang membuat kepala Kyungsoo beruap.

Tapi selanjutnya Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget karena Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak dari dalam mobil, memerintahkannya untuk segera masuk ke mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo segera masuk ke mobil—lebih tepatnya mengambil tempat di kursi pengemudi, lalu memakai sabuk pengaman, dan terakhir gadis itu menghidupkan mesin mobil. "Apa tidak masalah kalau kita meninggalkan Jinri begitu saja disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu kalau saat ini keadaan Jongin sedang tidak baik. Walaupun Jongin itu menyebalkan, tapi ia merasa kasihan pada pria itu.

Jongin kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil, lalu menghela nafas lelah. Ia baru sadar kalau ia melupakan Jinri.

Tapi persetan dengan gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tak peduli padanya. Ia justru senang karena sekarang ia tidak sedang bersama gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Biarkan saja dia. Ia pasti bisa pulang sendiri. Cepat jalankan mobilnya," ucap Jongin dengan lemas. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mulai melajukan mobil Jongin. Mobil itu bahkan belum keluar dari _basement_ ketika Jongin kembali bicara, "Aku tidak ingin pulang. Bawa aku kemanapun, yang penting jangan ke rumah."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar permintaan Jongin. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Jongin, dan ia bisa melihat Jongin memejamkan mata dengan raut lelah mendominasi wajah tampannya. Kyungsoo yakin, Jongin tidak hanya lelah fisik, tapi juga lelah mental dan batin. Semua yang terjadi di pesta tadi pasti membuat Jongin jadi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri juga terkejut karena semua yang terjadi malam ini. Tapi entah mengapa, ia sangat ingin mendukung Jongin sejak saat di _ballroom_ tadi. Itulah kenapa gadis itu dengan nekat bertepuk tangan padahal kondisi di dalam _ballroom_ sedang sangat hening. Kyungsoo tahu, tadi ia pasti terlihat sangat aneh.

Tapi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menepis segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Gadis pemilik rambut hitam panjang itu sekarang sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, ia ingin membantu Jongin. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, tapi untuk malam ini, ia hanya ingin Jongin merasa tenang.

* * *

Ryeowook, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo berjalan memasuki _ballroom_ setelah Jinri pergi dengan seorang sopir yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

Tiga orang itu ingin menemui Jongwoon, dan orang yang dimaksud itu kini tengah berdiri di pinggir ruangan dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisi.

Ketiganya langsung berjalan cepat mendekati Jongwoon, dan mereka berhenti di depan pria itu.

Ryeowook mengusap lengan suaminya dengan pelan, lalu bertanya, "Semuanya tidak berakhir dengan baik?"

Jongwoon menatap mata teduh sang istri, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jongin menolak untuk melaksanakan wasiat ayah. Bahkan, ia ingin menyerahkan semuanya pada Minseok. Ia sangat marah tadi."

"Aku bisa melihat hal itu," Ryeowook dengan segera menimpali ucapan suaminya. "Tadi ia keluar dari ruangan ini dengan wajah penuh emosi, lalu menyeret Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya tanpa pamit."

"Apa? Jongin pergi dengan Kyungsoo? Saat ini sudah mulai banyak rumor tentang mereka yang tersebar di internet. Besok pagi pasti berita tentang mereka mendominasi surat kabar," Jongwoon menanggapi perkataan sang istri dengan raut kaget yang terlihat jelas.

"Aku tahu itu." Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Tapi saat ini Jongin pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Biarkan saja mereka pergi berdua untuk malam ini."

"Kakak ipar benar, _Hyung._ Jongin tadi terlihat sangat kalut. Malah akan berbahaya kalau ia hanya pergi sendirian," Youngwoon turut mendukung argumen Ryeowook.

Jongwoon memijat pelipisnya. Ia merasa semakin pusing sekarang. "Aku tidak ingin mengumumkan perihal adopsi Kyungsoo ke publik. Jadi, apapun rumor yang beredar, tetap harus kita saja yang tahu tentang hal itu. Pastikan Seunghyun, Minseok, dan Jinri tutup mulut kepada media."

Youngwoon mengangguk. Ia akan menghubungi tiga orang itu dan memastikan mereka bersedia tutup mulut.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita semua pulang. Malam sudah sangat larut, dan kita harus beristirahat," kali ini Jungsoo yang bicara.

Jongwoon lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat, kemudian bertanya, "Apa menurut kalian, Jongin akan pulang ke rumah malam ini?"

Ryeowook, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo terlihat berpikir keras. Mereka paham kalau Jongin ternyata tidak ingin pulang, setidaknya untuk malam ini. Lelaki muda itu pasti masih sangat kaget sekarang, dan ia butuh tempat lain selain rumahnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi nanti aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang," Ryeowook akhirnya berucap final.

Tiga orang lainnya menganggukkan kepala, dan mereka semua mulai berjalan keluar dari _ballroom_ dengan hati yang berat. Mereka semua telah melewati malam yang sulit, jadi mereka sekarang benar-benar harus istirahat.

Mungkin, kesulitan mereka juga tidak hanya sampai disini. Mereka harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam ketika ia merasakan mobilnya yang dikemudikan oleh Kyungsoo mulai bergerak lambat, kemudian mobil itu sepenuhnya berhenti, namun Kyungsoo tidak mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Jongin melihat sekitar, dan ternyata mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang berwarna putih yang menjulang tinggi. Pria itu melirik ke samping, dan ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menurunkan kaca jendela di sampingnya, kemudian bicara pada seorang satpam.

Setelah bicara selama beberapa saat, Kyungsoo kembali menutup kaca jendela mobilnya, dan kembali menginjak pedal gas setelah pintu gerbang di depannya dibukakan oleh satpam tadi.

Mobil berjalan pelan, dan Jongin terus mengamati sekitar dalam diam. Ternyata mereka sedang memasuki halaman sebuah rumah besar. Ukuran rumah bergaya Eropa itu mungkin sama dengan ukuran rumahnya sendiri.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti berjalan tepat di depan sebuah pintu geser besar, dan Jongin menduga pintu itu merupakan pintu garasi. Kyungsoo mematikan mesin mobil saat itu juga.

"Kita dimana?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu mendongak dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Kita ada di rumahku." Tepat setelah ia selesai menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas tangannya berdering. Ia mengambil ponsel itu, kemudian kembali menatap Jongin. "Ibumu menelepon."

Jongin sedikit kaget, tapi ia kembali berkata, " Jangan bilang pada ibuku kalau kita ada disini."

"Aku hanya akan bilang kalau kita tidak pulang malam ini. Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu untuk tidak pulang ke rumah, jadi kau tidak boleh memprotes apa keinginanku. Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar pada keluarga kita supaya mereka tidak cemas."

Jongin akhirnya mengangguk malas, dan ia kemudian melepas jasnya, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobilnya.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan telepon dari Ryeowook. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Jongin malam ini tidak pulang, dan mereka sedang berada di suatu tempat yang aman. Kyungsoo juga meminta supaya mereka semua tidak perlu khawatir karena kondisi Jongin baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa menit bicara di telepon, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutus sambungan telepon itu, lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangannya.

Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan ia mendapati Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada kaca jendela.

"Ayo masuk. Di dalam ada banyak kamar, dan kau bisa memakai salah satunya. Aku juga sudah meminta satpam untuk melapor pada kepala pelayan bahwa aku pulang, jadi kita bisa langsung masuk ke dalam rumah."

Kediaman keluarga Do memang diwariskan untuk Kyungsoo. Dan meskipun kini gadis itu tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menjual rumahnya. Ada banyak kenangan di rumah itu, dan ia ingin tinggal disana lagi suatu saat nanti—setelah ia menikah, mungkin?

Rumah besar itu juga tidak dibiarkan kosong. Ada beberapa asisten rumah tangga yang dipekerjakan disana untuk menjaga kebersihan rumah itu.

Cukup lama Jongin tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. Tapi setelahnya, pria itu kembali membuka matanya dan berkata, "Aku tidur disini saja. Kau masuklah."

Kyungsoo hendak memprotes perkataan Jongin, tapi ia urungkan setelah ia melihat Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Pria itu butuh istirahat, jadi sebaiknya ia tidak mengganggunya.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah yang sudah beberapa hari ia tinggalkan.

* * *

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak pulang malam ini," Ryeowook berkata setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangannya lagi.

Saat ini ia, Jongwoon, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" Jongwoon bertanya.

"Kyungsoo tidak bilang mereka ada dimana. Ia hanya bilang kalau saat ini mereka baik-baik saja, dan kita tidak perlu merasa khawatir," jawab Ryeowook.

Jongwoon mengangguk paham. Ia sudah menduga kalau Jongin tidak akan pulang malam ini.

"Kyungsoo itu gadis yang luar biasa. Aku tadi melihatnya bicara sesuatu pada Jongin sebelum akhirnya Jongin mau berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju podium. Apa menurut kalian, Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin bersedia maju ke depan saat pesta tadi?" kali ini Jungsoo yang bertanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat menganggapi pertanyaan Jungsoo. "Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu, _Eonni._ Kyungsoo memang luar biasa. Ia bahkan dengan percaya diri bertepuk tangan padahal tadi suasana _ballroom_ sangat hening saat Jongwoon _Oppa_ selesai bicara."

Ryeowook dan Jungsoo selanjutnya terus mengobrol seru membicarakan Kyungsoo. Dua wanita itu sepertinya lupa kalau beberapa saat lalu mereka semua diliputi awan mendung yang gelap.

Jongwoon tersenyum dalam diam. Dalam hati ia juga memuji kehebatan Kyungsoo. Sifat Do Minjoon benar-benar menurun pada gadis itu, dan ia merasa sangat berterimakasih karena Do Minjoon mempercayakan putrinya itu padanya. Jika tidak ada putri Minjoon, mungkin situasi akan semakin keruh dan tidak terkendali.

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali keluar dari rumah besarnya dengan membawa dua tumpuk selimut tebal di tangannya. Rupanya gadis itu tidak berniat tidur di dalam rumah, dan tadi ia masuk rumah hanya untuk berganti pakaian, juga untuk mengambil dua selimut tebal.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju mobil Jongin, dan dengan susah payah ia membuka pintu mobil. Ia lalu kembali memasuki mobil, kembali menempati kursi di belakang kemudi.

Gadis bermarga Do itu menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan ia mendapati Jongin tengah tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

Sejenak Kyungsoo meletakkan selimut yang ia pegang ke jok belakang, lalu gadis itu menggunakan tangannya untuk mengatur sandaran kursi Jongin hingga sandaran itu berada pada posisi horisontal. Ia tentu harus melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati supaya Jongin tidak terbangun.

Kini Jongin tidur dalam posisi horisontal dan terlihat lebih nyaman dari keadaannya tadi. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat hal itu.

Selanjutnya gadis itu kembali pada selimutnya. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut, lalu membentangkannya di atas tubuh Jongin. Menyelimuti pria itu mulai dari kaki hingga sebatas leher. Jongin sedikit bergerak saat Kyungsoo menyelimutinya, namun setelahnya pria itu kembali tertidur nyenyak. Pemuda itu benar-benar lelah ternyata. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat hal itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan Jongin, Kyungsoo lalu mulai mengatur sandaran kursinya sendiri sehingga sandaran itu kini juga berada dalam posisi horisontal, sama seperti kursi Jongin tadi.

Kyungsoo lalu berbaring di atas kursinya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut putih yang masih tersisa di tangannya.

Setelah sudah berbaring dengan nyaman, Kyungsoo kembali menoleh pada Jongin, dan kini ia melihat dahi Jongin berkerut tak nyaman. Sepertinya pria itu sedang bermimpi buruk.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya mendekati dahi Jongin, lalu menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh dahi itu dengan lembut. Ia mengusap dahi Jongin berkali-kali sampai kerutan di dahi itu meghilang sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega melihat Jongin kembali tertidur pulas. Posisi tubuh Kyungsoo saat ini masih condong ke arah Jongin, dan itu membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Jongin dari dekat. Kyungsoo baru sadar, Jongin memiliki kontur wajah yang nyaris sempurna. Matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang lumayan mancung, bibirnya yang tebal, dagunya yang tegas...semuanya mendekati kata sempurna.

Sadar bahwa dirinya mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu berbaring lagi di atas kursinya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Jongin untuk kali terakhir, kemudian berbisik lirih, "Selamat malam, Jongin..."

* * *

Pagi yang cerah akhirnya datang menyapa. Malam yang mendung akhirnya dapat diusir oleh sang mentari yang bersinar terang. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang, seolah ingin membagi keriangan hati mereka pada seluruh penghuni bumi.

Kyungsoo sudah bangun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu memang sudah biasa bangun pagi, dan sekarang ia sedang duduk di jok mobil sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ yang menyumbat dua lubang telinganya. Mendengarkan musik memang hobinya, jadi Kyungsoo selalu memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal itu.

Gadis itu terlalu asyik dalam dunia kecilnya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh Jongin mulai bergerak di sampingnya, dan tak lama kemudian, secara perlahan pemuda tampan itu membuka mata elangnya yang tadi terpejam.

Jongin masih mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang semalaman bertebaran di alam mimpi. Ia memandang ke sekitar, dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia berada di dalam mobilnya.

Ah, ya. Tadi malam ia tidak pulang dan tidur di dalam mobilnya. Ia baru mengingat hal itu. Dan mengingat itu juga membuat Jongin teringat pada alasannya tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Alasan itu membuat Jongin merasa kepalanya benar-benar penat.

Mata Jongin kemudian terpaku ke arah Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan gadis yang kini sedang menggoyangkan kepalanya sambil bersenandung lirih. Entah kenapa, pemandangan itu membuat Jongin bisa tersenyum kecil di tengah hatinya yang gundah.

Dengan jahil Jongin mengulurkan tangannya mendekati kepala Kyungsoo, lalu menarik lepas satu _earphone_ Kyungsoo yang menempel di telinga kanannya. Tindakan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat, kemudian gadis itu menoleh sedikit ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah Jongin yang masih berbaring di atas kursi yang sandarannya masih dihorisontalkan.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Kyungsoo langsung memarahi Jongin seraya tangannya bergerak untuk mematikan musik di ponselnya dan melepas _earphone_ di telinga kirinya.

"Semalam kau tidur disini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur di dalam rumah? Kau juga yang menyelimutiku dengan selimut ini, 'kan?" Jongin bertanya lagi seraya jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau kabur, jadi lebih baik aku juga tidur disini," jawab Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memang pandai mencari alasan. Ia terlalu gengsi jika harus menjawab yang sejujurnya bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di mobil.

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum karena ia bisa tahu kalau Kyungsoo berbohong. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia berada dalam posisi duduk. "Menurutmu, aku harus pulang hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Kau meminta pendapatku?" Jongin mengangguk, dan Kyungsoo bicara lagi, "Ya, kau harus pulang hari ini. Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya kita mandi disini dulu, dan kau bisa memakai pakaian ayahku. Lalu setelah itu kita sarapan, dan kemudian kita pulang."

Jongin mengangguk. Ide Kyungsoo tidak buruk, jadi ia tidak berniat menolak ide itu. Lagipula, perutnya memang lapar karena tadi malam ia tidak makan malam.

Dua anak muda itu selanjutnya keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan menuju rumah besar keluarga Do yang kini telah menjadi milik Kyungsoo.

* * *

Suara bel pintu terdengar nyaring di kediaman keluarga Kim pagi ini. Seorang _maid_ berlari tergopoh ke arah pintu, tidak ingin membuat tamu yang ada di luar pintu menunggu terlalu lama.

 _Maid_ itu kemudian membuka pintu berdaun lebar itu, lalu _maid_ itu terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang pagi ini.

 _Maid_ itu lalu mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk, dan ia segera undur diri untuk memanggil salah satu majikannya.

Sang tamu—yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki—kini memandang ke sekitar, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

Tak berselang lama, salah satu nyonya rumah—Jungsoo—berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan wanita itu terkejut melihat siapa orang yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kau..." wanita itu bersuara dengan ragu sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah tamu yang membuatnya terkejut.

Sang tamu bertubuh jangkung akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu tersenyum manis pada Jungsoo. Ia selanjutnya merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil terus menghadap Jungsoo. "Tidak ingin memberiku pelukan, Ibu?"

Oh, rupanya tamu yang datang pagi ini adalah putra tunggal pasangan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo langsung saja berlari menyongsong sang putra, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Padahal baru satu bulan tidak bertemu, tapi Ibu sudah sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pulang, huh?" Jungsoo bertanya.

Sang putra membalas pelukan ibunya, lalu menimpali pertanyaan sang ibu, "Ibu tidak senang aku pulang? Aku sengaja mengambil penerbangan pertama dari Tokyo, tapi ini reaksi Ibu?"

Jungsoo berdecak kesal, lalu mengajak putranya untuk duduk di sofa lagi. "Bukannya begitu, sayang," Jungsoo bertutur dengan lembut seraya tangannya mengusap wajah tampan sang putra yang dirindukannya. "Ibu hanya kaget. Bulan lalu kau pulang saat libur semester, jadi seharusnya sekarang kau sedang dalam periode kuliah, 'kan?"

"Iya, Bu. Aku berencana membolos satu atau dua minggu. Pikiranku sangat penat akhir-akhir ini, dan aku sangat ingin pulang."

"Apa? Membolos satu atau dua minggu? Kau jauh-jauh kuliah di Jepang hanya untuk menjadi anak nakal, huh?"

"Kenapa Ibu menjitakku? Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat, Bu. Membolos satu atau dua minggu tidak akan jadi masalah karena selama ini persentase kehadiranku sempurna. Aku menjadi mehasiswa teladan di kampus selama ini, Bu."

Jungsoo menahan emosinya. Putranya itu sebenarnya sangat penurut, tapi sekalinya putranya itu membangkang, maka ia akan jadi pusing tujuh keliling. Berdebat pun percuma, karena Jungsoo pasti akan kalah.

"Lagipula, aku punya dua alasan kenapa aku sangat ingin pulang, Bu," sang putra bicara lagi, dan ibunya menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya. "Alasan pertama adalah karena aku ingin bertemu dengan saudara baruku, dan alasan kedua adalah karena aku ingin...mengucapkan selamat pada Jongin."

"A-apa? Kau sudah tahu tentang Jongin?"

Jungsoo tampak kaget. Ia tidak kaget saat putranya berkata ingin bertemu dengan saudara barunya. Ia memang sudah menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo pada putranya itu, dan sejak awal putranya itu memang ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo..

Tapi Jungsoo kaget karena putranya itu tahu tentang Jongin padahal ia belum bercerita apa-apa.

"Tentu saja aku tahu tentang Jongin, Bu. Berita tentang penobatannya sebagai calon Presdir Grup Jaehwa sudah tersebar di seluruh Asia. Aku sedikit kecewa karena Ibu tidak bercerita padaku sebelumnya."

"Oh, maafkan Ibu, sayang. Acara perkenalan Jongin sebagai calon Presdir itu sebenarnya sangat mendadak. Ibu tidak sempat menghubungimu. Maafkan Ibu..."

"Sudahlah, Ibu. Semua sudah terjadi. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang isi surat wasiat kakek, jadi aku sangat kaget saat mendengar berita tentang Jongin."

Jungsoo memandang putranya dengan raut menyesal. Ia selanjutnya menangkup wajah tampan putranya dan menatap putranya itu penuh sayang. "Kau...tidak marah karena Jongin yang terpilih menjadi calon Presdir, 'kan?"

Sang putra mengerutkan dahi, tapi kemudian tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi Presdir, Bu. Aku kuliah di Jurusan Teknik, dan aku berniat mendirikan perusahaan robot suatu hari nanti. Ibu tenang saja."

Jungsoo terkekeh kecil, lalu memeluk putranya dengan erat. "Kau memang anak yang baik, Kim Sehun."

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu selama beberapa saat masih saling memeluk, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengakhiri acara pelukan mereka setelah telinga mereka mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka dari luar.

Dua orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mereka mendapati sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki rumah bersamaan.

Sehun pertama memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jongin, tapi tak berselang lama, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Sinar mata Sehun berubah. Ia tampak begitu terpesona saat melihat sosok manis Kyungsoo. Ia memang sudah pernah melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari foto, tapi baginya, sosok nyata Kyungsoo jauh lebih mempesona dibandingkan yang difoto.

Di sisi lain, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat kaget saat melihat Sehun di ruang tamu. Jongin tampak tak suka saat melihat sepupunya yang seumuran dengannya itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak bingung. Ia belum pernah melihat wajah Sehun sebelumnya.

Menyadari suasana berubah canggung, Jungsoo segera memberi isyarat pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Dua orang itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Jungsoo dan Sehun—meskipun Jongin melakukan hal itu dengan malas.

Jungsoo dan Sehun kini berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin.

"Sudah satu bulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu, sepupu," Sehun menyapa Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. Tapi rupanya Jongin tidak membalas senyuman itu. Sehun selanjutnya berjalan semakin mendekati Jongin, kemudian memeluk sepupunya itu. "Atau mungkin, aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan calon Presdir? Selamat untuk itu, Jongin," Sehun kembali bicara.

Tapi Jongin tidak membalas pelukan sepupunya, dan justru mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Jungsoo berdeham kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, kemudian ia mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang adalah kakak Sehun, dan ia berharap mereka akan menjadi saudara yang baik.

"Tentu saja kami akan menjadi saudara yang baik, Ibu," Sehun berujar, kemudian ia beralih memeluk Kyungsoo. "Senang bisa mengenalmu, _Noona."_

Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia merasa senang karena ia diterima oleh adik tirinya itu. Jungsoo memang pernah bilang bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang adik tiri, tapi saat itu ia justru merasa takut. Ia takut jika adik tirinya itu tidak menerima kehadirannya, sama halnya dengan Jongin dan Minseok yang juga tampak tidak senang dengan keberadaannya.

Tapi kini Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum lega karena ternyata Sehun adalah anak yang baik dan bersedia menerima dirinya sebagai kakak tirinya. Sifat Sehun sepertinya juga berbeda dengan Jongin. Lelaki berkulit putih itu lebih lembut dan lebih tenang dibanding Jongin. Bisa dibilang, Sehun dan Jongin memiliki sifat yang saling bertolak belakang.

Di sisi lain, Jongin memandang tak suka ke arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang masih berpelukan. Dua tangan pria itu terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Jongin memang tidak menyukai Sehun—meskipun itu tanpa disertai alasan yang jelas. Sejak kecil mereka sering bertengkar dan bahkan berkelahi, dan saat beranjak dewasa pun hubungan mereka tidak membaik. Padahal mereka sepantaran, tapi mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik.

Dan pagi ini Jongin semakin tidak menyukai Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa kesal saat melihat Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kenapa semudah itu Kyungsoo mau menerima pelukan Sehun? Jongin benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Di lain sisi, Sehun rupanya menyadari gelagat aneh Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya, lalu ia menyeringai kecil. Dalam hatinya ia berkata...

.

.

.

 _"Kau akan hancur, Kim Jongin..."_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Selamat siang, semuanya! Aku update siang nih, dan aku membawa Sehun dalam FF ini. Hehe. Tapi Sehun jadi antagonis tu kayaknya. Maaf yaa..wkwk.**

 **Minggu ini aku belum mulai kuliah, jadi mungkin aku bakal update tiap pagi atau siang. Kecuali besok kamis, karena aku ada acara dari pagi sampai siang. Jadi mungkin besok kamis aku bakal update sore/malam.**

 **Makasih buat semua yg selalu dukung FF ini :)**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	12. Chapter 11 Bad News

**[11/15]**

 **— Bad News —**

 ** _Previous chapter:_**

 ** _Dan pagi ini Jongin semakin tidak menyukai Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa kesal saat melihat Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kenapa semudah itu Kyungsoo mau menerima pelukan Sehun? Jongin benar-benar tak habis pikir._**

 ** _Di lain sisi, Sehun rupanya menyadari gelagat aneh Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya, lalu ia menyeringai kecil. Dalam hatinya ia berkata..._**

 ** _"Kau akan hancur, Kim Jongin..."_**

* * *

 _"Apa kau masih membenci Jongin sampai sekarang?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Ia adalah orang paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal. Orang yang sudah merusak mentalku sejak kecil, membuat masa kecilku menjadi suram. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena ia yang harus menjadi sepupuku!"_

 _"Ya, aku setuju denganmu, Sehun. Jongin memang selalu membuat orang lain menderita. Tapi sayang, keberuntungan selalu berpihak padanya. Kau tahu, Sehun? Ia baru saja diperkenalkan sebagai calon Presdir di perusahaan, dan ia juga menjadi pewaris utama dari harta milik kakek."_

 _"A-apa? Jongin yang dipilih menjadi Presdir? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dan, bagaimana bisa Jongin juga yang menjadi pewaris utama?"_

 _"Kakek yang memilih Jongin sebagai Presdir dan juga mewariskan sebagian besar hartanya untuk Jongin. Semua itu tertuang dalam surat wasiatnya."_

 _"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada semua ini. Lalu apa yang aku dapat dari kakek? Apa aku tidak mendapatkan apapun?"_

 _"Kau mendapat 20% dari harta kakek, Sehun. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendapat saham di perusahaan, dan kau juga tidak mendapatkan jabatan di perusahaan."_

 _"APA? Aku tahu kalau sejak kecil aku memang tidak tertarik pada dunia bisnis, tapi kenapa semudah itu kakek mengabaikan diriku? Aku lebih mampu dibanding Jongin!"_

 _"Aku tahu, Sehun. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku sudah bekerja keras sejak masa remaja, tapi aku juga hanya mendapat sedikit dari harta kakek, dan aku tidak dipilih sebagai Presdir. Kita bernasib sama, Sehun!"_

 _"Aku benar-benar merasa kesal. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu kepadanya."_

 _"Aku setuju denganmu, Sehun. Dan...kita bisa bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Jongin."_

Bayangan percakapannya dengan Minseok via telepon tadi malam tiba-tiba muncul di benak Sehun. Ya, tadi malam tiba-tiba Minseok meneleponnya saat ia masih berada di Jepang. Itulah alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Sehun pagi ini sudah berada di Korea. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan disini, dengan Minseok tentunya.

Saat ini sang pemuda tampan sedang duduk di ranjangnya sembari sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia sedang mencari kontak seseorang yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Dan begitu ia sudah menemukan kontak yang dicari, ia dengan segera men- _dial_ nomor tersebut, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

 _"Halo?"_ suara berat seorang pria terdengar dari ujung telepon.

Sehun menyeringai mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya itu. Tapi, ia tetap memutuskan untuk melakukan konfirmasi mengenai identitas pria yang menjawab panggilannya. "Apa benar ini Chanyeol _Hyung?"_

 _"Ya! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku Chanyeol. Kau Sehun, 'kan?"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu menjawab pertanyaan si pria bernama Chanyeol, "Ya, aku Sehun. Bagaimana kabarmu, _Hyung?_ Lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

 _"Kukira kau melupakan sahabat kecilmu ini. Tapi, kabarku baik, ngomong-ngomong. Aku hanya sedikit sibuk dan itu membuatku lelah belakangan ini."_

Chanyeol adalah sahabat kecil Sehun dan Jongin. Bisa dibilang, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya _mutual friend_ milik dua saudara sepupu itu.

Chanyeol dulu adalah kakak kelas dua saudara itu, dan ia sering bermain dengan Jongin maupun Sehun. Ya, sering bermain dengan mereka, tapi tentu saja dalam keadaan terpisah. Sejak kecil, Jongin dan Sehun tidak pernah mau bermain bersama. Jika mereka berdua bersama, maka dipastikan selalu ada kerusuhan disana.

"Tentu aku tidak melupakanmu, _Hyung,"_ Sehun kembali bicara. "Oh ya, _Hyung._ Apa sekarang kau masih dekat dengan Jongin?"

 _"Ya, tentu saja. Kami masih dekat, dan kami juga masih sering pergi ke klub malam bersama. Beberapa hari lalu ia juga datang ke pestaku. Kenapa memangnya?"_

Sehun menyeringai lagi saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung._ Oh ya. Apa sampai sekarang kau masih suka mengabadikan semua _moment_ dengan kamera ponselmu, _Hyung?"_

 _"Kau belum melupakan hobiku itu, huh? Haha, tentu saja hobi itu masih melekat padaku. Aku selalu menggunakan kamera ponselku untuk memotret setiap moment yang ada. Aku bahkan sekarang senang mengupload hasil fotoku di akun Instagram-ku. Oh ya. Kau belum mem-follow akunku, 'kan?"_

"Aku akan mem- _follow_ akunmu nanti, _Hyung._ Tapi, apa kau memiliki foto Jongin diantara koleksi foto-foto di ponselmu? Foto saat kalian sedang _clubbing,_ mungkin?"

 _"Ah, tentu saja aku punya! Bahkan aku juga punya fotonya saat ia berada di pestaku beberapa hari lalu."_

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, _Hyung._ Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?"

 _"Kebetulan sekali hari ini aku libur bekerja karena ini Hari Minggu. Kau tahu? Sekarang aku bekerja di kantor ayahku. Aku dipaksa bekerja disana. Menyebalkan, 'kan?"_

"Ya, itu menyebalkan, _Hyung._ Jadi, aku nanti bisa bertemu denganmu 'kan, _Hyung?"_

 _"Ya, kau bisa bertemu denganku. Bagaimana kalau saat jam makan siang saja kita bertemu? Aku akan mengirimkan alamat sebuah restoran padamu."_

"Baik, _Hyung._ Sampai jumpa nanti."

Sehun memutus sambungan teleponnya setelah ia selesai bicara dengan sahabat lamanya. Sehun tersenyum jahat, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia masih memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk istirahat sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol siang nanti.

* * *

Belakangan ini memang jarang sekali seorang Kim Jongwoon tersenyum dengan tulus. Kondisi keluarganya yang sedang tidak kondusif membuat pria itu sangat jarang mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk lengkung senyum.

Kali ini juga sama. Tidak ada senyum sama sekali saat Jongwoon melipat kembali koran pagi yang sudah selesai ia baca.

Lelaki paruh baya itu berada di dalam ruang kerjanya yang ada di rumah bersama dengan dengan adiknya. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan dengan wajah serius.

"Berita tentang perkenalan Jongin sebagai Presdir menjadi _headline news_ , sedangkan rumor mengenai hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo seolah menjadi berita pendamping yang sempurna," Jongwoon berujar. Pria itu meletakkan dua sikunya ke atas meja, kemudian menautkan dua tangannya. Memandang adiknya dengan serius.

"Banyak rumor negatif tentang dua berita itu, tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk menekan media supaya mereka tidak membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak. Aku juga sudah berhasil memaksa Minseok, Seunghyun, dan Jinri untuk tutup mulut tentang Kyungsoo," Youngwoon menimpali.

"Kebanyakan media mengkaitkan dua berita itu. Menyebut bahwa Jongin sengaja mendekati Kyungsoo supaya mendapat dukungan lebih untuk menjadi Presdir. Biarkan saja berita itu beredar asalkan tidak ada berita yang terlalu parah merugikan kita," Jongwoon berpesan.

Youngwoon mengangguk paham. Saat ini keluarga Kim memang menjadi sorotan di Korea. Hampir seluruh surat kabar, _channel_ berita di TV, dan situs berita di internet mengangkat topik utama tentang keluarga Kim, khususnya Kim Jongin. Perkenalan Jongin sebagai calon Presdir tadi malam benar-benar menyita atensi publik.

"Oh ya, kudengar, Sehun tiba-tiba kembali dari Jepang. Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba pulang?" Jongwoon bicara lagi.

"Ia tadi hanya berkata bahwa kepalanya penat selama di Jepang, dan ia hanya ingin beristirahat disini untuk sementara waktu," terang Youngwoon.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada keponakaanku sendiri," Jongwoon menimpali. "Tapi, apakah alasan itu tidak terlalu aneh?"

Youngwoon tidak lantas merespon pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga berpikir demikian karena biasanya, Sehun hanya pulang saat libur semester. Selain itu, Sehun juga dikenal sebagai mahasiswa teladan yang tidak pernah membolos. Tapi sekarang, lelaki itu justru dengan mudahnya meninggalkan kuliahnya dan pulang ke Korea.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun termasuk ahli waris keluarga Kim. Ia juga memiliki bagian dari harta yang diwariskan oleh Ayah. Aku tidak ingin ia terlibat dalam perang yang akan terjadi. Semakin banyak orang yang terlibat, maka semakin banyak juga orang yang berpotensi menanggung sakit. Kau setuju denganku?" Jongwoon bertanya lagi karena adiknya tak kunjung memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Kali ini Youngwoon mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Aku setuju, _Hyung._ Kurasa kita perlu berhati-hati terhadap Sehun."

* * *

Saat ini pukul 11 pagi di Hari Minggu, dan Kyungsoo sibuk menyiapkan makan siang di dapur sendirian.

Ya, gadis berambut hitam itu harus memasak sendirian karena Ryeowook harus menghadiri acara amal di salah satu panti asuhan di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Sebenarnya salah seorang _maid_ sudah datang untuk menawarkan bantuan, tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan halus.

Kyungsoo bersenandung riang sembari tangannya sibuk membalik ayam goreng yang berada di penggorengan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak menyukai ayam goreng, dan ia sangat jarang memasak menu itu. Tapi tadi Ryeowook berpesan untuk memasak ayam goreng karena Jongin menyukainya. Jadi terpaksa Kyungsoo melakukannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berjengit kaget ketika ia merasakan dua matanya ditutup dari belakang dengan dua telapak tangan. Gadis bermata bulat itu secara cepat mematikan kompornya, lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk meraba dua tangan yang masih menutupi dua matanya.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus meraba tangan yang bertengger di matanya. Tangan itu kasar dan besar, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau pemiliknya adalah seorang pria. "Jongin?" Kyungsoo menebak. Karena biasanya, seseorang yang gemar menjahilinya adalah Kim Jongin.

Tapi ia langsung mendengar suara dengusan dari arah belakangnya, bersamaan dengan lepasnya dua tangan misterius dari dua matanya.

Kyungsoo membalik badannya, dan ia mendapati sosok Sehun sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Apa hanya Jongin yang ada dalam pikiran _Noona?"_ Sehun bertanya dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Bu-bukan begitu, Sehun- _ah_. Biasanya Jongin yang bersikap menyebalkan dan suka sekali menjahiliku. Aku lupa kalau sekarang sudah ada kau disini. Maafkan aku."

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, tapi sebaiknya _Noona_ jangan terlalu dekat dengan si hitam itu. _Noona_ sudah tahu 'kan kalau sekarang beredar rumor tentang kalian berdua?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi kami sekarang berstatus sebagai saudara sepupu. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik dengannya."

"Aku mengerti, _Noona."_ Sehun mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo jadi lupa tentang siapa yang berusia lebih tua disini. Sehun kemudian menarik tangannya dan bicara lagi, "Oh, iya. Aku nanti tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama _Noona_ dan yang lainnya. Aku harus pergi menemui temanku."

"Padahal kau baru pulang hari ini, tapi kau harus pergi lagi?"

"Hanya untuk nanti siang, _Noona._ Aku berjanji nanti malam aku akan ikut makan malam bersama."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk. Padahal baru pagi tadi ia mengenal Sehun, tapi ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan adik tirinya itu.

Sehun selanjutnya berpamitan dan memberi Kyungsoo sebuah pelukan, kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sambil terus menatap kepergian adik barunya. Namun senyum itu segera pudar saat matanya melihat sosok Jongin berjalan memasuki dapur.

Jongin mendengar semua pembicaraan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Ia juga melihat bagaimana kedekatan mereka berdua. Tadi ia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping ataupun mengintip. Ia tadi hanya bermaksud untuk mengambil minum, tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat Sehun berada di dapur. Ia akhirnya baru masuk ke dapur setelah Sehun pergi.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali dengan keberadaan Sehun di rumah ini?" Jongin bertanya dengan sinis sembari kakinya melangkah ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil air minum. "Kau tidak lupa kalau ia adalah adik tirimu, 'kan? Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya." Jongin mengambil gelas, lalu menuang air putih dingin ke dalam gelas itu dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya dan berkutat lagi dengan masakannya yang belum matang. "Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta, asal kau tahu."

"Oh ya?" Jongin bertanya setelah meletakkan gelasnya. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti belum pernah punya pacar, 'kan? Mahasiswa teladan sepertimu pasti hanya selalu berkencan dengan buku."

"Enak saja! Aku sudah beberapa kali punya pacar! Mungkin malah kau yang belum pernah berpacaran. Iya, 'kan?" Kyungsoo balas mengejek Jongin. Tapi ia tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Jongin, jadi ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik menghadap Jongin lagi. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Jongin menundukkan kepala, tapi selanjutnya gadis itu tersenyum jahil. "Jadi benar ya kau belum pernah berpacaran? Oh, astaga! Padahal biasanya _bad boy_ identik dengan _playboy,_ tapi kau malah belum pernah berpacaran!"

Kyungsoo langsung tertawa keras setelahnya. Sungguh, tadi ia hanya bermaksud main-main saat menggoda Jongin, tapi ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar belum pernah berpacaran. Rasanya sangat sulit dipercaya. Jongin itu tampan, kaya, dan populer, tapi malah belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa aneh pada fakta yang baru saja ia dapat, tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia kini memiliki bahan tambahan untuk menggoda si Pria Kim. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Jongin memperingatkan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak mau berhenti. Lelaki itu selanjutnya mencium bau aneh di sekitarnya, dan ia langsung berteriak, "BERHENTI TERTAWA, BODOH! MASAKANMU GOSONG!"

Dan Kyungsoo seketika kaget karena ternyata Jongin benar. Ayam gorengnya hangus karena ia terlalu asyik menertawakan Jongin.

* * *

Sehun dan Chanyeol berada di sebuah restoran masakan tradisional Korea. Beberapa piring dan gelas di hadapan mereka sudah kosong, tanda bahwa mereka sudah selesai menyantap hidangan makan siang mereka.

Sudah sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu mereka mulai makan, jadi wajar jika sekarang mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak makan bersamamu, Sehun- _ah_ ," si pria bertelinga lebar berucap seraya memamerkan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar dari telinganya.

Sehun mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet yang telah disediakan, kemudian menimpali ucapan Chanyeol, "Iya, _Hyung._ Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kita tidak makan bersama." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, _Hyung._ Bolehkah aku melihat foto-foto Jongin yang ada di ponselmu?"

Chanyeol sejenak berpikir, lalu ia balas bertanya, "Sebenarnya mau kau apakan foto-foto Jongin di ponselku?"

Sehun sudah menduga Chanyeol akan bertanya seperti itu, dan ia juga sudah menyiapkan jawaban yang bagus dan masuk akal. " _Blackmail material, Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan sepupuku itu. Tidak ada yang serius."

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol yang masih ragu bertanya kembali. "Tapi seingatku, kalian berdua tidak pernah akrab sejak dulu. Kau bahkan enggan mengakuinya sebagai sepupumu."

Sehun berdecak dengan sedikit kesal. Ia tak menduga Chanyeol akan sedikit mennyulitkannya seperti ini. "Orang bisa berubah, _Hyung._ Begitupun dengan diriku. Jadi, kau mau 'kan membantuku untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan Jongin?"

Chanyeol berpikir keras. Sedikit menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu membantu Sehun atau tidak. Ia hanya takut Sehun akan menyalahgunakan foto-foto yang selama ini ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah sahabat Jongin, dan ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu hancur. Ia menyimpan foto-foto Jongin di ponselnya hanya untuk kesenangannya saja, tanpa ada maksud untuk merugikan sahabatnya itu.

Tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol juga sudah sangat lama mengenal Sehun, dan ia yakin kalau Sehun bukan orang yang akan menyakiti sepupunya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu, Sehun pasti tidak akan bertindak di luar batas.

Jadi, Chanyeol akhirnya bersedia meminjamkan ponselnya pada Sehun. Memberi izin pada Sehun untuk mencari foto Jongin yang diinginkannya.

Sehun tersenyum sembari tangannya menerima uluran ponsel dari pemuda yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. "Kau memang yang terbaik, _Hyung,"_ ujarnya. "Tapi, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini dari Jongin? Biarkan aku saja yang terlibat, dan Jongin jangan sampai tahu kalau aku mendapatkan foto-fotonya darimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jongin marah padamu, _Hyung."_

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Menurutnya, Sehun yang sekarang masih sama dengan Sehun yang dulu. Sehun memang tidak mau membuat orang lain terluka sejak dulu.

Sayang, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi rencana sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Setelah jam makan siang, Kyungsoo mendatangi kamar ayah dan ibu angkatnya. Tadi saat di meja makan, Youngwoon memang berpesan pada Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya dan juga Jungsoo di kamar, dan Kyungsoo kini berdiri dengan gugup di depan pintu kamar orang tua angkatnya.

Kyungsoo memang sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang tua angkatnya. Menurutnya, kedua orang tuanya sangat sulit untuk didekati, dan dua orang tuanya itu juga seperti tidak berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa yang salah dalam hal itu.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya, dan ia samar-samar mendengar ayah angkatnya menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Gadis itu akhirnya membuka pintu kamar, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya.

Gadis itu mendapati dua orang tuanya duduk di tepi ranjang dan memberinya isyarat untuk berjalan mendekat. Kyungsoo lalu berjalan mendekati mereka, dan orang tuanya meminta Kyungsoo untuk duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ini adalah kali pertama kita bertiga berkumpul seperti ini, 'kan? Ya, hanya bertiga, tanpa ada anggota keluarga Kim yang lain," Youngwoon mulai bicara, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung. "Belakangan ini situasi di rumah ini memang tidak kondusif, jadi kami berdua terlalu sibuk dan kami sangat jarang mengajakmu bicara. Maafkan kami."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Saya bisa mengerti hal itu," Kyungsoo menimpali dengan sopan.

Jungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang. "Lagipula Jongwoon dan Ryeowook selalu menginginkanmu untuk diri mereka sendiri, jadi kami tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatimu," ucap wanita itu dengan nada bercanda.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau ibunya itu hanya bercanda. Ia sebenarnya pernah beberapa kali mengobrol dengan ibunya, tapi ia tetap merasa lebih nyaman saat mengobrol dengan Ryeowook. Entah apa yang jadi penyebabnya.

"Kyungsoo..." Youngwoon memanggil putri angkatnya, dan yang dipanggil kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Semua akan semakin sulit sekarang. Kami tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam persoalan di keluarga ini, tapi kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa bertahan menghadapi semuanya."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataan ayah angkatnya itu? Persoalan apa? Setahunya, masalah yang mereka hadapi sekarang hanya berkaitan dengan penolakan Jongin atas jabatan Presdir yang diwariskan padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melihat itu sebagai sebuah masalah. Ia pikir, semua hanya tentang waktu sampai Jongin akhirnya setuju menerima jabatan itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sayang," kali ini Jungsoo yang bicara, dan Kyungsoo menoleh pada ibunya itu. "Kau hanya harus tahu bahwa kau tidak sendirian di rumah ini. Kau memiliki kami, juga memiliki paman dan bibimu. Kau bisa mengandalkan kami. Mengerti?"

Walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya paham pada situasinya, tapi gadis itu memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Luhan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di komputernya siang ini. Ia memang tidak libur meskipun ini adalah Hari Minggu. Minseok tidak pernah mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya meskipun ini adalah hari libur, jadi mau tak mau, Luhan juga ikut datang ke kantor.

Namun pekerjaannya di Hari Minggu tidak seberat pekerjaannya di hari lain. Ia hanya harus bekerja kurang lebih setengah hari, jadi ia tidak masalah meskipun harus bekerja saat yang lain libur.

Saat ini sudah lebih dari pukul 12 siang—bahkan sudah hampir pukul satu. Itu artinya, sebentar lagi gadis cantik itu bisa mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan segera pulang ke rumah.

Tapi pekerjaan Luhan tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia menyadari ada orang yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya langsung membulat karena kaget. "S-Sehun- _ssi_?"

Ya, sosok tinggi yang berdiri di depan meja Luhan adalah sosok Kim Sehun. Luhan pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan pria tampan itu saat perusahaan tempatnya bekerja menggelar acara tertentu, misalnya pesta ataupun sekedar acara makan malam bersama.

Tapi Luhan yakin bahwa ini adalah kali pertama dirinya melihat Sehun datang ke kantor. Minseok pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Sehun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia bisnis, jadi wajar kalau pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak pernah datang ke kantor.

Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini Sehun datang ke kantor?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Minseok _Noona._ Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya," Sehun tiba-tiba bicara seolah ia bisa membaca isi pikiran Luhan.

Luhan merona karena malu, lalu ia berkata, "Wa-wakil Presiden berada di ruangannya. A-Anda bisa langsung masuk jika sudah membuat janji dengan beliau." Luhan dalam hati mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Ia memang selalu begitu. Selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan pria tampan.

Mungkin itu yang membuatnya belum memiliki pacar sampai sekarang.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kerja Minseok yang terletak di belakang tempat Luhan bekerja.

Luhan terus menatap ke arah Sehun. Ia merasa aneh pada pemuda itu. Dan, apakah tadi ia melihat amplop coklat di tangan Sehun? Apa isi amplop coklat itu? Luhan tiba-tiba merasa curiga. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Apakah aku harus melapor pada Presdir?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara lirih.

* * *

Sehun segera duduk di hadapan Minseok setelah ia sudah berada di dalam ruang kerja kakak sepupunya itu. Ia meletakkan amplop coklat yang tadi ia bawa ke atas meja Minseok, lalu memberi isyarat pada kakak sepupunya untuk melihat isi amplop itu.

Minseok memahami isyarat Sehun, dan ia mengambil amplop coklat dari atas mejanya, lalu melihat isinya. Ternyata amplop itu berisi beberapa lembar foto. Beberapa lembar foto yang membuat Minseok tersenyum puas.

"Padahal baru tadi pagi kau pulang, tapi kau sudah bisa bekerja dengan baik. Kau memang hebat, Sehun- _ah_ ," Minseok memuji kehebatan adik sepupunya sembari meletakkan amplop coklatnya ke atas meja lagi.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu, _Noona._ Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus segera kembali ke Jepang setelah semuanya beres," Sehun menimpali, lalu ia menatap Minseok dengan serius. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan foto-foto itu, _Noona?"_

Minseok tersenyum simpul, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perihal foto-foto itu. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Sehun mengangkat bahu, lalu bicara lagi, "Setelah selesai dengan urusan foto, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan memprovokasi seluruh pemegang saham supaya mereka mau menggelar rapat para pemegang saham untuk menolak rencana pemilihan Jongin sebagai Presdir."

"Itu kalau kau berhasil memprovokasi mereka, tapi kalau tidak?"

"Aku selalu memiliki rencana B, Sehun- _ah_. Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal tentang ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia tahu kalau Minseok sangat pandai dan sangat ahli dalam menyusun rencana. Minseok sangatlah berbeda dengan Jongin. Wanita itu selalu hidup dengan koordinasi yang baik, hidupnya sangat terstruktur. Tentu hal itu berbeda dengan Jongin. Bisa dibilang, hidup Jongin itu berantakan.

"Tapi aku tetap akan membutuhkan bantuanmu, Sehun- _ah_ ," Minseok kembali berbicara. "Kalau aku memberi instruksi, maka kau harus siap menjalankannya. Kau setuju?"

Sehun mengangguk, tapi selanjutnya ia kembali bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius. "Tapi, _Noona._ Aku sebenarnya masih belum terlalu jelas. Keuntungan apa yang akan aku peroleh selain kehancuran Jongin?"

Minseok terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia terlihat memperhitungkan apa yang bisa ia berikan kepada Sehun.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Minseok akhirnya kembali berbicara, "Aku akan membagi apa yang kuperoleh denganmu. Kalau kau ingin jabatan di perusahaan, aku juga bisa memberikannya padamu. Ingat, tujuan persekutuan kita adalah untuk menjadikanku seorang Presdir. Dan jika aku berhasil, maka aku bisa mengendalikan perusahaan ini semauku."

Sehun menyeringai, kemudian mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terlintas pertanyaan lain di benaknya, dan ia menyuarakannya, "Kita tidak hanya berdua 'kan, _Noona?_ Siapa lagi yang menjadi sekutu kita?"

Minseok tersenyum tenang, lalu menjawab, "Kita bersekutu dengan Kepala Sekretaris di perusahaan ini, Choi Seunghyun."

* * *

Sore ini Jongin berbaring sendirian di ranjangnya yang berada di kamarnya. Sekarang ini, Jongin memang tidak pernah pergi keluar rumah untuk melakukan kegiatan yang tidak bermanfaat. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar, entah itu dengan bermain _game,_ ataupun hanya sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya berselancar di dunia maya.

Terdengar membosankan, tapi sejauh ini Jongin belum merasa bosan. Barangkali Jongin sudah mulai kembali ke jalan yang lurus, walaupun ia tak akan pernah mau mengakui hal itu.

Lagipula _mood_ Jongin memang belum kembali pulih setelah insiden semalam. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk tetap di rumah sampai _mood-_ nya kembali baik.

Sore ini Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tidak sedang mengerjakan hal penting karena ia hanya sedang mengecek akun Twitter-nya. Jongin jarang _berkicau_ di situs media sosial dengan simbol burung biru itu. Ia hanya mem- _follow_ beberapa akun berita maupun akun milik para selebriti, dan ia lebih suka membaca kicauan akun-akun itu di _Timeline_ -nya.

Hal itu juga lah yang kini sedang dilakukan oleh si pria Kim. Ia sibuk men- _scroll_ lembar _Timeline_ -nya. Membaca satu demi satu kicauan para selebriti maupun postingan dari situs-situs berita yang ia ikuti.

Namun tiba-tiba Jongin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya tadi, dan matanya melotot ke arah layar ponselnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Jongin berbisik lirih. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel kini bergetar hebat. Ia terlalu kaget sekarang.

Jongin lalu melompat turun dari ranjangnya, lalu dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu, dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Tepat saat itu pula, satu pintu yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya juga terbuka. Itu adalah pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dari balik pintu itu, Kyungsoo muncul dengan raut panik. Di tangan gadis itu terlihat sebuah ponsel. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo sempat kaget saat melihat Jongin. Dua anak muda itu saling menatap selama beberapa waktu, kemudian secara bersamaan mereka berlari menuju tangga, lalu mulai menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang ada.

Begitu mereka sudah sampai di bawah, mereka langsung disambut oleh orang tua mereka yang juga menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak baik-baik saja. Di tangan mereka terdapat ponsel, dan mereka semua pasti juga sudah membaca apa yang dibaca oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kenapa berita ini bisa menyebar?" Jongwoon bertanya setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Wajah Jongwoon tampak pucat. Pria itu sudah menghadapi banyak masalah belakangan ini, dan jelas itu membuatnya merasa tertekan.

Semua yang ada di tempat itu terdiam. Tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan sang kepala keluarga Kim, karena mereka memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan suaminya. Berulang kali wanita itu mengusap lengan Jongwoon, meminta agar suaminya itu tetap tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi.

Di sisi lain, Jongin terlihat memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sama seperti ayahnya, pemuda itu juga banyak mendapat tekanan besar akhir-akhir ini. Tekanan yang membuatnya merasa tak sanggup untuk menghadapi semuanya.

Setelah beberapa saat memejamkan mata, Jongin akhirnya kembali membuka mata, kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang ponsel. Matanya kembali membaca judul berita yang membanjiri _Timeline_ akun Twitter-nya...

.

.

.

 _"KIM JONGIN, CALON PRESDIR GRUP JAEHWA, TERNYATA HANYALAH PEMUDA LIAR YANG SUKA BERPESTA!"_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Selamat pagi! Chapter 11 sudah hadir dengan konflik yang semakin panas. Hehe.**

 **Sebenernya konflik internal keluarga kayak di FF ini banyak terjadi di dunia nyata. Mungkin kalau di sebuah keluarga yang semua anggotanya saling menyayangi dan hidup dgn rukun, konflik kyk gini gak bakal terjadi. Tapi di sekitarku ada beberapa konflik dalam keluarga yg semacam ini. Jadi ada anggota keluarga yang licik gitu. Kyk gak peduli kalau perbuatannya akan merugikan saudaranya sendiri. Dunia semakin kejam, ya? Hehe.**

 **Oh ya, disini saya memberi moment HunSoo dan sedikit HunHan. Pilih couple yg mana hayooo? :D**

 **Udah dulu deh cuap2nya. Makasih buat semua yang setia ngasih support. See you tomorrow..**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	13. Chapter 12 Plan B

**[12/15]**

 **— Plan B —**

 ** _Previous chapter:_**

 ** _Di sisi lain, Jongin terlihat memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sama seperti ayahnya, pemuda itu juga banyak mendapat tekanan besar akhir-akhir ini. Tekanan yang membuatnya merasa tak sanggup untuk menghadapi semuanya._**

 ** _Setelah beberapa saat memejamkan matanya, Jongin akhirnya kembali membuka mata, kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang ponsel. Matanya kembali membaca judul berita yang membanjiri Timeline akun Twitter-nya..._**

 ** _"KIM JONGIN, CALON PRESDIR GRUP JAEHWA, TERNYATA HANYALAH PEMUDA LIAR YANG SUKA BERPESTA!"_**

* * *

Orang-orang yang tadi berdiri dengan panik di dekat tangga kini mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa ruang tengah. Di ruangan itu ada dua sofa panjang dan dua sofa pendek, jadi semua orang bisa duduk tanpa harus ada yang mengalah dan berakhir dengan posisi berdiri.

Satu sofa panjang ditempati oleh empat orang yaitu Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menempati satu sofa pendek yang memang diperuntukkan untuk dua orang.

Bisa dibilang, mereka semua akan merapatkan hal penting, dimana Jongin yang menjadi fokus utama.

Jongwoon baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara ketika tiba-tiba ada dua orang tambahan yang menginjakkan kaki di ruangan itu. Dua orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun dan Minseok yang baru pulang dari kantor.

Jongwoon memandang dua orang itu dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Ternyata laporan Luhan benar, tadi siang Sehun memang menemui Minseok di kantornya, dan itu adalah hal yang janggal.

Ya, Luhan akhirnya melaporkan perihal kedatangan Sehun ke kantor pada Jongwoon. Gadis itu merasa curiga karena sang pemuda datang secara tiba-tiba dan tidak biasanya. Beruntunglah Jongwoon karena Luhan jelas-jelas berpihak padanya.

"Kenapa semua orang berkumpul disini? Apa...kalian semua sudah tahu berita yang sekarang sedang tersebar?" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Jongwoon menatap putrinya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu berkata, "Kalian berdua duduklah dulu."

Minseok dan Sehun akhirnya mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa pendek yang tersisa. Mereka langsung bisa merasakan atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan di ruangan itu.

Saat ini Jongwoon sudah beralih menatap Jongin. Menatap putranya itu dengan tajam. "Kenapa foto-foto seperti itu bisa tersebar? Bukankah aku selalu berpesan untuk berhati-hati?" tanya Jongwoon.

Foto-foto yang dimaksud oleh sang Presdir adalah foto-foto yang kini tengah ramai diperbincangkan di internet maupun di televisi. Jumlah fotonya hanya ada tiga, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Korea Selatan gempar.

Foto-foto yang tersebar adalah foto-foto yang memuat sosok Jongin di dalamnya. Iya, foto Jongin yang sedang mabuk dan menari liar di klub malam dan juga di sebuah pesta. Jongin benar-benar terlihat liar, apalagi di salah satu foto ia terlihat tengah menari erotis dengan beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi.

"Terakhir aku pergi ke klub malam dan juga ke pesta adalah beberapa hari yang lalu, Ayah. Aku tidak pernah pergi lagi akhir-akhir ini. Dan, aku juga selalu memastikan media tidak pernah tahu tentang kelakuanku," Jongin membela dirinya.

"KALAU KAU MEMANG SELALU MEMASTIKAN MEDIA TIDAK PERNAH TAHU, TENTU FOTO-FOTO ITU TIDAK AKAN TERSEBAR!" Jongwoon yang sudah terbawa emosi akhirnya membentak putranya dengan keras.

Youngwoon yang duduk di sampingnya langsung menenangkan kakaknya. "Tenanglah, _Hyung,"_ ucapnya. Pria itu kemudian menatap seluruh orang di ruangan itu satu persatu. "Bisa jadi, Jongin dijebak. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk melakukan penyelidikan, dan aku juga akan berusaha menahan laju berita itu supaya tidak menyebar terlalu luas."

Minseok dan Sehun terlihat sedikit gelisah di tempat mereka duduk. Mereka harus berhati-hati supaya tidak ada yang curiga pada mereka.

Di sisi lain, Jongwoon masih berusaha menetralkan emosinya. "Kurasa kau benar," ia berujar pelan, lalu kembali menatap putranya. "Untuk sementara, kau tidak usah pergi ke kampus. Dan kalaupun kau ingin pergi keluar, kau harus meminta izin padaku, dan Kyungsoo harus ikut pergi denganmu untuk mengawasimu. Sebisa mungkin hindari media."

Jongin mengangguk patuh. Ia tidak memiliki gagasan lain, jadi lebih baik ia tidak memberontak untuk saat ini. Pemuda itu sejenak mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya, dan gadis itu tampak sangat tegang sekarang. Selain raut tegang, di wajah gadis itu juga terpancar raut kecewa.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia memang sudah mengecewakan semua orang, termasuk Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kini yang tersisa di ruang tengah hanyalah Jongwoon dan Youngwoon. Anggota keluarga mereka sudah kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing, walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk menenangkan diri di kamar. Kejadian hari ini memang sangat mengejutkan bagi semua orang.

"Kau jangan terlalu menyalahkan Jongin, _Hyung._ Ia benar-benar tak tahu tentang foto itu," Youngwoon mulai bicara.

Jongwoon menghela nafas sebelum menanggapi ucapan adiknya. "Aku tahu Jongin sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam hal tersebarnya foto-foto itu, tapi tetap saja Jongin salah disini. Kalau ia tidak berkelakuan liar selama ini, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi."

Youngwoon diam. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kasihan pada keponakannya. Oke, Jongin memang salah karena kelakuannya selama ini, tapi tetap saja saat ini posisi Jongin adalah sebagai korban. Jongin tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan.

"Semua ini salahku, Yongwoon- _ah,"_ secara tiba-tiba Jongwoon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku selama ini terlalu memberi Jongin kebebasan. Aku tidak ingin ia merasa tertekan karena menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, tapi kebebasan yang kuberikan padanya ternyata terlalu banyak. Aku benar-benar gagal mendidik Jongin."

Dan Youngwoon benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi perkataan kakaknya. Semuanya terlalu rumit, dan ia tak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya patut disalahkan.

* * *

Sejak sore tadi, sosok Minseok tak pernah lepas dari ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi orang-orang penting perusahaan.

Saat ini hari mulai gelap, tapi pemandangan yang tersaji juga masih sama. Minseok berada di kamarnya bersama dengan Sehun, namun Sehun sejak tadi hanya diam, sedangkan si gadis terus bicara pada orang-orang di telepon.

Raut wajah Minseok terlihat begitu serius ketika ia bicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon. "Tapi, Tuan. Jika perusahaan kita dipimpin oleh Presdir yang liar dan tidak tahu aturan seperti Jongin, maka perusahaan kita akan hancur. Kita harus bertindak untuk menjauhkan Jongin dari kursi Presdir."

 _"Sepertinya Anda terlalu berlebihan, Wakil Presiden,"_ suara yang mengalun dari ujung telepon terdengar begitu santai. Sangat berbeda dengan suara Minseok tadi. _"Wajar jika Jongin melakukan hal seperti itu. Usianya masih muda, jadi tentu saja ia ingin menikmati masa mudanya. Saya dulu juga seperti itu saat saya masih muda. Hahaha."_

Minseok menyerah, dan ia memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak, bahkan tanpa mengucap salam.

Ia sejak tadi berjalan mondar-mandir, tapi kini langkah kakinya ia hentikan di depan Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin seluruh pemegang saham tidak terpengaruh oleh berita buruk yang beredar? Mereka menganggap hal itu adalah hal biasa untuk anak muda. Ah! Aku bisa gila!"

Minseok tentu saja merasa frustrasi. Ia sudah bekerja keras dalam membuat berita negatif tentang Jongin, tapi rupanya semua itu gagal mempengaruhi pikiran para pemegang saham.

Sang Wakil Presiden sudah menghubungi seluruh pemegang saham, tapi mereka tidak mengindahkan provokasi yang dilakukan oleh wanita muda itu. Mereka menolak mengadakan rapat pemegang saham untuk membatalkan pencalonan Jongin sebagai Presdir.

"Ini semua mengejutkan, tapi kurasa kelakuan Jongin di foto-foto itu memang masih bisa dimaklumi. Di era sekarang ini, tidak ada pria yang tidak pernah merasakan gemerlap dunia malam, jadi tindakan Jongin juga dinilai wajar," Sehun menimpali. Pemuda itu masih terlihat tenang, padahal kakak sepupunya sudah seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

Tapi Minseok akhirnya juga berusaha untuk tenang. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Pemuda jaman sekarang memang banyak yang berkelakuan buruk, jadi kelakuan Jongin juga dianggap tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi banyak orang.

Namun tetap saja, jika ia tidak segera bertindak dengan ide lain, maka berita yang sekarang sedang heboh bisa dengan cepat meredup, dan ia akan kehilangan momentum. Jadi, ia harus bertindak lagi dengan segera.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu," Minseok akhirnya bicara lagi. "Kita jalankan rencana B. Kau tahu peranmu, 'kan? Aku akan menghubungi Paman Seunghyun setelah ini."

Sehun mengangguk kalem. Minseok tadi siang sudah menjelaskan padanya tentang rencana B yang akan mereka jalankan, jadi ia tidak perlu repot bertanya lagi pada Minseok tentang rencana itu. Semua rencana memang sudah disiapkan dengan matang, dan mereka tak ingin buang waktu untuk menjalankan semuanya. Mumpung masih ada momentum. Begitulah jalan pikiran mereka.

Sehun kemudian mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan berkata pada Minseok, "Aku akan mulai menjalankan peranku."

* * *

Jinri saat ini sedang memoleskan kuteks berwarna merah muda di kuku-kukunya yang terawat dengan baik. Saat ini sudah hampir jam makan malam, tapi gadis itu masih santai-santai di dalam kamarnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, dan tak lama kemudian, ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya setelah membuka pintu itu.

Jinri langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang ayah penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa, Ayah?"

Seunghyun berdiri tepat di samping putrinya yang berada dalam posisi duduk, kemudian berkata, "Rencana kita berubah. Sekarang kita ada di pihak Kim Minseok dan Kim Sehun, dan kita harus menghancurkan Jongin."

"A-apa, Ayah?" kembali Jinri bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap. "Tapi Jongin akan bertunangan denganku, jadi kenapa kita harus menghancurkannya?"

"Ia tidak akan mau bertunangan denganmu. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu, jadi berhentilah bermimpi," Seunghyun berucap tegas. "Kami telah menyusun rencana, dan kami membutuhkanmu untuk menjalankan rencana itu."

"Ayah memintaku untuk ikut menghancurkan Jongin?" Seunghyun mengangguk. "Tapi aku tulus mencintai Jongin, Ayah. Bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkan pria yang kucintai?"

"Jangan terbutakan oleh cinta! Ayah juga mencintai ibumu, tapi ia malah pergi dengan pria lain sejak kau kecil. Ayah harus merawatmu seorang diri sejak saat itu. Kau jangan mementingkan perasaanmu. Pikirkan masa depanmu!"

Jinri terdiam. Gadis itu terlihat memikirkan tentang semuanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Jinri sebenarnya sudah tertarik pada Jongin sejak lama, makanya gadis itu begitu senang saat ayahnya memberi kabar bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan Jongin.

Tapi tiba-tiba sekarang keadaan berubah. Ayahnya malah memerintahkannya untuk menghancurkan pria yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu. Haruskah ia melakukannya?

Di sisi lain, Seunghyun menghela nafas karena putrinya tak kunjung memberi tanggapan. Ia akhirnya bicara lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar putrinya, "Rencananya akan kita jalankan besok. Mau tidak mau, kau harus melakukannya."

* * *

Kyungsoo menata beberapa hidangan makan malam di meja makan. Hidangan-hidangan itu adalah hasil karyanya dengan Ryeowook, tapi saat ini ia sendirian menata semuanya di meja makan. Hal itu dikarenakan saat ini Ryeowook sedang memanggil anggota keluarga yang lain untuk makan malam.

Wajah Kyungsoo tertekuk lemas. Semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_ -nya. Sejak ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, ketenangan hati sepertinya menjadi barang langka untuknya.

"Hai, _Noona."_ Sehun tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Pemuda berkulit putih itu tampaknya tidak berniat membantu pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat berjengit kaget karena sapaan Sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba itu. "Kau suka sekali mengejutkanku, huh?" tanyanya pada sang adik tiri.

Sehun tersenyum simpul pada kakaknya. _"Noona_ terlihat sedih. Apa karena berita panas yang sekarang tersebar?" Sehun bertanya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Berita semacam itu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Ehm...bagaimana kalau besok _Noona_ menemaniku jalan-jalan untuk menghibur diri?"

"Menemanimu jalan-jalan? Kurasa tidak, Sehun. Sekarang kondisinya sedang tidak kondusif. Lagipula aku harus ikut dengan Jongin jika besok ia pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ayolah, _Noona. Noona_ perlu sedikit waktu untuk sejenak melupakan semua masalah ini. Dan lagi, aku yakin besok Jongin tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ia masih terlalu _shock."_

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang sedang butuh waktu untuk sejenak melupakan semua masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kalau ia terus terkungkung dalam tekanan, maka bisa jadi ia malah _stress_ nantinya.

Jadi, Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah keputusan, "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

* * *

Suasana ruang makan di kediaman keluarga Kim sekarang begitu hening. Suara yang ada disana hanyalah suara peralatan makan yang saling beradu.

Tidak ada yang bicara selama acara makan itu. Suasana terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam. Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh semua permasalahan yang sedang menimpa keluarga itu.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya. Ia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar dan merenungi nasib buruknya. Tapi rupanya Ryeowook tak membiarkan hal itu. Wanita itu sejak tadi memaksa putranya untuk ikut makan malam karena ia tak ingin putranya itu jatuh sakit.

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang. Duduk di samping kakaknya, dan tangannya memainkan sendok di atas piring tanpa ada niat untuk melahap makanannya.

Jongin berjengit kaget ketika ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ponselnya yang berada di saku celana bergetar, dan diam-diam ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ternyata ada pesan masuk, dan itu adalah dari Choi Jinri. Dengan malas Jongin membaca pesan itu dengan meletakkan ponselnya di atas pahanya.

Jongin mendengus keras begitu ia selesai membaca isi pesan dari Jinri. Suara dengusan itu rupanya menyita atensi dari semua orang di meja makan, dan mereka menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" itu Jongwoon yang bertanya.

Jongin menatap ayahnya, dan dengan ragu ia menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, "Jinri mengirimiku pesan. Ia memintaku mengantarnya pergi belanja besok siang."

"Tolak saja," Jongwoon dengan cepat menanggapi perkataan Jongin. "Akan sangat beresiko kalau kau pergi keluar. Untuk sementara, tetaplah di rumah."

"Tapi Jinri mengancamku, Ayah. Ia pergi denganku ke pesta tempo hari, jadi ia tahu tentang kelakuan liarku saat di pesta itu, dan ia akan menyebarkan semua pada publik. Ia adalah gadis gila, dan ia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya."

Jongwoon terlihat memikirkan kata-kata Jongin. Sekarang bukan saatnya muncul rumor buruk lainnya tentang Jongin. Semua berita yang tersebar sudah cukup untuk membuat citra Jongin menjadi buruk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi," Jongwoon akhirnya memutuskan. "Tapi Kyungsoo harus ikut denganmu. Biarkan ia mengawasimu dan membantumu menjaga diri."

Jongin baru saja akan menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi gerak kepalanya terhenti ketika Sehun tiba-tiba turut buka suara, "Maaf menyela, tapi besok siang Kyungsoo _Noona_ akan pergi denganku, jadi ia tidak bisa ikut dengan Jongin."

Mata Jongin teralih ke arah Kyungsoo, dan ia bisa melihat kalau gadis itu sekarang sedang bimbang.

"Memangnya kalian akan pergi kemana?" Jongwoon bertanya pada Sehun.

"Kami hanya akan pergi jalan-jalan. Tadi aku melihat Kyungsoo _Noona_ sangat sedih, ia sepertinya sangat tertekan. Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya," jawab Sehun.

Jongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, dan memang benar apa kata Sehun, gadis itu terlihat sangat tertekan. Jongwoon membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya karena ingin memberi gadis itu kebahagiaan, tapi kini gadis itu justru ikut terkena imbas dari permasalahan keluarganya. Jongwoon merasa bersalah karena hal itu.

Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan sang ayah. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena kini Kyungsoo justru ikut memikirkan masalahnya. Jadi, pemuda itu akhirnya bicara, "Biarkan ia pergi dengan Sehun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku sudah selesai." Pemuda itu bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan setelah selesai bicara.

Kyungsoo memandang kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sebenarnya ingin menemani Jongin besok, tapi pemuda itu justru tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

* * *

Usai makan malam, Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan makan bersama dengan Jungsoo dan seorang _maid._ Ryeowook tadi mengeluh sakit kepala, jadi ibu Jongin itu tidak ikut membantu berberes di meja makan.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lesu, dan Jungsoo menyadari hal itu. Jadilah ibu angkatnya itu bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Kyungsoo tertegun, dan ia menghentikan aktivitasnya menumpuk piring kotor. "Ya, Ibu. Saya baik-baik saja. Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jongin. Apa ia akan baik-baik saja besok?"

"Kau sangat peduli pada sepupumu itu, ya?" Jungsoo bertanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Kyungsoo menunduk malu karena pertanyaan sang ibu. "Ibu yakin Jongin besok akan baik-baik saja. Belakangan ini Jongin terlihat lebih dewasa, dan itu sepertinya karena dirimu, Kyungsoo."

Rona merah menyergap pipi gemuk Kyungsoo. Ia tak menduga ibunya akan berkata seperti itu. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari perubahan Jongin. "I-itu tidak benar, Ibu. Kehadiran saya tidak berdampak apapun pada Jongin. Jongin bahkan tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama sama. Tadi ia bahkan menolak saat Paman Jongwoon meminta saya untuk pergi menemaninya besok."

Jungsoo menghela nafas, lalu berjalan mendekati putrinya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu gadis cantik itu. "Kau hanya terlalu berpikiran negatif. Menurut Ibu, tadi Jongin menolak karena ia ingin memberimu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jongin tidak ingin kau semakin merasa tertekan. Jongin peduli padamu."

Kyungsoo diam. Ia terus menatap sang ibu sambil berpikir keras. Mungkinkah Jongin memang peduli padanya? Ia tak yakin dengan hal itu, dan kini ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik.

* * *

Di Hari Senin seperti sekarang, biasanya Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, jumlah mata kuliah yang harus ditempuh oleh Kyungsoo mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari pada satu tangan.

Senin siang ini Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi dengan Sehun meskipun dengan hati yang sedikit terasa berat. Ia sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk membantunya menjauhkan Jinri darinya, tapi hari ini ia justru membiarkan pria itu pergi berdua saja dengan Jinri. Lagipula, ia sebenarnya ingin menemani Jongin siang ini. Perasaan pria itu pasti belum membaik sampai sekarang.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, dan hatinya pun merasa tidak enak. Seperti ada firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Karena itulah ia terus diam selama dalam perjalanan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Noona?"_ Sehun bertanya karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam seribu bahasa. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil dengan Sehun yang mengemudi. Sudah 10 menit mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun melaju di jalan raya, tapi Kyungsoo tak bersuara sedikitpun.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya...mengkhawatirkan Jongin."

Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir tipis Sehun sebelum pria tampan itu menimpali perkataan kakak tirinya, "Jongin itu sudah besar, jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkan anak itu, _Noona._ Bukankah tujuan kita pergi hari ini adalah supaya _Noona_ bisa sebentar saja melupakan masalah Jongin?"

"Kau benar, Sehun." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian ia kembali mendongak ke arah Sehun dan bertanya, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hubunganmu dengan Jongin terlihat renggang? Usia kalian sama, 'kan?"

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kemudi mobil saat ia mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya malas untuk membahas tentang Jongin, tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia mungkin harus sedikit bercerita pada kakak tirinya itu.

"Sejak kecil, Jongin sangat manja. Keinginannya harus selalu dipenuhi, karena jika tidak, ia akan mengamuk pada semua orang. Aku pernah menegurnya karena hal itu, tapi ia malah langsung meninju wajahku hingga hidungku patah. Sejak saat itu, kami berdua jadi saling membenci."

"Jadi itu sebabnya? Tapi, bukankah itu hanya masalah sepele?"

"Bagiku itu tidak sepele, _Noona._ Pukulan Jongin saat itu tidak hanya mematahkan hidungku, tapi juga mematahkan seluruh rasa sayang dan juga rasa hormatku padanya. Lagipula, Jongin selalu menggunakan kekerasan padaku sejak kejadian itu. Ia memiliki temperamen yang buruk, dan selalu aku yang dijadikan sasaran saat ia sedang marah. Waktu itu tubuhku lebih kecil dan lebih kurus darinya, jadi ia tanpa ragu memukul dan menendangku walaupun orang tua kami sudah melarangnya. Saat kami beranjak remaja, barulah Jongin mulai berhenti menyakiti fisikku. Tapi rasa tidak sukaku padanya tetap tidak berkurang setelahnya."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Perselisihan antara Jongin dan Sehun ternyata sudah berlangsung sejak mereka masih kecil, dan perselisihan mereka rupanya melibatkan fisik juga. Mungkin hal itu menghadirkan trauma masa kecil bagi Sehun, dan seluruh kejadian di masa lalu itu juga memupuk dendam di hatinya. Apalagi, anak kecil sangat rawan menyimpan dendam, dan itu terjadi pada Sehun.

Jongin sendiri sepertinya juga tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Sehun setelah mereka dewasa. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu sepertinya juga membenci Sehun dengan taraf kebencian yang sama.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita berhenti membicarakan Jongin, _Noona,"_ Sehun bicara lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Sekarang sebaiknya _Noona_ menceritakan tentang diri _Noona._ Aku ingin lebih mengenal _Noona."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tampaknya ide Sehun adalah ide yang baik. Gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Sehun.

Mungkin Sehun benar. Mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo harus berhenti memikirkan Jongin walau hanya sejenak. Jongin pasti baik-baik saja. Ya, pasti.

* * *

Jongin hanya terus diam sepanjang perjalanan. Saat ini ia hanya berdua saja dengan Jinri di mobilnya, dan ia sangat tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi ocehan Jinri.

Siang ini ia terpaksa mengizinkan Jinri duduk di depan karena ia tak memiliki alasan untuk melarang gadis berisik itu. Biasanya ada Kyungsoo yang bisa dijadikan alasan, tapi saat ini Kyungsoo tidak ada.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan sekarang, ya? Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Tadi Kyungsoo lebih dulu pergi dengan Sehun. Jongin tahu hal itu karena saat dua sepupunya itu pergi, ia sedang memanaskan mesin mobilnya di garasi. Dua orang itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menyapa Jongin. Membuat Jongin merasa kesal karena ia diacuhkan begitu saja.

 _"...Oppa!_ Apa kau mendengarku?" Jinri yang sejak tadi diabaikan akhirnya protes.

"Jika bisa, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan suaramu," Jongin menimpali pertanyaan Jinri dengan sinis.

Tapi Jinri memang selalu tidak peka pada _mood_ Jongin yang tidak pernah baik ketika mereka bersama. Gadis itu malah kembali merengek, _"Oppa~_ aku haus. Kita mampir ke swalayan sebentar, ya? Aku ingin membeli minuman."

Jongin menghela nafas. Kalau permintaan Jinri tidak dituruti, maka gadis itu pasti tidak akan berhenti mengoceh. Jadilah Jongin memutuskan untuk mencari swalayan terdekat supaya gadis itu bisa segera menutup mulutnya.

Rupanya tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk segera menemukan tempat yang ia cari. Pria berwajah rupawan itu segera menepikan mobilnya, kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah swalayan supaya Jinri bisa segera membeli minuman.

"Cepat turun!" Jongin memerintah.

Tapi Jinri tak kunjung turun. Gadis itu justru memainkan sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya sambil mengedip manja ke arah Jongin. "Siang ini sangat panas. Aku tidak mau kulitku jadi hitam. Bagaimana kalau _Oppa_ saja yang turun dan membelikanku minuman?"

Jongin memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan frustrasi. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu kalau Jinri akan terus membuatnya emosi.

Tapi Jongin tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian turun dan berjalan menuju swalayan.

Setelah Jongin pergi, wajah manja Jinri berganti menjadi wajah serius. Cepat-cepat gadis itu membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekati jok belakang. Disana terdapat ransel hitam Jongin. Itu adalah ransel yang selalu dibawa Jongin saat kuliah. Ransel itu selalu ditinggalkan oleh Jongin di mobilnya karena ia tidak pernah mempedulikan isi ranselnya.

Jinri dengan segera mengambil ransel milik Jongin, membuka resleting tas itu, lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil satu bungkus plastik bening berisi serbuk putih. Gadis itu lalu cepat-cepat memasukkan bungkusan misterius itu ke dalam tas Jongin, menutup kembali resleting tas itu, dan yang terakhir ia lakukan adalah mengembalikan tas itu ke jok belakang lagi.

Tangan Jinri bergetar hebat. Ia baru saja melakukan sebuah tindakan jahat, dan kini ia merasa sangat takut. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jongin terlihat kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak lupa, ia langsung menyerahkan minuman isotonik yang baru saja ia beli kepada Jinri.

Jinri menerima minuman itu dengan gugup, lalu ia bicara, "A-aku tidak jadi pergi denganmu, _O-oppa_. Te-temanku menghubungiku, d-dan ia mengajakku pergi. A-aku akan tu-turun disini dan menunggu temanku."

Jongin memandang Jinri aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu terlihat gugup? Bahkan ia bicara dengan tergagap dan putus-putus. Itu tidak seperti Jinri yang biasanya.

Jinri rupanya menyadari tatapan aneh Jongin, dan ia segera berpamitan pada pria itu. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Jongin, gadis itu segera melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari menjauhi mobil Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh melihat hal itu. Ia tahu Jinri bersikap aneh, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan kelakuan aneh Jinri itu. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa bebas dari gadis cerewet itu.

Selanjutnya Jongin kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya itu untuk berbelok arah. Ia akan langsung pulang saja setelah ini.

Jongin sudah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang untuk menuju rumahnya, tapi terpaksa ia memelankan laju mobilnya karena di depan sana ia melihat ada banyak polisi, dan ada banyak mobil yang berhenti disana.

Sepertinya sedang ada razia, tapi Jongin tetap tenang dan santai. Ia membawa semua surat kelengkapan mobilnya dan juga membawa surat izin mengemudi, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya ketika seorang polisi memintanya berhenti. Ia juga menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya supaya polisi itu bisa bicara dengannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Maaf mengganggu perjalanan Anda. Kami mendapat laporan bahwa ada seorang pengedar narkoba yang akan melewati jalan ini, jadi kami mengadakan pemeriksaan pada seluruh kendaraan yang lewat."

Jongin mengangguk paham setelah sang polisi menjelaskan maksud dari razia yang sedang berlangsung. Pemuda itu bersikap kooperatif dengan segera keluar dari mobilnya. Membiarkan seorang polisi langsung memeriksa pakaian serta tubuhnya, kalau-kalau ada benda mencurigakan disana.

Polisi menyelesaikan pemeriksaan di tubuh Jongin dengan hasil yang nihil, jadi polisi itu kemudian meminta izin pada Jongin untuk memeriksa mobilnya. Jongin memberinya izin, dan polisi itu segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

Selama beberapa menit polisi itu memeriksa mobil Jongin, dan akhirnya polisi itu keluar dengan sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil di tangannya. Mata Jongin melebar melihat benda itu.

"Saya menemukan ini di dalam tas Anda. Anda harus ikut kami ke kantor untuk menjalani pemeriksaan."

"A-apa? T-tapi itu bukan milik saya! Saya bahkan tidak tahu itu benda apa!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kami menemukan barang bukti ini, jadi Tuan harus bersedia mengikuti prosedur pemeriksaan."

Jongin ingin protes lagi, tapi ia tahu kalau itu percuma. Akhirnya, Jongin memilih untuk menurut.

Dalam hati, Jongin sekarang merasa benar-benar bingung. Ia yakin ia tidak memiliki benda berbentuk serbuk berwarna putih itu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba polisi itu menemukan benda itu di dalam ranselnya?

Entahlah. Jongin benar-benar tidak paham. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam masalah besar sekarang. Padahal masalahnya yang kemarin saja belum usai, tapi kini muncul masalah baru. Tuhan benar-benar sedang memberi ujian pada pria itu.

* * *

Suara dering telepon rumah memecah keheningan di rumah besar keluarga Kim. Ryeowook, yang kebetulan sedang berada tak jauh dari lokasi telepon rumah itu, langsung berlari mendekati sumber bunyi, dan menjawab panggilan telepon, "Halo?"

Cukup lama Ryeowook mendengarkan seseorang di ujung telepon bicara, dan tiba-tiba saja mata wanita itu membulat, lalu wajahnya juga mendadak berubah menjadi pucat.

Dengan lemas Ryeowook mengembalikan gagang teleponnya ke tempat semula, lalu ia berteriak memanggil suaminya.

Jongwoon berlari mendekati Ryeowook, kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak pucat?"

Dengan susah payah Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, "Ki-kita harus se-segera pergi ke...kantor polisi."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Maaf banget ya karena baru bisa update di FFN. Kemarin nggak bisa login di FFN, jadi update buat chapter ini tertunda. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku hari ini bakalan update 2 chapter. Yang chapter 13 aku update bentar lagi. Ditunggu yaaa~~~**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	14. Chapter 13 Like The Sea

**[13/15]**

 **— Like The Sea —**

 _ **Previous chapter:**_

 _ **Cukup lama Ryeowook mendengarkan seseorang di ujung telepon bicara, dan tiba-tiba saja mata wanita itu membulat, lalu wajahnya juga mendadak berubah menjadi pucat.**_

 _ **Dengan lemas Ryeowook mengembalikan gagang teleponnya ke tempat semula, lalu ia berteriak memanggil suaminya.**_

 _ **Jongwoon berlari mendekati Ryeowook, kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak pucat?"**_

 _ **Dengan susah payah Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, "Ki-kita harus se-segera pergi ke...kantor polisi."**_

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan bersama di jalanan daerah Hongdae. Kegiatan mereka sekarang ini termasuk dalam agenda jalan-jalan mereka hari ini. Ya, agenda untuk memberi sedikit hiburan pada Kyungsoo.

Wilayah Hongdae hari ini cukup ramai, dan berjalan kaki adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menikmati suasana. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka bisa menikmati suasana jika mereka menggunakan mobil? Jadilah Sehun memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah tempat parkir, kemudian melanjutkan agenda mereka dengan berjalan kaki.

Sejak tadi Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum dan tertawa. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun ternyata bukanlah ide yang buruk. Sejenak Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa melupakan permasalahan yang sempat membuatnya pusing.

"Apa _Noona_ sudah lelah berjalan? Aku bisa menggendong _Noona_ kalau _Noona_ lelah," Sehun memberi Kyungsoo sebuah penawaran.

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan lengan Sehun, kemudian menanggapi ucapan adik tirinya itu, "Aku bukan anak kecil, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Aku senang sekali hari ini!"

Sehun tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu. Sehun benar-benar baik pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu memperlakukan Kyungsoo layaknya seorang putri raja. Ia menghibur Kyungsoo, membelikan makanan untuk Kyungsoo, dan memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan sangat manis. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahagia. Ia tahu, Sehun pasti menyayanginya. Iya, rasa sayang sebagai seorang adik, 'kan? Mungkin iya.

Tapi langkah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja terhenti, dan Sehun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Ternyata Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan karena ponselnya bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari Ryeowook.

Kyungsoo sekilas tersenyum pada Sehun, lalu menjawab panggilan Ryeowook, "Halo, Bibi?"

 _"Kyungsoo, cepatlah datang ke Kantor Polisi Seoul. Jongin ditangkap polisi karena kedapatan membawa kokain!"_

Dan rasanya kebahagiaan Kyungsoo langsung sirna begitu saja. Baru sebentar ia merasa bahagia, tapi kini hatinya terasa tercabik. Jadi, inikah alasannya kenapa Kyungsoo merasa resah dan khawatir ketika ia harus membiarkan Jongin pergi tanpa pengawasannya hari ini? Inikah inti dari firasat buruk Kyungsoo sejak tadi pagi?

* * *

Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim kini berkumpul di Kantor Polisi Seoul. Mereka semua berkumpul tanpa kecuali setelah pihak kepolisian menghubungi kediaman keluarga Kim.

Keluarga Kim bukanlah keluarga sembarangan di Korea, jadi sekarang mereka ditempatkan di ruang tunggu khusus. Itu bukan karena diskriminasi, hanya saja, kondisi kantor polisi yang tenang dan damai itu bisa berubah ricuh jika ada pihak media yang tahu mengenai keberadaan keluarga Kim disana.

Jongin juga berada di ruang tunggu itu bersama keluarganya. Mereka semua tidak saling bicara, dan mereka saat ini sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan tes _urine_ dan juga tes rambut yang sudah dijalani oleh Jongin belasan menit silam.

Seorang polisi mengatakan hasil tes _urine_ dapat diketahui 10 menit setelah dilaksanakan tes, sedangkan hasil tes rambut dapat diketahui 20 menit setelah pelaksanaan tes.

Saat ini tes rambut memang banyak digunakan karena jenis tes tersebut dapat mendeteksi pemakaian narkoba selama tiga bulan terakhir. Tentu hal itu akan lebih berguna dibandingkan tes _urine_ yang rentang waktunya hanya 48 hingga 72 jam.

Tadi polisi mengatakan bahwa hasil dua tes itu akan dikeluarkan bersamaan, jadi mereka semua harus menunggu selama 20 menit.

Sejauh ini media belum mencium insiden penangkapan Jongin, tapi yakinlah bahwa hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Penangkapan Jongin tadi terjadi di pinggir jalan raya, dan banyak orang melihat insiden itu. Mungkin hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai berita tentang penangkapan seorang Kim Jongin menjadi _headline_ di semua situs berita.

Tanpa terasa keluarga Kim sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu selama 20 menit, dan kini terlihat seorang polisi serta seorang dokter berjalan mendekati tempat duduk keluarga Kim. Semua anggota keluarga Kim langsung berdiri saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan anak saya?" Jongwoon langsung bertanya.

Dokter yang datang ke tempat itu memeriksa kembali kertas di tangannya, lalu membacakan isi tulisan pada kertas itu, "Tes _urine_ dan tes rambut yang sudah dilakukan ternyata menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Hasil pemeriksaannya adalah...negatif."

Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar hasil yang dibacakan oleh sang dokter.

Tapi Jongin terlihat santai saja setelah mengetahui hasil pemeriksaannya. "Aku memang tidak pernah memakai kokain atau apalah itu namanya. Kalian saja yang tetap memaksaku melakukan tes itu!" Jongin berujar dengan sinis.

"Memang benar bahwa Tuan Kim Jongin terbukti tidak menggunakan narkoba, tapi pemeriksaan atas Tuan Kim Jongin belum berakhir sampai disini," sang polisi kini yang menimpali ucapan Jongin. "Kokain itu ditemukan di dalam tas Tuan Kim Jongin, jadi Tuan Kim Jongin akan diperiksa lagi terkait dengan kepemilikan barang haram tersebut. Tuan Kim Jongin juga akan diselidiki terkait dengan kemungkinan ia menjadi seorang pengedar."

Jongin mulai tersulut emosi. Ia berjalan mendekati sang polisi, lalu mencengkeram kerah baju polisi itu. "Barang itu bukan milikku! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, hah?"

Jongin sudah akan menghajar polisi itu jika saja Jongwoon dan Youngwoon tidak menghentikan kelakuan Jongin.

"Tenanglah, Jongin!" Jongwoon memperingatkan putranya, kemudian menoleh ke arah sang polisi. "Putra saya terbukti tidak memakai narkoba, jadi bisakah kami mengajukan permohonan penangguhan penahanan?"

Sang polisi mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jongwoon. "Hal itu bisa dilakukan, tapi Anda perlu memberi jaminan pada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu, Tuan Kim Jongin tidak boleh bepergian keluar negeri selama masa penangguhan penahanan. Dan, Tuan Kim Jongin harus menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk bersedia datang kesini jika kami perlu melakukan penyelidikan lanjutan."

"Itu tidak masalah," dengan cepat Jongwoon menimpali. "Bisakah kita sekarang mengurus masalah itu? Saya yang akan menjadi penjamin."

Sang polisi mengangguk, kemudian mengajak Jongwoon serta Jongin untuk menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Suasana di ruang tunggu kembali hening. Para anggota keluarga Kim sudah duduk kembali di kursi tunggu.

Keheningan baru terpecah ketika ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, dan ia menjawab panggilan yang masuk, "Halo, Jongdae? Ada apa?"

 _"Kyungsoo! Ternyata aku benar, 'kan? Jongin itu memang berbahaya dan bukan pria baik!"_

"Tunggu dulu, Jongdae- _ya_. Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

 _"Kenapa kau malah bingung, huh? Apa kau belum membaca berita? Jongin ditangkap polisi karena kedapatan membawa narkoba!"_

Kyungsoo membeku. Ternyata berita itu sudah menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Karena sudah tak sanggup lagi bicara pada Jongdae, gadis itu akhirnya memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Setelahnya, gadis cantik itu menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah panik. "Berita penangkapan Jongin sudah tersebar, Bibi," ia berujar lirih.

Ryeowook dan yang lainnya tampak sangat kaget. Masalah Jongin yang kemarin belum terselesaikan, tapi sekarang justru muncul masalah baru. Dan parahnya, masalah Jongin yang sekarang adalah masalah hukum, dan itu akan lebih sulit untuk diatasi.

Di sisi lain, Minseok dan Sehun saling pandang satu sama lain, lalu saling melemparkan senyuman kecil yang tidak dilihat oleh orang lain selain mereka berdua.

* * *

Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya lagi sore ini. Ya, baru sore ini semua urusan di kantor polisi bisa diselesaikan, dan Jongin serta keluarganya akhirnya bisa pulang.

Jongin tidak sendirian di dalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo memaksa untuk ikut mobil Jongin karena ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi pria itu. Tadi Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah menawarkan diri untuk menyetir, tapi Jongin menolaknya. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa duduk diam di sebelah Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang," Jongin tiba-tiba bicara.

"Apa kau mau mampir ke restoran untuk makan dulu? Kau belum makan siang, 'ka—

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

Kyungsoo terdiam setelah kalimatnya dipotong oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin semakin frustrasi sekarang. Berita negatif tentang Jongin benar-benar mendominasi Korea Selatan. Terlalu banyak tekanan yang diterima oleh Jongin disini, dan wajar kalau Jongin ingin pergi dari sini.

Tapi, kemana ia harus pergi? Jongin bahkan tidak diperbolehkan pergi keluar negeri. Jongin sekarang sudah seperti seorang tahanan yang dibatasi ruang geraknya. Masih untung pria itu tidak harus mendekam dalam jeruji besi—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Jeju. Aku ingin pergi kesana. Tempat itu cukup jauh dari sini," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Apa Jongin berniat untuk kabur sekarang? Tapi masalah hukumnya belum selesai, 'kan? Bisa saja besok ia tiba-tiba dipanggil kembali oleh polisi untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. Lagipula, kalau Jongin benar-benar kabur, bisa jadi media akan menuduhnya sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab, 'kan? Saat ini semua mata sedang tertuju pada Jongin, jadi pria itu tidak boleh bertindak seenaknya.

Tapi entah mengapa hati kecil Kyungsoo tidak ingin menolak keinginan Jongin. Ia tahu kalau kabur bukanlah pilihan terbaik, tapi untuk saat ini Jongin mungkin memang perlu menenangkan diri. Barangkali istilahnya bukan kabur, tapi hanya sekedar pergi jauh untuk menenangkan diri. Ya, istilah itu terdengar lebih baik.

Dan Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin membiarkan Jongin pergi sendirian. Terlalu beresiko jika ia membiarkan sang calon Presdir pergi sendiri. Bisa jadi pria itu nekat mengakhiri hidupnya, 'kan? Hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah cukup lama ia berpikir keras.

Jongin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia sejenak menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menyetir. "Kau ingin ikut denganku karena ingin mengawasiku?"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin mengawasimu, tapi aku ingin menemanimu," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia lalu merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana, kemudian menonaktifkan ponsel itu. "Aku sudah mematikan ponselku, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menghubungiku. Kau mengizinkan aku ikut, 'kan?"

Jongin beberapa saat berpikir, tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Terserah kau saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, lalu berkata, "Sekarang kita ke rumahku dulu. Kita tidak mungkin pergi seperti ini dan tidak membawa apa-apa, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk dalam diam. Ia melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Kyungsoo. Ia memang harus bersiap dengan baik. Setidaknya, ia harus membawa beberapa barang supaya ia tidak kesusahan saat di Jeju.

* * *

Satu mobil keluarga Kim, satu mobil pribadi milik Sehun, dan satu mobil pribadi milik Minseok sudah terparkir rapi di garasi rumah. Mereka semua sudah tiba di rumah setelah menempuh perjalanan dari kantor polisi.

Tapi mereka semua tidak langsung memasuki rumah, melainkan berdiri dengan resah di teras depan.

"Kenapa mobil Jongin belum sampai? Kemana perginya anak itu?" Jongwoon bertanya dengan sedikit panik.

Padahal tadi mobil Jongin melaju mengikuti mobilnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja mobil Jongin menghilang, dan tidak sampai di rumah sampai sekarang.

Ryeowook dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya. "Aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tadi ia bersama Jongin." Semua orang menunggu penuh antisipasi ketika Ryeowook mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tapi Ryeowook malah langsung mengerutkan dahi, lalu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "Ponsel Kyungsoo tidak aktif."

"Coba hubungi Jongin," Jungsoo menyarankan.

Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu segera menghubungi nomor putranya. Tapi ia kembali menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Keningnya berkerut, dan semua orang langsung tahu apa artinya itu.

"Ponsel Jongin juga tidak aktif?" tanya Jongwoon. Ryeowook mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Jongwoon menghela nafas berat karena hal itu. "Mereka berdua pasti kabur."

* * *

Minseok dan Sehun tertawa puas di dalam kamar Minseok. Sungguh ekspresi yang berbeda dengan ekspresi mereka kemarin sore. Kemarin mereka terlihat kecewa, tapi hari ini mereka terlihat sangat puas.

"Rencana kita kali ini benar-benar ampuh. Para pemegang saham langsung menghubungiku, dan mereka mengusulkan untuk mengadakan rapat pemegang saham besok. Bukankah ini luar biasa?" Minseok berbicara di tengah tawanya.

"Ya, rencana ini memang sangat hebat. Tidak ada orang yang mau menerima seorang pemimpin yang merupakan pemakai ataupun pengedar narkoba, 'kan?" Sehun menimpali. "Tapi, _Noona._ Apa kau yang memiliki ide ini?"

Di luar dugaan Sehun, Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini adalah ide Paman Seunghyun," jawabnya. "Ia menyusun rencana dengan detail, termasuk dengan memanfaatkan Jinri. Ia juga yang melapor pada polisi sehingga polisi mengadakan razia dadakan di jalan tadi siang."

Sehun menyeringai kecil dengan raut puas di wajahnya. "Tak kusangka ternyata orang itu begitu cerdik sekaligus licik," Sehun mengomentari. "Tapi aku juga memiliki peran disini 'kan, _Noona?_ Kalau tidak ada aku, maka Kyungsoo _Noona_ pasti akan ikut kemanapun Jongin pergi, dan kita tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjebaknya."

"Ya, kau turut berperan, Sehun- _ah_ ," Minseok menanggapi. "Sekarang aku tinggal memikirkan persiapan untuk rapat besok. Aku harus meyakinkan para pemegang saham supaya mereka mau menolak penunjukan Jongin sebagai calon Presdir, dan aku juga harus meyakinkan ayah untuk tidak memberikan harta kakek pada Jongin."

"Ya, besok adalah giliranmu untuk beraksi, _Noona._ Tapi kau tidak boleh melupakan jatahku."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah memikirkan tentang bagian untukmu. Yang jelas, kau harus mendukungku hingga akhir..."

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di Bandara Gimpo saat langit malam sudah datang menyergap. Dua orang itu tidak membawa banyak barang, hanya membawa ransel berisi pakaian di punggung masing-masing.

Dua orang itu juga memakai pakaian yang tertutup supaya tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang. Jika orang-orang tahu siapa mereka, maka mereka pasti hanya akan menjadi pusat perhatian, dan situasi akan menjadi ricuh tak terkendali.

Dua anak muda itu saat ini sedang berada di sebuah loket untuk membeli tiket pesawat. Tapi saat Jongin akan membayar tiket dengan menggunakan kartu kredit, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Sial. Kartu kreditku diblokir. Ayah pasti tahu kalau aku kabur."

Kyungsoo mengerjap polos mendengar gerutuan Jongin, tapi selanjutnya ia berkata, "Kau bisa memakai kartu kreditku."

Kyungsoo baru akan mengambil kartu kreditnya dari dalam dompet, tapi Jongin menahan tangannya. "Aku masih memiliki uang tunai. Aku adalah calon pewaris keluarga Kim, dan aku tidak miskin."

Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu menarik tangannya dari cekalan Jongin. Gadis itu akhirnya membiarkan Jongin membayar tiket pesawat mereka dengan uang tunai. Ternyata benar, Jongin masih memiliki uang tunai yang lumayan banyak di dompetnya.

Dua orang itu selanjutnya berjalan menuju pintu masuk bandara setelah mereka berhasil memperoleh dua tiket pesawat ke Pulau Jeju.

"Kita akan tidur dimana saat sudah sampai disana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Grup Jaehwa memiliki sebuah _resort_ disana, dan aku sering menginap disana tanpa harus membayar. Kita akan menginap disana nanti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju tempat _check in_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sembari terus berjalan. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke Jeju, dan ia ingin menganggap kepergiannya kali ini sebagai liburan. Ya...walaupun sebenarnya kondisi sekarang sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk berlibur, _sih._ Tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan jika gadis itu mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri?

* * *

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook duduk bersebelahan di atas ranjang mereka. Raut wajah mereka tampak cemas dan sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Para pemegang saham menghubungiku. Mereka akan mengadakan rapat pemegang saham besok. Mereka berniat menolak pencalonan Jongin sebagai Presdir," Jongwoon membuka suara.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat, kemudian menanggapi ucapan suaminya, "Menurutmu, semua ini adalah bagian dari rencana Minseok?"

"Aku belum punya bukti untuk itu, tapi kurasa Minseok memang dalang dibalik semuanya." Jongwoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apalagi ia tidak hanya bersekutu dengan Seunghyun, tapi juga dengan Sehun."

"A-apa? Dengan Sehun? Apa kau yakin Sehun ikut terlibat dalam semua masalah ini?"

"Luhan kemarin melapor padaku bahwa Sehun datang ke kantor Minseok dengan membawa sebuah amplop coklat. Gelagatnya sangat mencurigakan. Dan, tadi siang ia juga mengajak Kyungsoo pergi, seolah ingin menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari Jongin."

Ryeowook terdiam dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin dan Sehun memang tidak memiliki hubungan baik sejak kecil, tapi ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengikuti jejak jahat Minseok. Sehun memang sangat membenci tabiat Jongin, tapi ini semua sangat keterlaluan jika Sehun terlibat.

"Ternyata ini benar-benar perang para ahli waris keluarga Kim..." Ryeowook berbisik sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai semua yang terjadi.

Kenapa harus terjadi perang saudara? Bukankah seharusnya saudara itu saling menjaga dan saling membantu? Rasanya benar-benar menyedihkan karena kini justru terjadi perselisihan antar saudara, dan perselisihan itu tidaklah main-main.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyelidiki semuanya. Bisa jadi, akan ada banyak kejahatan yang kita ungkap dalam waktu yang sama," Jongwoon kembali bicara.

"Kau yakin dengan hal itu? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin jika Jongin, Minseok, maupun Sehun terluka."

Jongwoon menatap sendu pada istrinya, kemudian memeluk istrinya itu dengan sayang. Istrinya itu memang sangat sensitif, jadi ia pasti tidak tahan menghadapi semua ini.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk melindungi mereka semua..."

* * *

Pukul sepuluh malam pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendarat di Bandara Jeju. Mereka harus menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam sebelum akhirnya burung besi yang ditumpangi mereka mendarat dengan selamat di bandara.

Saat ini dua anak muda itu sudah sampai di Jaehwa _Lux Resort_ yang ternyata terletak di dekat Pantai Jungmun, satu pantai yang disebut-sebut sebagai pantai terbaik di Pulau Jeju.

Sesuai dengan namanya, _resort_ milik Grup Jaehwa itu terlihat begitu mewah dengan desainnya yang elegan dan juga dengan segala perabotan mahal yang ada disana.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke meja resepsionis, dan begitu sampai disana, Jongin langsung bicara pada sang resepsionis cantik, "Aku Kim Jongin. Siapkan dua kamar untukku."

Sang resepsionis tampak bingung, dan menatap Jongin penuh dengan rasa menyesal. "Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan Kim Jongin. Ta-tapi baru saja Tuan Kim Jongwoon menghubungi kami, dan beliau berpesan untuk ti-tidak mengizinkan Anda menginap disini."

"APA?" Jongin bertanya dengan kaget. "Bagaimana mungkin ayahku berpesan seperti itu? Aku tidak terima! Siapkan dua kamar untukku sekarang juga!"

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa. Kami bekerja di bawah perintah Tuan Kim Jongwoon, jadi kami tidak bisa melanggar perintah beliau."

Jongin ingin kembali membentak resepsionis itu, tapi Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menahannya, dan justru gadis itu yang bicara pada sang resepsionis, "Kami akan membayar seperti tamu-tamu lainnya. Dan, kami juga tidak akan membuat keributan selama disini. Tolong bantu kami. Sekarang sudah malam, dan kami tidak tahu harus menginap dimana."

"Sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf, Nona. Tapi Tuan Kim Jongwoon sangat tegas, jadi kami tidak berani melanggar perintah beliau."

Kyungsoo merengut sedih. Ya, Tuhan! Hari ini ia sudah sangat lelah, dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuk mendapatkan sebuah tempat tidur?

"Ayo pergi dari sini," Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi, tapi Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu kemudian ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Ia harus mencari tempat untuk tidur setelah ini.

* * *

Jongwoon baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang, dan selama beberapa saat pria itu berbicara di telepon, hingga pada akhirnya pembicaraan itu berakhir dan ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Pria bermata sipit itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping istrinya yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring. "Ternyata dugaanku benar. Jongin memang kabur ke Jeju," ucap pria itu.

"Apa tadi salah satu pegawaimu di Jeju yang menelepon?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya, tadi yang menelepon adalah manajer _resort_ kita yang ada di Jeju. Ia bilang, tadi Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang ke _resort_ kita untuk menginap, tapi sekarang mereka sudah pergi. Aku sebelumnya sudah berpesan pada manajer itu untuk tidak mengizinkan mereka berdua menginap disana."

"APA?" Ryeowook sontak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap suaminya tak percaya. "Kenapa mereka tidak boleh menginap di _resort_ kita? Lalu harus tidur dimana mereka malam ini?"

"Tenanglah, sayang," Jongwoon berucap dengan santai. "Aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran. Mereka tak seharusnya kabur seperti itu. Terutama Jongin. Ia terancam menyandang status tersangka, tapi sekarang ia justru kabur ke Jeju."

"Tapi kau tetap keterlaluan, sayang. Kau sudah memblokir kartu kredit Jongin, dan setelahnya kau tidak mengizinkan ia tidur di _resort_ kita. Aku tidak tega pada anak itu."

"Jongin sudah dewasa. Ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan juga menjaga Kyungsoo meskipun mereka tidak menginap di _resort_ kita. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Ini sudah larut malam."

Dan Ryeowook tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk keselamatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri pesisir Pantai Jungmun. Ya, mereka berjalan di pesisir, karena gelombang laut tidak mencapai tempat mereka berjalan.

Pantai Jungmun sangat ramai pada siang hari, tapi saat malam begini, suasana pantai itu sangatlah sepi.

Jongin berjalan sekitar dua meter di depan Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu rupanya kesulitan untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Jongin. Apalagi saat ini mereka berjalan di atas pasir, jadi langkah mereka terasa lebih berat.

"Jongin...sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Aku sudah lelah, dan aku ingin tidur," Kyungsoo merengek karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan.

"Diamlah, aku juga sedang mencari tempat untuk tidur."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Mencari tempat untuk tidur, katanya? Memangnya ada tempat untuk tidur di pesisir pantai seperti itu? Di tempat itu bahkan sangat sepi, dan tidak ada lagi hotel maupun penginapan di sekitar sana.

 _Duk._ Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menabrak punggung Jongin karena lelaki itu berhenti berjalan secara mendadak. Itu adalah kali kedua dahi Kyungsoo _berciuman_ dengan punggung tegap Jongin.

 _"Ya!_ Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, bodoh?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan geram sembari mengusap dahinya yang sedikit sakit karena insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Malam ini kita tidur disini," Jongin berucap dengan kalem.

Kyungsoo buru-buru berjalan ke depan, hingga sekarang ia berdiri tepat di sebelah Jongin. Ia memandang ke sekitar lokasi yang _katanya_ akan menjadi tempat tidur mereka malam ini, dan dahinya kembali berkerut.

Di tempat itu hanya ada dataran pasir yang kanan dan kirinya terdapat batu yang cukup besar, seolah batu itu menjadi dinding pembatas bagi dataran pasir di tengahnya.

Apa Jongin mengajaknya tidur di tempat ini? Dengan pasir sebagai alas, dan langit sebagai atap? Memang romantis, _sih._ Tapi tetap saja ini di alam terbuka!

Lagipula, kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan keromantisan saat ia sekarang _hanya_ bersama seorang Kim Jongin? Otak Kyungsoo mulai bermasalah sepertinya.

"Kau serius kita akan tidur disini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tak yakin.

Jongin sejenak mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dan pria itu malah langsung mendudukkan diri di atas pasir. Menata tasnya sedemikian rupa supaya nanti tasnya itu bisa digunakan sebagai bantal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita tidur disini?" Jongin membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan juga.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah ikut-ikutan duduk di atas pasir, lalu ia juga menata tasnya sama seperti milik Jongin. "Ini alam terbuka, Jongin. Disini pasti sangat dingin," Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sembari matanya menatap ke arah laut. Menatap pada gelombang laut yang masih saja saling bergulat hingga larut malam begini.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak mudah jatuh cinta, 'kan?" Dari ekor matanya Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan ia kembali bicara, "Air juga seperti itu. Ia tidak mudah mencintai panas matahari di saat siang. Ia baru mau menerima panas itu di saat malam, dan ia tidak mau dengan mudahnya melepaskan panas yang sudah ia cintai itu. Maka saat kita berada di pantai saat malam hari, kita tidak akan kedinginan karena kita merasakan panas yang masih disimpan oleh air laut."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan takjub. Pemuda itu masih menatap ke depan, jadi Kyungsoo kini hanya bisa memandang _side profile_ seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih pada sang rembulan karena malam ini benda bulat itu mau membagi cahayanya yang terang.

Kyungsoo mengakui kalau _side profile_ seorang Kim Jongin terlihat begitu menawan. Rambut halus pemuda itu berkibar karena tiupan angin malam, dan itu menambah kesempurnaan Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki sisi romantis," kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Itu tadi tidak romantis. Aku hanya membicarakan ilmu alam." Setelahnya, pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pasir. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas tasnya yang tadi sudah ia tata tadi.

Kyungsoo menunduk memperhatikan Jongin yang kini memejamkan matanya. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau juga seperti air laut, Jongin. Aku merasa hangat berada di dekatmu saat malam hari seperti ini. Selamat tidur, Jongin."

Kyungsoo pada akhirnya juga ikut berbaring di atas pasir pantai. Jongin benar. Ia tidak merasa dingin walaupun ia berada di alam terbuka.

Dua manusia itu berbaring berdampingan, namun tetap ada jarak yang memisahkan keduanya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk tidur karena ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

Di sisi lain, Jongin perlahan membuka matanya. Ternyata pria berkulit kecoklatan itu belum tidur dan tadi mendengar paragraf terakhir yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Pria itu sekarang justru kembali dalam posisi duduk, lalu menunduk untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

Dua sudut bibir Jongin terangkat membentuk lengkung senyum. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merasakan hal ini, tapi ia merasa nyaman saat berada di samping Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, sejak awal Kyungsoo selalu mendukungnya meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan. Kyungsoo itu berbeda, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang agresif mengejarnya. Tapi barangkali hal yang berbeda itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo menarik di mata Jongin.

Jongin memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo, dan ia baru sadar bahwa tubuh bagian atas gadis itu hanya dibalut oleh _sweater_ yang tidak terlalu tebal. Meskipun udara di pesisir pantai tidaklah dingin, namun kesannya tidak etis jika seorang gadis tidur di alam terbuka tanpa mengenakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Jongin menyadari hal itu, jadi dengan segera ia melepas jaket tebalnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dengan jaket besar itu.  
Jongin tersenyum lagi setelahnya. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jongin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, lalu ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut sembari berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Kyungsoo."

Malam itu Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak tidur. Ia ingin menjaga Kyungsoo. Ia takut kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada pria yang berniat buruk pada gadis itu.

Sayangnya Jongin tidak tahu kalau sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih belum tidur. Gadis berbibir tebal itu tahu saat Jongin menyelimutinya, dan ia juga bisa mendengar bisikan lirih Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia dalam tidurnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Hello, semuanya! Chapter ini aku bikin agak manis deh di tengah2 konflik yang ada. Hehehe. KaiSoo udah mulai akur tu...dan chapter selanjutnya mereka juga akan semakin akur.**

 **Ok, double update for today, tapi besok mungkin aku update-nya sore lagi soalnya besok aku ada acara lagi. Makasih buat yang selalu nungguin FF ini. Dukungan kalian bener2 berharga buatku^^**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	15. Chapter 14 Suspects

**[14/15]**

 **— Suspects —**

 _ **Previous chapter:**_

 ** _Jongin menyadari hal itu, jadi dengan segera ia melepas jaket tebalnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dengan jaket besar itu._**  
 ** _Jongin tersenyum lagi setelahnya. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jongin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, lalu ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut sembari berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Kyungsoo."_**

 ** _Malam itu Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak tidur. Ia ingin menjaga Kyungsoo. Ia takut kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada pria yang berniat buruk pada gadis itu._**

 ** _Sayangnya Jongin tidak tahu kalau sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih belum tidur. Gadis berbibir tebal itu tahu saat Jongin menyelimutinya, dan ia juga bisa mendengar bisikan lirih Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia dalam tidurnya._**

* * *

Sang mentari mulai terbit dari timur. Memberikan secercah cahaya baru bagi umat manusia di dunia. Hari baru telah tiba, dan semua orang pasti berharap hari baru akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik dibanding kemarin.

Di pagi yang cerah ini, Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Bias cahaya mentari mulai menyapa dua matanya yang masih tertutup, dan ia tahu bahwa sudah saatnya ia bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang bertabrakan dengan mata bulatnya.

Setelah mata Kyungsoo sudah bisa bersahabat dengan cahaya sang mentari, ia langsung bisa melihat sosok Kim Jongin yang duduk di samping tempatnya berbaring, dan sosok itu tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo," Jongin menyapa dengan ramah. Masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang indah.

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Jaket Jongin yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuhnya kini merosot di pangkuannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan waspada. Matanya menelisik penampilan pria di depannya dari atas ke bawah.

Jongin terlihat mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan aneh Kyungsoo. "Apa kau mengalami amnesia hanya karena tidur di atas pasir pantai?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Kau Kim Jongin, 'kan? Tapi kenapa kau mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku? Kau bahkan tersenyum padaku dan menyebutkan namaku. Seperti bukan Kim Jongin saja."

Jongin terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian ia menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo, "Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin berubah?" Kyungsoo masih diam, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Jadilah Jongin kembali bicara, "Aku ingin berubah. Aku sadar kalau selama ini aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk padahal kau selalu mendukungku. A-aku minta maaf, dan...te-terimakasih."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya polos. Sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya bangun, atau mungkin ia justru sedang bermimpi. Pasalnya, Jongin baru saja meminta maaf dan mengucap terimakasih, dan itu sama sekali bukan tipikal seorang Kim Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jongin tampak mengacak rambutnya frustrasi sebelum pemuda itu akhirnya mengomel, _"Ya!_ Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku sudah memikirkan kata-kata itu selama semalam suntuk, tapi kau malah tidak merespon! Kau itu tuli atau bagaimana, hah?"

Bukannya takut karena emosi Jongin tiba-tiba meledak, Kyungsoo justru beringsut mendekati Jongin, kemudian memeluk tubuh pria itu erat-erat. "Astaga, sepupuku ternyata begitu manis! Aku memaafkanmu, Jongin. Dan aku juga menerima ucapan maafmu. Aku menyayangimu, sepupuku."

Jongin mematung. Tangannya begitu kaku untuk digerakkan sehingga ia tidak membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang jungkir balik di perut Jongin karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia menyayangi Jongin. Tapi sesuatu yang jungkir balik itu seketika berubah menjadi bom dan meledak di dalam perut Jongin ketika pria itu mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut kata _'sepupu'._

Benar, mereka berdua adalah sepasang sepupu, dan tak seharusnya Jongin merasakan perasaan yang lebih pada gadis itu. Tapi ia bisa apa ketika jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali setiap kali ia melihat senyuman Kyungsoo? Ia bisa apa ketika ribuan kupu-kupu tiba-tiba berterbangan di perutnya ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya?

Jongin tidak bisa apa-apa. Satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini adalah membalas pelukan Kyungsoo saat tangannya sudah bisa digerakkan lagi. Mungkinkan dua insan itu terjebak dalam _cousinzone?_ Entahlah.

* * *

Saat ini masih pukul 8 pagi, tapi para pemegang saham sudah duduk manis di ruang rapat. Mereka semua menempati meja besar berbentuk _elips_ di ruangan yang juga berukuran besar dan penuh dengan kesan mewah itu.

Di bagian depan ruangan—yang lantai dan mejanya sengaja dibuat lebih tinggi dari bagian yang lain—terdapat sang Presiden Direktur yang juga sudah menempati kursi kebesarannya. Wajah Jongwoon terlihat masam semenjak rapat itu resmi dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu. Pasalnya, para pemegang saham langsung berlomba-lomba mengungkapkan aspirasi mereka begitu rapat dimulai. Aspirasi mereka tentu saja terkait dengan nasib Jongin selanjutnya.

"Kami benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayakan saham kami pada seorang pemimpin yang bisanya hanya berpesta liar dan mengonsumsi narkoba," salah seorang pemegang saham yang duduk di sisi kiri bicara dengan berapi-api.

"Jongin tidak mengonsumsi narkoba. Hasil pemeriksaannya negatif," Jongwoon menanggapi dengan sabar. Ia tidak ingin tersulut emosi dan membuat keadaan jadi semakin buruk. Jika api dilawan dengan api, maka yang terjadi adalah api itu akan semakin besar dan membakar segalanya.

"Tapi tetap saja Jongin memiliki barang haram itu! Bisa jadi ia menjadi pengedar atau malah sebagai bandar narkoba!"

"Iya, itu benar! Pokoknya kami tidak setuju kalau Jongin yang menjadi Presdir! Mau jadi apa perusahaan ini kalau dipimpin oleh orang macam Jongin?"

"Saya setuju! Lebih baik Wakil Presiden Kim Minseok saja yang menjadi Presdir! Sudah jelas bagaimana dedikasi Wakil Presiden pada perusahaan selama ini."

"Iya! Lebih baik Wakil Presiden saja yang diangkat menjadi Presdir!"

Minseok, yang juga berada di ruangan itu, kini terlihat tersenyum puas. Seluruh rencananya berjalan lancar sejauh ini. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, dan ia akan berhasil mengalahkan Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jongwoon terlihat memejamkan matanya mendengar suara-suara protes para pemegang saham. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

Ia ingin menyalahkan Jongin, tapi ia tahu kalau semua ini bukan kesalahan Jongin. Lalu siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Haruskah ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa mendidik anak-anaknya dengan baik?

Setelah beberapa lama memejamkan mata, Jongwoon akhirnya membuka mata lagi, lalu berkata dengan lemas, "Saya tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sekarang. Beri saya waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya."

Para pemegang saham tampak tidak puas mendengar keputusan Jongwoon, tapi Jongwoon mengabaikan mereka. Pria paruh baya itu justru langsung berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Minseok juga tampak tidak puas mendengar keputusan ayahnya. Seharusnya ia dinobatkan sebagai calon Presdir sekarang, tapi rupanya rencananya tidak berjalan mulus. Ia harus menunggu lagi hingga saat kemenangannya tiba.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama di sepanjang garis pantai. Pantai Jungmun saat ini sudah mulai ramai oleh pengunjung, tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan niat Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan-jalan pagi ini.

 _Sunglass_ bertengger di atas hidung mereka, dan mereka siap untuk menantang teriknya sinar sang mentari.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa berjalan berdampingan seperti ini tanpa perlu berdebat dan bertengkar."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Memang benar, mereka berdua berjalan bersama dalam lingkup suasana yang damai dan tenang. Mereka berjalan berdekatan, hingga beberapa kali tangan mereka saling bersentuhan, namun tak satupun dari mereka berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Kau menganggap keberadaan kita disini sebagai acara liburan, 'kan?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu. "Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, hal itu terpancar jelas di wajahmu." Jongin terkekeh. Lelaki itu semakin sering tersenyum dan tertawa, seolah ia lupa pada semua masalah yang tengah menderanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo memang terlihat tanpa beban pagi ini. Ia terus tersenyum seolah ia adalah manusia paling bahagia di dunia. Tadi Kyungsoo juga yang mengajak Jongin berjalan-jalan di pantai setelah mereka sarapan. Mereka belum mandi, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Jongin nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menduga Kyungsoo akan membahas hal itu lagi.

Tapi Kyungsoo memang penasaran pada hal itu. Ia tak habis pikir, banyak wanita yang mengejar Jongin, tapi Jongin malah belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Pria itu _homo_ atau bagaimana?

"Aku hanya belum menemukan wanita yang tepat selama ini," Jongin menjawab setelah beberapa lama ia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun. Jawaban Jongin itu memang tidak secara langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri jawaban untuk pertanyaannya tadi. Jongin memang belum pernah berpacaran.

"Tapi kau seorang _bad boy_ , Jongin. Dan _bad boy_ biasanya identik dengan _playboy,"_ Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo, "Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, dan kalau aku menjadi _playboy_ dan menyakiti hati wanita, itu terasa seperti aku menyakiti ibuku sendiri."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir tebalnya. Jawaban Jongin benar-benar tidak terduga olehnya, tapi entah kenapa jawaban itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Jongin memang _bad boy_ , tapi ternyata selama ini ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati wanita. Jongin memang sering berdekatan dengan wanita saat ia _clubbing_ ataupun saat ia berpesta, tapi hanya sampai disitu saja interaksi Jongin dengan wanita-wanita itu. Ia tidak pernah melakukan _one night stand_ atau semacamnya.

Jongin ternyata tidak seburuk yang Kyungsoo kira. Ia bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang hanya bisa memainkan wanita.

Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada Jongin. Pria itu sebenarnya memiliki banyak sisi lembut, tapi faktor lingkungan dan pergaulan sepertinya membuat Jongin menjadi seorang pria yang temperamental dan dingin. Tumbuh besar dalam keluarga kaya raya mungkin sebenarnya membuat Jongin tertekan. Jongin sepertinya ingin hidup dengan bebas.

"Kau pasti sebenarnya sangat menyayangi keluargamu." Perkataan Kyungsoo itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Aku sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku," Jongin menimpali. "Tapi yang jelas, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin keluargaku terluka ataupun bersedih. Aku sadar kalau aku selama ini sudah mengecewakan mereka, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya ingin hidup bebas, tapi tanpa menyakiti mereka. Walaupun faktanya aku selalu menyakiti mereka."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan sangat terbuka padanya. Lelaki itu benar-benar menuangkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Tentang Minseok _Noona_ ataupun Sehun, aku sebenarnya tidak membenci mereka. Aku selalu ingin dekat dengan Minseok _Noona,_ tapi ia seperti selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Lalu untuk Sehun, aku tahu kalau aku sudah terlalu banyak melukainya saat kami masih kecil. Dulu aku iri padanya, kalau kau ingin tahu. Semua orang memuji sifatnya yang baik. Mereka membanding-bandingkan sifat kami berdua. Hal itu sering membuatku marah, dan akhirnya aku menghajar Sehun habis-habisan. Apalagi Sehun pernah menegur kelakuanku, dan itu membuatku semakin kesal padanya."

Semua rasa penasaran Kyungsoo akhirnya terjawab. Ia kini tahu kenapa Jongin tidak dekat dengan dua saudaranya.

Sebenarnya permasalahan yang dialami oleh tiga saudara itu cenderung disebabkan karena kesalahpahaman dan kurang komunikasi. Jongin sebenarnya ingin dekat dengan Minseok, tapi Minseok justru tidak mau dekat dengan adiknya itu karena satu dan lain hal.

Lalu untuk Sehun, Jongin sebenarnya hanya iri pada sifat Sehun yang baik dan disayangi oleh banyak orang. Sedangkan Sehun tidak sadar bahwa sepupunya itu iri padanya, dan akhirnya ia justru membenci Jongin yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa irinya dengan baik.

Kyungsoo merasa semakin kasihan pada Jongin, dan gadis mungil itu ingin bisa lebih memahami Jongin. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, gadis itu akhirnya menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Jongin berjengit kaget, kemudian refleks memandang ke arah tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kyungsoo. Pria itu lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu ternyata sedang tersenyum padanya. Jongin membalas senyuman itu, lalu menggerakkan jemarinya dan menautkannya dengan jemari Kyungsoo. Jemari mereka terlihat begitu pas, seolah saling mengisi ruas jari satu sama lain.

Andai saja mereka berdua tidak terjebak dalam _cousinzone._ Iya, 'kan?

* * *

"Kenapa Presdir tidak langsung mengambil keputusan? Percuma saja Presdir memikirkan semuanya. Para pemegang saham tetap akan mendesak Presdir," Minseok bicara pada sang ayah.

Saat ini pasangan anak dan ayah itu sedang berada di ruangan Presdir. Jongwoon duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Minseok berdiri di seberang mejanya. Jongwoon sudah mempersilahkan putrinya untuk duduk, tapi putrinya itu menolaknya.

Saat ini Jongwoon memandang putri sulungnya dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian berkata, "Kenapa kau juga ikut mendesakku, Minseok- _ah?_ Apa kau benar-benar berniat merebut semuanya dari Jongin?"

"Presdir tahu apa jawaban saya," Minseok menimpali. "Jongin tidak pantas mengampu jabatan itu. Ia hanyalah anak yang liar dan tidak bisa diberi tanggung jawab."

"Kau yakin itu yang menjadi alasanmu menentang surat wasiat kakekmu?" Jongwoon bertanya kembali. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang menghasutmu sehingga kau memberontak seperti ini?"

Dua tangan Minseok terkepal erat, dan gadis itu menggeram marah, "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Ayah!" Gadis itu akhirnya menanggalkan formalitas yang selama ini dijunjungnya. "Sudah lama aku merasa kalau semuanya tidak akan adil untukku. Sejak aku beranjak remaja, aku tahu kalau aku hanya akan dipandang sebelah mata oleh kalian semua. Aku adalah satu-satunya wanita keturunan Kim, dan aku hanya dipandang rendah. Bahkan kakek seperti tidak menyukai keberadaanku di keluarga Kim!"

Jongwoon terperanjat. Matanya yang sipit kini membulat saat melihat Minseok mulai menangis.

Jongwoon tidak pernah tahu kalau selama ini putrinya berpikir seperti itu. Itukah alasan kenapa selama ini Minseok terlihat dingin dan suka menyendiri? Apakah sebenarnya selama ini Minseok merasa tertekan, bahkan sebelum konflik perebutan harta warisan ini dimulai? Jongwoon baru tahu kalau putrinya itu mengalami gejala _insecurity_ sejak lama. Minseok takut kehilangan semuanya. Itu yang selama ini dirasakan oleh Kim Minseok.

"Kau salah, Minseok- _ah._ Kami semua menyayangimu, dan kami tidak peduli meskipun kau adalah seorang wanita."

"Bohong! Aku tahu kalau seorang wanita memiliki derajat yang lebih rendah daripada pria di kalangan para konglomerat! Jika aku tidak merebut semuanya dari Jongin, maka mungkin aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa karena aku seorang wanita!"

"Itu tidak benar. Kepercayaan seperti itu tidak berlaku lagi di era _modern_ ini. Pria dan wanita memiliki kedudukan yang setara, dan kau juga tetap akan mendapatkan bagian dari warisan kakekmu. Kau juga tetap akan memiliki jabatan di perusahaan. Kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

Saat ini Jongwoon sudah bangkit dari kursinya. Pria paruh baya itu menatap putrinya dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon pada Minseok untuk mempercayai perkataannya.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Minseok tadi memang benar. Kakeknya memang tidak terlalu menyukai Minseok. Bahkan saat Minseok lahir, kakeknya tampak sedikit kecewa karena kakeknya itu lebih mengharapkan cucu laki-laki dibandingkan perempuan. Dan saat Jongin lahir, kakeknya terlihat sangat bahagia. Jongin adalah cucu laki-laki pertamanya, jadi ia begitu menyayangi Jongin.

Minseok rupanya peka terhadap semua itu. Ia tahu kalau kakeknya tidak terlalu mengharapkannya hanya karena ia seorang wanita. Kakeknya lebih mengharapkan seorang pria untuk menjadi ahli waris. Kakeknya barangkali masih menjunjung kepercayaan lama dimana kedudukan seorang pria lebih tinggi daripada wanita.

Tapi salah jika Minseok berpikir kalau orang tuanya tidak menyayanginya. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook sangat menyayanginya, dan mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan _gender._

Namun sayang, Minseok tidak mudah mempercayai semua itu. Tanpa bicara lagi, gadis cantik itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja sang ayah dan kembali ke ruangannya sendiri.

Jongwoon terduduk lemas di kursinya, dan ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh sampai-sampai ia baru menyadari semuanya? Iya, semua tentang perasaan Minseok yang sebenarnya. Ia benar-benar seorang ayah yang tidak peka pada perasaan anaknya. Andai saja ia tahu lebih awal, maka barangkali semua masalah yang ada sekarang bisa dicegah.

Saat sedang larut dalam rasa frustrasinya, Jongwoon mendapati ponselnya yang berada di atas meja bergetar. Ia melihat pada layarnya, dan mendapati tulisan _Detective Cho is calling_.

Jongwoon cepat-cepat menjawab telepon itu, "Halo?"

 _"Hyung, semua persiapan sudah beres. Dan, aku juga baru saja mendapat laporan dari polisi yang mengurus kasus Jongin. Mereka sudah menetapkan tersangka untuk kasus itu."_

"A-apa? Jadi semua sudah siap? Dan, siapa tersangka yang sudah ditetapkan oleh polisi untuk kasus Jongin?"

 _"Tersangka yang sudah ditetapkan oleh polisi adalah..."_

* * *

Saat hari sudah siang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan di tepi pantai, menikmati indahnya gelombang laut yang saling bergelung di depan mereka. Suasana disana benar-benar damai dan membuat pikiran menjadi tenang. Kyungsoo benar, keberadaan mereka di Jeju memang terasa seperti acara liburan.

Dua anak muda itu sudah cukup lama berjalan-jalan menyusuri garis pantai, dan sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat. Duduk-duduk di tepi pantai yang indah adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan diri.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terkejut karena Jongin bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. "Kau mau mengaktifkan ponselmu?"

Jongin mengangguk sembari jarinya menekan tombol _power_ pada sisi ponselnya. "Aku tidak mau menghindari semua orang untuk selamanya. Lagipula, perasaanku sudah membaik sekarang." Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu, dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk sebelah pipi Jongin dengan lembut. "Kau sudah dewasa rupanya."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar pujian Kyungsoo, tapi ia menghentikan tawa kecilnya ketika ponselnya langsung bergetar saat ponselnya itu sudah aktif sepenuhnya.

Jongin cepat-cepat mengecek ponselnya, dan ternyata ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Pria tampan itu segera membuka pesan itu dan membaca isinya dengan seksama.

Raut panik langsung menyergap wajah Jongin begitu ia selesai membaca pesannya. Lelaki itu segera menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Ayah memintaku untuk pulang. Aku diminta untuk langsung pergi ke kantor polisi begitu tiba di Seoul."

Kyungsoo ikut panik saat melihat ekspresi Jongin, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang supaya bisa menguatkan Jongin. "Kita pulang sekarang."

* * *

Minseok tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangannya dengan tergesa.

Melihat hal itu, Luhan bergegas menghampiri atasannya itu dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Minseok- _ah_?"

"Dimana Kepala Sekretaris Choi?" Minseok balas bertanya.

"Beliau ada di ruangannya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Katakan padanya untuk segera ke _basement_ dan menemuiku di mobilku. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, jadi ia harus cepat."

Setelahnya, Minseok buru-buru berjalan menuju ke _lift_ untuk segera pergi ke _basement._

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa atasannya itu terlihat sangat berburu-buru. Tapi detik berikutnya gadis imut itu mengingat perintah Minseok tadi, jadi ia langsung saja berlari untuk mencari Kepala Sekretaris Choi.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo turun dari mobil bersamaan. Sekitar satu jam lalu mereka terbang dari bandara di Pulau Jeju, dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di Kantor Polisi Seoul. Mereka pergi ke kantor polisi dengan mengendarai mobil Jongin karena memang Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di bandara saat mereka pergi ke Pulau Jeju.

Dua orang itu cepat-cepat memasuki kantor polisi, dan seorang polisi langsung mengarahkan mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ternyata mereka diarahkan menuju ruangan sang Kepala Polisi. Di dalam ruangan itu ternyata sudah berkumpul banyak orang. Semua anggota keluarga Kim berada di tempat itu.

Jongwoon tentu juga berada disana, dan ia memberi isyarat pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa yang ada disana. Mereka berdua menurut dan segera menempati sofa yang masih kosong.

"Saya akan bicara sekali lagi karena Tuan Kim Jongin baru saja datang," sang Kepala Polisi bicara. "Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan pada bungkusan kokain yang kami temukan di dalam tas Tuan Kim Jongin, dan ternyata kami tidak menemukan sidik jari Tuan Kim Jongin. Kami justru menemukan sidik jari dua orang yang lain, yaitu...Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Jinri."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melebarkan mata mereka, sedangkan keluarga mereka yang lain terlihat tidak kaget karena mereka sudah mengetahui informasi itu sebelumnya. Sang Kepala Polisi sudah terlebih dulu bicara pada mereka sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba.

Meskipun sekarang sudah tidak kaget, tapi wajah Minseok dan Sehun yang juga berada di ruangan itu kini menampilkan ekspresi was-was. Jika polisi sudah mengetahui keterlibatan Seunghyun dan Jinri, bisa jadi mereka berdua juga akan terseret.

Seunghyun sendiri juga was-was karena namanya sudah disebutkan dalam kasus itu. Ia terlalu ceroboh dalam bertindak sehingga melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Mereka semua sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru dalam menjalankan rencana yang sebenarnya telah disusun matang-matang.

"Kami memanggil Nona Choi Jinri tadi pagi, dan kami langsung melaksanakan proses interogasi. Dari hasil interogasi itulah kami mendapatkan beberapa nama yang kami tetapkan sebagai tersangka," Kepala Polisi bicara lagi. Dan semua orang di ruangan itu—kecuali Jongwoon—terlihat tegang karena mereka belum mendengar informasi tentang itu. "Dan nama-nama itu adalah...Choi Seunghyun, Choi Jinri, Kim Minseok, dan Kim Sehun. Mereka kami tetapkan sebagai tersangka."

Semua orang tampak sangat terkejut. Lain halnya dengan Jongwoon yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahu oleh seorang detektif kepolisian yang juga berteman dekat dengannya. Detektif itu juga yang menyelidiki kasus narkoba yang melibatkan Jongin.

Seunghyun, Minseok, dan Sehun tampak kaget. Mereka tadi awalnya hanya diminta untuk datang ke kantor polisi dengan segera, tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka telah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka pelaku penjebakan dalam kasus Jongin.

Sang Kepala Polisi memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap ketiga tersangka yang telah disebut namanya, tapi Seunghyun menolak untuk ditangkap. "KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENANGKAPKU! KALIAN TIDAK MEMILIKI CUKUP BUKTI UNTUK MENANGKAPKU!"

Jongwoon segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah mendengar teriakan Seunghyun. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, dan disana ternyata ada Detektif Cho yang berdiri dengan gagah. Sang detektif menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran besar kepada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menerima amplop itu, lalu berjalan mendekati sang Kepala Polisi. "Kejahatan Choi Seunghyun bahkan bukan hanya itu saja." Pria itu menyerahkan amplopnya pada sang Kepala Polisi. "Ia melakukan banyak kejahatan yang lain, dan buktinya ada di dalam amplop itu."

Para polisi berikutnya dengan sigap menangkap ketiga tersangka yang sudah disebutkan tadi, dan membawa mereka semua keluar dari ruangan itu. Tiga orang yang dibawa secara paksa itu tentu saja berontak dan berteriak. Minseok dan Sehun bahkan memohon pada keluarga mereka supaya mereka dibebaskan.

Tapi keluarga Kim hanya diam melihat adegan di depan mereka. Mereka sangat sedih, tapi mereka juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Orang yang bersalah memang pantas untuk dihukum, 'kan? Walaupun itu sulit untuk diterima, tapi proses hukum tetap harus berjalan.

Merasa semua urusannya di tempat itu sudah selesai, Jongwoon akhirnya mengajak keluarganya untuk pulang. Ia sebenarnya bukanlah pria yang tidak punya hati. Hatinya juga merasa tersayat saat melihat putri serta keponakannya diseret oleh polisi. Tapi Jongwoon tidak ingin semudah itu goyah pada keputusannya, dan ia ingin pulang sekarang. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang panas belakangan ini.

Tapi Jongin malah langsung membuka suara sebelum keluarganya keluar dari ruangan itu, "Tunggu dulu, Ayah. Bagaimana dengan nasibku?"

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Kau tidak bersalah, Jongin. Kau hanya dijebak. Setelah ini kita akan membersihkan nama baikmu," Jongwoon menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

"Jadi aku sekarang bebas?" Jongwoon mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Paman Seunghyun, Minseok _Noona,_ dan juga Sehun?"

"Mereka akan ditahan disini untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Lalu mereka akan menjalani sidang untuk menentukan hukuman yang pantas bagi mereka."

Jongin merasa lega karena ia sekarang bebas, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa kasihan pada Minseok dan Sehun karena dua saudaranya itu kini harus mendekam di balik jeruji besi. Jongin juga sangat kaget karena ternyata dua saudaranya itu mampu berbuat sangat jahat padanya.

"Paman, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya, dan Jongwoon mengangguk. "Apa kejahatan lain yang dilakukan oleh Kepala Sekretaris Choi? Kenapa sepertinya kejahatan beliau sangat besar sampai-sampai Paman memberikan barang bukti yang sangat banyak?"

Jongwoon menghela nafas lelah. "Aku akan menceritakan hal itu pada kalian lain waktu. Sekarang aku sudah terlalu lelah. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Mungkin Jongwoon benar. Mungkin sekarang mereka harus beristirahat setelah segala perjuangan panjang yang telah mereka jalani.

Keluarga Kim akhirnya pulang bersama dengan perasaan hati yang lebih tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka juga merasa sedih karena mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama Minseok dan Sehun. Dua orang itu terpaksa mendekam di kantor polisi karena kejahatan yang telah mereka perbuat bersama dengan Seunghyun dan Jinri. Kasihan Jinri. Gadis itu sebenarnya hanya menjalankan perintah ayahnya, tapi kini ia juga harus ikut meringkuk di sel tahanan.

* * *

Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo berada dalam satu mobil saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor polisi. Mobil mereka dikemudikan oleh sopir, dan mereka duduk di dua baris jok yang berada di belakang sopir.

"Youngwoon- _ah_ , maafkan aku karena Sehun sekarang harus ditahan di kantor polisi," Jongwoon berucap pada Youngwoon yang duduk bersama Jungsoo di jok paling belajang.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung._ Aku justru yang harus minta maaf karena ternyata Sehun terlibat dalam masalah yang membuat kita semua pusing. Anak itu memang harus dihukum," Youngwoon menimpali.

Youngwoon memang sangat tegar menghadapi semuanya. Lelaki itu banyak menuruni sifat mendiang ayahnya yang sangat tegas, jadi ia tidak mau memberi toleransi pada putranya yang telah berbuat salah.

Di sisi lain, Jongwoon menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Pria itu tampak sangat lelah. "Haruskah kita membiarkan Minseok dan Sehun mendekam di penjara?" tanyanya. Meskipun ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia merasa perlu meminta pertimbangan pada keluarganya.

"Ini memang berat, tapi biarkan mereka mendapat pelajaran," kali ini Jungsoo yang menanggapi perkataan Jongwoon. Wanita itu tadi sempat menangis saat putranya ditetapkan sebagai tersangka, tapi sekarang wanita itu terlihat lebih tegar dan tak lagi menangis.

Jungsoo sangat _shock._ Ia tak menduga putranya tega berbuat jahat pada saudaranya sendiri. Sehun dulu sangat baik dan penurut, tapi tiba-tiba saja putranya itu berubah drastis. Karena kasus ini, mungkin Sehun tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat. Bisa jadi, putranya itu justru di- _drop out_ dari kampusnya karena telah melakukan tindak kriminal. Sungguh menyedihkan jika memikirkan semua itu.

Jungsoo sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Sehun sudah lama menyimpan dendam pada Jongin. Naluri seorang ibu membuatnya peka terhadap perasaan Sehun. Wanita itu berulang kali sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan Sehun dan Jongin, tapi hasilnya selalu nihil.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian memang tidak masalah jika Minseok dan Sehun diberi pelajaran. Semoga mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi di masa depan, " Jongwoon akhirnya berucap final. Ia berharap semuanya selesai sampai disini...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Selamat sore menjelang malam!**

 **Aku pengen jawab beberapa pertanyaan di kolom review:**

 **1\. Kenapa Seunghyun pengen ngancurin Jongin padahal Jinri mau nikah sama Jongin? Jawab: itu sebenernya udah dijelasin di chapter awal. Seunghyun tahu kalo Jongin nggak bakal mau nikah sama Jinri. Dan di chapter itu dia juga bilang kalo Jongwoon itu selalu penuh kejutan. Intinya sih dia nggak percaya sama rencana Jongwoon buat jodohin Jongin sama Jinri.**

 **2\. Kenapa Youngwoon sama Jungsoo nggak marah waktu anaknya dituduh? Jawab: itu karena mereka berdua plus pasangan Jongwoon-Ryeowook sebenernya tahu banyak hal soal kejahatan2 yg terjadi di sekitar mereka, jadi mereka bersikap realistis. Tetep objektif dan nggak mau menutup mata kalo bisa aja anak mereka juga berbuat jahat.**

 **Itu aja sih kyknya pertanyaan yg harus dijawab. Apa ada yg terlewat? Maaf ya kalo ada. Aku lagi sibuk dua hari ini. Hehe.**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah kasih review^^**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	16. Chapter 15 Revelation

**[15/15]**

 **— Revelation —**

 _ **Previous chapter:**_

 _ **Jungsoo sangat shock. Ia tak menduga putranya tega berbuat jahat pada saudaranya sendiri. Sehun dulu sangat baik dan penurut, tapi tiba-tiba saja putranya itu berubah drastis. Karena kasus ini, mungkin Sehun tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat. Bisa jadi, putranya itu justru di-drop out dari kampusnya karena telah melakukan tindak kriminal. Sungguh menyedihkan jika memikirkan semua itu.**_

 _ **"Ya sudah kalau kalian memang tidak masalah jika Minseok dan Sehun diberi pelajaran. Semoga mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi di masa depan, " Jongwoon akhirnya berucap final. Ia berharap semuanya selesai sampai disini...**_

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya. Saat ini hari sudah sore, dan ia sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa tidur siang. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah perjalanannya ke Pulau Jeju. Apalagi, semalam ia harus tidur di atas pasir pantai tanpa alas apapun.

Kyungsoo tadi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena pikirannya sudah lebih ringan. Semua sudah _clear_ sekarang. Jongin terbukti tidak bersalah, dan nama baiknya di depan publik pun sudah bisa dipulihkan.

Para pemegang saham juga sudah tidak mendesak keluarga Kim untuk mengganti ahli warisnya. Mereka kini mendukung semua keputusan Jongwoon yang menetapkan Jongin sebagai calon Presdir—walaupun Jongin sendiri sampai sekarang belum juga bersedia mengampu tanggung jawab itu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya setelah ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia sekarang hanya mengenakan pakaian _casual._ Celana kain yang menutupi lebih dari setengah pahanya dipadukan dengan kaos berlengan panjang.

Si gadis berambut panjang berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, dan ia akan mengambil minum ke dapur.

Setelah beberapa lama menempuh perjalanan dari kamarnya menuju dapur, gadis itu akhirnya kini menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dapur.

Kyungsoo dengan segera mengambil sebuah gelas, lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas. Ia membuka pintu kulkas, lalu mengambil satu botol air putih dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Ia lalu menghabiskan air minumnya, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menutup kembali pintu kulkas itu ketika ia menyadari bahwa buah-buahan dalam kulkas sudah habis. Biasanya Ryeowook yang belanja buah, tapi barangkali pikiran bibinya itu belakangan ini sedang berkabut karena semua masalah yang ada.

"Kyungsoo?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu refleks menutup pintu kulkas, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Ryeowook berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Ah, Bibi. Saya tadi hanya mengambil minum, tapi setelah itu saya menyadari kalau buah di kulkas sudah habis. Saya jadi melamun di depan kulkas."

Ryeowook terkekeh, kemudian mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. _"Aigoo,_ sayang. Kau bisa membeku kalau terlalu lama melamun di depan kulkas," ujarnya. "Bibi memang belum sempat belanja buah, dan Bibi juga lupa berpesan pada _maid_ untuk belanja buah. Bibi sudah mulai pikun."

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa saat melihat bibinya tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau saya yang belanja, Bi? Kebetulan saya tidak ada kegiatan sekarang. Sekalian saya ingin _refreshing,"_ Kyungsoo mengusulkan.

"Ah, ya. Itu ide yang bagus," Ryeowook menanggapi usulan keponakannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau belanja bersama Jongin? Ia juga butuh _refreshing."_

Kyungsoo sejenak berpikir, tapi selanjutnya ia mengangguk. Ide bibinya itu tidak buruk juga. Jongin memang butuh hiburan setelah sederetan cobaan berat yang harus ia hadapi.

Si gadis Do selanjutnya berpamitan pada bibinya, lalu kembali menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamar Jongin. Pria itu selalu menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya saat berada di rumah, jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot mencari di tempat lain.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Jongin, dan ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu. "Jongin?" ia memanggil nama Jongin, tapi ia tidak mendapat sahutan dari dalam kamar.

Jadilah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu lagi dengan lebih keras. Namun ternyata hasilnya sama. Tidak ada suara yang menyahut dari dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, lalu memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Jongin meskipun pemiliknya belum memberi izin. Begitu pintu terbuka, mata Kyungsoo langsung menemukan tubuh Jongin terbaring di atas ranjang. Tubuh _shirtless_ itu terbaring tak bergerak, sebagai tanda bahwa Jongin sedang tidur.

Oops, _shirtless,_ ya? Pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memanas saat ia menyadari bahwa saat ini Jongin sedang tidak memakai baju atasan. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat tubuh bagian atas Jongin.

Kyungsoo sempat ragu. Haruskah ia mendekati ranjang Jongin dan membangunkan pria itu?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal yang ia pikirkan tadi adalah alternatif terakhir yang akan ia lakukan. Sekarang sebaiknya ia menggunakan cara lain untuk membangunkan Jongin. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil nama Jongin lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Kyungsoo sudah melakukannya, namun tubuh Jongin tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kyungsoo jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Jongin mati? Karena pikiran itulah akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mendekati ranjang Jongin untuk memastikan kalau Jongin masih hidup. Dan lagi-lagi pipi Kyungsoo memanas begitu ia berada di samping ranjang Jongin.

Demi Tuhan! Tubuh Jongin ternyata terbentuk sempurna! Lihatlah otot yang ada di dada, perut, dan lengannya itu. Bentuk tubuh Jongin benar-benar luar biasa!

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menepis pikirannya yang sedikit mesum itu. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin, lalu dengan pelan menggoyangkan lengan Jongin. Sengatan listrik ia rasakan saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit lengan Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menepis perasaannya, lalu bicara, "Bangun, Jongin. Ibumu meminta kita untuk pergi belanja."

Nihil. Usaha Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tidak membuahkan hasil. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesal, jadi dengan kasar ia menggoyangkan lengan Jongin supaya lelaki itu cepat bangun. Diluar dugaan, Jongin tiba-tiba bergerak, kemudian ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ambruk di ranjang Jongin, dan dengan cepat Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menindih tubuh Kyungsoo.

Oke, saat ini _scene_ yang ada di kamar Jongin memang cukup intim. Saat ini Kyungsoo berbaring di bawah kungkungan tubuh besar Jongin, dan Jongin berada dalam keadaan _shirtless._

Dua anak muda itu saat ini saling tatap dengan jantung mereka yang sama-sama berdetak kencang. Mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam dalam lautan tatapan matng-masing.

Entah disadari atau tidak, Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo refleks memejamkan matanya karena ia bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin selanjutnya.

Dua wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan saat wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter, pintu kamar Jongin tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar.

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, tapi mereka belum sempat mengubah posisi tubuh mereka saat Ryeowook masuk ke kamar Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Ryeowook terkaget melihat pemandangan _intim_ di kamar putranya. Ibu dua anak itu lalu berteriak dengan keras, "APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak saling memisahkan diri satu sama lain. Mereka melompat turun dari atas ranjang dan berdiri dengan canggung. Wajah dua anak muda itu sama-sama berwarna merah layaknya tomat. Menandakan bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama merasa malu.

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Ia masih merasa terkejut karena pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi. Padahal ia tadi berniat untuk mengecek kondisi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata ia justru mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

"K-kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Bu. Kami hanya—

"Kita bicarakan masalah ini di bawah," Ryeowook memotong penjelasan Jongin. Wanita itu berbalik dan hendak keluar dari kamar Jongin, tapi kemudian ia berhenti sejenak dan berkata, "Jangan lupa pakai bajumu sebelum turun." Wanita itu kembali berjalan dan tak lagi terlihat di kamar Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berada dalam ruangan itu. Mereka masih bersikap canggung dan tak berani menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"I-ini semua gara-gara kau, Jongin!" Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara tanpa menatap wajah Jongin.

"A-apa? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Aku tadi 'kan hanya bercanda," Jongin yang tak terima akhirnya membalas perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak lagi menanggapi Jongin, dan gadis itu langsung keluar dari kamar Jongin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Jongin menggerutu sebal, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia tak percaya bahwa dirinya lagi-lagi membuat sebuah skandal. Bagaimana bisa ia tadi nyaris mencium Kyungsoo? Jika ibunya tidak datang, pasti bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir menggoda milik Kyungsoo.

Oh, astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jongin? Kyungsoo itu sepupumu!

* * *

Lagi-lagi anggota keluarga Kim berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan raut wajah yang serius. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada sosok Minseok dan Sehun disana.

Mereka semua berkumpul disana atas instruksi Ryeowook. Tadi ia sudah menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia lihat di kamar Jongin pada anggota keluarga Kim yang lain, dan kini mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang hal itu.

"Apa kalian menjalin hubungan dan merahasiakannya dari kami?" Jongwoon bertanya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan dengan kaku.

"Ti-tidak, Ayah. K-kami bersaudara, jadi kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun," Jongin menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan gugup.

Jongwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban putranya. Pria itu sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongin. "Lalu apa yang tadi kalian lakukan di kamar? Kenapa kau menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dalam keadaan tidak memakai baju?"

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo kini merona karena pertanyaan Jongwoon. Pertanyaan itu membuat mereka teringat lagi pada kejadian tadi.

"A-aku tadi hanya bercanda, Ayah. Aku sedang tidur, dan Kyungsoo membangunkanku. Aku kesal, jadi aku menariknya hingga ia jatuh di atas ranjangku. La-lalu aku..."

"Lalu kau menindihnya dan ingin menciumnya?"

"A-apa? Tidak seperti itu, Ayah! A-aku tidak ingin menciumnya. Ia adalah sepupuku, Ayah. Aku tidak mungkin ingin mencium sepupuku sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo bukan sepupumu?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama merasa heran mendengar pertanyaan Jongwoon. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Apa maksudnya Jongwoon menanyakan hal yang tidak bermutu seperti itu? Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo itu sepupu Jongin walaupun tidak dengan ikatan darah. Untuk apa Jongwoon berandai-andai seperti tadi?

"Sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan tentang semuanya, _Hyung,"_ Youngwoon tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Jongwoon mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan usulan adiknya. Tapi mungkin usulan adiknya itu bukanlah hal yang harus ditolak.

"Aku akan menceritakan cukup banyak hal pada kalian berdua," Jongwoon memulai. "Tadi siang Kyungsoo bertanya tentang kejahatan Seunghyun, dan aku akan memulai ceritaku mengenai hal itu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menyimak cerita Jongwoon dengan seksama karena keduanya sama-sama merasa penasaran.

"Kalian pasti tidak tahu 'kan kalau sebelum Seunghyun bekerja di Grup Jaehwa, ia lebih dulu bekerja di Grup Ilsang? Ya, Kyungsoo, ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris kepercayaan mendiang kakekmu. Ia baru pindah ke Grup Jaehwa beberapa bulan setelah kematian kakekmu. Kakekmu meninggal karena overdosis, 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi sebenarnya beliau tidak meninggal karena overdosis. Ayahmu bercerita padaku kalau kakekmu meninggal karena diracun oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Choi Seunghyun."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Kakeknya meninggal saat masih muda, bahkan saat Kyungsoo belum lahir ke dunia. Tapi yang Kyungsoo tahu, kakeknya meninggal karena overdosis obat. Kakeknya memang sakit saat itu, dan beliau harus rutin mengonsumsi aneka macam obat-obatan.

"Ayahmu bisa mengetahui hal itu karena ia menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata atas kejadian itu. Ayahmu ingin lapor pada polisi, tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup bukti. Akhirnya, Seunghyun bisa lolos dan pindah ke Grup Jaehwa."

"Ta-tapi kenapa Kepala Sekretaris Choi membunuh kakek saya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tergagap. Informasi yang ia dengar sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Ayahmu menduga bahwa Seunghyun ingin merebut Grup Ilsang. Tapi meskipun ia berhasil membunuh kakekmu, ia tetap tak mampu merebut Grup Ilsang. Makanya beberapa bulan kemudian ia pindah ke Grup Jaehwa."

Semua orang tetap hening menunggu kelanjutan cerita Jongwoon.

"Aku mengenal ayahmu sejak 22 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat kau lahir, atau satu tahun setelah Seunghyun bergabung dengan Grup Jaehwa. Tapi ayahmu tidak langsung bercerita padaku tentang Seunghyun. Ia baru bercerita padaku kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu dan ia berniat untuk melapor ke polisi karena ia sudah memiliki cukup bukti. Seunghyun tahu tentang hal itu, jadi ia segera bertindak. Ia kembali melakukan kejahatan. Ia...ia yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu, Kyungsoo. Ia melakukan sabotase pada mobil ayahmu sehingga ayahmu mengalami kecelakaan."

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut. Air matanya meluncur di pipinya begitu saja karena cerita Jongwoon. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo menerima kematian kedua orang tuanya karena ia mengira bahwa itu semua adalah takdir. Ia mengira semua itu adalah kecelakaan, jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah. Tapi kini ia tahu semuanya. Ternyata kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena dibunuh.

Jongin menyadari kalau Kyungsoo menangis, jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk gadis itu. Ia hanya tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo menangis, itu saja.

Jongwoon melihat hal itu, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku tahu tentang hal itu karena aku meminta Detektif Cho untuk menyelidiki semuanya, dan tadi siang aku menyerahkan semua buktinya pada polisi karena semua sudah siap."

Kyungsoo masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Jongin. Gadis itu merasakan hatinya sangat sakit setelah mengetahui semuanya.

"Selama ini Seunghyun takut kembali berurusan dengan keluarga Do, makanya ia sangat menentang keputusanku untuk menjaga dan merawatmu, Kyungsoo. Tapi itu adalah wasiat dari ayahmu, dan aku tetap melaksanakannya. Dan, sebenarnya ayahmu memiliki satu wasiat lagi yang belum kusampaikan padamu, Kyungsoo."

"A-apa wasiat ayah yang satu lagi, Paman?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya melespaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin.

Jongwoon menarik nafas dan melepaskannya dengan pelan, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Ayahmu memintaku untuk...menjodohkan kau dengan Jongin."

Kini bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kaget, tapi Jongin juga menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang sama.

Ekspresi itu berbeda dengan ekspresi Ryeowook, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo yang tampak santai. Mereka semua sudah tahu ceritanya secara menyeluruh. Sejak awal mereka semua sudah tahu tentang semuanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ayah. Paman Youngwoon dan Bibi Jungsoo sudah mengadopsi Kyungsoo. Kami bersaudara sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin menikahi saudara sepupuku, 'kan?" kini Jongin yang bersuara.

Jongwoon menghela nafas. "Itulah yang menjadi inti pembicaraan kita sekarang," ujarnya. "Sebenarnya Youngwoon dan Jungsoo _Noona_ tidak benar-benar mengadopsi Kyungsoo. Itu hanya cara yang kami gunakan untuk bisa melindungi Kyungsoo. Sejak dulu Seunghyun menginginkan Jongin bertunangan dengan putrinya, jadi kalau tiba-tiba Jongin dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo, maka bisa saja ia akan melakukan hal buruk pada Kyungsoo. Makanya, kami berpura-pura mengadopsi Kyungsoo dan juga berpura-pura menjodohkan Jongin dengan Jinri. Itu semua hanya supaya Seunghyun merasa tenang dan tidak berbuat jahat, setidaknya sampai aku bisa memenjarakan lelaki itu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama diam. Jadi selama ini semua hanyalah skenario yang sudah disusun secara rapi? Semua hanyalah kepura-puraan untuk mencegah supaya Seunghyun tidak berbuat jahat sampai Jongwoon bisa memenjarakan pria itu?

Ya, memang itulah faktanya. Jongwoon sudah tahu kalau Seunghyun bukanlah orang baik, jadi ia merencanakan semua ini. Ia selama ini juga menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjebloskan Seunghyun ke penjara, dan ternyata tadi siang saat itu tiba juga.

"Jadi..." Jongin tiba-tiba bersuara lagi. "A-aku dan Kyungsoo...tidak bersaudara?"

Jongwoon tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, Kyungsoo bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Kim. Tapi, aku sangat berharap Kyungsoo mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim dengan cara yang lain. Dan, aku sebenarnya senang saat tahu kalau kalian bermesraan di kamar Jongin."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara serentak menundukkan kepala, dan wajah mereka kembali berwarna semerah tomat.

"Sekarang kalian sudah tahu kenyataannya. Jadi, aku akan kembali bertanya pada kalian," Jongwoon bicara lagi. "Apakah...kalian menjalin hubungan rahasia di belakang kami?"

"TIDAK!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara kompak menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon.

Tapi jawaban kompak mereka itu justru membuat orang tua mereka tersenyum jahil.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Jangan menggoda mereka terus," Ryeowook ikut buka suara, lalu ia menatap ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Nah, karena hari masih sore, bagaimana kalau kalian pergi berbelanja? Tadi kalian mau pergi membeli buah, 'kan?"

Ryeowook tampak sumringah sore ini. Tentu saja ia senang karena akhirnya semua rahasia sudah terbuka, dan kini ia bisa berharap Kyungsoo mau menjadi menantunya. Ia tadi sebenarnya juga senang saat melihat adegan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di kamar Jongin. Tadi ia hanya berakting marah saja.

Jongin sepertinya sudah tidak tahan digoda terus-menerus. Akhirnya, ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya.

Semua orang tua langsung tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo sampai di luar rumahnya. Mereka menuruni tangga pendek di samping teras, hendak menuju ke garasi mobil.

Tapi seketika ia berhenti berjalan saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menepuk keningnya dengan keras. "Sial! Aku tidak membawa kunci mobil."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah menduga hal itu. Pasalnya, penampilan Jongin saat ini saja sudah mencerminkan kalau pria itu tidak siap untuk bepergian. Pria itu hanya memakai celana selutut yang dipadukan dengan kaos oblong.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya dengan santai, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih agak canggung dengan Jongin.

Oh, ayolah! Adegannya dengan Jongin di kamar tadi bukanlah adegan biasa. Ditambah lagi, mereka berdua ternyata dijodohkan, dan para orang tua gencar sekali menggoda mereka.

"Kemana saja tidak masalah, yang penting kita pergi dari sini. Kepalaku pusing karena semua yang terjadi hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam diam. Ia bisa memahami perasaan Jongin. Hari ini terlalu banyak fakta yang terungkap, dan semuanya mengejutkan mereka.

Jongin mencoba mencari alternatif lain. Jika mereka tidak bisa pergi menggunakan mobil, maka mereka harus mencari kendaraan lain agar mereka bisa pergi.

Dan Jongin menemukan alternatif itu. Akhirnya ia kembali menyeret lengan Kyungsoo ke arah garasi. Pria itu membuka pintu garasi, lalu menarik Kyungsoo memasuki garasi. Mereka berjalan menuju ujung garasi, dan disana ada sebuah sepeda gunung yang disandarkan pada tembok.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian meraih sepeda berwarna biru muda itu. "Kita akan pergi dengan mengendarai ini."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tampak kaget. Mata bulatnya terpaku pada sepeda di tangan Jongin. "Aku harus naik dimana, Jongin? Sepeda itu hanya untuk satu orang."

"Siapa bilang?" Jongin balas bertanya. "Kau bisa duduk disini," imbuhnya sembari menunjuk pada sebuah rangka sepeda yang melintang menghubungkan sadel dengan kemudi sepeda.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin melebar, tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Ia justru mulai menuntun sepedanya keluar dari garasi. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin.

Jongin berhenti berjalan saat ia sudah berada di garasi. Ia lalu segera menaiki sepedanya, dan menoleh ke belakang, menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedikit tertinggal di belakangnya. "Kau mau ikut tidak? Kalau kau tetap disini, para orang tua aneh itu hanya akan terus menggodamu."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Kau yakin aku harus duduk disini?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk ke arah rangka sepeda yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Jongin sudah akan mengayuh sepedanya ketika Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tidak sabaran, dan gadis itu segera menempatkan dirinya di depan Jongin. Duduk dengan posisi miring di atas rangka sepeda yang melintang.

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis itu. Kyungsoo itu unik. Bisa membuat Jongin emosi, tapi juga bisa membuat Jongin merasa terhibur.

Setelah Kyungsoo duduk dengan sempurna, Jongin mulai mengayuh sepedanya. "Kita jadi pergi berbelanja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi sejurus kemudian matanya membelalak dan ia berteriak, "AKU LUPA TIDAK MEMBAWA UANG!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama tidak siap untuk bepergian.

Untuk beberapa waktu tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka. Saat ini mereka tidak memiliki tempat untuk dituju. Mungkin mereka hanya akan bersepeda di sekitar rumah mereka. Jalanan di sekitar kediaman keluarga Kim memang relatif sepi.

"Hey..." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Kyungsoo tentu menyahut dengan malas karena hal itu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini? Maksudku, kau baru tahu kenyataan tentang orang tuamu, dan yah...apa kau merasa sedih?"

"Tentu saja aku merasa sedih. Menurutmu, siapa anak yang tidak sedih saat mengetahui orang tuanya tewas terbunuh?"

"Apa kau membenci Paman Seunghyun?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa menyerahkan dia pada polisi. Biarkan saja polisi yang menentukan hukuman yang pantas untuknya."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Wajar kalau Kyungsoo membenci Seunghyun. Pria jahat itu sudah membunuh orang tuanya dan juga kakeknya. Pria itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seorang yatim piatu dan tidak memiliki keluarga.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah memelukku saat aku menangis tadi. Aku merasa lebih baik karena pelukanmu. Terimakasih."

Jongin diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan terimakasih Kyungsoo. Tadi ia memeluk Kyungsoo karena tidak tahan melihat gadis itu begitu terluka.

Tapi Jongin tiba-tiba tersentak kaget ketika ia merasakan sensasi hangat dan lembab di pipinya. Ia sedikit melirik ke bawah, dan ternyata Kyungsoo mencium pipinya.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin!

Peristiwa itu tidak berlangsung lama, tapi mampu membuat jantung Jongin serasa ingin meledak. Jongin gugup. Ya, sangat gugup.  
Saking gugupnya, sepeda yang dikemudikan oleh Jongin menjadi oleng.

 _"Ya!_ Kim Jongin! Kenapa sepedanya jadi seperti ini? Hati-hati, bodoh!"

Jongin mencoba mengabaikan amukan Kyungsoo dan fokus untuk menghentikan laju sepedanya. Dan berhasil, sepeda Jongin akhirnya bisa berhenti. Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega karena mereka tidak jadi mengalami kecelakaan konyol.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Kau hampir membuat kita celaka!" Kyungsoo memutar badannya ke arah Jongin dan memukul dada pria tampan itu. Kyungsoo terus saja mengomel, tapi omelannya terhenti ketika ia sadar kalau Jongin terus diam sambil menatapnya. "K-kau kenapa, Jongin?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada datar.

"I-itu...tadi kau melamun, jadi aku ingin menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu. M-maaf kalau kau marah karena hal itu," Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengira Jongin marah, tapi sepertinya dugaannya salah. Satu tangan Jongin kini justru mengangkat dagunya. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk mendongak dan menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan, aku senang saat kau menciumku?"

"J-Jongin..." Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang. Jongin saat ini menatapnya dengan intens, dan tangan kecoklatan pemuda itu juga masih bertengger di dagunya. Ditambah lagi, jarak wajah mereka kini begitu dekat.

"Kita tidak bersaudara, Kyungsoo. Kau bukan sepupuku. Apa kau masih menyayangiku sekarang?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia ingat kalau ia pernah berkata bahwa ia menyayangi Jongin sebagai sepupunya saat mereka di Pulau Jeju. Saat itu Kyungsoo tulus berkata demikian. Ia memang merasa sayang pada Jongin. Tapi, apakah ia hanya menyayangi Jongin sebagai seorang sepupu?

Kyungsoo tidak yakin pada perasaannya sendiri. Perasaannya terlalu semu untuk diterjemahkan. "A-aku tidak tahu, Jongin," akhirnya jawaban itu yang meluncur dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo.

Wajah Jongin tampak kecewa, dan ia menarik tangannya menjauh dari dagu Kyungsoo. Pria itu menghela nafas, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tertawa miris. "Padahal aku mulai menyayangimu, Kyungsoo. Menyayangimu sebagai seorang gadis. Aku baru pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan ini."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sendu. Jongin memang tertawa, tapi terlihat sekali kalau pria itu terluka.

Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat Jongin seperti itu. Ia ingin melihat Jongin tertawa, tapi tertawa karena bahagia. Bukan tertawa karena luka.

Dengan kaku, Kyungsoo mengangkat dua tangannya, lalu menangkupkan dua tangan itu ke sisi wajah Jongin. Meminta pria itu untuk menatapnya. Dan setelah Jongin kembali menatapnya, Kyungsoo baru bisa melihat mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. Pria itu akan menangis?

"Maaf, Jongin..." Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pilu. "K-kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku—

Perkataan Jongin dipotong oleh Kyungsoo begitu saja dengan sebuah ciuman. Iya, Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin untuk mencegah pria itu bicara.

Dua bibir mereka saling menempel untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kyungsoo kembali menarik diri, dan menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh." Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku tadi meminta maaf karena aku sempat merasa bingung. Tapi aku sekarang sudah yakin pada perasaanku. Aku menyayangimu, Jongin. Bahkan, kurasa aku...aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Jongin tertegun. Seluruh sendinya seperti tak bisa digerakkan. Ia tadi merasa kecewa dan sedih, tapi kini hatinya justru berbunga. Seorang Do Kyungsoo memang mampu mengacak-acak perasaaannya.

"K-kau serius, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. "A-aku...kurasa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih pertamaku?"

Kyungsoo tertawa sejenak sebelum menimpali pertanyaan Jongin, "Caramu memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu sangatlah tidak romantis. Apakah aku boleh menolak permintaanmu itu?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia malah langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. "Kau tidak boleh menolakku, Kyungsoo. Ayahmu saja sudah menyerahkanmu padaku, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayahku memilihmu. Beliau benar-benar memilih orang yang salah," Kyungsoo mengejek Jongin, tapi tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Jongin. Tanda bahwa ia bersedia menerima Jongin sebagai kekasih pertamanya.

"Jangan menyalahkan ayahmu. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan beliau. Aku akan menjadi menantu yang baik."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu? Kau percaya diri sekali!"

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Jangan membuatku kesal. Kau sekarang adalah kekasihku dan kelak akan menikah denganku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin menolak? Aku menerimamu, Kim Jongin."

Dan akhirnya dua insan itu sama-sama merasa bahagia. Mungkin mereka belum lama saling mengenal, tapi apa daya jika sang _cupid_ mengarahkan panah cintanya pada mereka berdua? Untungnya, mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh terjebak dalam _cousinzone._

* * *

Para orang tua di kediaman keluarga Kim ternyata masih bertahan di ruang tengah. Di ruangan itu ada sebuah televisi berukuran besar, dan mereka sedang menonton sebuah berita yang disampaikan secara _live._

Berita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah berita tentang kelanjutan kasus narkoba Jongin. Dalam berita itu disampaikan bahwa Jongin hanya dijebak, dan orang-orang yang menjebak Jongin ternyata adalah dua orang yang merupakan keluarga Jongin sendiri, ditambah dengan satu orang kepercayaan di Grup Jaehwa.

Dalam berita itu juga disebutkan bahwa Kim Jongin kini diterima kembali sebagai calon Presdir. Bahkan di berita itu juga disebutkan bahwa sebenarnya Jongin tidak seburuk yang orang kira. Jongin itu dewasa dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Akhirnya perang telah berakhir," Jongwoon berucap pelan.

"Ya, dan tadi polisi memberikan kesempatan untuk Minseok dan Sehun menelepon ke rumah, dan mereka berdua meminta maaf pada kita semua, terutama pada Jongin. Mereka sangat menyesal atas semua yang terjadi," ujar Youngwoon.

Jongwoon mengangguk mengerti. Ia baru ingin bicara lagi, tapi ia urungkan karena ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke ruang tengah.

Empat orang yang berada di tempat itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mereka terkejut melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan.

"K-kalian..." Ryeowook berucap lirih, tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa kalian kaget? Ini 'kan yang kalian harapkan?" tanya Jongin sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Kyungsoo.

"A-apa ini artinya...Kyungsoo setuju untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim?" kali ini Jongwoon yang bertanya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu. "Oh, Ya Tuhan! Aku lega sekali sekarang! Minjoon pasti tenang di alam sana karena kalian akhirnya bersatu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang sambil saling melempar senyum. Mereka juga lega sekarang.

"Tapi, Jongin," suara Youngwoon menginterupsi ketenangan. "Apa sekarang kau bersedia menjadi calon Presdir? Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar, Jongin. Kami sangat mengharapkanmu supaya bisa menjalankan wasiat kakekmu."

Jongin masih memandang Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu memberinya sebuah senyum yang meyakinkan. Jongin akhirnya menatap ke arah keluarganya. "Aku mau menerima jabatan itu, tapi aku ingin Minseok _Noona_ danSehun dibebaskan." Semua orang tua yang ada di ruang tengah tersentak kaget mendengar persyaratan Jongin. Melihat hal itu, Jongin bicara lagi, "Kyungsoo pernah berkata bahwa aku sebenarnya menyayangi keluargaku, dan kurasa itu memang benar. Minseok _Noona_ dan Sehun adalah keluargaku, dan aku ingin terus bersama dengan mereka."

Jongwoon tersenyum penuh haru mendengar perkataan putranya. "Apakah kau sudah memaafkan mereka berdua?" tanyanya pada Jongin, dan Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kita ke kantor polisi untuk mencabut semua tuntutan. Kau yang menjadi korban, jadi kau berhak menentukan kelanjutan nasib mereka."

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum lega. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu juga tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya kaget mendengar keputusan Jongin terkait dengan Minseok dan Sehun, tapi ia mendukung keputusan kekasih barunya itu.

Jongin akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo, lalu berbisik di telinga gadisnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin, lalu membalas bisikan kekasihnya itu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

Semuanya sudah menjadi baik sekarang. Badai telah berlalu, dan pelangi telah datang. Kini keluarga Kim berkumpul dalam lingkup kasih sayang, dan mereka akan bersama-sama menghadapi segala halangan yang mungkin menghadang mereka di depan sana.

* * *

 _Dan begitulah semuanya berakhir..._

 _Harta memang sesuatu yang berharga. Harta bisa membeli banyak hal di dunia ini._

 _Tapi kita harus ingat satu hal. Harta tetap tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Dan, kebahagiaan bersama keluarga terkasih adalah yang terindah._

 _Jika harta diibaratkan sebagai lampu kecil penerang kegelapan di tempat yang sempit, maka keluarga adalah rembulan yang menerangi kegelapan di seluruh dunia._

 _Jadikan keluargamu sebagai harta yang paling berharga..._

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Yey! Akhirnya ENDING juga! Tapi sebenernya ini bukan the real ending. Aku yakin kalian belum puas sama ending yg kayak gini. Hehe. So, aku bakal bikin satu chapter lagi buat bonus story. Mungkin besok atau besok lusa aku bakal kasih bonus storynya. Aku belum ngetik itu soalnya :D**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang selalu setia mendukung FF abal-abal ini. Maaf banget kalau FF ini banyak kurangnya. FF ini aku tulis pas lagi ada banyak urusan, jd mungkin FF ini juga nggak maksimal.**

 **Mungkin ini adalah FF berchapter panjang terakhirku. Aku nggak tau kapan lagi bisa nulis FF chaptered. Nulis FF oneshot aja aku nggak bisa janji. Aku nggak tau aku bakal hiatus apa nggak. Yang jelas, aku nggak bisa sering2 nulis. Aku mau fokus mengejar gelar Master dulu. Hehe. Besok selasa aku mulai kuliah, jd mungkin buat satu semester ke depan aku nggak bisa sering2 menjumpai kalian.**

 **Sampai jumpa di bonus story buat FF ini** ***bonus storynya ada Minseok sama Sehun juga lho. Wkwk*** **. Aku bikin ucapan perpisahannya besok aja ya? Kkkkk~**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	17. BONUS

**_Bonus story of..._**

 ** _©Kim's Heirs_**

 **Summary:**

 **Setelah sederetan permasalahan terselesaikan, kini hari baru menghampiri keluarga Kim. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita para ahli waris keluarga Kim?**

 **Please read my note below :)**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak semua permasalahan di keluarga Kim dapat dituntaskan. Kedamaian senantiasa menyertai keluarga itu sejak semua masalah selesai. Semua orang kini bisa hidup tenang tanpa ada perasaan was-was di hati mereka.

Minseok dan Sehun resmi dibebaskan satu minggu yang lalu. Dua saudara sepupu itu terpaksa harus mendekam di balik jeruji besi selama satu minggu lamanya guna menuntaskan segala prosedur yang ada.

Dua tersangka itu bisa bebas karena Jongin tidak ingin memenjarakan mereka. Bisa dibilang, semua tuntutan sudah dicabut. Memerlukan waktu satu minggu untuk mengurus semua itu, dan sekarang akhirnya Minseok dan Sehun bisa bebas.

Nasib dua orang itu jauh lebih baik daripada nasib Seunghyun dan Jinri yang hingga saat ini masih berada di penjara menunggu waktu sidang mereka. Tuntutan terhadap Jinri tidak terlalu banyak, jadi sepertinya gadis itu tidak akan terlalu lama mendekam di penjara. Sedangkan untuk Seunghyun, pria itu dijerat pasal berlapis dan terancam hukuman seumur hidup.

Selama dua minggu ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi di kediaman keluarga Kim. Hal yang paling menyita perhatian disana adalah hal yang berkaitan dengan rencana pertunangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ya, keluarga Kim membahas perihal pertunangan mereka setelah perjodohan Jongin dan Jinri diakhiri begitu saja—lagipula sebenarnya perjodohan itu memang hanya kepura-puraan semata.

Selama dua minggu, para anggota keluarga Kim sibuk mengurus pesta pertunangan akbar itu. Berita pertunangan itu juga sudah tersebar luas di seluruh Korea Selatan. Jongwoon memang sengaja mengumumkan pertunangan mereka, dan pengumuman itu mendapat respon positif dari masyarakat luas maupun dari seluruh awak pekerja Grup Jaehwa.

Prediksi Minseok benar. Berita tentang hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo justru akan menambah dukungan terhadap Jongin. Para pemegang saham menyambut baik berita itu walaupun Jongwoon sudah menegaskan bahwa hubungan dua anak muda itu tidak didasari oleh urusan bisnis. Entahlah, mungkin para pemegang saham masih menyimpan harapan untuk _merger_ dengan Grup Ilsang.

Pesta pertunangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo diselenggarakan hari ini. Pesta itu diselenggarakan di hotel tempat perayaan ulang tahun Grup Jaehwa beberapa waktu lalu. Hotel itu tampaknya akan menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan untuk Jongin.

Minseok ikut datang ke pesta pertunangan sang adik. Gadis berpipi gemuk itu datang dengan dandanan sederhana. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan gaun hitam yang tidak mewah, dan sama sekali tak ada perhiasan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sekedar informasi, Jongwoon memutuskan untuk memberi _sedikit_ hukuman pada Minseok. Pria setengah baya itu menyita kartu kredit serta mobil Minseok, dan ia juga menurunkan jabatan Minseok di perusahaan.

Jongwoon tak pernah berkata sampai kapan hukuman itu akan diberlakukan, tapi pria itu berkata bahwa semua akan dikembalikan pada Minseok saat waktunya tiba. Barangkali Jongwoon punya penilaian tersendiri mengenai waktu yang dirasa tepat itu.

Tapi Minseok pasrah-pasrah saja menerima hukuman dari sang ayah. Sulung Kim itu sadar bahwa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Hanya karena rasa _insecure,_ ia tega berbuat jahat pada adik kandungnya. Minseok kini juga sadar bahwa keluarganya menyayanginya. Ia saja yang selama ini terlalu menutup diri dari sanak keluarganya.

Dan Minseok beruntung karena setelah semua yang ia lakukan, ia masih tetap menjadi salah satu ahli waris keluarga Kim. Jongwoon tidak berani mengutak-atik isi surat wasiat sang ayah.

Saat ini Minseok sedang berdiri sendiri di sudut ruangan. _Ballroom_ megah itu kini disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang elegan. Konsep pestanya adalah _standing party_ , jadi disana tidak disediakan kursi untuk para tamu undangan. Meja-meja yang ada disana juga hanya digunakan untuk menata makanan dan minuman yang bisa dinikmati oleh para tamu.

Minseok tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat gelas di tangannya. Di depan sana Jongin menyapanya tanpa suara. Beberapa menit yang lalu pria itu menyematkan cincin pertunangan di jari manis Kyungsoo, dan kini suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam _ballroom._

Jongin memberi isyarat pada kakaknya untuk untuk mendekat ke depan, tapi permintaannya ditolak oleh kakaknya. Jujur saja, Minseok masih merasa canggung jika harus berdekatan dengan adiknya. Ia masih merasa berdosa pada adiknya itu. Jongin terlalu baik karena begitu saja memaafkannya.

"Bukankah Anda adalah Nona Kim Minseok? Anda adalah kakak kandung Kim Jongin, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar dari sisi kiri Minseok. Akhir-akhir ini, pertanyaan semacam itu sering didengar oleh Minseok. Biasanya, pertanyaan macam itu selalu diikuti dengan pertanyaan lanjutan seperti _"Anda tega sekali ya menjebak adik Anda sendiri?"_ atau seperti ini _"Bukankah seharusnya Anda berada di penjara sekarang?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat kepala Minseok mendidih. Karena tak ingin mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama, Minseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Nona Kim, apa Anda tidak mendengar pertanyaan saya?"

Seseorang yang berdiri di samping Minseok rupanya sangat _kekeuh._ Meskipun Minseok mengacuhkannya, tapi sosok itu masih saja melempar pertanyaan.

Minseok menghela nafas frustrasi, lalu akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Disana ia menemukan sesosok pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sedang menatapnya canggung.

Minseok membawa matanya untuk menelisik tampilan si pria dari atas ke bawah, tapi ia yakin ia tak mengenal pria itu. "Anda siapa?" tanya gadis itu pada akhirnya.

Lelaki di sampingnya tersenyum kikuk, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Minseok. "Saya Jongdae," lelaki bernama Jongdae itu memperkenalkan diri. "Saya adalah teman Kyungsoo."

Minseok menatap tangan Jongdae cukup lama, tapi gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Saya Minseok. Dan ya, saya kakak Jongin."

Tautan tangan dua anak muda itu tak bertahan lama, dan Jongdae kembali bicara, "Kenapa Anda berada disini dan tidak turut bergabung dengan keluarga Anda di depan?"

Minseok sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae. Tidak biasanya ia mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan tindak kriminalnya beberapa waktu lalu. Semua orang memandangnya sebagai penjahat, itu yang ia tahu.

"Saya sedang ingin disini," Minseok akhirnya menjawab. "Saya merasa tidak nyaman berada di depan sana."

"Kenapa Anda merasa tidak nyaman? Bukankah mereka adalah keluarga Anda?"

"Apa saya perlu menjawab pertanyaan Anda? Anda tentu tahu kasus yang melibatkan saya, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Minseok terdengar cukup sinis dan sedikit diliputi amarah. Gadis itu merasa terganggu karena Jongdae seolah berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang berita yang sempat menghebohkan Negeri Ginseng itu. Minseok sedikit tersinggung karena menurutnya, Jongdae sedang main-main dengannya.

Di sisi lain, Jongdae tampak tidak nyaman di posisinya. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Minseok kesal. Ia hanya tidak ingin membahas kasus yang melibatkan gadis itu. Ia hanya tidak mau men- _judge_ orang lain yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Ia tentu tahu siapa itu Kim Minseok, tapi ia tidak mengenal gadis itu hingga ke dalam hatinya. Jujur saja, tadi ia justru merasa kasihan saat melihat Minseok sendirian dan tampak sedih.

Setelah sempat saling diam untuk beberapa saat, Jongdae akhirnya menghadapkan kepalanya kembali ke depan, dan ia mendapati belasan pasangan mulai memenuhi ke lantai dansa. Pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tentu saja juga mulai berdansa di tengah _ballroom._

"Apa Anda ingin berdansa, Nona Kim?" tanya Jongdae saat kepalanya sudah menghadap pada Minseok lagi.

Minseok mengerjap polos sembari terus menatap Jongdae. Lelaki itu kini tersenyum, dan itu membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahi.

"Anda ingin berdansa dengan saya?" Minseok bertanya, dan Jongdae mengangguk mantap. "Saya adalah seseorang yang pernah merasakan dinginnya jeruji besi, dan Anda mengajak saya berdansa?"

"Jujur saja, saya tadi memang merasa was-was sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekati Anda, tapi sekarang perasaan itu sudah tidak ada. Anda tidak berbahaya, jadi saya tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mengajak Anda berdansa."

"Saya adalah seseorang yang pernah berbuat salah. Tidak seharusnya Anda mendekati saya."

"Anda sadar bahwa Anda pernah berbuat salah, dan itu cukup untuk membuat saya berani mendekati Anda."

Kening Minseok semakin berkerut mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud pria berwajah sedikit kotak itu. Tanpa sadar, Minseok tertarik pada pria aneh yang sejak tadi _mengganggu-_ nya itu.

"Semua orang pernah berbuat salah, tapi tidak semua orang mau mengaku kalau dirinya salah. Anda sudah mengakui bahwa Anda salah. Itu artinya, Anda akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mau memperbaiki kesalahan padahal ia tahu apa salahnya. Dan saya yakin, Anda bukan orang bodoh."

Minseok kembali tertegun. Lelaki bernama Jongdae di sampingnya benar-benar pemberani dan pandai menyusun kata. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang. Jongdae benar-benar pria yang menarik. Seorang pria asing yang sangat pandai merangkai kata. Lagipula, Jongdae tidak memandangnya sebagai seorang penjahat yang tidak termaafkan.

Tapi Minseok tahu bahwa ia tak bisa terus diam, jadi gadis itu bersuara lagi, "Anda adalah teman Kyungsoo, berarti Anda adalah seorang mahasiswa, 'kan? Atau Anda sudah bekerja? Apa pekerjaan Anda?"

"Apa jawaban saya mempengaruhi keputusan Anda tentang ajakan berdansa dari saya tadi?" Jongdae bertanya. Tapi sebelum Minseok sempat menjawab, ia kembali bicara, "Saya memang seorang mahasiswa, tapi selain itu, saya juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe sebagai pelayan. Saya tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya. Saya mengerti kalau Anda menolak ajakan saya."

Untuk beberapa saat Minseok tak bereaksi saat mendengar perkataan Jongdae, tapi setelahnya, gadis itu tertawa halus hingga matanya menyipit. Ia seperti sedang menertawakan sebuah lelucon.

Jongdae merasa direndahkan oleh tawa Minseok, tapi ia tertegun ketika melihat tangan kiri Minseok terangkat dengan posisi punggung tangannya berada di atas. Gadis cantik itu selanjutnya berkata, "Aku menerima ajakanmu, tapi berhentilah bicara formal padaku. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu, Jongdae- _ya_ ," Minseok menunggu Jongdae meraih tangannya yang terangkat, tapi Jongdae tak kunjung melakukannya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kau tak ingin berdansa denganku, huh?"

Jongdae mengedip polos karena ia belum bisa mencerna situasinya. Tapi lelaki bermarga Kim itu akhirnya tersenyum malu-malu dan meraih tangan Minseok untuk digenggam.

Dua orang pemilik jenis kelamin berbeda itu saling melempar senyum, lalu mereka secara beriringan berjalan menuju lantai dansa dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada dua orang itu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Biarkan semua berjalan sesuai rencana Tuhan.

* * *

Di sisi lain _ballroom,_ tepatnya di dekat meja besar yang menyajikan puluhan jenis _cake_ lezat, sosok Sehun terlihat sedang memperhatikan sederetan makanan itu. Rupanya pria berkulit putih itu sedang berusaha memilih satu _cake_ yang akan ia makan.

Sehun bernasib sama dengan Minseok. Lelaki itu juga kehilangan aset pribadinya sebagai ganjaran atas perbuatan jahatnya—tapi ia tetap menjadi salah satu ahli waris. Dan Sehun juga memiliki nasib buruk lain karena ia dikeluarkan dari universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Lelaki itu gagal meraih gelar sarjana dan kini hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah.

Pria tampan dengan setelah jas berwarna kelabu itu saat ini tidak berbaur dengan keluarganya. Rasa canggung lah yang mencegahnya untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama sanak saudaranya.

Putra tunggal Youngwoon dan Jungsoo itu sebenarnya tidak ingin datang ke pesta itu, tapi Jongin memaksanya. Sehun masih merasa aneh pada perubahan sifat Jongin. Jongin jadi ramah dan baik padanya, dan ia belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sepupunya itu. Semuanya terlalu aneh-bagi Sehun. Ia belum terbiasa dengan suasana baru dalam keluarganya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil satu potong _black forest cake_ dengan buah _cherry_ di atasnya. Sehun memang penggemar coklat, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil piring kecil berisi jenis _cake_ berwarna coklat itu, tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menyentuh piring yang diincarnya. Tangan Sehun dan tangan misterius itu secara bersamaan menyentuh piring.

Sehun dengan kesal menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, dan ia mendapati sesosok gadis berambut coklat menatapnya polos. Ternyata gadis cantik itu adalah pemilik tangan misterius yang hingga kini masih menyentuh piring berisi _black forest._

Gadis itu secara canggung menjauhkan tangannya dari piring, lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sehun. "M-maafkan saya, Tuan. S-saya tidak tahu kalau Anda ingin mengambil piring itu. Maaf..."

Sehun mengacuhkan gadis cantik itu, dan dalam diam ia mengambil piring yang sejak tadi ia incar. Dalam diam pula ia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah depan, tepatnya ke arah lantai dansa.

Si gadis menghela nafas sedih, lalu dengan canggung mengambil posisi berdiri di samping Sehun. "S-saya benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan."

Sehun sepertinya sedikit terganggu oleh kehadiran gadis di sampingnya, dan ia sedikit menggeram marah saat bicara, "Tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal kecil."

Si gadis bermata indah semakin berdiri dengan gugup di sebelah Sehun setelah Sehun bicara dengan dingin padanya. Lelaki berkulit putih itu benar-benar dingin, sedingin es di kulkas.

Gadis cantik itu akhirnya menyerah, dan ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun ke lantai dansa. Keningnya berkerut ketika ia mendapati bahwa pandangan Sehun terpaku pada satu titik.

"Apa Anda menyukai Nona Kyungsoo?" tanpa sadar bibir tipis si gadis menggumam pelan.

Tapi rupanya gumaman pelan itu didengar oleh Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu refleks menoleh ke arah si gadis dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau bertanya padaku?" tanyanya.

"A-apa?" si gadis menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sepertinya ia kaget karena ternyata Sehun mendengar gumamannya. "M-maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud lancang."

Sehun menelisik penampilan gadis lancang di sebelahnya. Gadis cantik itu mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna biru muda berbahan satin dan memiliki model _simple straps sheath_. Penampilan gadis itu sederhana saja. Rambut coklat tuanya digelung rapi, dan satu-satunya perhiasan yang melengkapi penampilannya hanyalah sepasang giwang kecil yang tersemat di dua daun telinganya.

"Kau sekretaris Minseok _Noona,_ 'kan? Namamu adalah Lu— Lu siapa? Aku lupa," Sehun bertanya, masih dengan nada dingin yang sama.

Si gadis cantik berambut coklat membungkuk sopan untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Nama saya Luhan, Tuan. Kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali sebelumnya."

Sehun mengangguk singkat. "Ya, aku ingat wajahmu," tuturnya. "Jadi, kau tadi dengan lancang bertanya padaku tentang urusan peribadiku, huh?"

Wajah Luhan memerah karena pertanyaan Sehun. "S-saya benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan. Saya tadi hanya penasaran saja karena Anda terus menatap ke arah Nona Kyungsoo yang sedang berdansa dengan Tuan Jongin."

Sehun sedikit kesal mendengar penjelasan Luhan, tapi selanjutnya ia menghela nafas sembari kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah depan. "Aku tertarik pada Kyungsoo _Noona_ sejak pertama kami bertemu," lelaki tampan itu berucap pelan. "Tapi saat itu kupikir ia adalah kakak angkatku, jadi aku memilih mundur. Aku tidak menyangka sekarang semua berakhir seperti ini. Ia malah berakhir dengan Jongin."

Sehun masih setia menatap ke depan. Menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdansa mesra dengan sepupunya.

Tadi Sehun berkata jujur, ia memang tertarik pada Kyungsoo sejak awal. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sebatas mana rasa tertariknya itu, tapi ia yakin kalau perasaannya belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai cinta. Terlalu dini untuk jatuh cinta, itu menurut Sehun.

"Nona Kyungsoo memang cantik dan baik. Wajar kalau Anda tertarik padanya," Luhan menimpali pengakuan Sehun. Mata indahnya kini ikut terfokus ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Menurut Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Luhan tidak sedih melihat Jongin bersama wanita lain. Ia dulu hanya sekedar mengagumi pria pewaris utama keluarga Kim itu. Perasaannya tidak lebih dari kekaguman semata. Gadis China itu tidak pernah menyukai Jongin dengan segenap hatinya.

"Daya tarik wanita bukan hanya terletak pada kecantikan wajahnya," Sehun kembali buka suara, dan Luhan menoleh lagi pada pria tinggi itu. "Kyungsoo _Noona_ memiliki senyum yang tulus dan mata yang indah. Itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya."

Luhan termangu sambil terus menatap Sehun. Ia beberapa waktu lalu sempat merasa kecewa pada pria itu karena ternyata pria itu ikut terlibat dalam sebuah kejahatan, tapi kini ia merasa kagum pada pria itu.

Di era sekarang ini kebanyakan pria mengidamkan wanita yang memiliki wajah cantik, tapi rupanya Sehun tidak demikian. Ia melihat kecantikan seorang wanita dari mata dan senyuman, dua hal yang menjadi pancaran isi hati manusia. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum sambil terus menatap Sehun.

Sehun rupanya menyadari hal itu, dan ia dengan gerak cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah Luhan. Lelaki itu tertegun saat melihat mata dan senyuman Luhan. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Luhan dengan cermat, jadi wajar kalau saat ini lelaki itu sedikit terkejut saat ia melakukannya.

"Kau juga memiliki senyum yang tulus dan mata yang indah..." Sehun berbisik, antara sadar dan tidak.

Bisikan Sehun itu membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ia lantas mengedipkan matanya, lalu menunduk malu. Bodoh, lagi-lagi ia mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sehun. Kenapa Luhan selalu bersikap kikuk jika berhadapan dengan pria tampan?

Di sisi lain, Sehun rupanya belum berhenti memandangi sosok Luhan. Tanpa sadar, dua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ternyata Luhan adalah gadis yang menarik. Luhan itu polos dan pemalu, dan itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Nona Lu?" Sehun bertanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan. Piring _black forest-_ nya kini sudah kembali tergeletak di atas meja.

Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia kembali mendongak, dan ia merasa semakin terkejut karena ia kini melihat Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sungguh peristiwa langka karena gadis itu sekarang bisa melihat sosok dingin Sehun tersenyum.

Asal kalian tahu, Sehun lebih sering memasang ekspresi dingin saat berada di luar rumah. Di dalam rumah pun ia kadang masih bersikap begitu jika berhadapan dengan Jongin. Hubungan dua saudara sepupu itu memang tidak bisa membaik secara instan meskipun Jongin sudah berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Luhan menatap uluran tangan Sehun dengan bingung. Haruskah ia menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdansa dengan pria itu? Semua ini terlalu aneh untuk Luhan. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan mengajaknya berdansa.

Sehun sedikit gemas melihat Luhan yang setia mematung. Alhasil, pria itu dengan paksa meraih telapak tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam. "Kau seharusnya tidak meragukan tawaran seorang Kim Sehun, Luhan _Noona."_

Dan akhirnya Sehun menyeret Luhan ke lantai dansa. Apakah Luhan mampu mencairkan hati Sehun yang beku?

* * *

Belasan pasangan masih setia memenuhi lantai dansa yang sengaja di- _setting_ sedemikian rupa di dalam _ballroom._ Tak hanya pasangan kekasih yang berdansa disana, tapi ada juga pasangan yang baru saling kenal. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan berdansa dengan kenalan baru? Siapa tahu hubungan mereka berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?

Di tengah-tengah lantai dansa terdapat pasangan yang menjadi pusat perhatian malam ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin?

Malam ini Kyungsoo tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan _strapless dress_ berwarna _buff_ (kuning kusam). Gaun itu terlihat mewah karena dipenuhi oleh manik-manik yang mahal. Bahkan di bagian bawah gaun yang menjuntai panjang hingga menyapu lantai pun dihiasi oleh manik-manik yang ditata secara vertikal di beberapa ruas.

Rambut Kyungsoo kini tidak sepanjang dulu. Rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang secara alami kini dipangkas hingga sebatas punggung bagian atas, dan sedikit bagian dari rambut itu kini diikat ke belakang.

Penampilan _glamour_ Kyungsoo semakin dilengkapi oleh keberadaan sepasang anting berlian panjang yang tersemat di dua daun telinganya.

Jongin juga tampil sempurna malam ini. Lelaki tampan itu mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya. Rambut Jongin ditata ke atas, menonjolkan kesan rapi sekaligus maskulin.

Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pertunangan itu masih bergerak seirama mengikuti alunan musik yang lembut. Dua tangan Jongin bertengger di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, sedangkan dua tangan Kyungsoo menempel manis di bahu lebar tunangannya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jongdae bisa berdansa dengan Minseok _Eonni,"_ Kyungsoo bicara seraya matanya sesekali mengintip pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok yang berdansa beberapa meter di belakang Jongin.

"Kau cemburu, huh?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar ketus.

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah Jongin, lalu menanggapi pertanyaan tunangannya itu, "Kenapa kau terlihat kesal? Jangan bilang, kau yang cemburu gara-gara sejak tadi aku membicarakan Jongdae?"

Jongin mendengus keras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Ya, aku cemburu. Siapa yang tidak cemburu kalau sejak tadi tunangannya membicarakan pria lain dan mencuri pandang pada pria lain?"

Ya, Jongin memang cemburu—sangat cemburu. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo sejak tadi membicarakan tentang Jongdae dan juga mencuri pandang ke arah Jongdae sejak pria itu turun ke lantai dansa bersama Minseok beberapa menit lalu. Wajar 'kan kalau Jongin merasa cemburu?

Tapi Kyungsoo sekarang justru terkekeh geli melihat sisi posesif Jongin. Dulu sisi Jongin yang itu tidak pernah ia lihat, tapi sekarang ia sangat sering melihat sisi itu. Jongin itu sangat cemburuan, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Suara tawa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terhenti ketika matanya melihat pasangan lain yang menarik atensinya. "Bukankah itu Sehun dan sekretaris Minseok _Eonni?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya sambil terus memfokuskan mata bundarnya ke arah kanan.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, dan ia tampak sedikit terkejut. "Sejak kapan Sehun dekat dengan Luhan _Noona?"_

"Ah, ya, namanya Luhan." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk saat ia sudah berhasil mengingat nama gadis yang berdansa dengan Sehun. "Sehun terlihat lebih bahagia. Apa ia menyukai Luhan _Eonni?"_

Dengan gerak cepat Jongin kembali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan bertanya, "Kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu karena Sehun dekat dengan seorang gadis?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya. Kepalanya sudah tertoleh kembali ke arah Jongin. "Apa kau akan selalu cemburu setiap kali aku membicarakan pria lain di depanmu? Apa kau juga akan cemburu kalau aku membicarakan tentang Paman Jongwoon di depanmu?"

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Ini kali pertama aku berpacaran, jadi wajar kalau aku sangat posesif. Lagipula, ayahku sangat protektif padamu. Aku jadi curiga padanya."

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar cemburu pada ayahmu sendiri? Astaga, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar tidak waras."

"Aku masih waras. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia tak bisa lagi menimpali ucapan Jongin. Mata bulat gadis itu terkunci oleh tatapan mata tajam Jongin. Mata elang pemuda itu seolah meneriakkan kata cinta dengan lantang. Hal itu membuat dada Kyungsoo berdesir aneh. Iya tahu bahwa mata tidak pernah berdusta, dan mata Jongin dengan jelas mengatakan isi hati pria itu.

Kyungsoo sudah pernah beberapa kali berpacaran, tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasa dihargai dan dicintai. Hal itu membuat gadis cantik itu merasakan hangat di hatinya.

"Kita harus bisa saling percaya, Jongin," Kyungsoo berbisik lembut. Dua tangannya kini beralih membingkai wajah Jongin. "Kau tadi memberiku cincin dan bukannya gelang ataupun kalung. Gelang itu seperti borgol, sedangkan kalung itu seperti tali pengikat untuk anjing. Kalau kau memberiku dua benda itu, maka kau seperti tidak percaya padaku dan berusaha membelengguku. Tapi tadi kau memberiku cincin, memberiku sebuah ikatan tanpa berusaha mengekangku. Bagiku, cincin itu simbol untuk saling percaya, tidak saling membelenggu."

Jongin terpaku mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Rasa cemburu di hatinya kini perlahan pudar. Perasaan itu digantikan oleh perasaan tenang dan nyaman yang tiada tara.

Jongin benar-benar beruntung karena ia berhasil memenangkan hati Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sangat istimewa dengan segala pemikiran dewasa yang selalu menaungi kepala kecilnya. Semua yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuat hati Jongin berbunga.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu akhirnya tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menciumi telapak tangan itu. "Kau semakin pandai merangkai kata. Aku percaya padamu, sayang. Dan aku juga akan menjaga kepercayaan yang kau berikan."

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa ia menyetujui perkataan tunangannya itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo langsung memekik keras saat ia merasakan tengkuknya ditarik ke depan, lalu bibirnya bertabrakan dengan bibir lain yang belakangan ini terasa familiar baginya. Gadis bermarga Do itu merasakan lumatan di bibirnya, dan ia langsung tahu kalau saat ini Jongin sedang menciumnya.

Jongin memang sering menciumnya sejak mereka resmi menjalin hubungan. Ia sendiri tidak keberatan menyerahkan bibir ataupun bagian wajahnya yang lain untuk Jongin. Yang penting Jongin belum merenggut keperawanannya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Namun saat ini Kyungsoo merasa keberatan saat Jongin mencium bibirnya. Pasalnya, saat ini tiba-tiba saja alunan musik terhenti, dan seluruh manusia yang berada di _ballroom_ menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Semua orang kini fokus menatap kegiatan _mesum_ Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin, lalu dengan wajah yang dihiasi rona merah ia membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada seluruh hadirin di ruangan itu.

Tapi semua hadirin justru tertawa senang menyaksikan adegan yang tadi. Mereka juga merasa lucu melihat tingkah kikuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin ikut tertawa, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo memukul lengan pria berkulit _tan_ itu dengan kuat.

"Hey! Kenapa memukulku?" Jongin protes tak terima. "Para tamu senang melihat aksi kita. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah padam mendengar godaan Jongin. Dengan keras gadis itu berteriak, "KAU CARI MATI, KIM JONGIN!"

Dan suasana _ballroom_ itu menjadi hening seketika.

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Selamat pagi, semuanya! Maaf kemarin belum bisa publish ini. Kemarin sore baru bisa ngetik ini. Hehe.**

 **Dan maaf juga karena bonus story-nya cuma sampai disini. Aku bikin bonus ini cuma biar ada kejelasan tentang nasib Sehun sama Minseok. Mereka 'kan nggak muncul di chapter terakhir kemarin^^ Dan, aku mengizinkan siapapun yang pengen bikin sequel buat FF ini. Jadi kalau misalnya ada yang pengen bikin sequel buat pasangan KaiSoo/HunHan/ChenMin, aku kasih izin buat kalian. Aku udh nggak ada waktu buat bikin lanjutan FF ini, jadi kalau ada yg mau bikin, aku izinin. FF ini buat umum kok, asal nggak diplagiat aja. Saya nulis ini berhari2, jadi kalo diplagiat tu bikin sakit hati. Hahaha.**

 **Oh ya, aku masih pengen bikin satu FF oneshot sebelum aku buat sementara waktu hiatus nulis. Aku terinspirasi dari foto2 Jongin sama Taeoh, jadi aku pengen nulis satu FF KaiSoo featuring Taeoh. Nggak tau sih kapan aku mulai ngetik FF itu, tapi semoga aja minggu ini bisa aku publish :)**

 **Ok, makasih banyak buat semua yang selalu ngasih support walaupun tulisanku nggak pernah sempurna. Maaf nggak bisa bales review satu2. Aku baca semua review kalian kok. Dan maaf karena nggak bisa nurutin request beberapa reader ttg kisah KaiSoo sampai nikah. Kyknya itu terlalu cepet :D Aku seneng banget bisa berbagi cerita sama kalian. Aku nggak off permanen kok. Kalau aku ada waktu luang, aku pasti bakal nulis walaupun mungkin cuma sekedar oneshot sederhana.**

 **Sampai jumpa lain di kesempatan ya! I love you so much, guys :***

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
